Nueva vida en la tierra de las Hadas
by kuramakiri
Summary: Naruto y hinata atacan a madara y obito pero el juubi se sale de control mandando a hinata y naruto a una nueva dimensión con sus enemigos pereciendo en el camino. Ahora ya no pueden regresar. Que pasara con nuestra pareja de ninjas?
1. adiós mundo shinobi

**Ok empecemos con esto es mi primer fic así que no esperen mucho, a diferencia de otros yo no voy a esperar una respuesta de un lector yo voy a terminarlo sin importar la popularidad ya que siempre me molesto que no terminaran alguna historia. Bueno empecemos.**

 **-capitulo 1: Adiós mundo shinobi-**

 **-campo de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi-**

 **Naruto:** Vamos Hinata!

 **Hinata:** Si Naruto-kun!

Con estas palabras los dos ninjas se abalanzaron sobre el juubi, junto a toda la alianza shinobi atrás de ellos. Juntando el Rasengan y la palma de leones atacaron a Obito y Madara. Quienes se inmutaban ante ese ataque lleno de sentimiento .

 **Madará:** Óbito encárgate- dijo sin cambiar su posición o mostrar alguna señal de preocupación.

 **Óbito:** Kamui!- un vórtice se abrió en forma de espiral.

 **Naruto:** CREES QUE ESO NOS DETENDRA?!- dijo mientras llegaba al vórtice.

Sin previo aviso el juubi se salió de control de los dos uchiha. Alertando a todos creo una bijuu dama , Óbito aun conectado a bijuu no controlo cuanto chakra puso en el kamui el cual no solo creció si no que se volvió rojo.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun cuidado!- dijo aun con sus manos juntas.

Kamui, bijuu dama y rasengan de leones, chocaron creando un portal que estaba absorbiendo todo. Por suerte absorbió al juubi pero también a la pareja de ninjas y a los dos uchiha, en cuanto estos pasaron por el portal este se serró dejando a la alianza shinobi en un silencio de asombro y desdicha.

 **Sakura:** NARUTOOOOO!- grito entre lágrimas la pelirosa.

 **-Portal inter dimensional-**

 **Naruto:** Hinata no te sueltes-dijo abrasando a su compañera.

Ante sus ojos ocurría una escena desagradable el juubi sucumbía ante su propia masa mientras tenia atrapados a Madara y obito que gritaban de dolor mientras varias estacas los atravesaban . El juubi finalmente exploto llevándose a los dos uchiha, creando un portal de salida de paso.

 **Naruto:** Hinata por ahí.- dijo el rubio mientras a garraba a su amiga.

Antes de llegar al portal nueve esferas de energía roja empujaron a naruto y hinata al portal.

 **-en algún lugar de un bosque-**

 **Naruto:** haaaaaaa, que sueño tan largo – miro alrededor solo para mirar a una hermosa chica a su lado que seguía dormida, ante esta situación el rubio se ruborizó hasta que salio vapor de sus orejas- Tranquilizate analiza todo y no entres en panico- se decía a si mismo mientras la joven de pelo azul oscuro despertaba de su siesta.

 **Hinata(somnolienta):** Naruto-kun? Que sucede? – dijo aun dormida mientras el rubio se tranquilizaba.

 **Naruto:** haaa! Cierto madara y el juubi junto a ese tal óbito habían explotado.- menciono haciendo reaccionar a Hinata.

 **Hinata:** si me acuerdo pero … donde estamos nosotros?

 **¿?:** es una buena pregunta – dijo una voz un tanto demoniaca.

Los arboles alrededor se partían o caían para mostrar a ocho de las nueve bestias con cola.

 **Naruto:** shukaku!?

 **Hinata:** los bijuus? Como?

 **¿?:** Yo puedo explicarlo – dijo una voz mientras un anciano aparecía en el centro del circulo armado por los bijuus .

 **Kurama:** A pasado tiempo anciano- dijo el kyubi en el interior de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Kurama tu lo conoces?

 **Kurama:** idiota estas ante el creador del concepto de chakra Hagoromo ootsusiki también conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos.

 **Naruto:** en serio!? El mismo rikudo sennin del que hablaba ero-sennin!?

 **Kurama** : en efecto.

 **Gyuki:** Naruto presta atención.

 **Hagoromo:** gracias gyuki, ahora naruto hay algo importante que debo decirte.

 **Naruto:** que es!?

 **Hagoromo:** Gracias-estas palabras dejaron boqui abierto a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Solo eso – dijo decepcionado el rubio ente esa cosa tan importante – pudo haber dicho algo mas interesante si en verdad es ese viejo del que hablaba ero-sennin.

 **Son:** NARUTO MUESTRA ALGO MAS DE RESPETO!- dijo reprendiendo a naruto el yonbi.

 **Hagoromo:** Tranquilizate son, dudo que me crea a menos que le de una prueba – acto seguido levantó su mano y en una nube de brillo reparo la ropa de naruto y le dio sus ropas normales a Hinata.

 **Hinata:** como hizo eso?

 **Choumei:** jejeje ahora le creen?

 **Hagoromo:** basta de charla ahora a lo que vine – dijo mientras todos se quedaban en silencio – Naruto y Hinata tengo buenas y malas noticias para ustedes.

 **Naruto:** de que habla viejo!?

 **Hinata:** como que malas noticias!?

 **Shukaku:** calmen se un poco!- a lo que los dos humanos se callaron.

 **Hagoromo:** La buena es que tanto Madara y óbito murieron en el túnel interdimencional al y la guerra acabo lo que llevo a un pacto de Paz entre las naciones ninja y samurái tambien, mientras como pueden ver el juubi se dividió de nuevo en mis hijos.

 **Naruto:** bueno eso si que son buenas noticias- dijo el rubio con su clásica sonrisa.

 **Hinata:** y las malas?

Todas la bestias bajaron la cabeza.

 **Hagoromo:** Es difícil de decir pero… estuvieron en el túnel mas tiempo del que parece.

 **Naruto:** de que hablas viejo.

 **Hagoromo:** Lo que quiero decir que mientras en el túnel pasaron segundos … en el otro mundo pasaron mas de cincuenta años.

Ante esta noticia los dos ninjas solo se quedaron callados mientras que Hinata trataba de no llorar naruto solo hizo una rabieta.

 **Naruto:** OYE VIEJO COMO QUE PASARON CINCUENTA AÑOS? Y QUE ES ESO DE OTRO MUNDO? ACASO YA ESTAMOS MUERTOS?

 **Hagoromo:** No exactamente, veras ese portal los trajo a otra dimensión – dijo llamando la atención de los dos shinobi – en este nuevo mundo no se usa chakra si no una energía llamada etherano o magia, esta nueva energía explicaría el cambio que esta teniendo sus cuerpos.

Ante esa frase la pareja exclamo extrañado viendo como sus cuerpos se encojian dejándolos de 13 u 14 años.

 **Naruto:** OYE VIEJO QUE ES ESTO? Y QUE ES ESO DE MAGIA?.

 **Hagoromo:** Ya te lo dije para que su cuerpo se adapte a esta nueva energía tuvo que rejuvenecerlos.

 **Hinata:** Creo que entiendo pero que paso con nuestros amigos – estas palabras asombraron a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** es cierto que paso con sasuke y sakura-chan?

 **Hagoromo:** bueno después de que desaparecieron sasuke y un equipo de cuatro edo tensei y el con otros 3 sujetos, llegaron. Ante la noticia de tu supuesta muerte mas la confesión de esa chica pelirosa sasuke encontró la redención, con el pasar de los años todos sus amigos eventualmente encontraron el amor, hubo un momento de crisis en el que la luna casi cae a la tierra pero sasuke logro detenerla, pasaron los años y todos se casaron con su pareja incluso sasuke y sakura, el se convirtió en hokage para honrar tu memoria , un buen final para una reencarnación de indra.

Sin hacer caso al ultimo comentario los jóvenes solo sonrieron ante la noticia de que sus amigos obtuvieron un final feliz.

 **Naruto:** me alegro por ellos – dijo con una sonrisa – pero que pasara con con nosotros?

 **Hagoromo:** obviamente su única opción seria quedarse en este mundo ya que dudo que puedan volver al otro sin las mismas condiciones con las que abrieron el primer portal.

 **Hinata:** que podemos hacer primero?

 **Hagoromo:** bueno como recompensa por derrotar al juubi podría darles un regalo.

 **Naruto:** que tipo de regalo?

 **Hagoromo:** mmm … ya se, shukaku, gyuki denle un poco de chakra a naruto.- a lo cual las bestias procedieron a hacer la acción – ahora con el chakra de todas las bestias en tu interior puedes tener el poder del sol, el cual te dará habilidades superando las actuales. En cuanto a ti Hinata te daré la habilidad de poseer el taisengan que es una versión superior a tu byacugan y te permitirá entrar en un modo chakra parecido al de naruto, pero estas habilidades están al uno por ciento así que tendrán que esperar a crecer y entrenar para usarlas en su totalidad.

 **Naruto:** ok este será un nuevo comienzo, verdad Hinata?

 **Hinata:** si tenes razón ( una nueva vida junto a ti )

 **Hagoromo:** bien. En cuanto a ustedes que harán – dirigiéndose a los bijuus.

 **Gyuki:** bueno no nos podemos ir de este mundo así que podríamos buscar un nuevo hogar cada uno.

 **Matatabi:** encontrar un nuevo hogar suena bien.

 **Saiken:** mientras que los humanos de aquí no se enteren todo esta bien.

 **Son:** como dijeron los chicos es un nuevo comienzo.

 **Kokuo:** seria agradable que nadie te persiga.

 **Saiken:** sin que nadie te distinga por monstruo.

 **Choumei:** con mi suerte una vida pacifica seria agradable.

 **Shukaku:** mientras que no tenga que ver su caras otra ves – dijo mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas.

 **Los demás bijuus:** (es tan obvio)

 **Hagoromo:** bueno supongo eso es todo. Me despido naruto y Hinata les deseo la mejor vida posible.

Así como llego el sabio de los seis caminos desapareció dejando atrás a la pareja de shinobis y a las bestias que se alejaban del lugar. Y así comienza una nueva aventura para naruto y Hinata.

 **Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto el escribirlo esperen el segundo hasta la próxima.**


	2. preparate fiore

**Aquí estoy de vuelta y como saben este capítulo tendrá más cosas sobre fairy tail. Voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos mas largos que el anterior así hay mas emoción. Bueno sin más que decir empecemos.**

 **-capítulo 2: prepárate fiore-**

 **-Llegando al final del bosque-**

 **Naruto:** realmente no le veo sentido arreglar nuestras ropas si al final vamos a quedarnos así, Dettebayo.- replico naruto.

 **Hinata:** puede que no sabia- defendiendo al sabio.- en cualquier caso déjame a mí.

 **Naruto:** ehh?

En un rápido movimiento ninja Hinata corto y ajusto la ropa de adolescentes a su tamaño de infante en dejando sorprendido a naruto.

 **Naruto:** ooo! Impresionante Hinata así esta mejor.- elogio el rubio a su compañera asiéndola ruborizar – veo que nuestras habilidades físicas todavía funcionan.

 **Hinata:** si – miro al frente y pudo distinguir un pueblo – mira naruto-kun!

 **Naruto:** ya era hora – salio corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

Al llegar a pueblo lo primero que impresiono a los jóvenes fue el estilo un tanto medieval de los edificios, tambien el echo que las personas hablaran japonés, la belleza de las plazas y la tranquilidad que se sentía en el aire.

 **Naruto:** aaah que hambre tengo.- dijo mientras iba en dirección a un restaurante.

 **Hinata:** espera naruto-kun – frenando al rubio.- acuérdate que no tenemos dinero de este mundo sin mencionar que no tenemos nada de información de este lugar.

Deprimido actuó tal como su apariencia poniéndose a llorar en el piso cual niño de 8 años. Ya recuperado se levanto y dijo.

 **Naruto:** que debemos hacer primero?

 **Hinata:** sugiero que busquemos una biblioteca para aprender sobre este mundo – estas palabras deprimieron al rubio.

A duras penas Hinata logro llevar a Naruto a la biblioteca y empezó su búsqueda del conocimiento. Antes que caiga la noche aprendieron sobre el concepto de magia, que son los magos, la historia de fiore, varias leyendas de magos y de la economía del pais , pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Naruto fueron los gremios cosa tambien llamo la atención de Hinata. Ya era muy tarde y la biblioteca había serrado, los dos niños regresaron al bosque donde acamparían por obvios problemas económicos.

 **Naruto:** oye Hinata hay que entrar en un gremio.- dijo mirando las estrellas.

 **Hinata:** tienes razón.

 **Naruto:** pero cualquiera, si no el poderoso así les demostraremos la fuerza de los shinobi de la hoja, Dettebayo

 **Hinata:** estando juntos no hay nada que no podamos juntos- un poco ruborizada cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

 **-bosque de waas-**

 **Naruto (cansado):** hinata cuanto llevamos caminado?

 **Hinata (cansada):** no sé como 7 días- dijo cayendo rendida- veo que nuestra resistencia tambien disminuyo.

 **Naruto:** que fecha es?- también se sentó

 **Hinata:** el periódico de cuando salimos de la ciudad decía 1 de julio de x777, así que debe ser el 7 de julio.

 **Naruto:** cuánto tardaremos hasta crocus?

 **Hinata:** seguramente mas de una semana.

 **Naruto:** que te parece si acampamos aquí hoy?- propuso levantándose.

 **Hinata:** si seria bueno descansar, que te parece si buscas comida mientras enciendo una fogata

 **Naruto:** si déjamelo a mí.

Cayo la **noche** muy rápido y naruto volvía con la pesca del día y hinata no tardo en encenderla fogata. Ambos comieron y rieron bajo las estrellas mientras se miraban con un poco de rubor en sus rostros, hasta que…

 **¿?:** Buaaaaa!

 **Naruto:** que fue eso?

 **Hinata:** parece un llanto de una niña.

Ambos corrieron hasta el origen del sonido para encontrarse con una pequeña niña de unos cinco años de pelo azul.

 **Hinata:** te encuentras bien – dijo acercando su mano al hombro de la niña.- cual es tu nombre?

 **¿?:** Me llamo Wendy…-dijo mostrando su rostro lleno de lagrimas- Wendy marvel perdí a mi mama- dijo volviendo a llorar.

 **Hinata:** calmare seguro se tuvo que ir por algo importante y seguro que regresara.

 **Naruto:** es lo mas seguro.

 **Wendy:** en serio?- dijo secándose la lágrimas.

 **Hinata:** si, que te parece si te quedas con nosotros hasta que venga tu madre.

 **Wendy:** no hay problema?

 **Naruto** : seguro, Dettebayo.

 **¿?:** Ellos tienen razón Wendy deberías quedarte tranquila hasta que graandine vuelva.- dijo una voz un tanto mandona.

 **Wendy:** chrale!- dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

 **Naruto:** el gato hablo!

 **Hinata:** que linda.

 **Charle:** quienes son ustedes que no los vi presentarse.-dijo con un tono enojado.

 **Naruto:** yo soy uzumaki naruto.

 **Hinata:** me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

 **Charle:** como ya saben yo soy charle y ella es Wendy. Les estoy agradecida por su invitación. Que dices Wendy?

 **Wendy:** cuiden de nosotros por favor.

 **Naruto:** jeje no hay problema vengan que todavía nos queda algo de comida.

Y así la pelo azul se unió al campamento improvisado junta a la felina blanca que tenia un poco inquieto a naruto. Llego la mañana y envés de seguir con su viaje naruto y hinata estuvieron de búsqueda por algún rastro de la madre de Wendy, pero una incógnita surgió en la mente de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** oye Wendy creo que olvide preguntar pero ¿Cómo es tu madre?

 **Hinata:** es cierto estuvimos buscando a ciegas.

 **Wendy:** ah no se preocupen es fácil de identificar ella es una dragona- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

 **Naruto:** que!?

 **Hinata:** Wendy-chan te refieres a un dragón de verdad con escamas y eso?- dijo un poco temblorosa.

 **Wendy:** si, pero no se preocupen ella es amigable con los humanos.

 **Charle:** ya sabia que iban a reaccionar así.- dijo llamando la atención de la pareja- verán no es exactamente su madre es la drogona que la adopto y la entreno en magia dragon-slayer.

 **Naruto:** magia dragon-slayer?

 **Wendy:** es magia que se transmite de un dragón a un humano mediante un entrenamiento singular, por ejemplo yo soy la dragon-slayer del cielo.

 **Naruto:** entonces puedes usar las habilidades del dragón que te entreno?

 **Wendy:** si.

 **Naruto:** en ese caso yo sería un bijuu-slayer.-dijo sonriendo llamando la atención de todos.

 **Hinata:** naruto-kun a que te refieres?

 **Naruto:** bueno como yo tengo mis poderes del kyubi yo seria eso.

 **Hinata:** tiene sentido.

 **Wendy:** disculpa pero que es un bijuu?

Naruto procedió a explicar que era una bestia con cola asombrando a Wendy y charle.

 **Wendy:** asombroso **!**

 **Charle:** bueno eso explica lo bestia que eres.

El día paso y sin rastros de graandine, esto entristeció a Wendy pero su sonrisa reapareció al ver a Naruto y Hinata y pensó si en ese sentimiento acogedor que tenia con graandine.y se ocurrió una idea.

 **Wendy:** ya se!

 **Charle:** que sucede Wendy?

 **Wendy:** Naruto- san, Hinata-san por favor adóptenme.-dijo con valentía.

 **Naruto: QUEE!?**

 **HINATA:** AAA DDOOP. TAR TAR TE?- dijo mas roja que un tomate.

 **Wendy:** por favor estos últimos días me he sentido como cuando tenía a graandine.

 **Charle:** Espera Wendy que no ves que apenes tienen 13 prácticamente son niños como tu!.

 **Naruto:** es cierto además no es como si hinata y yo estuviéramos casados o saliendo.

 **Hinata:** es verdad es verdad- dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura.

 **Wendy:** es verdad – comenzando a llorar – es que pensé que

 **Naruto:** tranquila Wendy que no te adoptemos no significa que no seamos familia- dijo mientras tocaba la cabeza de la niña.-de última podemos ser tus hermanos así ten por seguro que nunca te abandonaremos.

 **Wendy (llorando):** Naruto-nee!-grito mientras se lanzaba ante su nuevo hermano.

 **Hinata:** yo tambien seré tu familia.- mientras se unía al abrazo.

 **Charle:** yo siempre estaré a tu lado Wendy.

El abrazo duro demasiado tanto que todos se avergonzaron un poco pero terminaron riendo. Junto a su nueva compañera los tres partieron rumbo a crocus.

 **-Dos años después crocus-**

A paso el tiempo desde que conocieron a Wendy y los tres se avían acentuados en un hotel de la crocus, se mantenían con trabajos de medio tiempo, Hinata y Wendy hacían de barrederas del hotel, mientras que naruto consiguió un trabajo de mensajero gracias a su velocidad, ganaba lo suficiente para pagar la renta y conseguir comida. En sus ratos libres se encargaban de entrenar sus habilidades y de paso entrenar a Wendy en las artes ninja básicas, lo que sorprendió a Naruto y Hinata fue su rápido aprendizaje.

 **Hinata:** Bien hecho Wendy-Chan.-dijo algo cansada

 **Wendy:** Gracias Hinata-Nee

En ese momento llego Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Bien todo está listo-Wendy miro extrañada.

 **Wendy:** A que te refieres Naruto-Nee?

 **Naruto:** pues ya encontré lo que buscaba y ya tenemos suficiente ahorrado.

 **Wendy:** De que está hablando?

 **Hinata:** Se refiere a que encontró un gremio al cual unirse. Verdad?

 **Wendy:** Genial. Cuál es el nombre del gremio?

 **Naruto:** Jeje su nombre es… FAIRY TAIL.

 **Eso fue todo por ahora esperen el siguiente capítulo donde la cosas se ponen interesantes hasta la próxima.**


	3. Hola Fairy Tail

**Ok estamos en la tercera parte y ya es hora de incluir al gremio de fairy tail , no soy muy bueno con las bromas, pero vamos a ver y empecemos.**

 **-Bosque afuera de Crocus-**

Naruto, Hinata, Wendy y Charle partieron rumbo a magnolia donde se van a unir a Fairy Tail.

 **Wendy:** Me pregunto si las hadas tendrán cola?

 **Naruto:** bueno de eso no tengo ni idea- dijo un poco confundido – pero si se que ese gremio se caracteriza por tener sujetos que causan caos solo con sus puños- menciono chocando su puño con palma.

 **Charle:** suena a el lugar perfecto para alguien tan sobresaltado como tu – dijo con arrogancia.

 **Hinata:** vamos charle debe haber algunas personas normales.

 **Naruto:** dices que yo no soy normal?- deprimiéndose.

 **Hinata:** no no digo que eres una persona muy singular – dijo tratando de animar al rubio – sin mencionar que eres bastante atractivo.

 **Naruto:** EH!?

 **Hinata:** digo no etto si eres guapo pero no no hay pero digo – balbuceo tratando de calmarse.

 **Wendy:** en cualquier caso por que esperaste hasta ahora para unirte a un gremio?- dijo mientras mandaba un guiño a Hinata.

 **Hinata:** es cierto pudimos unirnos a alguno hace dos años.-mientras se calmaba.

 **Naruto:** bueno… en ese entonces nuestras habilidades seguían muy bajas, además de los gremios que había escuchado ninguno me llamo la detención.

 **Wendy:** creo que entiendo pero…por que ese gremio?

 **Naruto:** bueno leí en una revista que entrevistaron al maestro y el decía "nosotros somos una familia y depende de un padre cuidar a sus hijos para que crezcan y se vuelvan mas fuertes" esas palabras me llamaron la atención.

 **Hinata:** entiendo.

 **Wendy:** es lo que somos los cuatro ahora.

 **Charle:** veo que no son tan insensibles.

Pasaron los días y al fin llegaron a magnolia, todos se asombraron con la belleza de la ciudad y el ambiente que les recordaba a konoha. Antes de ir al gremio visitaron la famosa catedral Cardia para encontrarse con una escena que ruborizó a Hinata.

 **Wendy:** vaya asi que así son las bodas- dijo asombrada.

 **Charle:** puede con el tiempo tu tambien te cases aquí.

 **Wendy:** imposible yo todavía no conozco ningún chico, pero conozco una pareja perfecta el uno para el otro.-mirando a Hinata y Naruto que estaban un poco avergonzados por el comentario de la niña.

 **Naruto:** creo que deberíamos ir a ese gremio – cambiando de tema.

 **Hinata:** si tiene razón.

Wendy y Charle solo rieron ante la reacción de sus hermanos. Rumbo a hacia el gran edificio con banderas con un símbolo peculiar y con un letrero diciendo Fairy Tail, ya estaban a una cuadra cuando…

 **Charle:** ESPEREN!

 **NARUTO/HINATA/WENDY:** EH!?

 **Wendy:** que sucede Charle?

 **Charle:** en serio han a entrar vistiendo asi- dijo señalando sus malgastadas ropas.

 **Naruto:** creo es lo normal después de un viaje tan largo y de ese entrenamiento.

 **Charle:** en serio apenas te das cuenta?

 **Hinata:** bueno estábamos concentrados en llegar hasta aquí.

 **Naruto:** mmmsupongo que un cambio de estilo no estaría mal.

Cambiando de rumbo a una tienda de ropa, naruto fue a la sección de hombres y como era de esperarse no tardo nada en elegir ropa y en cambiarse, apareciendo de nuevo en la entrada afuera de la tienda y vistiendo una chaqueta color carmesí con detalles en negro con el símbolo uzumaki estampado en la espalda, con unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas botas negras llevando su clásica banda en la cabeza.

 **Naruto:** rayos ahora entiendo por que shikamaru se quejaba tanto de las mujeres cuando las acompañaba a ino o su madre de compras.

 **Charle:** espero que no te estés quejando de nosotras- con un tono enojado.

 **Hinata:** perdonamos por la tardanza Naruto-kun.-se volteo el rubio

 **Naruto:** No pasa nada… EH?- el quedo atónito ante el cambio de sus compañeras.

Mientras que Wendy vestía un kimono corto de combate de color rosa, con unos shorts negros, tenia tambien un estuche ninja en la espalda baja y traía una banda ninja en el cuello como hinata. Y Hinata no se quedaba atrás con una campera lavanda abierta dejando al descubierto una musculosa blanca y debajo una falda de pliegues color lila con una calsa del mismo color y unas botas violetas con bordes blancos y por ultimo su banda ninja en el cuello.

 **Hinata:** me me veo rara? – sonrojándose.

 **Naruto:** para nada… te vez hermosa- dijo rascando se la mejilla y un poco apenado.

 **Naruto:** tu tampoco te ves mal Wendy – cambiando de tema.

 **Wendy:** gracias, Naruto-nee.

 **Charle:** bueno ya que estamos listo ya podemos ir a ese gremio – presumiendo su nuevo vestido.

 **Naruto:** OK!

 **-En la puerta del gremio-**

Naruto se disponía a entrar cuando la puerta se destruyo dejando salir volando a un joven de pelo rosa, que fue atajado por naruto.

 **¿?:** Gracias por atraparme – agradeció el peli-rosa – Oye Gray casi lastimas a alguien!- dijo enojado.

En ese momento un peli-negro se asoma por la puerta, lo curioso es que estaba solo vistiendo boxers.

 **Gray:** Que te pasa natsu que ya no aguantas ningún golpe?- dijo con un tono presumido.

 **Natsu:** que dijiste!? – con un grito salto hacia Gray regresando al edificio que se notaba una batalla campal de todos contra todos.

 **Hinata:** seguro que quieres unirte naruto-kun? Ah? Naruto-kun?- vio que ya estaba entrando como si nada- que estas haciendo!?

 **Naruto:** que crees voy a hablar con el maestro.

 **Charle:** que además de idiota eres ciego!?

 **Wendy:** tienen razón se ve mas como una taberna de borrachos que como una familia.

 **Naruto:** solo hay una forma de saberlo- y entro con tranquilidad en su rostro.

Dentro del gremio noto a diferentes personajes como un trio de peliblancos, un rubio con audífonos , una mujer escasa de ropa bebiendo de un barril, y una pelirroja que gobernaba la pelea. En la barra pudo distinguir a un anciano de baja estatura bebiendo de un tarro y decide acercarse ya que parece el único que no esta ocupado.

 **Naruto:** EH disculpe estoy buscando al maestro de este gremio.

 **¿?:** ya no busques mas me llamo Makarov y soy en maestro del gremio Fairy tail – con un tono serio.

 **Naruto:** ahh mu mucho gusto me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y quisiéramos unirnos a su gremio.

Ante esto la taberna se quedo en silencion , todos paraban de pelear y naruto se puso nervioso.

 **Makarov:** mmm quienes?

 **Hinata:** nosotros cuatro – dijo acercandose a la barra junto a Wendy y Charle.

 **¿?:** que!? Unos debiluchos como ustedes quieren unirse? – dijo una pelo blanca vestida de loli gótica.

 **Makarov:** calmante Mirajane – dijo parándose sobre el asiento – podríamos ponerles una prueba. – propuso el anciano.

De repente natsu salto hacia naruto con su puño envuelto e llamas

 **Natsu:** veamos que tienes!- casi al llegar a su objetivo naruto se movió a una velocidad que dejo a los miembros sorprendidos.

 **Naruto:** necesitarás algo mejor que eso – apareciendo atrás de natsu dándole una patada mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la habitacion.

 **Natsu:** interesante – dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara que tenia escombro.

Una pelea entre natsu y naruto comenzó dando muestra de sus habilidades fisicas , aunque naruto tenia ventaja de velocidad natsu lo compensaba con una gran resistencia, mientras tanto en la barra Mirajane se arrodillo sobre la barra en frente Hinata.

 **Mirajane:** yo me encargo de esta. – dijo asustando a Hinata.- TAKE OVER SATAN SOUL.- con esas palabra la chica se convirtió en una especie de demonio y ataco a Hinata.

 **Hinata:** PALMA DEL VACIO! – con esta técnica mando a volar a Mirajane.

 **Mirajane:** veo que sabes defenderte- se lavanto y corre en dirección a Hinata – VEAMOS SI SABES PELEAR!

La pelea de las dos chicas estaba destruyendo parte del gremio, mientras que natsu y naruto peleaban mientras giraban en una nube de humo, todos los que miraban el encuentro de repente sintieron un aura oscura , al darse vuelta vieron al maestro aumentando de tamaño.

 **Makarov:** YA DEJEN DE DESTRUIR MI GREMIO, MOCOSOS!- ante estas palabras todos se callaron mientras que algunos temblaban por el poder su maestro, este se encogió a su tamaño real- muy bien quedan aceptados.

 **Mirajane:** pero maestro al menos déjeme terminar la pelea.

 **Natsu:** si como vamos a saber si merecen entrar.

 **¿?:** natsu! Calmate.- reprendía una chica peli blanco corto.

 **Mirajane:** lisanna!?

 **Natsu:** pero Lisanna…

 **Lisanna:** nada de peros , ya están aceptados. verdad maestro?

 **Makarov:** es cierto… ahora mirajane ponles su marca.

 **Mirajane:** ok ok – haciendo pucheros.

Acto siguiente los cuatro recibieron su marca de Fairy Tail, Naruto se la puso en el ante brazo derecho y de color naranja, Hinata en el mismo lugar pero de color lila, Wendy en el hombro derecho de color azul y Charle en la espalda.

 **Makarov:** y con esto los nombro miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **Naruto: LO LOGRAMOS!**

 **Hinata/Wendy:** si

 **Charle:** bueno no es como si importara.

 **Lisanna:** bienvenidos **.**

 **Hinata:** gracias etto…

 **Lisanna:** Lisanna stauss, mucho gusto. ehh?

 **Hinata:** Hyuga Hinata y ellos son Naruto, Wendy y Charle.

 **Lisanna:** que nombres tan peculiares.

Todos se presentaron y celebraron la llegada de los nuevos miembros.

 **Natsu:** oye Naruto pelea conmigo.

 **Gray:** yo tambien tengo curiosidad por tu magia.

 **Naruto:** jeje por no?- dirigiéndose a la salida del gremio seguido por natsu y Gray y los de más miembros del gremio que tenían ganas de ver esa pelea.

 **Naruto:** bueno Natsu ya que tu me retaste primero que tal si empiezo contigo.- dijo mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

 **Natsu:** bien por mi, estoy encendido.- dijo chocando sus puños en llamas.

Ambos saltaron hacia el otro con determinación a sus rostros, chocaron puños dominantes y de nuevo en el suelo Naruto no tardo ni un segundo en entrar al modo sennin y trato de golpear a natsu, este esquiba su ataque pero sale volando como si enserio lo ubieran golpeado en la cara. Los miembros del gremio se quedaron atónitos. La pelea continua y Natsu lanza su rugido del dragón de fuego, el ataque esta a punto de llegar a Naruto pero este forma una esfera en su mano y disipa el fuego. Toma carrera hasta Natsu y el hace lo mismo con su…

 **Natsu:** Karyu no tekken!

 **Naruto:** Rasengan!

Ambos ataques chocan mandando a volar a un inconsciente natsu y hace retroceder a Naruto, Natsu cae al suelo con sus ojos en remolino.

 **Naruto:** bueno Gray tu sigues.

 **Gray:** yo no te tomare a la ligera como Natsu- dijo mientras se acercaba al centro del círculo de personas – ICE MAKER: FLOOR!

El suelo se congelo haciendo que Naruto se resbale, Gray salta hacia el.

 **Gray:** ICE MAKER: HAMER! – un martillo de hielo se forma que Gray trata de usar para golpear a Naruto, pero este lo esquiva por segundos. Se levanta y sin hacer sellos crea cuatro clones de sombra de los cuales dos lanzan a los demás y al original hasta Gray, ya cerca de el uno se gacha manda a volar a Gray con una patada.y en el aire…

 **Naruto:** U ZU MA KI… NARUTO NENDAN!. – naruto arroja a Gray con una patada al suelo de hielo que se rompe de mando a Gray muy dolorido.

 **Gray:** veo que si te subestime – dijo tendido en un cráter en el suelo.

Todos celebraron al rubio por vencer tan fácil a Natsu y Gray, entre elogios y alabanzas el era felicitado por esa hazaña.

 **Makarov:** buena pelea Naruto, pero me podrías decir que tipo de magia usaste?

 **Naruto:** seguro era magia bijuu-Slayer.- esto dejo sorprendidos a todos y mas a Natsu que recién se había recuperado.

 **Natsu:** que es eso de bijuu-Slayer?

 **Naruto:** es lo mismo que tu magia dragon-slayer, yo obtuve mis poderes de una bestia con cola.

 **¿?:** talves esa bestia es mas fuerte que igneel- dijo una voz chillón a e infantil.

 **Naruto:** OTRO GATO!?

 **Natsu:** happy! donde te has metido?

 **Wendy:** mira charle- dijo apuntando al gato azul.

 **Charle:** se ve como un niño- presumiendo su madurez.

 **Happy:** hola. te gustaría comer pescado?- dijo sacando un pescado de su mochila.

 **Charle:** no me gusta el pescado – rechazando al gato.

 **Natsu:** OYE HAPPY NO ME CUELGUES!- dijo sacando fuego de su boca

Todos rieron ante la escena que causo natsu, todos volvieron al gremio excepto Naruto, Hinata, Wendy y Charle.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** que pasa Hinata?

 **Hinata:** deberíamos buscar un lugar donde hospedarnos.

 **Naruto:** tienes razón ya esta anocheciendo.

 **Wendy:** cuanto dinero tenemos?

 **Naruto:** mmm maso menos… doscientos mil jewels.

 **Hinata/Wendy/Charle:** DOS DOSCIENTOS MIL!

 **Naruto:** si cual es el problema, no me digan que no es suficiente!?

 **Charle:** oye seguro que eras mensajero?

 **Wendy:** es cierto de donde sacaste tanto?

 **Naruto:** bueno… tambien cobraba las recompensas por atrapar los bandidos que encontraba por ahí.

 **Charle:** eras mas un caza recompensas que un cartero- dijo bajando la mirada.

 **Hinata:** pero eso es bueno así podríamos conseguir un departamento decente.

 **Charle:** bueno creo que vi el anuncio de un departamento de tres habitaciones que se encuentra cerca de la plaza central.

 **Naruto:** bien vamos!

El grupo llego al los departamentos mencionados donde un hombre bajo de traje los atendió para solo decirles que solo tenia un piso con solo dos habitaciones, baño, cocina sala de estar y terraza.

 **Hinata:** se oye bien pero…

 **Hombre de traje:** ok es un trato.

 **Naruto:** bien.

 **Charle:** QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!.

 **Naruto:** de que hablas si es justo lo que buscamos.

 **Charle:** y que esperas que hagamos?

 **Hinata:** si… eso… será un problema- (ya se dio cuenta)

 **Naruto:** a que te refieres ¿– ( todavía no se da cuenta )

 **Wendy:** yo creo que esta bien así jejeje – río con un tono travieso

La noche llego y todos estaban tan cansados que no esperaron a ir a la cama, Wendy se encerró en el primer cuarto junto a Charle, dejando a Naruto y a Hinata una opción…

 **Naruto:** oye t te encuentras cómoda?- de espaldas de Hinata, rojo de vergüenza.

 **Hinata:** s si no te preocupes- tambien de espaldas, tratando de no explotar.

 **Bueno ese fue el capitulo de hoy hubiera puesto mas momentos NaruHina pero así dejo el enganche para el siguiente capitulo no se si hacerlos mas largos ya que voy a tratar de hacer uno por día esta primera semana bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima.**


	4. Primera Mision

**Hola de nuevo en este capítulo voy a tratar de responder a la principal pregunta que me hacen, bueno solo presten atención y empecemos.**

 **-primera misión -**

 **-departamento de Naruto-**

Ya era de mañana el sol entraba por la ventana postrando su brillo sobre la cara de Naruto que se estaba despertando para ver un hermoso rostro de una chica de pelo azul oscuro, ante esta imagen no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla mientras esta se despertaba, un poco sonrojada como si leyera la mente del rubio puso su mano sobre su cara, ya al darse cuenta de la situación se pusieron al rojo vivo a lo cual Naruto no pudo evitar gritar y retroceder para caer boca debajo de la cama.

 **Hinata:** N NA Naruto-kun estas bien? – dijo con toda la valentía que le quedaba.

 **Naruto:** si de maravilla – dijo con su rostro estampado en el piso de madera.

Tratando de salir de tan vergonzosa escena Hinata se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Naruto por su parte preparo su ropa para salir y fue despertar a Wendy.

(Toc toc toc)

 **Charle:** no te preocupes ya escuchamos tus gritos hace un rato- sin abrir la puerta.

 **Wendy:** tuviste una noche entretenida? Naruto-nee? – agrego con un tono inocente.

Sin hacer caso al comentario de Wendy naruto toma una toalla y se dirige al baño, abre la puerta para encontrarse con la bien definida figura de hinata que recién estaba entrando en la tina, y que obviamente se avergonzó tanto que su grito se escucho por todo magnolia, acto seguido Naruto cerro la puerta con sangre saliendo de su nariz. Y se encerró en el cuarto para rezarle a todos dioses pidiendo perdón, por lo acaba de ocurrir, y agradecer, que sea Hinata quien la acompañe.

Ya pasado un muy tenso desayuno para Hinata y Naruto, mientras que Wendy y Charle discutían sobre lo que pudo haber sido el ruido de hace rato. Ya terminado el desayuno todos se prepararon para ir al gremio eso si Naruto tubo mas cuidado y preguntaba cada vez que iba a entrar a algún cuarto.

 **De camino al gremio –**

 **Wendy:** Me pregunto que habrá sido ese ruido? – pregunto a Charle haciendo ruborizar a Hinata y Naruto.

 **Charle:** Ya déjalo Wendy, puede que nunca lo sepamos – dijo con despreocupación.

 **Naruto:** Bueno ya déjenlo será mejor que hoy estemos concentrados, ya que hoy será nuestro primer trabajo.

 **Hinata:** cierto cierto.

 **Charle:** baya baya parece que ustedes dos están de acuerdo mucho últimamente, me preguntó que paso en ese cuarto?

Wendy dio una sonrisa inocente mientras Naruto balbuceaba tratando despistar a Charle. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al gremio que como se lo esperaba había riña pero esta vez solo de parte de Natsu y Gray.

Sin hace caso a la pelea se dirigieron a la tabla de trabajos, la mayoría eran demasiado simples como de escolta o buscar algún objeto, nada llamo la atención de Naruto excepto uno que era atrapar a el líder de una banda de ladrones que según la descripción usaba magia de tierra.

 **Naruto:** que les parece este? - pregunto a sus compañeras.

 **Hinata:** bueno la paga es buena pero se oye peligroso.

 **Wendy:** No creo que haya problema, yo se lo fuertes que son ustedes.

 **Charle:** es cierto, si pudiste con esas bestias ayer unos bandidos no serán problema- añadió Charle.

 **Naruto:** bien ya está decidido, Oye Mirajane queremos este trabajo.- Acercándose a la barra.

 **Mirajane:** ya voy ya voy, no me grites que no soy tu sirvienta- dijo enojada.- Listo ya está.

 **Naruto:** Bien en marcha - y se echo a correr seguido por Hinata, Wendy y Charle.

 **Makarov:** mmm presiento grandes cambios en este gremio – dijo sentado bebiendo en solitario.

Ya estaban llegando al pueblo donde se vio por última vez al Chuk "la roca". Salieron del bosque para encontrarse con una escena inesperada, un golem estaba atacando a los aldeanos y destruyendo el pueblo.

 **Naruto:** ese maldito¡- salto a un tejado y se dirigió en dirección al golem que estaba de espaldas- tendré que usar eso- salto hacia golem y un círculo mágico se formo en la mano de naruto- Guadaña de viento!- cuatro cortes aparecieron en la espalda del golem partiéndolo e pedazos.

 **Chuk:** Quien demonios eres!?- dijo cabreado.

 **Naruto:** El sujeto que te pateara el trasero- dijo con sus ojos rojos y con la pupila aguda- Tu quién demonios te crees para venir y destruir este pueblo!

 **Chuk:** obviamente no sabes quién soy asi que te dare la oportunidad de largarte, y para que sepas estos aldeanos tienen la culpa ellos decidieron no pagarme lo que me debía por proteger su pueblo.

 **Naruto:** Protegerlo? De quien? De ti?

 **Chuk:** Exacto. Ya que nadie se preocupa por este pueblo miserable dije "por que no exprimirlos un poco?" y como puedes ver no concretaron la cuota a tiempo asi que por eso deben pagar!

 **Naruto:** Maldito!- salto hacia él y logro darle un puño que lo mando a volar a otro tejado.

 **Chuk:** ya verás idiota! – junto sus manos y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de el- GOLEM ARMY- muchos golems salieron del suelo y empezaron a destruir todo- jajajajaja que piensas hacer ante esto?

 **Hinata:** Jouken! – uno de los golems cayó al piso destrozándose.- déjanos a nosotras los golems, tu encárgate de Chuk!

 **Wendy:** Tenryu no HOKO!- El rugido destruyo parte del cuerpo del golem que empezó a caerse a pedazos.- Todo está bien Naruto-Nee!- dijo Wendy volando con la ayuda de Charle.

 **Naruto:** Chicas, ok déjenmelo a mí!

Un golem gigante con una armadura de picos emergió del suelo en frente a Naruto con Chuk montado en el.

 **Chuk:** Que podrá hacer un niñato como tu contra esto!

 **Naruto:** Te enseñare- serró los ojos y entro en el modo sennin. Puso su mano arriba y una esfera se empezó a formar- Futon Rasen Shuriken!

Lanzo su ataque hacia el golem esta se expande cortando al golem en dos.

 **Chuk:** no puede ser!- aterriza en suelo sorprendido por el poder del joven, pero sin tartamudear corre en su dirección- en ese caso! GOLEM ARMOR! – las roca del caído golem lo empiezan a cubrir dejándolo con una armadura paracida a la de su caída creación.- veamos que haces ahora.

 **Naruto:** no eres el único con armadura – y se lanza hacia su anemigo, ya cerca ambos lanzan sus puños derechos contra el otro dando en el rostro de su rival, comienza una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, poco a poco la armadura de piedra se va cayendo y naruto se ve mas cansado, ambos retroceden un poco- eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto cansado.

 **Chuk:** no eres el indicado para decir eso – se abalanza sobre naruto con un golpe lo manda a volar a un edificio que se cae a pedazos enterrando a Naruto.- veo que si era todo jajajaja- se reía a carcajadas mientras celebraba su victoria

 **(Busquen)-Naruto ost 36 the last-**

 **Naruto:** todavía no!

 **Chuk:** EH!? IImposible!

Naruto hace volar los escombros dejando atónito a Chuk que crea un golem más grande que los que había creado antes este abalanza su brazo sobre naruto que usa a energía del modo sabio para crear una onda de viento que destroza el brazo del titan de .piedra. Chuk apunta su brazo a Naruto y del pecho del golem salen disparadas unas estacas de piedra.

Naruto sale volando hacia el cielo que enseguida queda cubierto por sus clones que todos crean una Odama Rasengan y se dirigen en dirección del creador de golems.

 **Chuk:** Yo tampoco me rendire- las rocas a su alrededor empiezan a levitar a gran velocidad en dirección de Naruto y Sus clones, algunos clones desparecen por el golpe pero la mayoría sigue su trayectoria.

 **Naruto:** SEMPU CHO ODAMA RASEN TARENGAN. – los múltiples ataques llegan a Chuk que impotente solo se queda parado y recibe el golpe de los rasengan y grita en agonía.

Una gran explosión queda en el lugar que rebosa de una energía azul dejando a la vista una gruesa capa de tierra.

Ya disipado la barrera de tierra levantada queda naruto de pie en frente de un muy mal herido Chuk.

 **Chuk:** quien e eres? – pregunta con sus ultimas fuerzas.

 **Naruto:** Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto de Fairy Tail! Recuerda lo.

 **Chuk:** ha! Solo eres otro monstruo disfrazado de hada – dijo antes de desmayarse.

Los demás golems empiezan a derrumbarse . dejando aliviadas a Hinata y Wendy, que ya espabiladas se dirigen en donde esta Naruto. Para encontrar una gran zona destruida y ver naruto sentado con algunas heridas y obviamente cansado, Hinata se acerco para curarlo, un circulo mágico apareció pasando una burbuja de sanación por el, mientras Wendy se encargaba de la heridas de la cara.

En medio de la sanación de Naruto un anciano de bastón se acerco.

 **Anciano:** mmm Fairy Tail verdad?

 **Naruto:** jaja que nos delato?

 **Anciano:** es la marca que dejan en cada ciudad.

Los héroes rieron ante ver que los identificaban como miembros del gremio sin mirar sus marcas.

 **-Dos días después-**

 **Naruto:** lamento que no pueda ayudar mas en la reconstrucción – dijo señalando que el causo el agujero mas grande.

 **Anciano:** no te preocupes, que donaras la mitad de la recompensa es suficiente además si no era fairy tail puede que ningún gremio haya aceptado el encargo.

 **Naruto:** pues fue una buena experiencia pelear con este tipo- señalando a un amarrado y callado Chuk – seguros que van a estar bien?

 **Anciano:** si si la guardia real ya va a llegar en un par de horas además dudo que pueda hacer algo con esos sellos mágicos que le pusimos.

 **Hinata:** espero que les vaya bien de ahora en adelante.

 **Anciano:** les deseo la misma suerte – se despendía mientras el grupo empezaba a caminara – ah por cierto invítenme a la boda.

Hinata y Naruto no pudieron evitar alterarse ante el comentario del viejo mientras que Wendy y Charle se reían.

 **-entrada de fiore-**

 **Charle:** no puedo creer que hayamos pasado por todo eso para terminar solo con cincuata mil jewels – se quejaba la minina.

 **Wendy:** bueno podemos comprar algo para comer al menos.

 **Charle:** y como piensas pagar la renta?

 **Naruto:** bueno fue solo el primer trabajo, además nos queda un mes para juntar el dinero – dijo despreocupado.

 **Charle:** cielos eres alguien sin remedio.

El grupo río ante el comentario de Charle, ya llegando al gremio el grupo decidió sepárarse mientras que Hinata , Wendy y Charle fueron a entrenar y Naruto fue a entregar el informe de la misión.

 **Naruto** : hola maestro ya terminamos el trabajo.- dijo apenas entro cuando de la izquierda salto un pelirosa gritando.

 **Natsu:** Naruto pelea con migo – a lo que el rubio se agacho dejando pasar a natsu volando que se estrella con unos barriles.

 **Naruto:** calmate natsu que acabo de llegar de mi primer encargo.

 **Gray:** ni lo intentes si ve que alguien lo vence o esta su nivel el no se detendrá hasta hacer lo imposible para ganarte.- dijo apuntando a un mareado natsu.

 **Naruto:** esta bien creo me recuerda a mi primer aprendiz.

 **Natsu:** EH?

 **Gray:** oye ya tuviste discípulos?

 **Naruto:** bueno contando a Wendy serian cuatro.

 **Natsu:** podrías contarme sobre ese primer discípulo tuyo.

 **Gray:** si yo también tengo curiosidad también.

 **Naruto:** bueno esta bien. Mmm por donde empiezo? Ya se su nombre era Konohamaru y desde que me conoció solo quería aprender todo de mi para poder superarme…

Naruto siguió contando la historia que tuvo con el nieto del tercer hokage y todas veces que interactuaron de como le enseño a transformarse, a usar el rasengan y de todas la competencias que tuvieron.

 **Gray:** suena como un niño muy Tenas – dijo sonriendo

 **Natsu:** y como fue su enfrentamiento final?

 **Naruto:** de echo hubo una guerra y bueno Hinata y yo nos terminamos perdiendonos por un hechizo de teletransportación y de tiempo y habían pasado muchos años – se deprimió el rubio.

 **Gray:** para usar un hechizo de esa magnitud debió ser un enemigo muy poderoso.

 **Naruto:** pero bueno me entere que había encontrado una novia después de la guerra así que supongo que tuvo una buena vida.

 **Natsu:** mmmm mmmmm mmmmmm! M!?- dijo pensativo Natsu.

 **Gray:** que estas pensando?

 **Natsu:** ya se! Que tal si me entrenas en esa magia de supervivencia ninja.

 **Naruto:** EH!?

 **Gray:** hey por que tiene que entrenarse? Además si debería entrenar a alguien debería ser ami.

 **Natsu:** dices que yo no podría con ese entrenamiento?

 **Gray:** si ni siquiera puedes conmigo.- dijo enojado

 **Naruto:** bueno bueno por que no vemos quien aguanta mas – propuso para parar la pelea.

 **Natsu:** jeje seguro que este debilucho no aguanta ni un día.

 **Gray:** de que hablas tu no aguantaras ni una hora.

 **Naruto:** bien esta decidido, empezamos mañana al alba- grito con inspiración.

 **Natsu/Gray:** ah!?

 **Naruto:** al amanecer – dijo decepcionado ante la ignorancia de sus nuevos aprendices - ( puede que esto sea mas difícil de lo que parezca )

 **Bien este fue el capitulo de hoy espere que sea de su gusto y que haya respondido a alguna de sus preguntas, díganme si creen que los hago demasiado cortos, bueno eso fue todo, por hoy! Por hoy! Que yo voy a seguir escribiendo no se preocupen, bueno hasta la próxima.**


	5. entrenamiento

**Bueno Bueno llego la hora de escribir no se soy voy a llegar a tiempo para hoy pero empecemos.**

 **-Magnolia seis AM –**

En la playa atrás del gremio se encontraban tratando de subir el risco el mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster y el dragon-Slayer Natsu Dragneel, cayendo nuevamente sin subir ni un metro con un serio y firme Naruto cruzado de brazos.

 **Naruto:** De nuevo! – mando.

 **Natsu:** oye esto es imposible – se quejaba.

 **Gray:** cierto no veo posible correr por esta pared como si fuera normal.

 **Naruto:** ah – suspiro mientras se acercaba al risco, puso su pie en el y comenzó a caminar tranquilo en forma vertical como si de una Araña se tratase.

 **Natsu:** como lo hace!?

 **Gray:** No lo se… pero… si el puede YO TAMBIEN! – corre hacia la pared solo para caer de nuevo.

 **Natsu:** no te creas cool!- dijo corriendo al risco y también cayendo.

 **Naruto:** si logran subir treinta metros les enseñare una técnica mortal de clase S – dijo parado a treinta y cinco metros de altura.- recuerden tienen que concentrar gran parte su energía en la planta de los pies y liberarla al momento de tocar la superficie.

 **Gray:** una técnica de clase S eh, en ese caso- corre de nuevo – no perderé!

 **Natsu:** yo no me quedare atrás!

Ambos de nuevo caen al suelo, con naruto gritando "de nuevo!", a lo que los magos no titubeaban ni un segundo y trataban de subir la pared. En la cima se encontraba un grupo de Chicas teniendo un día de campo en el borde de risco, el grupo estaba compuesto de Hinata, Wendy, Charle, Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane y cana.

 **Lisanna:** me pregunto si lo lograran?

 **Charle:** ya conoces a los chicos no piensan ni una vez antes de lanzarse a un reto – dijo con arrogancia.

 **Hinata:** estoy segura que no tardaran mas de una semana – dijo mientras bebía te – si mal recuerdo es lo que tardaste tu. No Wendy?

 **Wendy:** de hecho fueron 6 días haste que me pude mantener parada en un árbol – toma un sorbo de te.

 **Lisanna:** impresionante, entonces. Hinata y Naruto te enseñaron todo lo que saben? – se sirvió en una taza.

 **Wendy:** en realidad solo pudieron enseñarme cinco técnicas, ya que las que ellos usan en combate son de un estilo propio que desarrollaron para si mismo, lo único que pudieron hacer después de eso fue ayudarme a fortalece mis habilidades Dragon-slayer.

 **Erza:** pero sigue siendo sorprendente que una pequeña de siete años pudieron destruir esos golems.

 **Wendy:** para nada, Hinata- nee pudo destruir cinco con un ataque y Naruto-nee pudo contra un criminal de rango A el solo.- mordía un sanguich mientras alababa a sus hermanos.

 **Mirajane:** eso no importa yo pude haber echo todo yo sola- dijo con un tono presumido.

 **Erza:** podrías dejar de ser presuntuosa de una buena ves.

 **Mirajane:** que quieres pelear?- dijo enfrente de Erza con un aura oscura alrededor.

 **Erza:** acaso te tengo que recordar cual de las dos es mas fuerte – dijo enfurecida.

 **Lisanna:** calmense calmense que estamos en terreno de paz.- dijo tratando de calmar a las dos fieras.

 **Hinata:** es cierto hoy estamos aquí para disfrutar del día.

 **Cana:** quieren calmarse hacen el el te me sepa amargo.

 **Erza/Mirajane/Lisanna/Charle/Hinata:** ( pero si estas bebiendo vino blanco )

 **Wendy:** chicas por favor calmense que un te amargo no sabe bien! – reprendió a las demás.

 **Erza/Mirajane/Lisanna/Charle/Hinata:** ( ahhh que linda es tan inocente )

 **Wendy:** ( se que es vino pero mejor le sigo el juego para calmar a todas )

Las chicas se callaron al oír un gran estruendo que venia por debajo, las chicas se asomaron a ver que fue.

 **Naruto:** sorprendente Gray casi llegas! – dijo sorprendido.- Natsu que te pasa acaso ya te rendiste?

 **Gray:** apuesto que nunca lograra.

 **Natsu:** Que dijiste!?- y corrió con toda su velocidad al risco y empezó a subir la pared, pero al llegar a los veintinueve metros cayo levantando una nube de arena.- dolió – dijo mientras se tocaba el chichón de su cabeza.

 **Naruto:** veo que están a punto de lograrlo, entonces la siguiente carrera sera la ultima.

 **Natsu:** mejor ríndete esto ya es lo mio.

 **Gray:** de que hablas? Yo lo único que es a ti cayendo a un centímetro de altura.

Ambos comienzan a caminar y empezar a subir la velocidad hasta el punto de estar corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Natsu/Gray:** NO PERDERE! – ambos se lanzan a la pared para empezar a correr en forma vertical.

 **Naruto:** hm que recuerdos – dijo mientras recordaba cuando hizo el mismo entrenamiento junto sasuke – con esos sentimientos de superar a su rival no dudo que lleguen lejos – dijo aun parado sobre la pared.

 **Natsu/Gray:** llegue! Ah!?- y ambos cayeron a la playa.

 **Naruto:** lo lograron!- dijo felicitándolos.

 **Natsu:** y? Quien tendrá la técnica clase S.- alo que Gray solo asentio la cabeza.

 **Naruto:** ah eso… lo siento no preste atención. – mientras se rasca la cabeza.

 **Natsu/Gray:** ¡NO ME JODAS!-

 **Naruto:** no se preocupen solo era juego.- Natsu y Gray se calmaron.- ambos llegaron al mismos tiempo así que tengo que enseñarle a ambos.

 **Gray:** bueno cual es esa técnica de clase S de las que nos contaste?

 **Naruto:** no es ningún secreto – naruto puso su mano enfrente de Natsu y Gray – miren se llama rasengan.

 **Natsu:** ooo es la usaste contra mi – señalo Natsu.

 **Gray:** en serio esta es una técnica de clase S?

 **Naruto:** solo mira – y Naruto se acerco al barranco y puso el rasengan sobre este y enseguida un gran agujero se abrió dejando una marca de remolino, este ataque también hizo temblar todo el acantilado.

 **Natsu:** sorprendente.

 **Gray:** ahora veo por que natsu perdió tan rápido.

 **Natsu:** que dijiste!?

 **Naruto:** calmense no es como si les fuera a enseñar ahora mismo.

 **Natsu:** por que?

 **Gray:** es cierto llegamos tan alto como pediste!

 **Naruto:** lo que pasa es que esta técnica necesita un gran control de magia, y si ni siquiera pueden mantenerse de pie sobre una superficie vertical mucho menos lograran el rasengan.

 **Gray:** ahora que lo dices así tiene sentido.

 **Natsu:** shisho yo no entendí nada – dijo levantando la mano.

 **Gray:** significa que amenos dómines bien el control de magia no lograras esa técnica.

 **Natsu:** que!?

Naruto y Gray rieron por la incomprensión de Natsu cuándo por detrás una chica pelirroja se acercaba con furia en sus ojos y con un aura con sed de sangre.

 **Natsu/Gray:** ERZAAAA!? – dijieron abrazándose asustados.

 **Naruto:** te te puedo ayudar en algo? – también nervioso.

Erza muestra una taza de te vacía.

 **Naruto:** que es eso?

 **Era:** esto no es nada… solo la taza de te que ustedes me hicieron tirar. – dijo con enojo.

 **Naruto:** bueno etto…

 **Erza:** LO PAGARAN!

Acto seguido Erza hizo tronar todos los huesos de los chicos que solo podía gritar de dolor ante la fuerza de la pelirroja. Pasada la conmoción Hinata y Wendy atendieron a Naruto y Gray, mientras que natsu era vendado y desinfectado por lisanna.

 **Happy:** deberías tener mas cuidado cuando erza este cerca.

 **Lisanna:** si! Sabes que ella se toma muy enserio sus descansos por suerte no era un pastel de freza si no enserio te asesinaba.

 **Natsu:** de que hablan si fue Naruto el hizo temblar la playa.- dijo un tanto a dolorido.

 **Hinata:** bueno no importa quien tiene la culpa, pero es mejor que descansen el resto del día.

 **Naruto:** esta bien.

 **Happy:** Aye!

 **Natsu/Gray:** ay-aye.

Paso el día y los tres chicos estuvieron todo el día en la enfermería del gremio, mientras las chicas salieron a dar un paseo por Magnolia. Ya de noche regresaron al gremio para separarse y Hinata, Wendy y Charle para llevarse a Naruto.

 **Lisanna:** bueno eso es todo, fue muy divertido pasar el día contigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Hinata:** si, pienso lo mismo, deberiamos hacerlo de nuevo otro día.

 **Lisanna:** que te parece si hacemos una misión juntas!- dijo emocionada.

 **Hinata:** me parece bien, esta bien mañana?

 **Lisanna:** lo siento ya quede con elf-nicham y Mira-nee.

 **Hinata:** ya veo, sois muy unidos no?

 **Lisanna:** bueno alguien tiene que cuidarlos.

Las chicas rieron en grupo, luego Naruto y Wendy llegaron listos para ir a su departamento. Se despidieron de Lisanna que se dirigía a su casa, esa Noche Hinata pudo dormir tranquila a pesar que Naruto seguía dormiendo en la misma cama hasta que llegara la nueva. El día siguiente Lisanna, Mirajane y Elfman partieron a una misión que consistía en atrapar a una criatura llamada "La Bestia".

 **Bien este fue el primer capitulo de hoy, lamento hacerlo tan corto, voy a tratar de subir uno mas largo antes de las diez( para que sepan estoy en buenos aires argentina) si preguntan por que dos en un dia es para compensar que no subí ninguno ayer, ah otra cosa ya arregle el link que puse en capitulo 4, perdón no sabia que José podía poner links, para que sepan era el soundtrack de la pelea final de Naruto the last. Pensé que agregar sonido haría mas interesante la pelea. Bueno eso es todo hasta la prox… es cierto hasta las diez, nos vemos.**


	6. Los mas fuertes

**Bien ya descanse lo suficiente y llego la hora de escribir, en este capitulo ya voy a incluir a Lucy y como aviso yo soy Nali así que empecemos.**

 **-Magnolia año x784-**

 **Ya pasaron 5 años en fiore y las cosas cambiaron mucho desde la muerte lisanna, todos se hicieron mas fuertes otros cambiaron su personalidad, algunos para mal, mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata siguen viviendo juntos, con Wendy y Charle, ampliaron su departamento y ahora ocupa todo el piso con una gran sala central, tres habitaciones, un gran baño que parece unas aguas termales publicas y la cocina ampliada. En este momento Naruto y Hinata se encuentran en una misión de casería.**

 **-este de fiore-**

 **Naruto:** objetivo confirmado, estoy en posición, cambio.- dijo por una lácrima de comunicación, mientras veía una criatura externa escondida en la sombras.

 **Hinata:** en posicion, lista para atacar, cambio.- dijo en un árbol del otro lado de la criatura.

 **Naruto:** lista?... AHORA!.

Ambos saltaron hacia la criatura que apenas vio a los dos ninja corrió mas rápido que el viento en dirección a la montaña.

 **Naruto:** es rápido – dijo con un sonrisa .

 **Hinata:** pero ahora vera lo que es velocidad.- también sonriendo.

Ambos saltaron de árbol en árbol hasta rodear a la criatura, naruto se lanzo primero.

 **Hinata:** recuerda que no hay que dañarla!

 **Naruto:** lo se, Detebayo.- puso sus manos delante para agarrar del cuello al animal, pero este levanto sus garras haciendo que Naruto retroceda- en ese caso, kage bunshin no jutsu!- cinco clones aparecieron rodeando a la criatura, en ese momento círculos mágicos aparecieron en las manos de los seis rubios- barrera de viento!- un tornado rodeo a la bestia- ahora Hinata!- ella se encontraba arriba del animal sobre el tornado con una red en las manos.

 **Hinata:** si Naruto-kun – y la red cayo sobre el animal arropándolo, con las nubes dispersándose el sol apareció dejando ver que la criatura era un tigre albino.

Devuelta en el pueblo cercano se encontraban Naruto y Hinata con el tigre blanco encarcelado. Entregándoselo a un hombre alto con cabello para atrás de color gris y traje elegante.

 **Hombre traje:** gracias por recuperar a Lala.

 **Hinata:** no se preocupe,- le entrega la llave de la jaula- pero por que de todos los animales que hay, eligió un tigre?

 **Naruto:** cierto no seria mejor un par de gatos?

 **Hombre traje:** de que hablan? si no hay animal mas majestuoso que el magnifico tigre albino, la máxima representación de fuerza y libertad.

 **Naruto:** etto… libertad?-señalando lo obvio.

 **Hombre traje:** no se preocupen por ella, siempre anda libre por mi mansion y los jardines extensos, además siempre mando a los guardias con su respectiva armadura para alimentarla con carne de la mayor calidad.

 **Hinata:** viéndolo así parece que ella tiene mejor vida que usted, jaja.

 **Hombre traje:** je bueno puede que si, pero en fin ya completaron un trabajo y por ende debo pagarles lo acordado.- chisto los dedos y un hombre delgado con traje se acerco con una bandeja cubierta, al llegar junto con Naruto y Hinata abrió la bandeja dejando ver una bolsa con oro y gemas saliendo de ella- bueno ciento cincuenta mil juelws es lo acordado por capturar a Lala.

Naruto y Hinata quedaron atónitos por la forma en la da el pago por capturar al tigre. Ya recuperados Naruto tomo la bolsa.

 **Naruto:** bueno eso es todo, nos vemos- se despide mientras se aleja junto a Hinata.

 **Hombre traje:** um me pregunto cuando ese chico se dará cuenta?- dijo mientras se dirigía a la mansión junto a su tigre y mayordomo uno a cada lado.

 **-pueblo vandal-**

 **Hinata:** quien diría que nos darían tanto por atrapar a ese gato.- dijo mirando el saco de monedas y gemas.

 **Naruto:** tienes razón pero además fue nostálgico.

 **Hinata:** por que?

 **Naruto:** que no te acuerdas? Las primeras misiones que tienen los genin son de atrapar algún gato.

 **Hinata:** si… que recuerdos.-mirando el cielo – hablando de niños, como crees que este Wendy junto al mystogan?

 **Naruto:** conociéndola debe estar entrenado… y el bueno.

Y la pareja se puso a reír. Mientras tanto en la ciudad olibus una niña se encontraba caminando junto a una gata blanca y a un sujeto todo cubierto con cinco bastones en la espalda y una capa.

 **Mystogan:** mh!?- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta preocupado.

 **Wendy:** que susede?- dijo confundida pero se puso en modo seria- acaso es eso?

 **Mystogan:** si, lo lamento desearía quedarme mas tiempo.

 **Wendy:** esta bien tienes cosas importantes que hacer.

 **Mystogan:** gracias,- se da la vuelta y comienza a correr y se pierde en la lejanía.

 **Charle:** rayos mira que ocurra eso durante un día de descanso después de hacer una misión así – dijo quejándose.

 **Wendy:** calmateCharle sabes bien que eso es muy importante.

 **Charle:** bueno al menos tiene una buena excusa para irse y dejarnos.

 **Wendy:** no es como si fuera tan grabe, ya sabes que dentro de dos días van a llegar Naruto-nee y Hinata-nee.

 **Charle:** lo se pero no deberías depender de otros para moverte.

 **Wendy:** pero si aveces asemos alguna misión solas.

 **Charle:** si pero solo de mensajería o buscar una mascota perdida.

 **Wendy:** bueno no se si lograría hacer una peligrosa yo sola.

 **Charle:** Naruto siempre te lo dice con lo que te sobra de poder deberías aumentar tu confianza.

 **Wendy:** me pregunto que estarán haciendo ellos dos?.

 **Charle:** oye no ignores mi pregunta!

Y las dos chicas siguieron su destino hasta un hotel para pasar la noche, pasaron los dos días de plazo para que sus hermanos mayores llegaran y Wendy y Charle se encuentran en la estación esperando el tren que traería a su familia.

 **Wendy:** cuanto mas tardara el tren?- como si fuera psíquica el tren se aproximaba a la estación.

 **Charle:** segura que no eres adivina?

 **Wendy:** jejeje.

El tren llego a la estación y enfrente de Wendy quedo la puerta que se abría dejando ver a Naruto y Hinata que la esperaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Y sin contener su emoción Wendy se lanzo hacia ellos que la esperaban con un abrazo.

 **Wendy:** los extrañe Mucho- dijo apunto de llorar.

 **Naruto:** tranquila nos es como si nos hubiéramos ido por años.

 **Wendy:** lo se pero eso pareció.

 **Hinata:** no te preocupes te dijimos que nunca te abandonaríamos.

 **Charle:** lamento romper el momento pero el tren esta a punto de partir.

En ese momento el grupo se separo u se dirigieron a sus asientos.

 **Wendy:** y? Les paso algo interesante durante la misión?- tapándose la boca con la palma y riendo en voz baja.

 **Naruto:** etto…se enterado lo que paso en la junta de los maestros?- evadiendo la pregunta de wendy.

 **Charle:** a que se refieren, acaso le paso algo al maestro?

 **Hinata:** bueno leímos en el periódico que un gran monstruo de madera apareció durante la reunión.

 **Wendy:** no puede ser, paso algo malo con los maestros.

 **Naruto:** de hecho el articulo hablaba de como Natsu, Gray y Era lo destruyeron.

 **Wendy:** sorprendente.

 **Hinata:** y de como destruyeron parte de la ciudad- comento comuna gota de sudor en la frente.

 **Charle:** bueno era de esperarse.

 **Wendy:** pero eso muestra como avanzaron natsu y Gray.

 **Naruto:** es cierto ya no son los mismos que eran cuando se caían de ese acantilado.

 **Hinata:** Erza-san no se queda atrás tampoco.

 **Naruto:** por cierto Wendy que paso con Mystogan?

 **Wendy:** bueno surgió "eso".

 **Hinata:** espero que no empeore últimamente ya no se pasa por el gremio.

 **Naruto:** no te preocupes ya sabes que nos pediría ayuda si saliera de control otra vez.

 **Wendy:** si… por cierto el me contó que natsu tiene una nueva compañera.

 **Hinata:** debe ser fuerte si natsu le perdió que la acompañara. Tu que crees Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** seguro que fue por algo de casualidad.

 **Hinata:** por que lo dices?

 **Naruto:** bueno Natsu no se fija mucho en la fuerza de alguien si no en lo amable que sea.

 **Charle:** tal vez sea un poco despistado pero no se puede negar que tiene buen corazón.

Tardo un día en llegar el tren a Magnolia, a llegar solo veían a Mirajane escondiéndose atrás de la barra con una rubia delgada con una prenda muy reveladora.

 **Erza:** bueno si hablamos de mujeres yo sería la mas fuerte, pero hablando de hombres…- cayo dormida al suelo.

 **Rubia:** Erza-san? Que te pa..- cae dormida junto a todo el resto del gremio exceptuando al maestro.

La puerta del edificio se abre dejando pasar una gruesa capa de niebla y saliendo de ella Mystogan que sube las escaleras y toma un trabajo de rango S.

 **Makarov:** podrías despertar al gremio antes de irte?

Acto seguido el desaparece por la puerta y todo el gremio de empieza a despertar.

 **Rubia:** que fue eso?

 **Natsu:** ese mystogan que no puede venir una vez sin ponernos a dormir?

 **Rubia:** Mystogan?

 **Gray:** es uno de los magos de clase S del gremio, es muy misterioso nadie vio su rostro.

 **Laxus:** nadie excepto yo.

 **Natsu:** Laxus pelea con migo!

 **Laxus:** por que no subes y tratas de golpearme?

 **Natsu:** ya veras!- dijo enojado mientras subía las escaleras pero de repente una mano gigante lo aplasta.

 **Makarov:** Natsu ya conoses las reglas no puedes subir al segundo piso a menos que seas un mago de clase S.

 **Laxus:** eso no importa no importa de todas formas ninguno de ustedes podría conmigo.

 **Mirajane:** Laxus que insinúas- dijo enojada.

 **Laxus:** ohh ase mucho que no veía esa mirada, demonio.

 **Natsu:** por favor maestro déjeme pelear con el!- dijo ya recuperado.

 **Makarov:** natsu sabes que no tolero que rompan las reglas y tu la sabes muy bien- miro al pelirosa con un aura oscura- por cierto cuanto tiempo permanecerán ahí arriba?- subía la cabeza.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al techo que se encontraban Naruto, Wendy y Hinata parados como si nada.

 **Rubia:** eeh!? Como?

 **Natsu:** Naruto pelea conmigo!

 **Naruto:** ya te lo dije Natsu- el trio bajaba del techo- que me dejes descansar cuando vuelvo de una misión.

 **Gray:** si pero cuando volviste?

 **Naruto:** recién llegue.

 **Rubia:** EH disculpa quien eres tu?

 **Naruto:** me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y ellas son Hinata y Wendy.

 **Hinata:** mucho gusto.

 **Wendy:** hola como sabes me llamo Wendy y ella es charle- presentando a la felina alado de ella.

 **Lucy:** mucho gusto me llamo Lucy heartfilia.

 **Natsu:** oye podemos seguir con mi entrenamiento.

 **Gray:** si hace mucho que no entrenamos.

 **Lucy:** naruto acaso tu era su maestro?

 **Naruto:** bueno si de hecho.

 **Lucy:** entonces debes ser de rango superior de ellos dos.

 **Gray:** lucy muestra mas respeto es un mago de clase S.

 **Lucy: EH!?** Enserio?

 **Laxus:** mh ese titulo ya no te servirá de nada cuando todo esto sea mio y saque a los debiluchos aquí.- salto abajo y salio del gremio.

 **Lucy:** a que se refiere.

 **Mirajane:** el es el nieto del maestro así que cree que sera el próximo maestro.

 **Lucy:** EH? Enserio?

 **Naruto:** dudo que el maestro le de el mando a ese.- dijo con tono serio, y recupera su sonrisa- en cualquier caso, Natsu, Gray. Quieren entrenar atrás?

 **Natsu:** bien empecemos.

 **Gray:** de acuerdo.

 **Naruto:** por cierto donde esta Erza?

 **Lucy:** ah erza se encuentra en camino al consejo.

 **Naruto:** ya veo…- se quedo pensativo.- bueno no importa, Natsu, Gray andando.

 **Natsu/Gray:** ok!

Y el trio de chicos salio afuera del gremio dejando a las chicas adentro.y en silencio.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega lamento no hacerlo mas largo, pero prometo compensarlo, ya se que no hubo mucho humor ni NaruHina pero si se acuerdan de fairy tail ahora sigue la saga de phanton lord y me encargare de hacer mas largas las peleas y agregar música de fondo, bueno eso es todo nos vemos.**


	7. Hadas VS Fantasmas

**Estoy encendido! No voy a parar hasta que esta inspiración se me halla ido, primero que nada me disculpo por el fallo argumental del capitulo anterior es que hize todo muy apurado y no me di tiempo de corregirlo pero no se preocupen que en cuanto termine esto lo arreglo, otra cosa si notan cambios en los diálogos o en la trama es que hace mucho que no veo esa saga de Fairy Tail, creo que voy a echarle una ojeada cada vez que pueda, bueno eso no importa así que empecemos.**

 **Zafir09:** como dije en la descripción del departamento remodelado ahora hay tres habitaciones y Ellos dos ya no tienen la necesidad de dormir juntos, por ahora jejeje.

 **-hadas VS fantasmas-**

Era un día normal en el gremio Fairy tail, todos bebían o jugaban y en un rincón se encontraba un grupo de chicas compuesto por Hinata, Lucy, Erza, Levy y Mirajane. Cada una con un platillo o bebida diferente. Hinata con una taza de te verde, Erza con un pastel de freza, Lucy con un jugo de naranja, Levy con un libro ( no para comer ) y Mira con una taza de café.

 **Hinata:** así que usas seres estelares, me recuerda a una magia de invocación.

 **Lucy:** invocación? Que es?

 **Hinata:** bueno yo no uso pero Naruto-kun si y se trata de que haces un contrato con alguna especie de animal y puedes invocarlo cada vez que lo necesites sin tener que usar llaves solo poner tu mano en el suelo y crear un circulo de invocación, eso si para hacer el conjuro necesitarás usar un poco de sangre.

 **Lucy:** suena genial invocar un aliado sin llaves, pero eso de la sangre…

 **Hinata:** jijiji no te preocupes es solo para hacer mas fuerte el vinculo pero se puede hacer sin la necesidad de morderse el dedo.

 **Levy:** pero las magias que había en su continente es asombrosa, aunque si era un poco injusto eso de lo tienes o no lo tienes.

 **Hinata:** bueno la distribución de etherano era diferente allá.

 **Mirajane:** igual sigue sonando romántico.

 **Hinata:** que?

 **Mirajane:** no te hagas, sabes de lo que hablo.-con una voz de narrador dice- "amigos de la escuela crecen con deseos de fortalecerse, los dos por mismo camino de no retroceder a su palabra y al crecer llevarse la victoria de la guerra a cuesta de su vida pasada y tener que pasar juntos una nueva vida con una hija adoptada" lo vez?- dijo guiñando el ojo.

 **Hinata:** no eso etto digo Wendy no es pero si digo no – balbuceaba roja como una manzana.

 **Erza:** hablando de Wendy. donde esta?

 **Hinata:** bueno ella se encuentra ayudando a Naruto-kun con el entrenamiento de Natsu-san y Gray-san ( gracias Erza )- dijo aliviada de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

 **Lucy:** todavía no me puedo creer que esa niña sea un dragon-Slayer como natsu.

 **Levy:** si, cuando llego nadie tampoco se lo creía. Pero a pesar de que entonces no tenia tanta confianza como ahora demostró su fuerza mandando a volar a algunos miembros del gremio.

 **Lucy:** y por mandar a volar dices…

 **Levy:** si uso su rugido aquí dentro.

 **Lucy:** por cierto que tipo de entrenamiento hacen?

 **Hinata:** bueno…

Una gran explosión se escucho en las afueras del gremio pero todos los miembros seguían con sus actividades y se mantenían tranquilos excepto Lucy.

 **Lucy:** ahh que fue eso!?

 **Hinata:** bueno el entrenamiento de los chicos- dijo un forzando una sonrisa.

 **Lucy:** Es que ellos enserio son unos monstruos?

Dejando a las chicas dentro del gremio, atrás del gremio en la playa estaba saliendo humo negro de un cráter donde estaban tirados dos sujetos, uno de pelo rosa y otro semi desnudo.

 **Naruto:** bien echo chicos,- dijo el rubio que estaba sentado junto a una niña peliazul a unos metros del cráter, sobre unas rocas.- Wendy podrías curar sus heridas?

 **Wendy:** si, no hay problema, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- un clon apareció y ambas niñas se acercaron a los jóvenes para empezar a curarlos.

 **Naruto:** bien los felicito, solo tienen que controlar compresión de la técnica para que no se libere antes de tiempo y no les explote en la cara, jeje.

 **Gray:** lo vez natsu te falta poco para alcanzarme- dijo sentado mientras Wendy lo curaba desde la espalda.

 **Natsu:** de que hablas, si a ti te exploto primero! Auch- dijo en la misma posición que el mago de hielo y también con una niña a su espalda.

 **Wendy:** por favor calmense aunque cure sus heridas no se recuperaran por completo si no descansan.

 **Naruto:** ya escucharon a la doctora.

 **Wendy:** jejeje.

 **Naruto:** bue fue suficiente por hoy, terminaremos de mejorarla mañana, que tal si por la noche vamos a un restaurante? Para celebrar que al menos ya tienen la forma definida.

 **Gray:** suena bien por mi.- se levanta casi recuperado.

 **Natsu:** quien le dice que no a la comida gratis?- también se paró con una sonrisa de lado al lado.

 **Naruto:** quien dijo que voy a pagar todo? Yo solo pagare el plato principal y el postre.

 **Natsu:** ehh!?

Ya terminado el entrenamiento los tres chicos y la niña se dirigieron al gremio.

 **Hinata:** are? A! Naruto-kun!- llamo la atención del rubio que se acercaba.

 **Naruto:** hola Hinata, que pasa?- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Hinata:** nada, es solo que pensé que después de ese entrenamiento quisieras almorzar un poco- presentando un obento ante Naruto.

 **Naruto:** oh gracias Hinata tenia hambre.

 **Hinata:** no hay problema.

 **Naruto:** además tu comida siempre es la mejor.

 **Hinata:** gr gracias…. Naruto-kun- se quedo parada viendo a los ojos del rubio.

 **Naruto:** Hinata- también quedo paralizado del momento viendo a los ojos de su compañera.

 **Hinata:** al darse cuenta de la situación y que todos lo demás del bar los estaban viendo Hinata no tardo en ponerse roja- Bueno es para ti así que tenlo.- dijo acelerada, nerviosa y tapándose la cara con su flequillo.

 **Naruto:** ah cierto perdón- en la misma actitud que Hinata.

Ambos se separaron, Hinata devuelta así grupo de chicas y Naruto a la barra para comer.

 **Hinata:** ( no puedo creer que haya echo eso )- pensó apenada mientras se sentaba en su silla, solo para que sus compañeras la miraran unos ojos de "te gusto?".- qu que están haciendo?

 **Wendy:** Hinata-nee **.**

 **Hinata:** que sucede wendy… EH!?- Hinata volteo solo para ver a su hermana haciendo un corazón con las manos- que estas haciendo!?- dijo muy nerviosa.

Todas rieron ante la situación de la muy apenada hinata, hasta que dos sujetos se acercaron.

 **Droy:** oye Levy ya es hora!

 **Jet:** si mejor nos apresuramos si no queremos perder el tren!

 **Levy:** ahí voy!, lo siento chicas tengo una misión, hinata será mejor que cambies ese modo de ataque- dijo bromeando- nos vemos!

 **Hinata:** no no se a que se refiere.

 **Lucy:** a vamos no te hagas, ya me di cuenta de lo que pasa- con un tono picarona.

 **Mirajane:** si si tendrás que ser mas directa a la hora de atacar y confesarle tus sentimientos.

 **Hinata:** confesarle…- recordaba la batalla contra pain- pero yo creo que sera mejor que el decida si me acepta.

 **Lucy:** estas mal se puede ver a simple vista que fueron hechos el uno para el otro!

 **Hinata:** de que hablas?

 **Erza:** se refieren al hecho de que siempre están en sincronía, además por las historia que nos cuentas se nota que el destino los quiere unidos sin mencionar que el tiene un gran aprecio por ti.

 **Hinata:** eso crees?

 **Charle:** es mas que obvio que se atraen mutuamente.

 **Wendy:** Charle! Donde estabas?

 **Charle:** donde si mas en el departamento bañándome, por que te fuiste sin despertarme?

 **Wendy:** lo siento pero Naruto-nee necesitaba mi ayuda.

 **Charle:** bueno no importa, lo que si importa es lo que vas hacer con Naruto.

 **Hinata:** bueno yo…

En ese momento entra máx con una cara de susto y se veía agotado, como si uniera corrido una maratón.

 **Max:** ES TERRIBLE!

 **Mirajane:** que pasa max?

 **Max:** es terrible, vengan a la plaza.

 **Makarov:** todos vengan- mando el maestro.

Todos los miembros presentes siguieron al mago de arena a la plaza donde encontraba un gran árbol. Para encontrarse con una escena espantosa que puso cara de tristeza en algunos y de enojo en otro. Colgados cual espantapájaros estaba el equipo shadow jear con las ropas rasgadas y pintados en el cuerpo.

 **Lucy:** como paso tan rapido?

 **Gray:** miren ese símbolo es de… Phanton Lord- dijo con rabia en su mirada.

Todos gritaban cosas como "phanton lord se atrevió a hacer esto?" o "eso malditos" "primero desordenan el gremio y luego esto!?". Todos se callaron cuando el maestro se acerco a la escena del crimen.

 **Makarov:** ellos… alguien bajelos de ahí, trate de ser indulgente para evitar el conflicto pero esto no se puede perdonar, phanton lord conocerá la ira y el poder de Fairy Tail!

 **Natsu:** ESTO ES GUERRA!

Todos los miembros levantaron sus puños en odio y se dirigieron al gremio para prepararse. Algunos agarraban bastones otros se cambian la ropa. Ya al estar todos listos salieron del gremio y siguieron a su maestro que vestía una capa de los diez magos santos. Llegaron al gremio de Phanton Lord.

 **Makarov:** Natsu quieres tocar?

 **Natsu:** será un PLACER!

La gran puerta del gremio Phanton Lord se derrumbó mostrando el interior, que no parecía más que un bar lúgubre con sujetos sorprendidos y enojados por la intromisión de Fairy Tail.

 **Natsu:** noc noc.

 **Erza:** todos ataquen!

En un grito lleno de rabia atacaron a los miembros del gremio enemigo, una feroz batalla comenzó, Naruto entró en senin modo y de un puñetazo mandaba a volar a varios tipos, Hinata por su parte se abría paso su propio camino con una palma en el pecho era suficiente para apartar a sus enemigos, Natsu no lo pensaba ni dos segundos antes de disparar fuego para incendiar el edificio, Gray no tardaba en congelar a los magos de phanton lord, la batalla parecía ganada para Fairy tail.

 **Makarov:** Erza ten cuidado si parece Elemento four o el.

 **Erza:** entendido. y usted?

 **Makarov:** yo iré por Iván.

Al maestro empezó a subir unas escaleras al segundo piso.

 **Naruto:** (por cuánto tiempo se quedará ahí arriba?)- pensó mientras veía a unas Bigas en el techo.

 **Erza:** bien esta perfecto- apuntando que estaban a punto de ganar la batalla- demasiado perfecto ah!? MASTER!- miro al techo sólo para ver como se abría un agujero por el cual salió Makarov. Erza logró atraparlo- Maestro! Que paso? Maldición... RETIRADA!- estas palabras sorprendieron a los demás.

 **MFT1:** pero si vamos ganando.

 **MFT2:** cierto todavía te tenemos a ti, a Natsu y a Naruto.

 **Erza:** dije retirada!

Ante la mirada de Erza todos se retiraron con el maestro en sus brazos, Naruto venía al final.

 **Naruto:** un regalo de despedida!- lanzó varios kunais con papeles explosivos en ellos.

Ya saliendo del terreno de phanton lord se escuchó varias explosiones dentro del edificio.

 **Iván:** Makarov, cuánto me desepcionaste.- comentó en su oficina viendo como se retiraba Fairy Tail a la lejanía.

 **-Gremio Fair tail-**

Todos estaban enojados y le refutaban a Erza de el por que de su retirada, a lo que ella responde...

 **Erza:** callense, que no ven que si hay alguien con el poder de debilitar al maestro ninguno de nosotros podría haber echó algo!

Todos se quedaron callados por que sabían que Erza tenía razón.

 **Erza:** Naruto manda un clon en busca de polyushka.

 **Naruto:** entendido- Naruto hizo caso a la orden de Erza.

 **Naruto(clon):** que raro ya está lloviendo, no recuerdo que haya estado nublado.

Devuelta en el gremio Natsu se preguntaba dónde se había metido Lucy. Ella se encontraba caminando bajo la lluvia en una calle de Magnolia, para su sorpresa fue interceptada por un miembro de Elemento four, Juvia quien no dudo en atacarla Lucy no pudo responder y cayó enseguida, Juvia se preparaba para atraparla, pero enseguida apareció el clon de Naruto que la agarró con sus brazos y la separo de Juvia, el resto de elemento four no tardó nada en aparecer y en contar por que se metían con Lucy y Fairy tail, lo que hizo enojar a Naruto que sólo pudo aprovechar su velocidad y huir de la escena junto a Lucy, lo que sorprendió al rubio fue que nadie lo perseguía.

 **Naruto:** te encuentras bien Lucy?

 **Lucy:** si gracias, me salvaste.

 **Naruto:** no importa será mejor que regreses al gremio- apareció otro clon- vete rápido no sabemos que están planeando, mejor avísales aL gremio lo que tratan de conseguir.

 **Lucy:** pero...

 **Naruto:** esta bien no te entregaremos a esos. Ahora vete.

Y Lucy y el clon dos se fueron al gremio, mientras que el primer clon se fue en dirección de polyushka. En el gremio Lucy explicó el porque phanton lord los ataco y propuso entregarse ella misma a lo que todos la consolaron diciendo que eran compañeros y que nunca la abandonarian, en eso se puso a llorar. Al cabo de un rato llegó el clon de Naruto junto a la curandera de Fairy Tail, la pusieron al tanto de la situación y subió a la enfermería.

 **Natsu:** aún no puedo creer que el padre Lucy haga esto.

 **Naruto:** bueno cada quien tiene una familia con sus propias reglas.

 **Hinata:** es cierto en mi familia se rigen por ramas una principal y otras secundarias donde estas tienen que dar su vida por proteger a la familia principal.

 **Wendy:** pero la familia de Fair Tail no es así, te protegeremos hasta el final.

 **Lucy:** todos- dijo llorando.

De repente un gran estruendo se sintió como un temblor y una gran bala de cañon atravesó el edificio abriendo dos grandes huecos al frente y atrás del gremio.

 **Happy:** todos miren!- dijo apuntando al lago Magnolia donde a lo lejos se encontraba él gremio de Phanton Lord caminado con una piernas mecánicas que se estaban acercando al gremio.

 **Gray:** ese es el gremio de phanton lord!?

 **Happy:** se está acercando!

 **Natsu:** esos malditos. que están planeando?

En el gigante gremio andante el cañón se preparaba para disparar otra vez pero esta vez era rodeado por varios círculos mágicos.

 **Erza:** eso es!? Imposible!

 **Wendy:** que pasa Erza-san?

 **Erza:** no pensé que ellos tuvieran semejante arma.

 **Natsu:** pero dinos que es eso!

 **Erza:** eso el cañón Júpiter un cañón de gran alcance y poder capas de borrar una ciudad del mapa.

 **Hinata:** y piensan lanzarnos eso!? Que pasará con Magnolia!?

 **Naruto:** maldición ( todavía no!?)

 **¿?:** todavía falta.

Todos los miembros salieron al acantilado para ver mejor al gigante robot.

 **MFT3:** demonios no hay nada que podamos hacer.

 **MFT4:** podríamos correr.

 **MFT5:** de que hablas si esa cosa va a destruir toda la ciudad!

 **Erza:** RE-EQUIP! ARMADURA HERCULES.- Erza paso de su vestimenta normal a una armadura toda cubierta de color negro con detalles en blanco con medio escudo en cada brazo- con esta armadura detendré a Júpiter.

 **Gray:** espera Erza. esta segura?, si eso es Júpiter es una de las diez armas más fuertes del país, no podrás sola con ello.

 **Erza:** pero tampoco puedo permitir que lastimen a mi familia.

Todos se callaron.

 **Naruto:** además no esta sola.

 **Erza:** me ayudaras?

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun que estas pensando?

 **Naruto:** déjamelo a mi- puso su sonrisa habitual.

Júpiter ya estaba cargado y listo para disparar, en el acantilado Erza se preparaba para recibir el golpe Naruto estaba detrás de ella con su mano en la espalda de ella y con los ojos cerrados entrando en modo sennin, y lo demás miembros atrás.

 **Naruto:** listo!

 **Erza:** bien cuando quieras... Ivan.

El cañón Júpiter fue disparado un gran rayo color purpura fue lanzado hacia el gremio y no tardo nada en llegar a Erza que puso el escudo enfrente, el escudo tenia una capa extra de energía Natural reforzándolo. El choque de ambas fuerzas era alucinante, Júpiter empujaba de a poco a Erza y Naruto hacia atrás, ella hacia toda la fuerza que podía y Naruto el pigmento de sus ojos se alternaba entre lo normal y el modo sennin ya que repeler Júpiter gastaba su energía muy rápido.

 **Naruto:** maldición que tanto mas hay que aguantar!

 **Erza:** concentraré que esto seria mas difícil sin tu magia!

El cañón Júpiter se detuvo, aliviados Naruto y Erza se sientan rendidos ante tanto esfuerzo.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-Nee te encuentras bien!?- se acerco.

 **Naruto:** tranquila Wendy se necesita algo mas para detenerme.

 **Erza:** mirajane ya esta?

 **Mirajane:** si reedus ya se llevo a Lucy a un lugar seguro- dijo transformada en Lucy.

 **Naruto:** en ese caso- se levanta con determinación en su mirada- LLEGO LA HORA ATACAR!

 **Gremio:** siiiii!- gritaron todos.

 **Erza:** Natsu, Wendy adelantense!

 **Natsu:** ok estoy encendido! Vamos Happy.

 **Happy:** Aye ser!- dijo tomando vuelo y agarrando a Natsu.

 **Wendy:** vamos Charle!

 **Charle:** si!- agarro a Wendy y emprendió vuelo junto a Natsu y Happy rumbo al gremio ambulante.

 **Erza:** Naruto crees que puedas?

 **Naruto:** dejame a mi! Gray ven.

 **Gray:** bien en marcha.

Ambos saltaron por el acantilado hacia la playa y no tardaron en correr sobre el agua en dirección del gremio caminante. Mientras tanto en la cima se encontraba Mirajane en la punta disfrazada de lucy.

 **Lucy(Mira):** maestro ivan por favor detenga esto y yo misma me entregaré!- grito y de la nada el maestro de Phanton lord aparece enfrente de Mirajane.

 **Ivan:** je… no me engañas- tomo a la falsa Lucy y teletransporto a su gremio, al cual le salieron brazos los cuales atraparon a Mira- Fairy tail no traten de angañarme, entregenme a la verdadera Lucy Heartfilia y prometo solo destruir su gremio y no a ustedes!

 **MFT6:** COMO SI FUERAMOS A ENTREGAR A UNO DE LOS NUESTROS.

 **MFT7:** NO TE DAREMOS NADA!

 **MFT8:** SI LA QUIERES TENDRAS QUE PASAR SOBRE NOSOTROS!

 **Lucy:** chicos!- apuntó de llorar.

 **Erza:** Lucy que haces aquí? Donde esta reedus?

 **Lucy:** unos miembros de Phanton Lord nos atacaron, reedus me protegió pero quedo inconsciente luego Loki apareció y nos salvo, ahora Loki viene ayudando a reedus.

 **Erza:** igual no reviste regresar. No puedes hacer nada sin tus espíritus.

 **Lucy:** tenga o no mis llaves sigo siendo miembro de fairy tail- saca su latigo- así que pelearé junto a ustedes hasta el final.

 **Erza:** en ese caso… IVAN LANZA LO MEJOR QUE TENGAS!- grito al maestro del gremio enemigo.

 **Ivan:** lo mejor que tengo eh- un monton de fantasmas salieron del gremio y al llegar a fairy tail comenzaron a atacar a los héroes.

Con las posiciones definidas la batalla de hadas contra fantasmas comienza.

 **Bien ya va comenzar las peleas para aclarar solo me voy a concentrar en las peleas de naruto, hise todo esto solo para poner el ambiente de guerra, no fue tan largo como quería pero creo que voy mejorando bien hasta la próxima.**


	8. Viento

**Bien ya llego la hora, como dije anteriormente solo me voy a concentrar en las peleas de naruto, tambien de parte de Wendy y algo de la batalla del gremio voy a poner, avisó voy a poner alguna banda sonora probablemente de Fairy tail, personalmente no se cual es mejor ustedes díganme, bueno sin mas empecemos.**

Naruto junto a Gray se acercaban al gremio ambulante por debajo que estaba cargando el cañón Júpiter para disparar de nuevo mientras qu en la cima del gigante edificio con piernas estaban llegando Natsu y Wendy con sus compañeros felinos.

 **Happy:** listo llegamos.

 **Charle:** y ahora que?

 **Natsu:** a no se- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **Charle:** IDIOTA!

 **Wendy:** calmense! Erza-san dijo que había que destruir el cañón mientras ellos distraen a Phanton lord en la costa.

 **Happy:** al menos Wendy si prestaba atención- enojado.

 **Natsu:** en cualquier caso mejor nos damos prisa!

 **Charle:** esta bien, Wendy y yo iremos por este puerta tu ve por la otra si encuentras a Júpiter no dudes en destruirlo!

 **Natsu:** sin problema- mientras se alejaba junto a Happy.

 **Wendy:** crees que podremos hacerlo si lo encontramos primero?

 **Charle:** no te preocupes, Naruto siempre dice que el deseo de proteger a alguien especial te hace mas fuerte.

 **Wendy:** ya lo se pero…

 **Charle:** Wendy quieres proteger el gremio y a Lucy o no?

 **Wendy:** entendido- y se va por su puerta junto a Charle.

Mientras tanto debajo del robot se encuentran subiendo por una de las piernas Naruto y Gray.

 **Gray:** maldición primero recorrer medio lago a pie. y ahora esto?

 **Naruto:** deja de quejarte que el verdadero esfuerzo comienza arriba.

 **Gray:** tienes razón. Me pregunto como serán esos de Elemento tour.

 **Naruto:** ya los vi son tres hombres, uno muy delgado y una cara ovalada, otro es uno alto con sobre peso, el ultimo un sujeto que parece normal con cabello blanco y negro, y luego esta una chica de pelo azul por lo que vi podía controlar el agua.

 **Gray:** bueno al menos sabemos como son, pero no sabes los poderes de los demás?

 **Naruto:** no nunca les preste atención, nunca fui bueno en estudiar demasiado al enemigo. Siempre me lanzaba de cabeza al reto- con una sonrisa.

 **Gray:** esta bien, eso hace mas interesantes las cosas.

 **Naruto:** si.

Llegaron a un tipo de plaza aliviados de no tener que subir mas, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba lloviendo.

 **Gray:** y esto?

 **Naruto:** eso demuestra que no sirvo para misiones de infiltración.- dijo suspirando.

 **¿?:** plup plup hasta aquí llegaron dice Juvia.

 **Gray:** podrías decirle a Juvia que nos deje pasar?

 **Naruto:** antes que te derrotemos, dinos tu nombre.

 **Juvia:** se están burlando de mi? Acabo de decirles quien es Juvia- se enoja y prepara su brazo- WATER NEBULA!

Ambos chicos saltan para evadir el ataque. Y se separan a ambas lados de Juvia.

 **Gray:** Narutovete! Yo me encargo de ella!

 **Naruto:** seguro?- un brazo de agua se acerca a Naruto pero se congela al instante.

 **Gray:** seguro.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y se va del lugar donde la pelea comienza. Dentro del gremio el rubio se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del gigante.

 **Naruto:** por que ocultaran esta parte de su gremio?

 **¿?:** seguramente les da pereza limpiar esta fortaleza enorme. Por cierto sabes a donde te diriges?

 **Naruto:** por supuesto, a esa gran concentración de energia .

 **¿?:** si tu lo dices.

Dejando a Naruto, Wendy se encontraba en una Gran sala con un ventanal que cubre toda la pared, Wendy se acerca a ver por la ventana mientras que Charle investigaba las puertas de alrededor.

 **Wendy:** ah? Eso es…- mira y vio el cañón Jupiter asomarse debajo.- Mira Charle!- sin dejar de mirar afuera sin darse cuenta que una sombra grande se le acercaba por detrás.

 **Charle:** EH? Wendy cuidado!- la niña se dio vuelta para ver a hombre alto, Charle no tardo ni un segundo y vuela hacia wendy para empujarla y recibe el ataque del hombre.

 **Wendy:** CHARLEEE!- llora Wendy.

 **¿?:** que triste, no puedo evitar llorar ante el sacrificio de esta gata, sera mejor que acabe su sufrimiento- dijo sollozo.

 **Wendy:** que!? No! Por favor!

 **¿?:** baja su brazo para acabar con Charle- que triste.

Charle tenía sentencia de muerte con ella inconsciente y el enemigo atrás de ella y sin previo aviso…

 **Wendy:** TENRYUNOHOKOU **!-** un gran tornado horizontal empujo al hombre lejos de Charle, donde Wendy se acerco- Charle! Charle! Despierta!

 **Charle:** levanta la cabeza- te dije que eras fuerte- con una sonrisa.

 **Wendy:** gracias- apunto de llorar.

 **¿?:** que triste tantas aperturas- como si nada le hubiera pasado el hombre estaba de pie- ZETSU!- varias esferas se acercaban a Wendy y Charle.

 **Charle:** muevete Wendy!

Wendy esquivo las esferas pero no sirvió de nada ya estas explotaron mandado a volar a Wendy y Charle al otro lado de la habitación.

 **Charle:** Wendy estas bien!?- dijo tirada en el suelo.

 **Wendy:** se para- si estoy bien- con su pelo tapando sus ojos.

 **Charle:** Wendy? Que estas pensando?

 **Wendy:** que mas puedo hacer? Voy a pelear.

 **Charle:** que no vez que no es un simple bandido! Mejor huyamos.

 **Wendy:** no este sujeto casi te mata y y… No soporto la idea de perderte!

 **Charle:** pero…

 **Wendy:** mira a Charle mostrando sus ojos determinados- no, esta es mi pelea, si sigo huyendo y dependiendo de que Naruto-Nee o alguien me salve nunca seré fuerte, así que ganare esto yo sola!

 **Charle:** wendy- recuerda a Naruto-( **Naruto:** "No te preocupes Charle cuando llegue el momento Wendy se pondrá firme ante la adversidad y sabrás que ya no una simple niña")- le sale una lágrima mientras ve la mirada de Wendy- ( tienes razón ya no es una niña )

 **¿?:** oh? Que raro, por que no estas triste?

 **Wendy:** por que ya estuve llorando mucho tiempo- con valentía en su mirada.

 **¿?:** interesante, eso sumado a que ambos usamos magia de aire lo hace un duelo de viento. Me llamo Aria, Aria del cielo, cual es tu nombre?

 **Wendy:** Me lla… Yo soy Wendy Marvell y te derrotare,- dijo con ojos determinados- Detebayo.

En el piso de abajo se encontraba Naruto corriendo a la sala del cañón Júpiter, pero antes de llegar se encontró con Natsu que iba en la misma dirección.

 **Natsu:** hola Naruto!- aun corriendo.

 **Naruto:** parece que va a ser un empate.

 **Natsu:** como si lo fuera a permitir- acelero y al llegar a la puerta la destruyo con la cara.- vez te te lo te lo dije y yo gane- mareado por la contusión.

 **Naruto:** de saber que ibas a hacer esto me hubiera adelantado- ayudándolo a mantenerse parado.

 **Natsu:** oye mira!

 **Naruto:** eso es- viendo cinco esferas flotando en el aire, una grande en el medio orbitada por otras cuatro mas pequeñas de color azul, verde, rojo y blanco.- el cañón Júpiter!

 **Natsu:** impresionante **!**

 **Naruto:** y ahora como lo desactivados?

 **Natsu:** facil- parándose por si solo- Karyu no tekken!

 **¿?:** espera!- el puño de natsu fue desviado y el cayo al piso- no permitiré que toque el cañón de magia contraída!

 **Naruto:** quien eres tu?

 **¿?:** mh, eso no importa ya que pronto morirán… Fairy tail, pero me gusta que mis enemigos sepan quien los venció, así que me llamo Totomaru, Totomaru del gran fuego, Maestro de las llamas.

 **Happy:** elemento four!?

 **Totomaru:** veo que mi reputación me precede es un alivio.

 **Naruto:** mejor apartate de nuestro camino si no quieres quedar echo pedazos.

 **Natsu:** cierto! Nosotros somos dos y tu solo uno.

 **Totomaru:** puede que sea uno, pero ninguno de los puede vencerme.

 **Natsu:** que quieres decir?

 **Totomaru:** mh… Natsu Dragneel, Dragón-Slayer de fuego yo soy el maestro del fuego lo controló tu nunca te podrías acercar, y tu Naruto Uzumaki , se que usas principal mente magia de viento si eres listo sabrás que el aire solo alimenta el fuego.

 **Natsu:** y eso que? Las probabilidades no sirven de nada en pelea real.

 **Naruto:** no importa cuanta información tengas de nosotros siempre le damos vuelta al marcador, verdad Natsu?

 **Natsu:** estoy encendido- chocando su puño con su palma encendidos en fuego.

Natsu es el primero en saltar hacia Totomaru, que enseguida desvía a Natsu hacia la derecha chocándolo contra una pared. Totomaru lanza su Buru Faía contra Naruto, pero este lo esquina con facilidad, crea un clon que lanza al verdadero hasta el controlador del fuego y logra darle un puñetazo, Natsu aprovecha la confusión del enemigo y se pone detrás de el para mandarlo a volar con una patada.

 **Totomaru:** malditos como?

 **Naruto:** lo vez? No necesitamos nuestra magia elemental para derrotarte.

 **Natsu:** que desepsion los de elemento four?

Totomaru se levanta jorobado para levantar su mirada al techo.

 **Totomaru:** ja. Ja. Jajajajajajaja- deja confundidos a Naruto y Natsu- en serio creen que me molestaría en mostrar mi verdadero poder a magos tan simples como ustedes.

 **Natsu:** y ahora que dice este loco?

 **Totomaru:** les mostrare, les mostrare! El verdadero poder DEL MAESTRO DEL FUEGO!

Un tornado de fuego se alza alrededor de Totomaru, este se extiende hacia los dos magos se cubre pero es inutil las llamas los alcanzaron ocasionándoles heridas y quemando parte de sus ropas.

 **Natsu:** dolió.- tirado en el suelo.

 **Naruto:** parece que si lo subestimamos, en ese caso- poniéndose de pie entrando en modo sennin- mejor nos ponemos serios!

 **Natsu:** renes razón.- parándose.

 **Totomaru:** veo que pueden seguir, entonces yo tampoco me contendré.

 **Naruto:** bien por mi, EH?- miro al techo.- esa es…

 **Natsu:** que pasa?

 **Naruto:** es Wendy esta peleando con un sujeto de gran poder allí arriba.

 **Natsu:** en serio!?

 **Naruto:** si

 **Natsu:** entonces que haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí?

 **Naruto:** que!?

 **Natsu:** ve a ayudar a Wendy! Yo me encargo de este tipo.

 **Naruto:** no.

 **Natsu:** que dijiste!?

 **Naruto:** ella es fuerte, mas de lo que ella misma cree, yo me encargo de Totomaru, tu vete arriba- Natsu lo miro confundido- lo hueles verdad?- miró con una sonrisa y Natsu le respondió igual.

 **Natsu:** en ese caso cuidate.- se va.

 **Naruto:** si, nos vemos en el gremio.

 **Totomaru:** muy valiente de tu parte. Pero te arrepentirás en cuanto estés bajo tierra!

 **Naruto:** jeje no te creas que va ser tan fácil.

En ese momento juvia era derrotada por Gray en la plaza. Y al instante la esfera azul desparece.

 **Totomaru:** EH!? Imposible juvia fue…

 **Naruto:** interesante. Parece que no tengo que destruir el cañón, solo derrotarte.

 **Totomaru:** je eso lo veremos.

Acto seguido la esfera verde también desapareció.

 **Totomaru:** Y ahora sol!?

 **Naruto:** parece que elfman pudo recatar s su hermana.

 **Totomaru:** no importa ellos eran los mas débiles de elemento tour, ahora te mostrare el poder del fuego.

Ambos magos se lanzan el uno al otro, Totomaru copiando a Natsu cubre su puño de fuego y ambos golpes colisionan mandando a volar al mago de fuego y Naruto solo se queda parado con una sonrisa. Totomaru no lo soporta y lanza un fuego amarillo que ciega a Naruto, el anémico no tarda en acercarse y darle un golpe en la cara. Naruto ya recuperado crea un ejercito de clones que se abalanzan sobre Totomaru el pone sus manos como pistolas y sale de sus dedos índices fuego celeste que sale disparado a una velocidad sorprendente golpeando a los clones y haciéndolos desaparecer.

 **Naruto:** maldito.

Arriba se encontraban Wendy y Aria peleando con viento volando por todo el cuarto, a pesar de que ella acertaba los ataques el no se movía ni un centímetro.

 **Aria:** que triste! Ya estas tan cansada, tantas aberturas.- sollozo.

 **Charle:** Wemdy cuidado!- tirada atrás de Wendy.

 **Wendy:** aahhhh!- una de las esferas de Aria exploto dejando a Wendy tendida en el suelo.

 **Charle:** Wendy ya esta! Ya probaste que eras fuerte mejor vayámonos antes que te pase algo peor.

 **Wendy:** no puedo- a punto de llorar- mis mis piernas.

 **Charle:** que!?

 **Aria:** que triste! Ya llego la hora de tu muerte- se acerca lentamente a Wendy- al parecer soy mejor controlador de viento.

 **Wendy:** mejor controlador de viento…

 **Flash Back**

 **Bosque de crocus hace 7 años -**

Naruto y Wendy se encontraban entrenando el rugido de ella, en este intento ella falla de nuevo deprimiéndose.

 **Wendy:** imposible, graandine no me lo enseño, nunca lo voy a aprender- con sus ojos sollozos.

 **Naruto:** tranquila estoy seguro lo lograras.

 **Wendy:** por que crees tanto en mi?

 **Naruto:** toma- le da una hoja.

 **Wendy:** por que me das esto?

 **Naruto:** cubre lo con tu mano y concentra tu magia ahí.

 **Wendy:** bueno- procedió a hacer eso y enseguida abrió la mano para ver la hoja cortada a la mitad- como sabias?

 **Naruto:** ahora con esto- le entrega una rama pequeña.

 **Wendy:** esta bien- de nuevo la rama se rompio- no sabia que podía hacer esto, pero por que?

 **Naruto:** saca su cantimplora y la abre- ahora trata de parar el flujo de agua sin apoyar tu mano.- wendy lo hizo y sin problemas.

 **Wendy:** esto tiene algún significado?

 **Naruto:** la verdad lo que acabas de hacer en un segundo lo que a mi me tomo varias semanas completarlo.

 **Wendy:** en serio!? Pero que significa?

 **Naruto:** aunque yo use magia de aire de alto nivel tu tienes un mejor control del elemento, es por eso que creo que puedes lograrlo junto con otras grandes hazañas.

 **Wendy:** pero si un día no puedo hacerlo o encuentro a alguien con mejor control de aire?

 **Naruto:** entonces sólo tienes que…

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **Wendy:** entonces solo tengo que…- se empieza a levantar.

 **Aria:** que balbuceas?

Abajo Naruto tiene problemas, tiene quemaduras , no tiene oportunidad de recargar el modo sennin y Totomaru lo acaba de acorralar.

 **Totomaru:** que pasa? Donde fue esa energía de hace rato?

 **Naruto:** solo espera el segundo tiempo- sonriendo.

 **Totomaru:** insolente!- lanza un fuego de color morado como un látigo y lastima a naruto dejándolo en el suelo tratando de levantarse- por que no te rindes tu viento nunca me derrotara.

 **Naruto:** es ese caso solo tengo que…- se levanta.

 **(busquen)-Fairy tail Theme song-**

En sincronía Naruto y Wendy se levantan ante sus respectivos enemigos dejándolos atónitos ante la tenacidad de ambos magos, com miradas llenas de valor ambos levantan sus brazos derechos, empiezan a caminar Asia sus enemigos y luego corren.

 **Naruto/Wendy:** Entonces solo tengo que soplar mas fuerte!- una esfera se forma en la mano de cada uno.

 **Naruto:** futon!...

 **Wendy:** Tenryu no …

 **Aria:** que triste! Que desesperación! Zetsu- esferas de aire se acerca wendy.

 **Totomaru:** no servirá de nada!- lanza su fuego frío hacia Naruto.

 **Naruto/Wendy:** Rasengan!- el tienes un rasengan de viento que crea un tornado a su alrededor y ella un rasengan rodeado de un dragón de viento.

El futon rasengan crea un tornado que cubre a Naruto y lo protege de las llamas de Totomaru y el tenryu no rasengan cubre a Wendy con un dragón que desvía todo a su paso ambos ataque llegan a su objetivo. Totomaru es lanzado en giros y se incrusta en la pared y con Aria el dragón de viento lo golpea arrastrándolo envuelto por la habitación y cuando esta en el techo lo empuja en picada contra el suelo haciendo que se rompa y Aria cae en el cuarto de las esferas donde solo queda la se asoma por el hueco del piso para ver si gano.Y se alegra al ver a su hermano.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-Nee! Viste eso?

 **Naruto:** por su puesto! Wendy.- sonríe y levanta el pulgar.

Wendy solo sonrió ante el algo de su hermano. En la parte de arriba del castillo Natsu termino de pelear contra Gageel, el castillo empezaba a derrumbarse y todos los héroes se habían encontrado en la plaza donde estaba Gray. Naruto estaba cargando a Charle y un clon a Wendy, Elfman había llegado junto a Mirajane, Natsu fue el último en llegar con Happy.

 **Naruto:** maldición esto se derrumba mas rápido!

 **Happy:** que hacemos?

 **Naruto:** happy estas bien?

 **Happy:** si, por que?

 **Naruto:** tu lleva a Elfman junto a Mirajane al gremio. Crees que podrás?

 **Happy:** aye!- toma vuelo y agarra a Elfman que cargaba a su hermana.- Creo que voy a tardar- quejándose.

 **Elfman:** QUE INSINUAS!?

El gato se aleja volando con los pelo blancos dejando al resto en el borde del castillo.

 **Gray:** y nosotros que?

 **Naruto:** que mas? No vamos como vinimos.

 **Natsu:** bien Saltemos ya- dijo mareado.

Los clones de Naruto sosteniendo a Wendy y Charle, Natsu y Gray saltaron al agua para aterrizar sobre esta.

 **Natsu:** que genial me siento! Y esto de caminar sobre el agua es sorprendente.

 **Gray:** si me hubieras dicho que también podíamos hacer esto me abría esforzado el doble.

 **Naruto:** mejor nos apresuramos antes que el castillo caiga sobre nosotros!

 **Natsu:** si.

El grupo corrió sobre el lago hasta la costa, donde todavía estaban atacando los fantasmas.

 **Lucy:** esto no tiene fin!

 **Erza:** deja de quejarte! Que paso con luchar lado a lado?

 **Hinata:** esta bien Lucy mira.- apunto al castillo que se derrumbaba.

 **Lucy:** que alivio- suspirando.

Los fantasmas pararon de atacar deteniéndose en frente del risco, como si se tratara de un trueno un grito enorme se escucho salir de los escombros del gremio ambulante.

 **Ivan:** aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- gritaba el maestro de Phanton Lord- Fairy tail lo pagaran!- un gran espectro mas grande que el castillo apareció de color negro desprendiendo un aura oscura- jajajajaja que aran contra esto!?

 **Makarov:** parece que tendré trabajar un poco.

 **Erza:** maestro? Que hace acá tendría que estar descansando!

 **Makarov:** no puedo estar acostado mientras que mi familia esta en peligro.

 **Ivan:** makarov! Ni tu puedes hacer algo contra esto!- grito como loco Ivan.

 **Makarov:** que no puedo hacer nada, eh- makarov empezó a crecer hasta quedar como un gigante puso sus manos a na altura del pecho formando un círculo sin tocarse.- esto es lo que puedo hacer. FAIRY LAW!- una esfera dorada se formo entre las manos del maestro, destaca una luz cubrió todo el lugar borrando a los fantasmas y al espectro gigante junto con Ivan.

 **Lucy:** que que fue eso? donde esta ese monstruo e Ivan?

 **Makarov:** regresa a su tamaño enano y normal- me voy de regreso a la enfermería- se retira sin decir nada.

 **Erza:** eso fue… Fairy Law! Una de las tres magias mas poderosas de nuestro gremio.

 **Lucy:** en serio?

 **Naruto:** subiendo del acantilado con Wendy y Charle en los brazos junto a Natsu y Gray- mejor cree lo, por algo es el maestro del gremio.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun! Wendy! Están bien?

 **Naruto:** si no te preocupes- ayudando a Wendy a pararse.

 **Wendy:** yo también me encuentro bien.

 **Hinata:** que alivio.

Los días pasaron, el consejo mágico decidió la desaparición de Phanton Lord y limpio los desastres ocasionados en Magnolia pero no pudieron hacer nada por reparar el gremio de Fairy tail. Mientras tanto Naruto y el resto del equipo que asalto el castillo se habían ganado el derecho a descansar. El maestro decidió que la reconstrucción sera realizada por ellos mismos, ninguno tuvo objeción.

 **Yahoo! ya complete mi primera semana y creo que me va bien. Bueno eso lo dejo a su criterio, al fin pude escribir las peleas de Naruto y Wendy, tuve un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración así que por eso no lo subí ayer, esta bien voy a seguír la historia mucho mas así que solo esperen, por ultimo como dije la primera semana iba ser un capitulo por dia así que ahora va ser cada dos días, lo lamento yo también tengo que estudiar y esas cosas, bien eso era todo déjenme en los reviews lo que piensan sobre esta pelea y hasta la próxima.**


	9. vacaciones interrumpidas

**Ok ya estoy fresco y que suerte por que ya empieza mi quinta saga preferida esta vez me voy a esforzar para hacerlos mas largos los capítulos, otra cosa estuve leyendo sus reviews y me dieron algunas ideas, no puedo seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra si no ya no seria mi historia, pero voy a agregar cosas que me gustaron de lo que comentaron y debo agradecerles por eso, así que gracias "Zafir09", " " e " ", estoy agredicido por sus comentarios, ya se que me salte la saga la isla galuma y me voy a saltar la mini saga de Loki no es que no me gusten esas sagas es solo que no creo que naruto deba interferir en todo, los protagonistas de Fairy Tail también deben fortalecerse, además no se me ocurría como incluirlos, bueno sin nada mas que decir empecemos.**

Era un día normal en magnolia y los miembros de Fairy Tail ya empezaron con la reconstrucción de sus gremio. Erza estaba vestida con un oberol y un casco era la capataz, a pesar de que todos ayudaban era Naruto el que hacia el mayor esfuerzo ya que usaba sus clones para acelerar el trabajo. Hinata y Wendy estaban ayudando a Mirajane en atender a los que seguían heridos por la batalla contra Phanton Lord, el resto como Natsu y Gray se encargaban de buscar los materiales y de armar la estructura básica, todo iba bien hasta que todos los clones de Naruto desaparecieron.

 **Naruto:** ya ya no puedo mas- dijo exhausto.

 **Erza:** oye no es hora del descanso- tocándolo con la punta de su bota.

 **Naruto:** pero si ya gaste toda mi energía, además la estructura ya esta terminada.- aun en el suelo.

 **Erza:** aun así dijiste que ayudarías a acelerar la reconstrucción, rápido levantate.

 **Hinata:** espera Erza-san!

 **Erza:** que pasa?

 **Hinata:** que no vez que llego a su limite.

 **Erza:** el pudo con un mago de clase S hace dos dias, trabajar un poco no debe ser nada para el.

 **Hinata:** por favor al menos déjalo descansar.

 **Erza:** esta bien, pero en cuanto te recuperes empieza con las paredes.- se retira enojada.

 **Naruto:** gracias Hinata.

 **Hinata:** no te preocupes tu siempre ayudas a los demás.

 **Lucy:** disculpa, por que Erza-san te trato así?

 **Naruto:** mmm… debe ser por "eso".- se levanta.

 **Lucy:** que es "eso"?

 **Hinata:** si que es rencorosa.

 **Naruto:** no la culpo, eso fue humillante.

 **Lucy:** si pero…

 **Gray:** están hablando de "eso"? Mejor callense antes que los escuche.- se acerco.

 **Naruto:** no somos nosotros fue Lucy quien empezó.

 **Natsu:** en serio Lucy cierra la boca si quieres vivir.- se acerco un poco asustado.

 **Lucy:** pero yo no…

 **Hinata:** a lo mejor cargar con el error que tuvo en el primer ataque a Phanton Lord mas depender de Naruto-Kun para detener Júpiter le trajo "ese" recuerdo.

 **Happy:** Lucy cuantas veces hay que decirte que no hables de "eso".- apareció de la nada.

 **Lucy:** pero si ellos…

 **Wendy:** cierto es mejor callarse al momento de recordarle "eso".- agrego mientras se aproximaba.

 **Charle:** seguro quiere quedar hospitalizada.- se para al lado de Wendy.

 **Lucy:** ah! Ya me arte! Yo no se que es "eso" y quiero saber lo que es.

Todos se quedaron callados.

 **Natsu:** entonces por que hablas de algo que no tienes idea?

 **Lucy:**. . . .

 **Gray:** bueno si quieres saber, paso en la ultima prueba para mago S. Lo que paso fue que a Naruto su ultima prueba era derrotar a Erza en un combate uno a uno.

 **Lucy:** y? Que paso?

 **Naruto:** bueno…

 **Flash Back**

 **-Bosque de la isla Tenrou hace 5 años-**

Naruto y Erza se preparaban para el combate, el campo de batalla era un claro donde la luz del sol era tapada por las copas de arboles de gran altura dejando pasar simples rayos que tocan el suelo. De la parte interior del bosque sale Erza con su armadura del cielo y llegando desde otro extremo Naruto ya en modo sennin. Ambos se detienen a una distancia corta uno del otro.

 **Naruto:** para estar ya con esa armadura significa que no vas a subestimarle.- con una mirada desafiante.

 **Erza:** la verdad solo quiero acabar rápido con esto- con un tono presumido- eres tu el que no va a subestimarme, ya activaste tu magia apenas me viste.

 **Naruto:** es solo seguro de vida.- sonriendo.

 **Erza:** mh **…** te sacaré esa sonrisa- ambos se separan.

Ya distanciados, comienza la pelea Erza hace el primer movimiento lanzando cinco espadas a Naruto, esta las esquiva con facilidad pero al voltear se da cuenta que las espadas giraron en su dirección, trata de evadirlas pero una roza su brazo. El aterriza en el suelo cubriéndose la herida.

 **Erza:** veo que eres mejor de lo que esperaba.

 **Naruto:** je todavía no viste nada.

Es hora de contraatacar para Naruto, crea diez clones de sombra que rodean, Erza se burla de la táctica tan básica y en cuanto los clones tratan de golpearla ella les responde rápido derrotándolos en cuanto se acercan, pero el verdadero desapareció, buscándolo con la vista no noto que de debajo suyo un agujero se formaba y salio Naruto dándole un golpe en el mentón tirándola al suelo.

 **Erza:** bien si así quieres jugar- se levanta- no tendré piedad.

Ambos se lanzan hacia su oponente y combate cuerpo a cuerpo comienza, a pesar que erza tiene un armadura iguala la velocidad del rubio, en un intento de dar un golpe en la cabeza del rubio, Naruto se agacha y tiene una apertura para un golpe en el estomago, Erza es lanzada y cae al piso, Naruto se pone sobre ella y saca un kunai que apoya en su cuello.

 **Naruto:** parece que gane.

 **Erza:** si eso parece- una espada que estaba flotando en el aire cae en dirección a Naruto, este se da cuenta y salta liberando a Erza, ella atrapa la espada antes que la golpee.- con esa forma de luchar nunca seras un mago de clase S!

 **Naruto:** tranquila tengo muchas mas tácticas… tomate.- tratado de hacerla enojar.

Erza baja la cabeza y se queda en silencio, alza su mirada para mostrar una cara llena de rabia, Naruto había conseguido su objetivo. Erza corrio segada por la ira y no se dio cuenta que una raíz de un árbol sobre salia al suelo, ella tropieza y da su cara contra…

Naruto no dice nada mientras ella se levanta con su cara manchada de… solo se da la vuelta y dice…

 **Erza:** pasaste, me voy.

El rubio solo se queda en silencio y con unas ganas de cargarse de risa.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **Lucy:** en serio eso paso!?

 **Natsu:** shiii, callaté antes que te escuche- dijo atemorizado.

 **Naruto:** me pregunto que puedo hacer para compensarla, estuve toda una semana pidiendo disculpas pero no me dirigió la palabra por un mes y cuando lo hizo era en tono enojado como ahora.

 **Lucy:** bueno nadie puede culparla, cualquiera se pondría así se le pasara algo tan vergonzoso en medio de una pelea.

 **Naruto:** mejor nos olvidamos del tema y volvemos a trabajar.

 **Natsu:** tienes razón.

 **Hinata:** por cierto Lucy ten.

 **Lucy:** mis llaves! Donde las encontraste?

 **Hinata:** Mira-san me pidió que te las diera, al parecer Loki las encontró.

 **Lucy:** y porque no me las da el?

 **Hinata:** no me dijeron nada, solo que te las entregara, pero seria bueno que le agradecieras en cuanto lo encuentres- se retira.

Mirajane anunció que se podía volver a hacer trabajos y el equipo Natsu partió a la caza unos bandidos. Los días pasaron y se descubrió que Loki era en realidad un espíritu celestial, una de las puertas del zodiaco el león. Lucy había recibido pases para el resort de playa Akane e invito a su equipo junto a Naruto, Hinata, Wendy y Charle. Su día de descanso llego y todos partieron a la playa. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la arena.

 **Natsu:** Miren es el Mar!

 **Gray:** calmate Natsu pareces un crió.- Gray recibió una ola causada por Natsu- que crees que haces!

 **Natsu:** que te pasa a ti? Tienes miedo al agua?

 **Gray:** te mostraré- su habito de sacarsemla ropa actuó y quedo sin nada puesto y se lanzo al mar en busca venganza contra el peli-rosa-

 **Natsu:** que te pasa Gray? No puedes nadar mas rápido?- adentrándose mas en el mar.

 **Gray:** te mostrare- acelero sus brazadas y supero a Natsu- quien no puede ir mas rápido?

 **Natsu:** maldito.

Ambos empezaron una especie de carrera pero el problema era que no sabian hacia donde, solo nadaban mar adentro, y parecía que todavía no se daban cuenta. Dejando a esos dos el resto del grupo se encontraba descansando en la playa, mas bien solo Naruto y Happy que todavía siguen esperando que lleguen las chicas del vestuario.

 **Happy:** oye no crees que Natsu se adentro demasiado?

 **Naruto:** yo no me preocuparía, tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta y van a volver causando un tsunami.

 **Happy:** aye **!** es lo mas seguro.

En ese momento las chicas llegaron.

 **Lucy:** ya estamos!

 **Hinata:** como me veo Naruto-Kun?

 **Naruto:** ah ya llegaste, EH?- volteo para ver a su amiga de la infancia que ya no era la misma que conoció hace tantos años y ver a una mujer- e e etto te te ves muy bonita.

 **Hinata:** sonrojada solo sonrio al comentario de Naruto.

La tarde paso y ya empezaba el atardecer, todavía no había rastro de Natsu o Gray y el grupo decidió buscarlos por la costa, mientras tanto a 10 km de la orilla.

 **Natsu:** creo que es por ahí.

 **Gray:** solo estas adivinando!

 **Natsu:** al menos buscó una solución!

 **Gray:** bien! Te diré mi idea.

 **Natsu:** lo que sea, seguro es una estupidez tuya.

 **Gray:** callate **!** Digo que debo lanzarte al aire y que veas donde esta la playa!

 **Natsu:** mmmm. Podría funcionar.

 **Gray:** bien? Que dices?

 **Natsu:** ok lanzame!

 **Gray:** siempre quise intentar esto. ICE MAKER: GEISER!

Un géiser de hielo se formo en medio del mar y se elevo a gran velocidad dejando a Natsu a una altura considerablemente alta. Pero no era suficiente así que el mago de fuego concentro su magia en los pies y se elevo como si usara propulsores.

 **Natsu:** eso es? Ah! Si es! Oye Gray ya lo vi!

 **Gray:** bien solo hay que nadar hasta allá. Ahora baja.

Natsu apago sus propulsores y empezó a caer pero no le importo hasta que recordó que abajo de el se encontraba una estructura de hielo solido con picos en cada esquina. Natsu se altero por momentos pero recupero la compostura y encendió sus puño en llamas para destruir el géiser congelado.

 **Natsu:** Karyu no tekken!- la suma de la fuerza descomunal de Natsu mas la fuerza de gravedad de semejante altura hicieron de Natsu un cometa humano.

 **Gray:** espera Natsu!- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes que el tsunami artificial lo atrapara.

Devuelta en la playa el grupo se reunió de nuevo.

 **Erza:** alguna pista de esos dos?

 **Naruto:** Nada ya recorrimos toda la playa.

 **Wendy:** que tal si están en peligro?

 **Erza:** estén o no en peligro ellos lograran salir de cualquier lío, o puede que estén ocasionando problemas.

 **Lucy:** conociéndolos seguro ya habríamos encontrado una señal del lío que causaron- suspirando.

 **Happy:** oigan ese tipo de sañal?- apuntando a la gigante ola que se acercaba.

 **Erza:** ni ellos son capases de…- el tsunami se convirtió en hielo.- esos…- mas que enojada.

 **Happy:** parece que tenías razón, Naruto.

 **Naruto:** no pensé que enserio lo harían.

 **Hinata:** y ahora que asemos?

 **Naruto:** de nuevo no puedo hacer nada?

 **¿?:** que tal si usas lava para derretir ese hielo?

 **Naruto:** (kurama! A que te refieres? Yo no puedo usar eso)

 **Kurama:** idiota! Con el chakra de los bijuus en tu interior puedes usarlo y aprovechar su elemento.

 **Naruto:** (y por que no me dijiste eso antes? Me hubiera servido contra ese tipo de fuego)

 **Kurama:** bueno tu nunca me preguntaste como usar el chakra de las bestias.

 **Naruto:** (bueno no importa… y? como lo uso?)

La ola se aproximaba mas rápido todos los civiles se alejaban con gritos de miedo, los únicos que se quedaron fueron los magos de Fairy Tail preparándose para atacar la ola de hielo.

 **Naruto:** ok aquí voy! Youton: mar de lava!- de su boca salio un gran chorro de lava que derretía todo a su paso y el colisionar con la ola esta se izo vapor.

 **Wendy:** no sabia que podías hacer eso.- sorprendida.

 **Naruto:** ni yo, lo acabo de aprender.

Entre los pequeños iceberg que quedaban en uno estaban atrapados Natsu y Gray. Después de liberarlos se dieron cuenta que la playa había sido un poco destruida por los cascotes de hielo de tamaño camioneta que habían caído en esta. Después de arreglar los daños el grupo se retiro a su habitación de hotel antes que distinguieran que eran de Fairy Tail. Erza se había quedado durmiendo. A la noche llego Lucy para despertarla e invitarla al casino. Al llegar a este el grupo se dividió Natsu se fue a jugar, Gray a bar y Erza y Lucy juegan a las cartas. Mientras tanto como Wendy es menor no puede entrar al casino a si que Naruto y Hinata decidieron acompañarla a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

 **Wendy:** lamento que no puedan ir por mi culpa.

 **Naruto:** esta bien, además no se me dan ese tipo de juegos.

 **Hinata:** cierto, yo tampoco e ido a algún casino.

 **Charle:** ya deja de culparte mejor nos divertimos.

 **Wendy:** esta bien, pero que podemos hacer?

 **Hinata:** he oído que hay una calle de comerciantes donde dicen que se puede conseguir lo que sea.

 **Naruto:** lo creeré si encuentro un par de kunai, los que tengo ya están oxidados.

 **Charle:** que tu no piensas en otra cosa que no sea en pelear?

 **Hinata:** bien esta decidido.

 **Naruto:** si!

En ese momento cuatro sujetos pasan al grupo, eran tres hombres uno alto, otro cuadrado y uno moreno y una chica con orejas de gato.

 **Charle:** cielos no puedo creer la moda de estos días.

 **Naruto:** si, tienes razon- los miro sospechoso como se dirigían al casino.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la calle mencionada.

 **Wendy:** wau! Si que es grande, seguro atraviesa la ciudad.

 **Naruto:** mh? Oigan que tal si nos refrescamos para la ocasión- apuntando a una tienda de ropa.

 **Charle:** hasta que dices algo coherente.

De nuevo como si fuera un rayo Naruto no tardo nada en elegir un nuevo conjunto.

 **Naruto:** elegí esto por que me gusto esto pero debí saber que pasaría de nuevo. Ahh- suspiro- creo que tengo tiempo.- camino por la cuadra y vio una peluquería. Había pasado un rato y volvió a la tienda de ropa para ver que todavía no se habían decidido- es la ultima vez que voy a comprar ropa con las chicas- se quejaba.

 **Charle:** que te cuesta esperar un poco!- aparecieron como por arte magia con sus ropas ya cambiadas.

 **Wendy:** mira Naruto-Nee!- dando un giro presumiendo su nuevo vestido blanco con volantes y un moño rojo en el cuello.

 **Charle:** veo que no solo cambiaste ropa- señalando su corte de pelo

 **Hinata:** te queda muy bien- señalando su nuevo conjunto que era como en the last.

 **Naruto:** te vez muy linda con esa ropa- ella también se veía como en the last.

 **Wendy:** que tal si seguimos nuestro recorrido?

 **Naruto:** si. A donde quieres ir.

 **Wendy:** una de la chicas me dijo que había una tienda de pasteles donde hacían descuento por pareja.

 **Naruto/Hinata:** (pa pareja!?)

Se escucho gritos de personas que venían corriendo.

 **Naruto:** oigan que pasa!?- pregunta a uno de los transeúntes asustados.

 **Transeúnte:** es en el casino la gente se convirtió en cartas.- siguió corriendo.

 **Naruto:** chicas vamos!- los tres saltaron al tejado de un edificio cercano y empezaron su corrida, seguidos por charle que volaba sobre ellos.

Al llegar al casino solo vieron un montón de cartas tiradas en el piso, al mirarlas con mas detalle notaron que había gente dentro de estas. Después de buscar encontraron a Natsu, Lucy y Gray que estaba con la ex miembro de Phantom Lord, Juvia. Cuando todos estaban reunidos le explicaron la situación Naruto y su grupo.

 **Naruto:** quienes son esos tipos?

 **Lucy:** no lo sé pero Erza reconoció a uno de ellos como 'Sho".

 **Charle:** puede que sea un viejo amigo.

 **Natsu:** un amigo no ataca o te secuestra en tus vacaciones- enojado- además se llevaron a Happy.

 **Hinata:** de todas formas, hay que saber a donde se llevaron a Erza y a Happy.

 **Natsu:** yo me encargo,

 **Gray:** que puede hacer un tipo como tu?

 **Natsu:** tonto, puedo oler el perfume de Erza y seguir su rastro.

 **Wendy:** es cierto es débil pero yo también lo huelo.

 **Naruto:** bien, por donde?

Todos siguieron a Natsu y a wendy mientras olfateaban el rastro de Erza, este lo llevo hasta la tomar un bote para seguir el rastro, una idea que no le gusto a Natsu considerando su problema con los transportes. En otro bote en mar abierto se encontraba Erza atada bajo cubierta. Se abrió la puerta y salió un moreno de pelo rubio con traje de mozo.

 **Sho:** Erza-Nee, estás bien?

 **Erza:** Sho! Que les sucede? Por que me secueatran?

 **Sho:** calmate, en cuanto llehemos con Jellar, todo tendrá sentido.

 **Erza:** jellar!?

 **Sho:** pero para adelantarme, el te eligió para conseguí la libertad.- se retira dejando a Erza sola.

 **Erza:** Jellar. todavía sigues con eso?

El bote llegó a la isla y lo primero que hicieron fue llevar a Erza su celda y miliana se llevo a Happy a su cuarto.

En su celda Erza recibe la visita, más bien la aparición de un sujeto encapuchado con una capa negra con detalles en dorado.

 **Erza:** eres ina proyección magica? Jellar.

 **Jellar:** oh después de tantos años y así me saludas,

 **Erza:** tu sabes la razón, le lavaste el cerebro a los chicos para ponerlos en mi contra y ahora me secuestras.

 **Jellar:** admito que no fue el método más ortodoxo, pero deberías estar alegre.

 **Erza:** que tienes planeado?

 **Jellar:** que no es obvio, planeó revivir al mago oscuro Zeref, por eso estuve terminado de construir la torre del cielo.

 **Erza:** maldito después de que te hicieran esto. y quieres continuarlo? Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Jellar agarra la barbilla de Erza.

 **Jellar:** mi querida Erza, parar ue alguien de la tierra de los muertos vuelva uno de la de los vivos tiene que ocupar su lugar. En simples palabras necesito un sacrificio. Acaso entiendes tu importancia en todo esto?

Erza se queda callada.

 **Jellar:** bien la ceremonia será dentro de un par de horas, te recomiendo que descanses.

La proyección desaparece dejando nuevamente sola a Erza.

En el bote de loa héroes Naruto tiene un mal presentimiento.

 **Naruto:** esto es!

 **Hinata:** que sucede Naruto-Kun?

 **Naruto:** a nada sólo tuve mal pensamiento,

 **Hinata:** no te preocupes, salvadoreños a Erza-san.

 **Naruto:** si- regresando su vista al mar- ( oye Kurama. Esto es posible? )

 **Kurama:** tengo una teoría, pero mejor la comprobamos al llegar.

 **Naruto:** (esta bien )

 **Bien eso es todo por ahora ya puse el ambiente, ahora siguen las batallas y como dije antes sólo voy a concentrar en las peleas de Naruto, sólo voy a poner la de los otros si interactúan con el o Hinata, bien hasta la próxima.**


	10. Por nuestra amiga

**Muy bien en este capitulo van a comenzar la peleas, voy a tratar que sean lo mas interesantes posibles ya que mi nivel literario creo que es bajo, igual eso nunca me importo, mejor dejo de escribir y empiezo de una vez.**

 **-por nuestra amiga-**

El bote con Naruto y los demás había llegado a la isla de la torre del cielo hace un rato, pero nadie quiere cometer errores así que Juvia se ofreció para hacer un reconocimiento, ya había pasado veinte minutos y ella llego.

 **Juvia:** hay un pasaje debajo de la isla, son como diez minutos a nado.

 **Naysu:** bien andando!

 **Gray:** si.

 **Lucy:** COMO SI PUDIERAN RESPIRAR ESE TIEMPO!

 **Juvia:** no hay problema, Juvia puede crear burbujas que les permitirán respirar lo necesario.

 **Gray:** eres la mejor Juvia.

 **Juvia:** gracia Gray-sama.

 **Naruto:** bien no perdamos tiempo!- y se lanzo al agua seguido por sus compañeros, al entrar una burbuja se formo en la cabeza de cada uno.

Dentro de la caverna sub acuática se encontraban a unos metros de la entrada a la torre que menciono Juvia. Al salir del agua todos se secaron lo mas que pudieron por que enseguida estaban rodeados por guardias de la torre, todos los apuntaban con barones con una perla morada grande, pero los héroes ni inmutaron ya que enseguida se lanzaron sobre ellos. Sin oportunidad de responder los guardias quedaron inconscientes.

 **Natsu:** con esta seguridad, el jefe no debe ser nada.

 **Gray:** Natsu, te tengo que recordar que esos sujetos no derrotaron en el casino?

 **Natsu:** callate! Eso paso por que se hizo pasar por un buen tipo y me agarro por sorpresa!

 **Lucy:** eso no importa! Hay que descubrir donde tienen a Erza.

 **Hinata:** si! Naruto-Kun puedes sentir su energía?

 **Naruto:** mmm… no este lugar desborda de etherano.

 **Natsu:** eso que significa?

 **Naruto:** significa que la energía de este lugar esta interfiriendo en mi modo sennin.

 **Wendy:** y que podemos hacer?

 **Naruto:** podríamos separarnos y buscar a Erza.

 **Lucy:** y si nos encontramos con esos tipos de nuevo?

 **Hinata:** entonces vamos en grupos.

 **Natsu:** aaahhh! No tengo tiempo para esto tengo que encontrar a Happy!- salio corriendo.

 **Gray:** espera Natsu!- lo siguió.

 **Lucy:** oigan chicos!- se alejaron- bueno, que hacemos ahora?

 **Hinata:** mejor nos preocupamos por el que por nosotros- seria.

 **Juvia:** ah?

 **¿?:** quédense quietos!

Un sujeto alto y cornudo cae del techo y aterriza en frente del grupo.

 **Lucy:** ah! Es uno de los tipos que nos ataco en el casino!

 **Naruto:** quedare atrás!- poniendo en frente de Lucy.

 **¿?:** por favor no se alteren.

 **Naruto:** EH!? Que quieres decir?

 **¿?:** verán me llamo Simón, era no, soy amigo de Erza y quiero ayudarlos.

 **Charle:** y que te hace pensar que vamos a confiar en ti? Verdad naruto.

 **Naruto:** yo confió en el.

 **Lucy:** que eres tan descabezado como Natsu!? Este tipo nos atacó y secuestro a Erza.

 **Hinata:** yo confió en Naruto-Kun.

 **Lucy:** por que?

 **Wendy:** yo también.

 **Juvia:** por que Juvia tendría que confiar en el?

 **Naruto:** no puedo explicarlo ahora, pero puedo sentir la maldad de una persona. Y no detecto en el.

 **Simón:** gracias por confiar en mi palabra.

 **Lucy:** que a nadie le importa mi opinión!?

 **Juvia:** esta bien voy a confiar en el.

 **Lucy:** ahora tu!?

 **Simón:** bien esta es la situación- Simón le explica al equipo el por que secuestraron a Erza, el ola de Jellar, Lo que trata de hacer Sho y La seguridad hay en la torre.

 **Lucy:** no puede ser- preocupada.

 **Naruto:** ese bastardo!- apretando los dientes.

 **Wendy:** que hacemos?

 **Naruto:** que mas? Subir a la cima y darle su merecido a ese maldito.

 **Charle:** vamos a tener que usar un mejor plan que ese.

 **Hinata:** que tal si nos dividimos? Dijiste que hay varios caminos a la cima

 **Simón:** es cierto, mejor nos dividimos en tres equipos y atacamos por todos los lados.

 **Naruto:** una pregunta. Donde esta la entrada al subsuelo.

 **Hinata:** que pasa?

 **Naruto:** solo quiero confirmar algo.

 **Simón:** solo ve a la prisión tiene cuatro niveles, no se puede ir mas abajo que eso.

 **Naruto:** ok gracias- un clon aparece y se va en dirección del calabozo- bien nosotros mejor nos empezamos a mover. Hinata ven con migo y Simón, Wendy y Charle, y Lucy y Juvia.

 **Juvia:** por que Juvia tiene que ir con su rival en el amor.

 **Lucy:** yo no soy…

 **Wendy:** por favor, lo importante es salvar a Erza-san.

 **Juvia:** esta bien, Juvia ira con la oxigenada.

 **Lucy:** pero si soy Natural- llorando

 **Naruto:** bien vamos!- se separaron cada uno por su lado.

Mientras tanto en la prisión de la torre cuatro pisos abajo, el clon de Naruto se encontraba buscando una fuente de energía familiar.

 **Naruto(clon):** rayos! No puedo distinguir esa energía de la del etherano del lugar.

 **Kurama:** concéntrate puede que encontrar eso nos de una buena noticia.

 **Naruto:** esta bien dame unos momentos- se sienta a meditar y entra en modo sennin.

En la parte arriba de la torre Natsu por fin encuentra a Happy y consigue su revancha contra Wally, el tipo cuadrado para Natsu. Lucy y Juvia tienen problemas son la primeras en encontrarse con un miembro de Trinity Raven. Naruto, Hinata y Simón van subiendo por la parte exterior de la torre por unas escaleras. En cuanto a Gray llego a una habitación extensa con un fondo indefinido y jaulas de aves gigantes colgando para su infortunio se encontró con Fukuro, un hombre? Musculoso con un jet pac en la espalda y una cabeza de Búho. El apareció volando por la gran habitación.

 **Gray:** oye tu, mejor ahórrate la humillación de que te derrote y dime donde esta Erza.

 **Fukuro:** cucú cucú.

 **Gray:** aaaaah, no se que dijiste pero veo que tendré que usar la fuerza. ICE MAKER: LANCE!.- lanzas de hielo aparecieron y se dirigía rápido hasta Fukuro, este voló esquivando el ataque de Gray- maldito. ICE MAKER: FLOOR- el piso de la pequeña plataforma se congelo creándo un puente de hilo que avanzaba con Gray.- ahora no escaparas! ICE MAKER: HAMER!- alzo su martillo y se lanzo al vacío donde estaba volando Fukuro, logro darle en la cabeza este se mareo un poco, Gray aterrizó en su espalda y el buho, ya recuperado, voló hasta el techo en gran velocidad con Gray tratando de aferrarse al enemigo, al llegar a el techo Fukuro choco su espalda con Gray en ella contra la superficie de piedra- Crees que eso me tendrá! Veamos que haces sin tu propulsor- clavo una estaca de hielo en el jetpack y de este empezó a salir humo, Gray salto aterrizando sobre una de las jaulas, Fukuro se puso serio y tratando de mantenerse a flote lanzo fuego a Gray de su boca, el creo un escudo,- Jah! El fuego de Natsu es mas potente que eso- tiro su escudo a la cabeza Fukuro y quedo mareado por la contusión- Bien una abertura, es hora de usar eso, ICE MAKER: AGUJAS!- agujas de hielo muy finas aparecieron en dirección a Fukuro y lo inmovilizaron- y para terminar, ICE MAKER: BONBAZO!- el brazo de Gray quedo cubierto por varias capas de hielo, extendiendo un brazo artificial y en la mano una esfera de hielo, Gray lanzo la esfera y esta dio en la panza de Fukuro haciendo que este escupa a Natsu, estaba inconsciente e iba a caer pero Gray salto y agarro a Natsu y llego a una plataforma.- Natsu despierta!

 **Natsu:** ah? Que paso? Aahh! Cierto ese tipo búho me comió! Donde esta? Le voy a dar su merecido.

 **Gray:** llegaste tarde, el ya esta en camino al fondo- mirando como cae el hombre buho?.

 **Happy:** Natsu!

 **Natsu:** Happy! Donde estavas?

 **Happy:** que no recuerdas nada, ese sujeto me golpeo y quede inconsciente. Que paso después?

 **Gray:** lo que paso fue que se comió a Natsu, por lo que vi para usar su magia de fuego, en eso yo lo derrote, esa técnica de Naruto es muy afectiva.

 **Natsu:** te refieres a las agujas?

 **Gray:** si, creo que mejor presto atención a sus clase, a lo mejor aprendemos a clonarnos como Wendy.

 **Natsu:** en cualquier caso hay que llegar a la cima!

 **Happy:** si si!

 **Gray:** de que me perdí?

 **Natsu:** un tal Jellar va usar a Erza para un sacrificio humano para traer de vuelta a Zeref.- enojado.

 **Gray:** el mismo que creo la flauta dulubaly y a el monsrruo Ulquiorra!?

 **Natsu: cual** mas.

 **Happy:** hay que llegar a la cima!

 **Natsu/Gray:** si!

El trio salio de la habitación gigante, mas arriba en la torre Erza estaba peleando con Ikaruga, la líder de Trinity Raven. En la parte de abajo Lucy y Juvia habían derrotado a Vidaldus, pero la pelea las dejó agotadas. En la prisión subterránea el clon de Naruto pudo distinguir la energía que buscaba.

 **Naruto:** es ahi! No hay duda esa energía es de.

 **Kurama:** Rápido no pierdas tiempo!

 **Naruto:** bien!- estro a una mina de lácrimas de etherano, había cristales saliendo por todos lados, el piso, las paredes y el techo, lo que llamó la atención del rubio fue la lácrima gigante en el centro de la mina, dentro de ella se distinguia una silueta de un monstruo de gran tamaño con apariencia animal, lo curioso es que tenía nueva colas.

 **Naruto:** sorprendido- pero que demonios hace esto aqui!?

 **Kurama:** minato, que estuviste haciendo este último tiempo?

Ni había duda dentro de la lacrima sen encontraba el zorro de las nueva colas, igual al que Naruto tiene en su interior, sólo que este era más oscuro de pelaje.

 **Naruto:** kurama que es esto!? Que tiene que ver mi padre en esto!?

 **Kurama:** verás cuando tu padre Minato me selló en tu interior temió que mi poder sea demasiado para que lo controles tu sólo, así que decidió llevarse consigo la mitad de mi poder, supongo que la parte Yin.

 **Naruto:** eso explica por que hay otro tu, pero por que esta aqui? Si estaba sellado en mi padre ya debería estar muerto.

 **Kurama:** calmate! Por que no lo ligeras de esa lacrima y le preguntas que esta pasando.

 **Naruto:** esta bien, Rasengan!- atacó al gigantesco cristal pero este sólo se rompió un poco- parece que voy a necesitar más fuerza- creo un ejército de clones, todos crearon una odama Rasengan y se abalanzaron a la lacrima y esta se empezó a romper- bien con eso será suficiente.

La prisión del zorro yin se rompió liberandolo, pero este estaba inconsciente. Al clon no le quedaba otra que esperar. Paso el rato y Erza había derrotado a Ikaruga, Juvia y Lucy se habían recuperado y Naruto, Simón Y Hinata se encontraban cerca de la cima. Abajo en la prision el zorro gigante se empezaba a despertar.

 **Kurama(yin):** ahhh que dolor de cabeza, donde estoy?

 **Naruto:** hola, tu eres kurama, verdad?

 **Kurama(yin):** ah!? Tu eres ese bebe de hace años!

 **Naruto:** veo que te acuerdas de mi- sonriendo- también te acuerdas de el?- apoyando su mano en la panza.

 **Kurama(yin):** si, como esta mi otra mitad?

 **Naruto:** no te preocupes ya no esta encerrado.

 **Kurama(yin):** veo que minato tenía razón contigo.

Naruto: ah cierto. como llegaste hasta aqui?

 **Kurama(yin):** ah eso... mh!?

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Kurama(yin):** no... no lo recuerdo.

 **Naruto:** eehh!? Como que no recuerdas, debes saber algo.

 **Kurama(yin):** loult uno que recuerdo es que estaba en el interior de Minato, el había revivido y se dirigía a la cuarta guerra mundial Djokovic, llegamos al campo de batalla donde debía estar el Juubi... después de eso Nada.

 **Naruto:** así que alguien había revivido a mi padre? Pero eso no nos lleva a nada, al menos recuerdas por que estabas dentro de esa lacrima?

 **Kurama(yin):** mmmmm, es cierto donde esta ese sujeto de pelo azul!- enojado- me las pagará.

 **Naruto:** espera! Explicaré, que sujeto de pelo azul?

 **Kurama(yin):** hablo del que construyó esta torre, un tal Jellar, veo que la torre sigue intacta a lo mejor frustraron su plan.

 **Naruto:** que plan? Jellar sigue en la cima de la torre.

 **Kurama(yin):** el planea revivir al mago oscuro Zeref sacrificando a una tal Erza y cargando una giganteacá lacrima de etherano con magia pura.

 **Naruto:** que tan grande es esa lacrima?

 **Kurama(yin):** es la estructura de la torre, si rompes una pared verás que este edificio esta echo de cristales de magia.

 **Naruto:** y de donde sacará tanta energía para recargar un cristal tan grande?

 **Kurama:** al parecer consiguió infiltrarse en el consejo con el seudónimo de Siegran.

 **Naruto:** ese maldito! Sabía que había nada bueno en el. Y? Como cargará esta lacrima gigante?

 **Kurama(yin):** va a convencer al consejo que disparen el cañón etherano, o eso es lo escuché mientra estaba cautivo en mis primeros días.

 **Naruto:** esa cosa puede destruir varias ciudades de un disparo! Kurama, por favor sal de aquí y ayuda mis amigos a salir antes que disparen.

 **Kurama(yin):** yo no me preocuparia, esta torre absorberá todo el poder mágico apenas se acerque, no hay riesgo alguno. Te recomiendo que subas a lo más alto y detengas al causante de todo esto.

 **Naruto:** si, eso será más efectivo que escapar.

 **Kurama(yin):** bien sube a mi espalda te llevaré enseguida.

 **Naruto:** no te preocupes sólo soy un clon, el verdadero debe estar llegando a la cima.

 **Kurama:** de todas formas iré, ese maldito tendrá su merecido.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó afuera de mina y una luz que venía de la entrada cubría cada espacio, esto duro sólo un momento y la luz se disipo.

 **Naruto:** que fue eso?

 **Kurama(yin):** mejor no perdamos tiempo, eso fue el cañón etherion.

 **Naruto:** en serio!? En ese caso nos vemos arriba- el clon desapareció dejando sólo al kurama yin.

 **Kurama(yin):** bueno es hora de estirar los músculos.

Arriba toda la estructura de la torre había desaparecido dejando en su ligar un cristal gigante que alababa una luz celeste, el verdadero Naruto estaba llegando a la sala de Jellar junto a Simón y Hinata, cuando les llegó la información de su clon.

 **Naruto:** eh?- paro de correr.

 **Hinata:** sucede algo?- también se detuvo.

 **Naruto:** no te preocupes ya llega la caballeria- sonriendo y de pronto se escuchó el grito de Erza.

 **Simon:** no tengo tiempo para esto- corrió a la habitación donde estaba Erza tirada y Natus altejado de ella también tirado, Jellar estaba cargando un ataque para acabar con la vida de Erza, el disparo pero Simón llegó a tiempo y recibió el golpe, mal herido Simón cae y antes de fracasar para siempre le confiesa sus sentimientos a Erza.

 **Jellar:** jajajajajaja, que patético nisiquiera puedes proteger a la mujer que amas sin sacrificar algo.

 **Naruto:** desgraciado, como te atreves a hablar así después de todo lo que hizo por vos.

 **Natsu:** se levanta con varias heridas pero estas desaparecen dejando sólo escamas- oye maldito quien te crees que eres para hablar así de los sentimientos de los demas!

 **Jellar:** que quien soy? Soy el traerá la verdadera libertad al mundo, el que traerá a Zeref de vuelta.

 **Natsu:** como si lo fuera a permitir! - agarra un trozo deL cristal de etherano y se lo come.

 **Jellar:** idiota que crees que haces!?

 **Naruto:** que más puede hacer? Se prepara para derrotarte- se acerca muy serio a Natsu.

 **Hinata:** Erza-san estás bien?

 **Erza:** si, pero ellos...

 **Hinata:** esta bien, confía en Naruto-kun.- sonriendo.

Naruto y Natsu se ponen frente a frente de Jellar.

 **Naruto:** ( kurama, ya esta? )

 **Kurama:** si, cuando quieras.

 **Natsu:** espero que estés preparado.- amenaza a Jellar. Entrando en modo Dragón Force.

 **Naruto:** por que te...- entra en el primer nivel del modo chakra.

 **Natsu/Naruto:** mataremos!- con odio en sus ojos.

 **Y se acabo, está pelea va a ser muy interesante la voy hacer larga, voy a tratar que ocupe mucho espacio en el siguiente capítulo, bien eso es todo hasta la próxima.**


	11. Verdadera Libertad

**Es hora de que Jellar pare por lo que hizo, como dije antes esta pelea va a durar mucho, estuve leyendo los reviews del capitulo anterior y quiero decirles que yo respeto ambas historias, leí todo el manga de Naruto y sigo a Fairy Tail todas la semanas, las admiro por igual no creo que alguna sea mejor que otra y para escribir mi historia sigo lo que creo, no hago esto por satisfacer a alguien o por que me pagen ( digo a nadie le pagan por escribir un fic ), hago esto por que quiero y me gustan ambas historias y este fic es como se fusionan ambas desde mi punto de vista y así que esto es lo que pienso, bueno sin decir mas empecemos.**

 **-Verdadera Libertad-**

 **Mellar:** jah! Ustedes? Matarme? E sido bendecido por el gran Zeref! Ni siquiera podrán to..- fue interrumpido por Natsu que acertada un gancho que manda a volar a Jellar. Seguido, en el aire, Naruto logra darle una pata invertida que incrusta a Jellar en el piso de Cristal. Se levanta limpiándose la cara- que bajo atacar con la guardia baja.

 **Natsu:** un tipo como tu no puede poner excusas- serio.

 **Jellar:** en ese caso – se pone de pie y en pose de batalla- yo también los atacare con todo lo que tengo!- enojándose y activando meteor.

Jellar corre hacia sus enemigos y ellos hacen los mismo. Aprovechado su velocidad Jellar se pone atrás de ellos, Naruto solo puede seguirlo con los ojos y antes que haga algo se mueve saliendo de su rango, pero Natsu no es tan rápido y recibe un golpe de Jellar en la nuca y es empujado hasta encrastarse en una Lácrima.

 **Jellar:** que te pasa? Que no te gustaba comer eso?

 **Natsu:** recuperado se destranca del cristal y mira a Jellar furioso- maldito.

 **Naruto:** no te distraigas en una pelea- a una velocidad casi imperceptible, si no fuera por el rastro de energía dorada que deja, trata de darle un rodillazo en la cabeza a Jellar, pero este se agacha.

 **Jellar:** je. crees que eso será suficiente?- agarra la pierna de Naruto y lo lanza hasta Natsu, el esquiva a Naruto y corre hasta Jellar , Naruto se recompone y aterriza de pie, Natsu trata de acertar un golpe pero Jellar es muy rápido y lo esquiva con facilidad, Naruto se une al enfrentamiento físico y en coordinación con Natsu alteran entre arriba o abajo con puño y patada o visceversar, Jellar arto de esperar bloquea a ambos, da un golpe a Natsu que lo empuja unos metros sin caerse y con Naruto trata de acertar un golpe al pecho pero en la milésima de segundo antes de que acierte el golpe Naruto es sustituido por un tronco.

 **Jellar:** que demonios!?

 **Naruto:** te dije que no te distraigas en una pelea!- logra dar el rodillazo que antes no pudo, lanzando a Jellar y cayendo de espalda al suelo.

 **Jellar:** maldito! Ya no te burlaras de mi, explosión celestial!- una esfera de magia celestial se formo, era de gran tamaño y de color dorado, se lanzo hacia Naruto.

 **Naruto:** crees que eso me detendrá!?- usando un gran brazo formado con energía creo una cho odama rasengan, ambos ataques colisionan el rasengan es estable pero la esfera celestial no y explota al cabo de unos segundo haciendo que Naruto se cubra.

 **Jellar:** que te pasa ya no quieres juga… gah!?- fue interrumpido nuevamente por Natsu que encajo un Karyu no Tekken en su cara.

 **Natsu:** no te olvides que estas peleando con los magos mas fuertes de Fairy tail.

 **Naruto:** así que guárdate tus palabras y empieza a pelear de verdad.

Jellar se levanta con un brillo oscuro emergiendo de el.

 **Jellar:** bien si eso es lo que quieren… No tendré piedad!- varios fantasmas salen del suelo cerca de Jellar, estos son de una mezcla de morado, rojo y gran cantidad de negro, ellos avanzan hacia Naruto y Natsu, los fantasmas son resistentes a los puños de los heroes, entre la confusión Jellar aprovecha para usar su telekinesis para traer la katana que Erza dejo tirada- se los dije no tendré piedad- tranquilo, como si fuera un cuchillo lanza el arma impulsada por la magia oscura.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun cuidado!- tratando de llegar a detener la espada.

 **Jellar:** no intervengas!- la hace levitar y la manda al vacío.

 **Naruto:** HINATA!- agarra la espada y la rompe. Mientras veía como Hinata caía del borde de la torre.

Naruto estaba mas que furioso ante la "muerte" de su mejor amiga, sus ojos se volvieron agudos y la energía amarilla que desprendía se esta volviendo carmesí.

 **¿?:** calmate! Mocoso.

Sorprendido, mientras recuperaba su color dorado, Naruto mira como Hinata se asomaba de pie parada sobre una mano peluda de color naranja oscuro, era Kurama yin que había escalado la torre desde afuera y se asomaba mas por la cima de la torre.

 **Naruto:** gracias kurama!- salto a la mano del zorro- Hinata estas bien?

 **Hinata:** s si! Pero que hace el kyubi aquí?

 **Naruto:** es una larga historia, pero mejor quedate con el, podrías cuidarla kurama?

 **Kurama yin:** no sera ningún problema.

 **Jellar:** veo que liberaste a mi mascota- arrogante.

 **Siegran:** pero no te dijeron que era de mala educación tomar la cosas de los demás?- aparece ,uno de los diez magos santos y miembro del consejo mágico, de la nada.

 **Natsu:** Siegran! Madito. Como te atreves a mostrar tu cara después de lo que tu hermano y tu hicieron?

 **Jellar:** hermano? Fijate bien.

 **Kurama yin:** toma esto!- con su mano libre trata de aplastar a Siegran pero este desaparece y miran que aparece detrás de Jellar y se pone a su lado.

 **Siegran:** yo no soy mas que una proyección magica- mientras se una a Jellar.

 **Naruto:** así que nazi lograste ingresar al consejo mágico para usar el cañón Etherion- amenazante.

 **Jellar:** eso no importa ya que el consejo mágico ya no existe.

 **Natsu:** que dijiste!?

 **Jellar:** hablo de como mi esbirra, Ultear, se sacrico por mi para destruirlo.

 **Naruto:** es que enserio no tienes corazón- baja de la mano de Kurama Yin y se pone al lado de Natsu- eres despresiable.

 **Jellar:** y que si lo soy, todo sea para revivir a Zeref.

 **Natsu:** maldito!

 **Jellar:** pero no podía destruirlo sin antes recargar el cañón Etherion.

 **Naruto:** que!?- miro al cielo como el cañón formado por varios círculos mágicos, se estaba recargando para disparar.

 **Jellar:** veo que esta listo y esta vez no es para cargar la lácrima de poder mágico, es para acabar con ustedes! Ya fuego!- el cañón disparo un rayo de luz hacia la torre.

 **Naruto:** kurama!

 **Kurama Yin:** si!- rápidamente se formo una esfera enfrente de la boca del zorro- Bijuu-Dama!- la gran masa de energía salio disparada y choco con el rayo de luz, ambos ataques tratando de derrotar al otro pero la Bijuu-Dama es mas fuerte y desvío la luz del cañón hasta llegar a el y destruir los círculos mágicos.

 **Jellar:** imposible!

 **Kurama Yin:** espero que ahora seas consiente del peligro en el que estas por haber encerrado.- intimidante.

 **Jellar:** jah, si tengo buen ojo para los animales, pero lamentablemente si muerdes a tu dueño… recibes un castigo! Masa oscura!- una esfera negra apareció y de ella vario tentáculos que amarraron al zorro y luego lo empujaron debajo de la torre, con Hinata todavía en su mano.

 **Naruto:** Hinata!- grito desesperado mientras se aproximaba al borde, solo para ver como el zorro aterriza en el mar intacto.- UF que alivio, GRACIAS KURAMA!

 **Kurama Yin:** TU ENCARGATE DE ESE BASTARDO!- grito.

 **Naruto:** si,- se pone en frente de Jellar.- mejor acabamos con esto rápido.

 **Natsu:** estoy de acuerdo- se acerca a Naruto.

 **Jellar:** me leyeron la mente- junta sus manos- GRAND CHARIOT!- siete esferas de energía doradas aparecieron y subieron al cielo formando la osa mayor.

 **Natsu:** que es eso!?

 **Jellar:** es su fin!- cada esfera lanzo un rayo del mismo color que se funciona en cuanto baja a su objetivo, Natsu y Naruto no tienen nada que hacer y reciben el ataque. Al cabo de unos segundos el humo se disipa mostrando a unos Naruto y Natsu tirados en suelo con sus poderes apagados- mh, se acabó.

 **Naruto:** to todavía no- aun en el suelo tratando de levantarse sin éxito.

 **Natsu:** crees que eso nos nos detendrá- igual, tratando de levantar su cara del piso.

 **Erza:** aun tirada a un lado de la pelea- Chicos por favor! Ya déjenlo, mejor me ríndanse.

 **Naruto:** y que? Dejar que te asesine: usando sus brazos para levantarse.

 **Natsu:** acaso olvidaste todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, acaso eso no importa- arrodillado con la mirada baja.

 **Erza:** por favor, no quiero que nadie mas muera por mi- llorando el piso.

 **Naruto:** de que estas ablando, tonta- parado un poco a dolorido mirando el suelo.

 **Natsu:** si ninguno de nosotros- con mas energia tratando de levantar su mirada.

 **Erza:** por favor, ya deténganse- muy solloza.

 **Naruto/Natsu: ¡** ninguno de los dos va a morir!- con ojos llenos de determinación y furia se preparan para el contraataque

Ambos en un grito de ira entran de nuevo en sus modos de combate pero esta vez con mas fuerza, spel destello de Naruto y el fuego de Natsu creaban una antorcha que era mas que vista desde sus compañeros desde abajo. Que estaban sobre el Kyubi yin.

 **Gray:** parece que Natsu se puso serio- sonriendo.

 **Lucy:** espero que esta ves si destruya todo.

 **Juvia:** Juvia todavía no sabe por que estamos sobre esta bestia.

 **Kurama Yin:** oye ya te dije que tengo nombre.

Dejando a sus compañeros de lado, en la cima de la torre, Naruto y Natsu estavan desbordando de anergia.

 **Jellar:** buen espectáculo de luces, ahora veamos que pueden hacer- activando meteor se lanza hacia los dos magos- no podrán conmigo!- apunto de llegar ellos dos desparecen de la vista de Jellar y antes de que pudiera mirar a otro lado Natsu ya esta dándole una patada en el estomago y mandándolo a volar a arriba donde Naruto lo esperaba con un Rasengan en la mano, Naruto usa su energía para extender su brazo y dar el rasengan en la espalda de Jellar. El aterriza de cara en el piso.

 **Jellar:** malditos! Creen que eso sera suficiente!?- cruza sus brazos arriba- ALTAIRIS!- todas la sombra del lugar se concentrar arriba de Jellar Creando un remolino negro- se acabó! Para ustedes- lanzo el remolino de sombras a los héroes.

 **Naruto:** yo me encargo! Rasengan planetario!- una odama rasengan orbitado por unos mas pequeños choco con el remolino oscuro a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño ambas fuerzas estaban igualadas.

 **Jellar:** jajajaja. por que no mejor te rindes antes de que te mates.

 **Naruto:** yo no soy el que olvida que se esta enfrentando a varios enemigos- sonriendo tratando de mantenerse con el remolino de sombras.

Jellar sorprendido vio a Natsu acercándose por su izquierda. Con su puño encendido salta para golpearlo, Jellar se dispone a volar seguido por Natsu que le da pelea en el aire.

 **Naruto:** bien ya llego la hora! Ahhhh- aumento la fuerza de su técnica y venció al torbellino oscuro.- Natsu ahora!

 **Natsu:** bien ya me estaba aburriendo.

 **Jellar:** que quieren decir- confundido.

Natsu, aun en el aire, aumenta la velocidad y acierta una serie de golpes contra Jellar seguido por un combo de un gancho, una patada hacia arriba y por ultimo una patada invertida en la espalda y Jellar cae hacia Naruto que lo espera con un…

 **Naruto:** Futon Rasen Shuriken- pero envés de lanzarlo alarga su brazo y el ataque impacta en el pecho de Jellar, en seguida queda rodeado por una esfera de energía celeste que lo ataca a nivel celular. Terminada la técnica Jellar cae rendido al piso con múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo. Ya tirado Natsu y Naruto hacen desaparecen sus poderes mientras se acercan a Jellar.

 **Jellar:** tontos no saben lo hicieron- con mucho esfuerzo al hablar.

Un temblor se siente.

 **Natsu:** que fue eso!?

 **Jellar:** el sistema R, cuando ya recibe energia ya no se puede detener hasta que recibe el sacrificio que absorba el etherano, sin nadie que haga el conjuro no se puede revivir a Nadie, vaya desperdicio.

 **Naruto:** que podemos hacer!?

 **Erza:** que mas?- llamando la atención de todos, ella esta siendo absorbida por una lácrima.- esta cosa nescecita un sacrificio.

 **Natsu:** espera Erza! Que estas haciendo?

 **Erza:** lo mismo que ustedes,- le sale una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo- protejo a mi familia.

 **Naruto:** entonces que sentido habré tenido esto!?

 **Jellar:** dejenla, de todas formas siempre estuvo cautiva, me sorprende que haga esto por ustedes y no por la autentica libertad- a dolorido.

 **Naruto:** callate! Que puede saber alguien como tu de la libertad. La libertad no es solo hacer lo que quieras es la habilidad de esconde tu propio destino y convertirlo en algo que deseas, eso lo aprendí de un amigo y de su padre, ambos antes de morir pudieron liberarse de sus cadenas eligiendo su propio destino y si el mundo me da un golpe yo respondo mas fuerte que el. Lo entiendes? La libertad es escoger tu propio destino, no dar tu vida a alguien que te diga lo que debes hacer.

 **Jellar:** tu…- se queda inconsciente.

Natsu y Naruto corren hacia Erza pero ya era tarde solo se podía ver su cabeza sobresaliendo.

 **Natsu:** Erza!

 **Naruto:** no te rindas seguro hay otra forma!

 **Erza:** no, esta bien ya tuve todo lo que queria- dejando ver solo su rostro- una familia- se sumergió por completo en la lácrima su ultima imagen que vio fue la silueta de sus dos amigo golpeando el cristal, cierra sus ojos y se prepara para morir.

 **Erza:** ( que esta pasando, ah cierto morí pero que es ese sonido, es agua de mar. pero por que? )

 **¿?:** en la lejanía- Erza! Erza!

 **Erza:** (quien me esta…)

 **Naruto:** vamos despierta!

 **Erza:** que despierte?- empieza a abrir los ojos solo para ver a Naruto que la esta cargando de brazos en la playa Akane- Naruto como!?

Naruto cae arrodillado y Erza se pone de pie.

 **Erza:** te encuentras bien?- sosteniendo su cara para que no caiga.

Mira alrededor y ve a todos sus amigos los actuales y los viejos, que vienen corriendo donde esta ella.

 **Erza:** que que esta pasando?

 **Gray:** lo que pasa es que Naruto te salvo.

 **Erza:** como!? Si esa lácrima ya me había consumido por completo.

 **Natsu:** yo puedo explicar explicarlo- mal herido tratando de mantenerse de pie.

 **Erza:** natsu! Que te paso?

 **Natsu:** verás después que que de sumergiste, Naruto salto al etherano con una cadena de clones y logro sacarte.

 **Gray:** al parecer el etherano concentrado daña al individuo si estas expuesto a el, en cuanto a Natsu como comió ese cristal ahora esta mas que agotado.

 **Lucy:** pero es un alivio que estés bien.

Paso un largo rato hasta que Naruto despertó y justo a tiempo para ver la salida del sol todos estaban impresionados con el desenpeño de ambos magos, lo que sorprendio a todos fue la habilidad de Kurama Yin para encogerse al tamaño que era de cachorro, ellos estaban felices que todo haya salido bien y regresaron a las habitaciones, estuvieron un poco apretados por la llegada de sus tres nuevos amigos, pero la alegría de Natsu y Naruto duro poco por que sus heridas eran muy graves y el etherano vacio sus reservas de magia asi que tuvieron que quedarse en reposo una semana para recuperar lo suficiente para regresar a Magnolia, sus amigos tampoco estaban del todo bien ya que le debían al casino quinientos mil Juelws por los destrozos realizados en el casino, aunque Erza pago trecientos mil de su bolsillo todos estaban trabajando para pagar su deuda, todos menos Juvia que se había ido el día que regresaron a Akane al parecer se adelanto para ir a Fairy Tail y unirse. Paso una semana los chicos ya se habian recuperado y los demás habían pagado su deuda aunque Erza le propuso a sus amigos unirse a su gremio ellos al principio dijeron que si pero a la noche decidieron irse sin decir nada. Erza los descubrió e hizo junto a los chicos un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales por su partida del gremio ya que para Erza si lo fueron. A la mañana siguiente Naruto se encontraba empacando su maleta.

 **Naruto:** que largas vacaciones, aunque solo tuvimos una tarde de diversión.

 **Kurama:** naruto tenemos que habla.

Naruto entro al espacio de su mente donde estaba Kurama.

 **Naruto:** esta bien yo también quería preguntarte algo.

 **Kurama:** ok pero primero te quiero contar algo sobre ese chico Natsu.

 **Naruto:** que sucede?

 **Kurama:** es que durante la pelea sentí algo en su interior, es lo mismo que sentí hace años con la niña.

 **Naruto:** puede que tenga que ver con que son Dragon-Slayer?

 **Kurama:** si, tengo mis teorías pero mejor esperamos a otro día para confirmarlo. Ah otra cosa . que piensas hacer con mi otra mitad?

 **Naruto:** mmm eso lo voy a dejar a su criterio.

 **Kurama:** ah- suspiro- siempre tan indulgente. Y? De que querías hablar?

 **Naruto:** bueno lo que pasa es que sentí algo raro con mi modo chakra, sentía que era mas débil que cuando lo active por primera vez en la isla tortuga.

 **Kurama:** eso… ya te lo dijo el viejo tienes que esperar que tus reservas de magia se reestablescan por completo.

 **Naruto:** pero ya pasaron siete años tengo fuente y antes a los dieciséis en el mundo shinobi tenia mas poder,- se quejaba.

 **Kurama:** deja de quejarte no es como si entrenadas todos los días para acelerar el proceso, solo te sientas creyendo que eres el mismo de antes, las cosas cambiaron ya no eres el Naruto Uzumaki que salvo Konoha, que derrotó a el líder de Akatsuki ni el que gano la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, eres el Naruto mago de clase S de Fairy Tail, así que te siguieron que pienses en que vas a hacer con tu vida. Mh parece que tocan.

Naruto regresa al mundo real donde alguien toca la puerta.

 **Naruto:** ya voy ya voy- abre la puerta para encontrarse a Erza- Erza? Te encuentras bien?

 **Erza:** si yo es solo que quería decirte que… Perdón eso no fue tu culpa.

 **Naruto:** ah! Por eso no te preocupes.

 **Erza:** ah! Y otra cosa- abraza a Naruto que ruboriza ligeramente- gracias- y le da un beso en la mejilla. Se separa del rubio- bien eso era todo te esperó abajo- y cierra la puerta.

Afuera Erza se encuentra a Hinata que va en dirección al cuarto de Naruto.

 **Hinata:** ah! Erza-san viste a Naruto-Kun?

 **Erza:** si, no te preocupes ya casi esta listo, le dije que todos nos íbamos a encontrar abajo.

 **Hinata:** que bueno que ya esta bien, pero mejor lo ayudo para que nos vayamos mas rápido.- avanza pero es agarrada por Erza del brazo sin dejar de mirar en direcciones diferentes.

 **Erza:** Hinata- seria- no perderé.- suelta a Hinata y se va dejando a Hinata un poco confundida.

 **Hinata:** imposible, Erza-san…

 **Bien eso fue todo espero que les hayan disfrutado, esto ultimo creo que fue la cereza del pastel, díganme si creen que voy por buen camino y nada mas solo esperen tengo algo planeado para Hinata en la próxima saga, bien hasta la próxima.**


	12. Azul vs Rojo

**Bien no se si soy bueno en escribir peleas pero si se que soy bueno con la comedia, así que antes de empezar con el festival de Magnolia voy a divertirme con Hinata en este mini capitulo, jejejeje, bueno mejor empecemos.**

 **-Azul vs rojo-**

 **Narrador:** Para un hombre existentes dos reglas para sobrevivir al mundo real, la primera nunca te rindas y no dejes de perseguir tus sueños, y la segunda, que si no la sigues podrías tener un destino peor que la muerte, es nunca pero nunca jamás ni en un millón de años estar en medio de la pelea de dos mujeres enamoradas, Naruto conoce la primera, lamentablemente es ciego ante la segunda, así que le deseo mi sentido pésame.

Era un día soleado en los bosques de Fiore, nuestro grupo de héroes se encontraba a la mitad del viaje devuelta a su gremio, ellos decidieron descansar cerca de un lago ya cuando lo pensaron casi no tuvieron vacaciones, todo lo que hicieron fue pelear o trabajar. Con el campamento instalado se dividieron las tareas. Mientras tanto el zorro cachorro se hecho a dormir.

 **Erza:** bien ya esta, ahora...- mira a su grupo un poco sonrojada- que les parece si nos dividimos las tareas?

 **Wendy:** esta bien. que quieres que hagamos?

 **Erza:** déjenme ver, mmm, ya se! Natsu, Gray vayan de casería.

 **Natsu:** no te preocupes, yo voy a traer algún animal ya cocinado.

 **Happy:** mas bien quemado- levantando los brazos con sarcasmo.

 **Natsu:** OYE!

 **Gray:** ya dejalo, mejor solo lo tremos y luego lo cocinamos nosotros.

 **Natsu:** que podría saber un tipo como tu de cocina.

 **Gray:** se que no hay que cocinarlo a mil grados.

 **Natsu:** chocando sus cabeza con Gray- Que dijiste!?

 **Gray:** quieres pelear?

 **Erza:** ya cayense!- agarra sus cabezas y las choca con su fuerza sobre humana y los lanza a lo profundo del bosque- y no vuelvan sin comida! Happy ve y asegurate que no lo estropeen.

 **Happy:** aye ser- vuela en dirección donde fueron lanzados los chicos.

 **Erza:** bien ahora- mira a Hinata con una sonrisa malvada- Hinata!

 **Hinata:** si?

 **Erza:** quiero que tu y Wendy vayan en busca de troncos de leña.

 **Wendy:** bien, dejalo en nuestras manos- agarra el brazo de Hinata y se alejan, junto a Charle, a otra parte del bosque.

Hinata mientras se va mira a atra como Erza sigue sonriendo.

 **Naruto:** aah, y nosotros tres que aremos?

 **Lucy:** cierto quiero ayudar en algo.

 **Erza:** ah, Lucy me había olvidado de ti- dijo con desprecio.

 **Lucy:** al menos finge que lo lamentas- con una lágrima saliendo de su ojo.

 **Erza:** mmmm, bueno Lucy ya que estas aquí ve al lago y ponte a pescar, no confió mucho en Natsu y Gray.

 **Lucy:** esta bien- quejándose.

 **Naruto:** bien nos encargaremos.

 **Erza:** tu no tienes que ir- tímida.

 **Naruto:** por que?

 **Erza:** bueno- sonrojada y tartamudeando- t tu saltaste a etherano para sal salvarme a así que pensé que merecias descansar.

 **Naruto:** gracias por preocuparte, pero ya me encuentro bien, así que no te preocupes, creo que voy a ayudar a Hinata y Wendy.

 **Erza:** espera!- se interpone en el camino de Naruto.- por favor! Dejame recompensarte.

 **Naruto:** esta bien, no es necesario.- mira como Erza pone sus manos y sus manos y se apoya en el abdomen de Naruto- oye Erza que estas- sonrojado.

Acto seguido Erza tumba al rubio al piso. Luego ella empieza a bajar por el cuerpo de Naruto haciendo que se sonroje todavianmas y se altere.

 **Naruto:** espera Erza! Que estas…?

 **Erza:** por favor dejame hacerlo- Erza sigue bajando hasta llegar a los pies del rubio y empieza a masajearlos. Lo que tranquilizó a Naruto y trato de relajarse, pero su momento tranquilo fue interrumpido por un gran dolor en la planta de sus pies, cuando miro vio como una inpasientada Erza hacia el esfuerzo para continuar con el masaje- que te parece? Aprendí esta técnica de una tribu que se dedicaba a alcanzar la iluminación por medio del dolor, te gusta?- miro a la cara de Naruto para ver como se le iba la vida- Naruto! Esta bien?

A unos metros alejados del campamento, esta Hinata con el Byakugan mirando la escena con enojo.

 **Hinata:** que cruel.

 **Wendy:** Hinata **-** Nee, que pasa?- la oji perla se da la vuelta desactivando sus ojos.

 **Hinata:** nada, solo creí ver algo.- sonriendo.

 **Wendy:** ah? Que Creíste ver?- con un tomo travieso.

 **Hinata:** a que viene esa pregunta?

 **Wendy:** lo que pasa es que Naruto-Nee me dijo que esos ojos te permiten ver el interior de las personas.- picarona.

 **Hinata:** quque insinuas?- acorralada.

 **Wendy:** si puede ir tan lejos, seguramente puedes verlo sin ropa- traviesa.

 **Hinata:** que!? Yo nunca, verlo!? A quien!?- mas que roja.

 **Wendy:** a quien mas? A Naruto-Nee.- sonriendo.- no pensaba que eras tan pervertida.

 **Hinata:** yo yo no soy, además Naruto-Kun y yo solo somos amigos.- se acerca charle sosteniendo una pila de ramas.

 **Charle:** por favor ya no lo niegues se te nota cada vez que hablan.

 **Wendy:** cierto, alguna vez tendrás que afrontar tus sentimientos.

 **Hinata:** pero yo…- recuerda su confesión- yo no podría tener otra oportunidad.

 **Charle:** de que hablas?

 **Hinata:** una vez tuve una chace, pero en ese tiempo el y yo no éramos tan unidos.

 **Wendy:** pero eso no importa, ahora son mas que unidos, piénsalo siempre están juntos en la misiones, en el gremio, en la casa.

 **Charle:** ademásno tienes que esperar el momento perfecto tienes que aprovechar cada oportunidad por mas pequeña que sea.

 **Hinata:** aprovechar cada oportunidad.

 **Wendy:** sin mencionar que Naruto-Nee, es bastante popular, recuerda que esta en segundo lugar después de Loki en la encuesta de mejores novios en la revista el hechicero semanal.

 **Hinata:** EH!? Cuando se izo esa encuesta!?

 **Charle:** hacen esa encuesta cada mes desde hace cinco años- seria.

 **Wendy:** lo vez! Tienes que atacar rápido si no alguien mas atractiva te lo podría quitar.

 **Hinata:** ( mh? Mas atractiva… ) ok! Desde ahora me pondré en modo de ataque.

 **Wendy:** EH!? En serio? Pensé que tardaría mas en hacerte cambiar de opinión.

 **Charle:** bueno, ya hará eso cuando regresemos a casa, ya tenemos suficiente mejor volvamos.

Todos los grupos regresaron al campamento, se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto desmayado, a lo que Erza respondía es que se la cayo un coco dejando a todos con cara de poker. Dejando a Naruto de lado Natsu y Gray habían traído un gran trozo de carne que se lo quitaron a un monstruo toro con seis patas y cuatro cuernos, en cuanto a Lucy ella trajo solo ocho pescados. Natsu no tardo en encender el fuego y decidieron cocinar la carne primero. Ya había noxhecido y la carne estaba cocida y los peces asados, por suerte Naruto se recupero a tiempo. Los chicos se dieron un gran atracon , las chicas comieron con moderación. Llego la hora de dormir. Todos estaban acostados algunos ya durmiendo.

 **Hinata:** se acerca a Naruto- ah disculpa Naruto-Kun, podría pedirte un favor.

 **Naruto:** si, no hay problema.

 **Hinata:** veraz lo que pasa es que yo bueno tengo frío y quería pedirte.- avergonzada.

 **Naruto:** si?

 **Hinata:** podría dor dor dormir a tu la la lado?

 **Naruto:** EH!?

 **Hinata:** no no no es lo que piensas- agitando los brazos, ahora se calma y vuelve a su modo timido- es solo que tengo frío y no quiero molestar a Wendy, perdón fue una pregunta tonta me iré a dormir.

 **Naruto:** espera, yo bueno no tengo problema- apenado.

Sin saber como se acercaron uno al otro terminaron con Hinata siendo abrazada por Naruto, de alguna forma ambos pudieron tomar el sueño con al largo rato de vergüenza.

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado este mini capitulo lo hice solo para jugar un poco con los personajes y no se preocupen mañana subo una cap mas largo empezando con lo del festival. Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	13. Sennin modo

**Hola lamento que el anterior haya sido tan corto pero no tenia demasiada inspiración y trate de forzarme pero eso no importa es hora de que Naruto despliegue su verdadera fuerza, así que empecemos.**

 **-La montaña de los sapos-**

Los héroes habían llegado a Magnolia luego de algunos días de viaje, este so prolongo por algunas paradas no programadas en las que incluyen un baño de aguas termales, en el que naruto recibió un golpe accidental por parte de Erza ,ya que lo confundió con Natsu y Gray que trataban de espiar, y ella decidió pagarle una estadía para compensar el único inconveniente solo quedaban cuartos nupciales, y otra parada fue en un restaurante de comida oriental, donde Hinata no solo le invito un par de platos de ramen de su bolsillo si no que le dio de comer con sus manos, aunque ambos se sonrojaron a Naruto no le importo mucho ya que en Magnolia no consigue este plato, eso fue entre tantas paradas donde Naruto fue mimado por esas dos. Por fin en magnolia el grupo se separo para que cada uno valla a su casa y desempaque, en el departamento de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** abre la puerta- aahh que alegría es estar de vuelta.

 **Hinata:** si pareció una eternidad con todo lo que hicimos.

 **Naruto:** ablando de eso, Hinata todo lo que hicisteis por mi…

 **Hinata:** bueno yo etto.- sonrojada.

 **Naruto:** yo también.

 **Hinata:** tu tu también sient…

 **Naruto:** si yo también pensé que no habíamos tenido ni un día de descanso, así que gracias por hacer el viaje mas divertido.

 **Hinata:**. . . .

 **Charle:** idiota!- y golpeo al rubio con una revista.

Naruto fue el primero en terminar de desempacar, se puso su ropa que compro en Akane y se dirigió a la puerta.

 **Naruto:** chicas lo siento tengo que hacer algo, saluden a los de gremio de mi parte.

Se fue dejando a las chicas confundidas, paso el rato y ellas estaban devuelta en el gremio, estaba como siempre borrachos, peleas y alguna que otra queja. En una mesa vieron como Lucy se preguntaba que como era el festival de Magnolia, las chicas se acercaron a esa mesa y comentaron…

 **Wendy:** en realidad es el festival de la cosecha pero desde que fairy tail se unió a la celebración se convirtió en un desfile donde la ciudad se convierte en una fiesta.

 **Lucy:** que lindo, entonces todos los miembros participan?

 **Levy:** de echo tienes que inscribirte como voluntaria con Mira.

 **Lucy:** ya se! Levy y si hacemos un acto juntas.

 **Levy:** la verdad yo.

 **Lucy:** oh, lo siento seguro vas a hacer algo con jet y droy.

 **Levy:** no no lo que pasa es que nunca participé.

 **Hinata:** entonces es una buena oportunidad, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

 **Levy:** mmm ah, entonces lo haré.

 **Lucy:** genial, vamos a inscribirnos.

 **Levy:** espera.

 **Lucy:** que pasa?

 **Levy:** solo me inscribiré si Hinata y Naruto hacen un numero juntos.- este comentarios hizo mas que alterar a Hinata.

 **Hinata:** PE pero y yo no no podría.- tartamudeando avergonzada.

 **Wendy:** me parece una buena idea.

 **Hinata:** Wendy, de que lado estas?

 **Wendy:** estoy del lado del verdadero amor.

 **Hinata:** ver verd ver verdadero…

 **Wendy:** además no dijiste que ibas a ser mas segura y aprovechar cada oportunidad?

 **Charle:** así que mejor calmate y ve hablar de esto con el.

 **Hinata:** esta bien- con seguridad se direje a la puerta y ante salir se da la vuelta- etto saben donde esta?

Todas se quedan calladas por la escena que causo la oji perla.

 **Charle:** por dios, por estar tan pegado a el te esta corrompiendo.

 **Wendy:** aún así, no sabemos donde esta Naruto-Nee.

 **Hinata:** dijo que tenia que hacer algo, pero no dijo nada mas.

 **Charle:** por que no lo buscas en el bosque.

 **Hinata:** podría estar entrenando, gracias Charle- se va del gremio.

 **Wendy:** por que dijiste el bosque?

 **Charle:** es algo típico de el cuando se frustra por algo, eso y tuve presentimiento.

A las afueras de magnolia se encontraba Naruto meditando con algunas aves apoyadas sobre el, acompañado por Kurama yin.

 **Kurama yin:** oye. por cuanto tiempo vas a seguir?

 **Naruto:**. . . .

 **Kurama yin:** mh **,** mejor me hubiera ido a ese gremio. Por lo que contaste se divierten de vez en cuando.

 **Naruto:** bienyaesta- se levanta.

 **Kurama yin:** para que cargaste de este modo, ya te vi entrando en ese estado en menos de un segundo.

 **Naruto:** por esto- corre hacia un árbol, prepara su puño y lanza su golpe sin tocar el árbol, la arboleda es arrasada por una fuerza que dejo solo un camino libre con los arboles tirados en los lados.

 **Kurama yin:** ya veo, si te tomas el tiempo el sennin modo es mas fuerte, pero. por que era devilcuando lo activas rápido?

 **Naruto:** supongo que tiene que ver con que energía recolecto.

 **Kurama yin:** ah? No entiendo.

 **Naruto:** lo que pasa es en este mundo hay dos energías el etherano y la energía natural. Como es mas abundante el etherano es lo que absorbo.

 **Kurama yin:** ya veo. Entonces tendrás que entrenarlo hasta poder absorber la energía natural mas rápido.

 **Naruto:** ya había pensado en eso.

 **Kurama yin:** suena interesante. Adelante.

 **Naruto:** bien- se muerde el pulgar- jutsu de invocación!- un sello se forma en el piso y aparece un sapo de tamaño un poco mas grade que Naruto y de color carmesí con rojo.

 **Sapo:** ah? Donde estoy?

 **Naruto:** hola. quien eres tu?

 **Sapo:** esa es mi pregunta, dime tu quien eres!

 **Naruto:** ah, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki de konoha, etto donde esta gamakuchi?

 **Sapo:** conoces a mi padre?

 **Naruto:** vaya quien lo diría ese grandote consiguió pareja, jeje y bueno ya te dije mi nombre ahora dime el tuyo.

 **Sapo:** me llamo gamabushi, el hijo del líder de los sapos.

 **Naruto:** ah? Gamakuchi es el jefe? Que paso con el viejo gamabunta?

 **Gamabushi:** bueno a mi abuelo lo alcanzo el tiempo.- triste.

 **Naruto:** lo lo siento, no devi preguntar.

 **Gamabushi:** no te preocupes. Ah Como era tu nombre? no preste atención.

 **Naruto:** Uzumaki Naruto- quejándose.

 **Gamabushi:** Uzumaki!? Ahora que te veo bien, eres como te describe mi padre.

 **Naruto:** gracias.

 **Gamabushi:** y? Que quieres de mi?

 **Naruto:** bueno quiero pedirte un favor…

Paso un largo rato y Hinata apareció en lugar donde los arboles fueron arrancados.

 **Hinata:** puede que el lo haya echo pero. donde esta?- activo su Byakugan e inspeccionó todo el rango alrededor en busca de el, sin ningún resultado.- aaahh donde se fue?- desanimada- mejor vuelvo a gremio y espero que regrese.

El día paso y casi a la media noche Naruto apareció en su departamento abriendo la puerta.

 **Naruto:** susurrando- bien con cuidado.- abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Hinata que estaba dormida sobre el sofá.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun donde estas?- entre sueños.

 **Naruto:** ah!? Ella me espero?- fue a su cuarto y trajo una sabana, la coloco sobre ella y el, muy cansado, desidiósentarse al otro lado del sillón

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertaba de su siesta para encontrarse con su amado a su lado durmiendo sobre la sabana, a lo que no pudo evitar poner sus manos sobre la cabeza de el, acercarse y darle un beso en la frente. Al terminar la escena ella se dio cuenta de dos cosas,uno no estaba soñando y dos beso al verdadero naruto.

 **Hinata:** qu que a acabo de hacer- en su desesperación hace que Naruto se caiga del sofá.

 **Naruto:** du duele, ah? Hinata despertaste. como dormiste?- se queda callado al ver a una muy roja Hinata- eeeh Hinata te encuentras bien?

 **Hinata:** yoo bu bueno.- apenada.

 **Naruto:** a por cierto… perdón.- esta disculpa recompuso a Hinata y la puso en duda.

 **Hinata:** eh? Por que te disculpas?

 **Naruto:** bueno yo, desaparecí ayer y vi como me esperaste aca y yo me sentí un poco mal por hacerte preocupar.

 **Hinata:** ( Naruto-kun se siente mal por hacerme preocupar?) esta bien. Pero la próxima vez dime a donde vas, no solo yo todos se preocuparon.

 **Naruto:** si,lo prometo- sonriendo los dos.

Paso la mañana y ya todos se encontraban en el gremio. Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en el tablero de trabajos.

 **Naruto:** que trabajo deberíamos hacer?

 **Hinata:** trabajo? Pero si el festival va a ser en unas semanas.

 **Naruto:** tranquila, no quiero uno complicado solo quiero reponer lo gastamos en el viaje.

 **Hinata:** no digo que no quiera trabajar, es solo…

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Hinata:** es que esta vez quiero participar en el desfile con contigo-un poco apenada.

 **Naruto:** en en serio? Mmm supongo que no estaría mal intentar.

 **Hinata:** muchas gracias,Naruto-kun

 **Naruto:** bien, que tienes planeado.

 **Hinata:** aaaaah bueno, esperaba pensar algo contigo.- forzando una sonrisa.

 **Naruto:** bueno eso suena mas interesante, por ahora vamos a inscribirnos.

Se dirigieron a la barra donde Mirajane preparaba un café.

 **Hinata:** EH disculpa Mira-San.

 **Mirajane:** valla valla si es la pareja N°1 de Fairy tail.

 **Naruto:** no me jodas!

 **Hinata:** por favor Mira-San no digas esas cosas.

 **Mirajane:** vamos calmense solo era juego, y? Desean algo?

 **Naruto:** la verdad, queremos inscribir nos en el desfile.

 **Mirajane:** quien lo diría, por fin quieres participar, pero Respóndeme esto.

 **Naruto:** si?

 **Mirajane:** fue tu idea o Hinata te convenció?

 **Naruto:** de echo solo lo propuso y me pareció buena idea.

 **Mirajane:** ya veo,- se mete bajo el mostrador y sale con una hoja de papel.- bien esta es la plantilla de inscripción tienen suerte solo quedaba un carruaje.

 **Hinata:** gracia Mira-San.

 **Mirajane:** por cierto que piensan hacer?

 **Hinata:** bueno…

 **Naruto:** es un secreto- sonriendo.

 **Mirajane:** entiendo, bien espero que sea grande para no decirme.- se retira con su taza de café.

 **Hinata:** ya pensaste algo?

 **Naruto:** no.

 **Hinata:** entonces por que?

 **Naruto:** para darnos otra razón para esforzarnos el doble.

 **Hinata:** en ese caso vamos a casa a pensar en algo.

 **Naruto:** lo siento tengo que ir al bosque a entrenar.

 **Hinata:** ah? Pasa algo?

 **Naruto:** no, no te preocupes solo quiero perfeccionar el sennin modo, puedo?

 **Hinata:** si, al menos esta vez me dijiste a donde ibas.

 **Naruto:** era una promesa, no?

En el segundo piso, en la galería una figura femenina estaba observando con una sonrisa. Naruto esta en la salida de Magnolia cuando atrás suyo aparece Erza.

 **Erza:** hola Naruto.

 **Naruto:** hola, que andas haciendo?

 **Erza:** a nada solo iba al bosque a entrenar un poco, fui un poco débil en la torre para que tu y Natsu me salvaran.

 **Naruto:** estoy de acuerdo en hacerse mas fuerte pero no tienes que presionarte, siempre estaremos para apoyarte.

 **Erza:** gragracias- somrojada- por cierto a donde te diriges?

 **Naruto:** a yo también tengo que practicar algo.

 **Erza:** no te molesta que te acompañe? Si es en compañía es mas interesante.

 **Naruto:** de echo es un entrenamiento especial, no implica tanto desempeño físico. Además ya tengo ayuda.

 **Erza:** te molesto?

 **Naruto:** no no es solo que no creo que pueda ayudarte a vos.

 **Erza:** bueno,y? Quien es esa compañía.

 **Naruto:** ah son Kurama yin.

 **Erza:** ese zorro? Y dime donde se encuentra, no lo veo en el gremio.

 **Naruto:** dijo que se va a unir, pero por ahora me ayuda así que me esta esperando en el monte myoboku, ahora que lo pienso ya es tarde- corre hacia el bosque- nos vemos.

 **Erza:** nos nos vemos, ah- suspira- creo que voy a tener que ser mas directa. Ah!? Espera. que es el monte Myoboku?

Dejando a la muy confundida Erza, Naruto ya había utilizado su jutsu de invocación a la inversa y se encontraba en el hogar de los sapos, donde estaba el paqueño Kurama enojado.

 **Kurama yin:** por que tardaste tanto?

 **Naruto:** lo siento se me olvido, quise tomar un trabajo, luego Hinata me convencio de hacer algo para el desfile, me acorde de esto y cuando llegaba al bosque me tope con Erza.

 **Kurama Yin:** mejor callate, es hora de seguir.

 **Fukasaku:** tiene razón,- dijo un pequeño sapo verde anciano- si quieres recuperar el sennin modo perfecto no hay tiempo que perder.

 **Naruto:** lo se, lo se. Pero sigo sin entender.

 **Fukasaku:** que no entiendes, es el mismo entrenamiento de hace cincuenta y ocho años.

 **Naruto:** eso lo se digo, como es que eres mas joven que Gamabunta?

 **Fukasaku:** no es que sea mas joven es que los sabios tenemos mayor longevidad.

 **Kurama Yin:** deja de preocuparte por eso y concéntrate.

 **Naruto:** bien empecemos, dame ese aceite.

Fukasaku procedió a entregarle el aceite de la cascada a Naruto que ya estaba en posición de meditar. Vertió el liquido del jarrón sobre el, al principio no paso nada pero paso un rato y Naruto empezó a convertirse en un sapo, a lo que Fukasaku Lo golpeo con un bastón negro que lo regreso a su forma normal.

 **Naruto:** ah, había olvidado lo doloroso que era ese bastón.

 **Fukasaku:** a por favor, sin esfuerzo no lograras nada.

 **Naruto:** esta bien sigamos.

Na escena se repitió una y otra vez con el mismo resultado, siguió y siguió, nadaNaruto no podía hacer nada mejor que eso. Sin darse cuenta ya se hizo tarde. Y Fukasaku decidió terminar por hoy.

 **Naruto:** oye viejo.

 **Fukasaku:** que pasa?

 **Naruto:** en que mundo esta en monte Myoboku?

 **Fukasaku:** lamento desilusiónarte, pero esta montaña no esta en el mundo shinobi, la única forma de llegar aquí es por algún portal.

 **Naruto:** ya veo, bue no perdía nada con preguntar.

 **Kurama Yin:** de todas formas ya tienes una vida en ese gremio, se no los abandonarías si pudieras.

 **Naruto:** hablando del gremio, cuando piensas unirte?

 **Kurama Yin:** déjame pensarlo.

 **Fukasaku:** que no tienes que ir con tu esposa?

 **Naruto:** HINATA NO ES…!

 **Kurama Yin:** jajajaja.

 **Naruto:** fuiste tu verdad!?

 **Kurama:** vamos, como si no notaras que esa chica te aprecia mucho.

 **Naruto:** de de que hablas, Hinata y yo sólo somos amigos.

 **Kurama Yin:** enserio eres idiota, te recomiendo que prestes mas atención a lo que tu compañera hace y dice.

 **Naruto: . . . .-** pensativo- creo que mejor me voy, Kurama quieres venir?

 **Kurama Yin:** supongo que una casa es un lugar mas acogedor para dormir.

 **Fukasaku:** si- bostezando- yo también tengo sueño.

Naruto y Kurama desaparecieron del monte y aparecieron en la entrada de magnolia, con bostezos de por medio llegaron al departamento donde Hinata y Wendy estaban preparando la cena.

 **Naruto:** tadaima!

 **Hinata:** okaerinasai, Naruto-Kun.

 **Wendy:** bienvenido, Naruto-Nee.- va a abrazarlo.

 **Charlé:** hola hace varios días que no te vemos- dirigiéndose al zorro.

 **Kurama Yin:** e estado ayudando al chico en su entrenamiento.

 **Hinata:** que tipo de entrenamiento?

 **Naruto:** bueno parece que desde que llegue estuve usando mal el sennin modo, así que tengo que distinguir que energía recolecto.

 **Wendy:** creo que entiendo pero igual que seas tan dedicado es genial.

 **Naruto:** no es para tanto.

 **Hinata:** si lo es,- se acerca a Naruto- eso te hace quien eres.

 **Naruto:** Hinata.

 **Charle:** oye la camisa.

 **Hinata:** lo siento!- corre hasta la estufa y la apaga- bien, podrían preparan la mesa?

 **Naruto:** si, no hay problema.

Fue una cena tranquila, sin inconvenientes, llego la hora de dormir y cada uno fue a su cuarto y Kurama Yin se quedo en el sofá.

 **Bien eso es todo, ya que este capitulo lo dedique a Hinata el siguiente va para Erza así que esperen, ya verán lo que puede hacer una mujer por amor, bien hasta la próxima.**


	14. Seducción o Amor?

**Primero que nada me disculpó por tardar tanto, simplemente no se me ocurría que escribir y como vieron en el cap anterior fue dedicado a Hinata osea que este va para Erza, así que sin mas empecemos.**

 **-Seducción o amor?-**

Era un día normal en Magnolia y en el gremio de Fairy tail estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser este, la razón Natsu, Gray y Happy estaban en un trabajo junto a Wendy, Charle, Lucy y Juvia. Mientras tanto en la barra se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, ambos con un papel en la mano.

 **Hinata:** te parece bien?

 **Naruto:** mmm, esta bueno pero no se podre. Esta campo no es mi fuerte.

 **Hinata:** esta bien, yo tampoco soy muy buena.

 **Naruto:** bueno tu te estas esforzando mas que yo, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es cooperar.

 **Hinata:** muchas gracias, Naruto-Kun- sonriendo de felicidad.

 **Mirajane:** que planean? Tortolitos.- aparece de la nada.

 **Naruto:** para ya Mirajane!- enojado y sonrojado.

 **Hinata:** por favor calmate Naruto-Kun, a ella solo le gusta jugar.

 **Mirajane:** además si no es cierto por que te sonrojas? Naruto-Kun.- picarona.

 **Naruto:** eso no importa.

 **Mirajane:** como sea, aun no responden mi pregunta.

 **Hinata:** estamos decidiendo que vamos a hacer para el festival.

 **Mirajane:** deberían darse prisa, solo quedan dos semanas.

 **Naruto:** por eso acabamos de decidir.

 **Mirajane:** en serio!? Diganme.

 **Hinata:** sh- poniendo su dedo en sus labios- información clasificada.

 **Mirajane:** aaahhh, por favor diganme, soy una representante del desfile y también participo.

 **Naruto:** lo lamento ya escuchaste- se levanta.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun? A donde vas?

 **Naruto:** a donde mas? A conseguir lo que necesitamos.

Se retira.

 **Hinata:**. . . .

 **Mirajane:** que pasa? Esa cara no es normal en ti.

 **Hinata:** Mira-San, como es Erza cuando esta decidida?

 **Mirajane:** como decirlo….? Es un demonio codicioso. Por que?

 **Hinata:** nada solo quería saber.

Por la calles de Magnolia se encontraba caminando Naruto.

 **Naruto:** bien,- mirando una nota de papel- lo primero sera conseguir la ropa, luego sigue ir con los decoradores del carro y por ultimo conseguir asistentes.

 **Erza:** asistentes? Para que?- aparece atrás de el.

 **Naruto:** ah! Erza? Que haces aquí?

 **Erza:** bueno los chicos se fueron a un trabajo con la demás así que estoy de paseo para descansar, como sea. Por que necesitas asistentes?

 **Naruto:** lo siento, es secreto- sonriendo.

 **Erza:** acercándose a el y apoyando su pecho con el- Vamos dime, no puedes decirme que no- seductora.

 **Naruto:** bu bueno yo…- antes de responder Erza lo calla con su dedo.

 **Erza:** que tal si mejor paseamos un rato y luego me cuentas todo.- separándose de el.

 **Naruto:** la verdad tengo que completar una lista.

 **Erza:** no hay problema, te puedo ayudar.

 **Naruto:** segura?

 **Erza:** ya te lo dije no tengo nada que hacer- toma la mano de Naruto y la jala- vamos, que el día no es eterno.

La primer parada fue una tienda de vestuario, al llegar se sorprendieron con la cantidad de vestimentas que había para cada ocasión.

 **Erza:** bien que vas a elegir si quieres te ayudo.

 **Naruto:** no, no te preocupes en realidad tengo que hacer un encargo.

 **Erza:** bueno, tu ve yo voy a ver si encuentro algo para el festival.

Naruto se dirigió a la caja y Erza se inmerso entre los pasillo de trajes y vestidos, los recorría con indiferencia en su cara ya que ningún atuendo le gustaba, sin mencionar que no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos, Se detuvo al ver un vestido de novias, a lo que solo se sonrojo, era blanco puro por dentro un vestido simple con falda de pliegues seguido por una capa de tela brillante que alargaba el vestido y por ultimo una tiara con un velo que cubría la espalda. Ante hermosa vestimenta solo sonrió.

 **Erza:** mh, creo que voy a usar este.

 **Naruto:** oye Erza!- grito desde la entrada.

 **Erza:** ahí voy!- miro al vestido- solo esperame,- se fue a la entrada de la tienda.

 **Naruto:** por que tardaste?

 **Erza:** mas bien, tu no tardaste nada, en cualquier caso conseguiste lo que querías?

 **Naruto:** si, ya ice el encargo estará listo para antes del festival.

 **Erza:** vas a participar?

 **Naruto:** de echo…

 **Erza:** estoy contenta, desde que llegaste te fuiste convirtiendo en uno de los símbolos de Fairy tail y que ahora participes del desfile, es simplemente grandioso.

 **Naruto:** pero…

 **Erza:** y? Que vas a hacer?

 **Naruto:** perdón es un secreto.

 **Erza:** ya veo eso explica los preparativos que estas haciendo. Pero…

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Erza:** sonrojada- se seria un po poco egoísta ha hacerlo solo, a así que que te parece si hacemos juntos?

 **Naruto:** Erza- sorprendido por la propuesta de su compañera.- yo…

 **Erza:** no hay tiempo que perder vayamos a la siguiente parada.

Siendo arrastrado por ella, Naruto solo se quedó callado por la emoción de Erza, pero algo atrofiaba su mente, era el saber como se sentiría Erza la saber que ya tiene compañera.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya llegaron al almacén donde estaban los carros alegóricos.

 **Erza:** bueno ya llegamos, que estilo prefieres?

 **Naruto:** en realidad- mostrando la nota de papel.

 **Erza:** ya veo, tenias todo preparado, realmente me sorprendes hoy.

 **Naruto:** si me permites.

 **Erza:** de que hablas? Tenemos que ir los dos juntos.

 **Naruto:** pero…

 **Erza:** nada de peros.

Se acercaron al ultimo carro de la fila. Y un hombre obeso vestido de blanco se les aproximo.

 **Reedus:** aah, Naruto. ya tienes la idea para tu vehículo?

 **Naruto:** si aquí tienes.- le entrega la hoja de papel.

 **Reedus:** mmm,

 **Naruto:** pasa algo malo?

 **Reedus:** no no no, es solo que es un estilo inusual.

 **Erza:** pero lo harás sin quejarte- se apoya amenazante en el y muestra su puño- verdad?

 **Reedus:** por por supuesto, estará listo en una semana.

 **Naruto:** eeh gracias?

 **Erza:** nohaydeque.

Decidieron quedarse un rato para indicar a Reedus los detalles que no estaban descritos en el papel, al menos Naruto, Erza se quedo para vigilar que hiciera un buen trabajo con la estructura base. Ambos salieron de la gran bodega para encontrarse con que el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

 **Naruto:** a rayos, ya es muy tarde no hay tiempo para lo último.

 **Erza:** tranquilo, te ayudare mañana para compensar.

 **Naruto:** de que hablas? Si hoy me fuiste de ayuda con la carroza, además fue mas divertido junto a ti- Erza solo se sonrojo con una sonrisa.- que te parece si te invito algo para agradecerte. Vi un café bar en el camino hacia aquí, te parece bien?

 **Erza:** ( co como un ci ci cita ) si suena bien.

 **Naruto:** bien en marcha.

La pareja se dirigió al café hablado, era una tienda modesta pero el olor a suave cafeína era hipnotizarte, eso sumado a unos paninis bien tostados hacían casi imposible no entrar. Sin dudarlo ambos se sentaron en la mesa al lado del río para ver un hermoso atardecer.

 **Erza:** que lindo lugar.

 **Naruto:** si, es muy relajante.

 **Erza:** no tenias que…

 **Naruto:** ya olvídalo, hago esto por que quiero.

 **Erza:** en enserio?

 **Naruto:** si, es bueno estar junto ahí.

 **Erza:** gracia ( mira el río decorado con el naranja del suave sol del atardecer.) Naruto yo…

 **Mecera:** hola hola, lamento la tardanza, que desean ordenar?

 **Naruto:** solo dos cafés suaves con unas tostadas y un pastel de freza.( mira a Erza) esta bien eso?

 **Erza:** por supuesto ( nerviosa ) solo lamento ser tan predecible.

 **Mecerá:** bien, su orden estará lista en unos minutos.

 **Naruto:** ok ( se va la chica ) segura que no hay problema?

 **Erza:** claro que no, es decir tu me invitas.

 **Naruto:** que tiene que ver que yo te invite?

 **Erza:** bu bueno es solo que me salvaste y si sigo en deuda contigo.

 **Naruto:** ya te lo dije, no me debes nada.

 **Erza:** igual todavía no te agradezco debidamente.

 **Naruto:** con una gracias es suficiente.

 **Erza:** abecés eres demasiado bueno.

 **Naruto:** jejeje.

La chica trajo su orden, no solo se veía ni olía sabroso sabia mejor. El almuerzo paso y se hizo de noche la pareja se dirigió al departamento de Naruto, ya estaban a solo una cuadra.

 **Naruto:** que día tan bueno.

 **Erza:** si, fue relajante.

 **Naruto:** pero enserio gracias por tu ayuda de hoy.

 **Erza:** no, esta bien encontré el mejor pastel de Magnolia gracias a ti.

 **Naruto:** no fue nada. Pero la próxima vayamos por algo ramen.

 **Erza:** debe ser muy bueno si lo comes cada ves que lo encuentras.

 **Naruto:** es mas, si quieres te cocino.

 **Erza:** sabes?

 **Naruto:** si, era parte del entrenamiento de supervivencia aprender a cocinar, pero yo decidí concertarme en mi plato favorito.

 **Erza:** en ese caso, te enseñare una receta de pastel que aprendí hace tiempo.

 **Naruto:** conociéndote, debe ser de los mejores.

 **Erza:** por su puesto, no me subestimes.

La pareja se río y antes de que se dieran cuenta llegaron a la puerta del departamento.

 **Erza:** bueno supongo que es todo hasta mañana.

 **Naruto:** ah por cierto no me tienes que acompañar mañana.

 **Erza:** tratas de evitarme de nuevo?

 **Naruto:** no no es eso. Es solo que no me tienes que ayudar.

 **Erza:** de que hablas? Si es nuestro carro. Ah! Cierto tengo que cancelar con mira lo que iba a hacer.

 **Naruto:** no, no hagas eso.

 **Erza:** lo lamento, pero no todos nos multiplicamos.

 **Naruto:** no, no hablo de eso - se entristece - veras - le explica la situación a Erza. - de veras lo siento.- se inclina -.

 **Erza:** con sus ojos tapados por su pelo- de que te disculpas? Si fue mi error por emocionante mas de lo normal.- levanta su mirada- además no me puedo dar el lujo de quedar en ridículo.

 **Naruto:** de que hablas?

 **Erza:** hablo de que para compensar esta vergonzosa situación, mi acto derrotara la tuyo- sonriendo desafiante.

 **Naruto:** en ese caso, yo tampoco perdere- devolviendo su mirada.

 **Erza:** lo que esperaba de un sujeto tan decidido como tu- se da la vuelta- bien hasta la próxima.

 **Naruto:** si, mejor no te distraigas.- abre la puerta y entra.

A unas calles del lugar estaba Erza caminado con tranquilidad, hasta que se detuvo firme.

 **Erza:** no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?

 **Mirajane:** sale de las sombras- y tu no sabes lo que es la traición?

 **Erza:** de que hablas?

 **Mirajane:** sabes a lo que me refiero y sanas que lo que le haces a Hinata.

 **Erza:** si Hinata no va a hacer algo tengo todo el derecho a atacar.

 **Mirajane:** esto no tiene nada que ver con seducir o no, tiene que ver con el código de amigas.

 **Erza:** lo siento pero no soy como tu, que me oculto tras la barra por miedo que me rechaze.

 **Mirajane:** lo que siento que lo que siento por el no tiene nada que ver. Mejor para, sabes que no te corresponde

 **Erza:** El siempre habla de cambiar el destino, y si sabes que en cada historia de amor alguien sale lastimada.

 **Mirajane:** yo fui lastimada para hacer feliz a una amiga. Como le puedes hacer eso a Hinata?

 **Erza:** callate! Si supieras lo que es el amor te hubieras confesado a Naruto.

 **Mirajane:** es cierto, cuando Lissana murió el estaba ahí, tratando de hacerme sonreír de nuevo y lo logro a pesar de lo triste que estaba el me animaba solo con verlo y supe lo que sentía. Pero eso no significa que voy a lograr hacer cambiar sus sentimientos, tu también sabes lo que Hinata significa para el.

 **Erza:** aun así estoy parada aquí tratando de cambiar eso.

 **Mirajane:** es que ya olvidaste lo que significa compañero? Familia? Amigo?

 **Erza:** no es lo que haya olvidado es solo que el amor sobrepasa todas las fronteras. Tu también pensaste alguna ves asi.

 **Mirajane:** lo admito, estuve… no, estoy enamorada de el, pero si tu también estuvieras enamorada de el entenderías que su felicidad es la tuya.

 **Erza:**. . . .

 **Mirajane:** te callas por que sabes que es cierto.

 **Erza:** mh, no importa lo que digas el sera mio.

 **Mirajane:** me acuerdo cuando pensaba como tu, e igual que yo vas a terminar llorando a cantaros en tu cuarto.

 **Erza:** te recuerdo que soy la mujer mas fuerte del gremio, además ya te lo dije no soy como tu, no perderé.

 **Mirajane:** solo te diré dos cosas para terminar. Primero, yo soy la mas fuerte, y segundo, - se acerca a su oreja, dice algo y se aleja-.

 **Erza:** aun atónita por sus palabras- tu. y aun así continuaste?

 **Mirajane:** te lo acabo de decir soy la mujer mas fuerte en ambos sentidos- sonríe, se da la vuelta y se retira-

 **Erza:** no, eso no importa, sus sentimientos todavía no están claros, lo que significa que todavía puedo hacer algo. Ya veras Mira yo ganare donde tu no pudiste, y Hinata si fuera tu destino ya habría pasado.

 **Bien eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado, lamento haber tardado tanto y que sea tan corto es que tuve algunos problemas, pero ya los resolví y para compensar voy a volver hacer que una semana sea uno por día. Seguro no se esperaban eso de Mirajane al principio no quería ponerlo pero después pensé "¿ que hace mas interesante una historia?" y me respondí " un amor imposible " no se si continuar esto de mirajane así que lo dejo a su criterio. Eso era todo bien hasta la próxima.**


	15. Batalla del Festival

**Bien al fin voy a comenzar la saga de laxus y estoy entusiasmado ya que se me ocurrieron algunas ideas de la nada y otras por recordar naruto. Una cosa mas estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de Naruto es un poco mas radical que este. Bueno eso era todo bien sin mas empecemos.**

 **Max:** bien demos inicio al concurso de belleza Miss Fairy Tail!

 **Gremio:** oooooooooohh!- gritaron enloquecidos.

Faltaba un día para el festival y en el gremio se celebraba el primer concurso de belleza entre la chicas, todas estaban preparadas para saber quien era considerada la mas hermosa. Eso pensaba la mayoría pero dos concursantes solo querían impresionar a cierto rubio. Una de ella llevaba el apodo de Princesa Byakugan y la segunda Titania. El fiero combate entre dos mujeres enamoradas esta comenzar.

Dejando a Max presentando a la primer concursante, Juvia, tras el escenario dos fuerzas opuestas estaban por hacer coalición. Hinata y Erza se acerban mas y mas, conFuego en sus ojos. Ambas se encontraban una frente a la otra.

 **Hinata:** Erza.

 **Erza:** Hinata.

 **Hinata:** te lo digo desde ahora. El y yo estamos destinados.

 **Erza:** mh. Si eso fuera cierto ya habría pasado.

 **Hinata:** Naruto ya admitió que es quien es gracias a que estuve a sus lado.

 **Erza:** y eso que? A el le agrada cuando esta conmigo, sin mencionar que ambos nos parecemos.

 **Hinata:** No se fija en eso, solo le importa en corazón de las personas.

 **Erza:** exacto, el hoy se dará cuenta de la pasión que hay en mi.

 **Hinata:** dudo que esos sentimientos lleguen tan rápido a el.

 **Erza:** esas son las palabras que te dices para consolarte?- se la vuelta- lo siento pero el hilo rojo del destino nos une.

 **Hinata:** lo que tenemos Naruto-Kun y yo en común es que ambos tenemos la habilidad de cambiar el destino.

 **Erza:** se detiene y aprieta su puño- aun así ganare- continua.

 **Hinata:** ( Naruto-Kun por favor, fíjate en mi )- se retira.

Escondida tras unas cortinas estaba Mirajane con una cara de preocupación.

Devuelta en el escenario.

 **Max:** bien la siguiente concursante…- mira aparece detrás de el y le susurra algo en el oído.- EH!? A bueno, aparecer la siguiente presentaciónva a ser una competencia entre dos concursantes que son polos opuestos, hablo por supuesto de la belleza pelirroja y de la hermosa peliazul, si es cierto son Hinata y Erza!

Todos se preguntan que esta pasando. Todos excepto tres chicos uno azabache desnudo, otro pelirosa durmiendo y un rubio comiendo unos Udon. Al lado de el una niña de pelo azul ,con una canasta, que estaba junto a una gata blanca.

 **Wendy:** me pregunto que habrá pasado para juntar a dos concursantes?

 **Charle:** seguro que solo quieren ver dos al mismo tiempo, eso pervertidos.

 **Wendy:** vamos, no son tan así, verdad Naruto-Nee.

 **Naruto:** si, están deliciosos- aun comiendo.

 **Wendy:** gracias, aunque fue Hinata-Nee quien me dio la receta.

 **Naruto:** igual, vas mejorando en la cocina.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-Nee- sonrojándose.

 **Charle:** oigan no se distraigan!

Las luces se apagan, solo están prendidos dos reflectores que apuntan a ambos extremos del escenario. En sincronía dos chicas muy hermosas salen de sus respectivos lados. De lado derecho sale Hinata con un vestido blancoque le llegaba un poco mas arriba que la rodilla con una cinta plateada arriba del vientre. Y del lado izquierdo sale Erza con un vestido negro bastante corto que terminaba como una falda. Los espectadores estaban asombrados por la demostración de belleza de ambas chicas pero a ellas solo buscaban la mirada de Naruto. Por la mente de ambas solo pasaba la frase " por favor mirame" pero para su maña suerte los reflectores les tapaban la vista y mas allá del escenario todo estaba dos desfilaron buscando a Naruto. Pero no podían ver nada.

 **Max:** bien estas fueron Hinata y Erza, un fuerte aplauso!

Entre el mar de aplausos desparecieron detrás de las cortinas del escenario. Y en las tribunas.

 **Wendy:** Hinata-Nee es muy bonita.

 **Charle:** bueno Erza no se queda atrás.

 **Wendy:** tu que piensas, Naruto-Nee?

 **Naruto:** atónito- que hermosa.

 **Max:** bien ya llego la hora de decidir quien es la ganadora!

Una nube de polvo verde se levanta creando un remolino.

 **¿?:** belleza? Si, Hada? También- la nube se disipa mostrando a evergreen- tengo todo para ganar así que denme el premio a mi.

 **Max:** aaaaa, disculpa pero como no estas inscrita no puedes ganar.

 **Evergreen:** veo que necesitan un incentivo para decidir- se abre el telón de fondo mostrando a todas las participante convertidas en piedra, alertando a todos.- que les parece si me dan el premio y les devuelvo a las chicas.

 **Makarov:** Evergreen! Esto no es gracioso, mejor descongelalas de inmediato.

 **¿?:** no lo creo, anciano.- dice una voz omnipresente por el cuarto, un rayo amarillo aparece en el escenario mostrando a Laxus.

 **Gray:** Laxus! Maldito, que estas haciendo!?

 **Freed:** callate, Laxus esta a punto de hablar- aparece detrás el.

 **Naruto:** que es lo que quieren!?

 **Bickslow:** que no escuchaste? Callate y te lo van a explicar- sale detrás del escenario.

Todos se callaron.

 **Laxus:** este festival es aburrido, así que pensé en hacerlo mas entretenido.

 **Gray:** a que te refieres?- seguido por el ronquido de Natsu- y tu despierta!

 **Natsu:** ah? Que pasa?

 **Laxus:** lo que pasa es que declaro el festival de batallas de Fairy Tail!

 **Makarov:** a donde quieres llegar?

 **Laxus:** quiero saber la respuesta definitiva. Quien es el mas fuerte de Fairy tail.

 **Natsu:** esta bien por mi.

 **Gray:** callate! Y tu Laxus, por que crees que vamos a herirnos a nosotros?

 **Laxus:** creo que estas olvidando a mis rehenes- abraza a una petrificada Hinata.

 **Naruto:** tu maldito! Suelta la!- salta al escenario pero laxus desaparece.

 **Laxus (voz):** las reglas son simples, el ultimo en pie gana, el campo de batalla sera toda Magnolia y no se preocupen si no tienen ganas de pelear, en cuanto empiece en juego no podrán parar.

La tribu Raijinshuu desparece.

 **Makarov:** Laxus, que estas haciendo?

 **MFT1:** y eso que importa! Vamos por el!

 **Gremio:** siiii!

En un grito de batalla todos los miembros del gremio salen a la ciudad en busca de Laxus.

 **Gray:** no perdamos tiempo, vamos Natsu!

 **Natsu:** si! Acompañamehappy!

 **Happy:** aye ser!

El se dirige a la puerta pero Natsu choca con una pared invisible.

 **Natsu:** auch, dolió.

 **Gray:** deja de jugar.

 **Natsu:** no se que pasa- tratando de pasar- parece que hay un miro aquí.

 **Naruto:** de que hablas Nat…- se detiene al sentir el muro- pero que demonios.

 **Makarov:** parece que Freed uso sus runas para impedir que salgamos.

 **Gray:** maestro, usted tampoco?

 **Makarov:** seguro son runas especificadas para gente de cierta edad.

 **Natsu:** acaso le parezco un anciano!

 **Makarov:** calmate! Se puede hacer mas de una configuración.

 **Naruto:** aun así, por que yo no puedo pasar?

 **Makarov:** puede que tenga que ver el echo de que seas un clon.

 **Happy:** es eso cierto? Donde esta el autentico?

 **Naruto:** como decirlo… estoy entrenando en una montaña.

 **Wendy:** por que enviaste un clon?

 **Naruto:** bueno Hinata me pidió que la apoyara, pero los sapos no son muy comprensibles- rascándose la cabeza.

 **Charle:** como sea luego averiguamos eso.

 **Makarov:** es cierto, por ahora Naruto desparece y trata de llegar rápido, Wendy usa tu poder y descongela a las demás.

 **Naruto/Wendy:** entendido!- el desparece y Wendy va al escenario.

 **Gray:** y nosotros que? Maestro.

 **Makarov:** Gray participa en el torneo, hay que hacerle creer a Laxus que seguimos su juego. Natsu ya que no puedes salir quedate aquí y espera hasta que averigüe como desparecer las runas.

 **Natsu:** pero abuelo…

 **Makarov:** nada de perros quedate aquí!

 **Happy:** yo te acompañere.

 **Natsu:** gracias Happy- triste.

 **Makarov:** serio piensa- ( si no deja pasar Dragón Slayers como paso el?)

El el monte Myoboku, meditando en la cascada de aceite, estaba Naruto. Muy tranquilo y sereno, hasta que la informacion de su clon llego a su mente y lo obligo a abrir sus ojos asombrado.

 **Kurama yin:** que pasa?

 **Naruto:** ese Laxus, maldito.

 **Kurama yin:** hooo, el niño caprichoso ya empezó a mover sus piezas.

 **Naruto:** mejor voy rápido.

 **Fukasaku:** espera! Aun no terminas el entrenamiento.

 **Naruto:** y eso que? Mis camaradas me necesitan.

 **Kurama:** ya dejalo sapo, no aras que cambie de opinión- se pone en su hombro.

 **Naruto:** vienes conmigo?

 **Kurama yin:** creo que ya es hora de unirme a ese gremio?

 **Naruto:** Kurama. Bien aquí vamos.- pone su manos en el piso- invocación invertida.- no pasa nada- ah!? Que pasa?

 **Kurama:** estas seguro que lo hiciste bien?

 **Naruto:** callate! Lo hice bien.

 **Fukasaku:** mmm, dejame intentarlo- hace el mismo movimiento y nada pasa.- a ver otra ves- lo hace y desaparece y reaparece- justo como pensé.

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Fukasaku:** seguramente alguien bloqueo la estrada a Magnolia por medio de una invocación.

 **Naruto:** que significa?

 **Kurama yin:** significa que cierta persona no te quiere en su fiesta.

 **Naruto:** maldición, pensó en todo.

 **Fukasaku:** no te preocupes yo puedo puedo aparecer alejado de la ciudad e ir a desactivar ese bloqueo.

 **Naruto:** en serio? Pero entonces por que no me llevas a mi?

 **Fukasaku:** piensa lo, si predijeron que estabas aquí, seguramente tienen otras medidas contra ti, mejor voy yo solo a asegurarme de que el camino este limpio, por ahora prepararé para la pelea.

 **Naruto:** es esta bien- se sienta de nuevo en pose de meditación.

 **Fukasaku:** bien voy a tratar de darme prisa- desparece en una nube de polvo.

 **Kurama yin:** me pregunto que esta planeando ese mocoso.

Devuelta en magnolia, Wendy pudo liberar a Lucy y hinata.

 **Wendy:** bien ahora con la siguiente- cansada.

 **Charle:** mejor Tómatelo con calma, romper el hechizo de esa mujer te esta secando.

 **Wendy:** no, están obligando a herirse entre si a mi familia y eso no lo puedo tolerar.

 **Hinata:** no te preocupes Wendy- pone su mano en el hombro de la niña.- estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

 **Lucy:** si, ademas pelear entre si ya es normal en este gremio.

Las chicas se pusieron a reír.

 **Hinata:** como sea hay que unirnos a la batalla.

 **Lucy:** si, mientras mas rápido acabemos con laxus mas rápido terminara esto.

 **Hinata:** si.

Se dirigen a la puerta.

 **Makarov:** chicas!- llama la atención de las féminas- tengan cuidado, Laxus no es un enemigo cualquiera.

 **Hinata:** no se preocupe maestro, Naruto-Kun se encargara de el.

Las chicas se retiran. En su corrida por las calles de magnolia podían sentir el peligro sobre ella y sin previo aviso agujas verdes salieron disparadas hacia ellas.

 **Hinata:** Lucy-san cuidado!- ambas esquivan las agujas. Y de arriba sale volando Evergreen con alas en su espalda.

 **Evergreen:** oh, parece que falle.

 **Lucy:** así que tu eres la que nos congeló.

 **Evergreen:** eso no te importa, ya que quedaras echa polvo de inmediato.- se quita sus gafas y se dispone a petrificar las de nuevo.

 **Hinata:** Lucy cierra los ojos!- ella hace los mismo mientras activa su byakugan. Salta hacia Evergreen y acertada una palma en el estomago. Lo que la obliga a caer al suelo.

 **Evergreen:** con que esa es tu magia ocular, el ojo ciegoByakugan.

 **Lucy:** Byakugan?

 **Evergreen:** por la información que pude conseguír, esos ojos te dan una visión de 360° con un alcanzó de diez kilómetros, tambien te permiten ver a trabes de los objetos y distinguier la energía del enemigo. Me equivocó?

 **Hinata:** no, estas en lo cierto. Pero saber eso no te servirá de nada cuando te haya derrotado.

 **Evergreen:** que valiente, sera un gusto acabar contigo!- lanza su agujas a Hinata y sin mucho problema las esquiva- mh creo tardare un poco mas de lo pensado.

 **Hinata:** Lucy-san vete yo me encargo.

 **Lucy:** pero…- Evergreen lanza una aguja mas grade y gruesa a Hinata y ella la desvía con un Jouken- entendido- se va de la pelea.

 **Evergreen:** buena decisión, alejar la basura.

 **Hinata:** y aun te consideras miembro de Fairy Tail?

 **Evergreen:** basta de charla!- crea una aguja larga y la empuña como Bastón Bo'

Evergreen aprovecha su ventaja de volar usa su bastón como lanza para herir a Hinata, el la esquiva pero no encuentra una abertura para atacar. Evergreen retrocede y lanza el basto, acto seguido crea mas iguales y los arroja en la misma dirección. Hinata de forma acrobática los esquiva.

 **Evergreen:** impresionante, pero veamos que hacer con esto!- crea centésimas de las agujas grandes y todos van en dirección a Hinata.

 **Hinata:** obviamente no me conoces, ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas pprotectoras- una esfera azul se forma alrededor de ella y desvía todas las agujas de Evergreen.

Evergreen aterriza y se pone en pose de batalla con otro bastón.

 **Evergreen:** estoy segura que tu especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Veamos que puedes hacer.

 **Hinata:** lo Lamentarás.

Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo inicia sin mucho esfuerzo Hinata hace retroceder a su enemiga. La historia era segura pero ever soplo un polvo verde que sego a Hinata, sin perder tiempo ha cierta una seria de golpes con su bastón y logra lanzar a Hinata al suelo.

 **Evergreen:** sabes, todos piensan que tu tienes los mejores ojos del gremio- se quita los lentes- eso va a cambiar.

La maga de verde se prepara para dar el golpe final pero Hinata abre los ojos se levanta rápido y da una patada a Evergreen en el mentón.

 **Hinata:** lo siento pero los ojos Hyuga son los mejores, Byakugan! Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas!- lanza varios ataque consecutivos a los puntos vitales de Evergreen.

Evergreen cae rendida al piso sin poder moverse.

 **Evergreen:** como es posible?- con mucho esfuerzo al hablar.

 **Hinata:** la fuerza de uno no reside en sus ojos o sus habilidades, depende de su corazón.

 **Evergreen:** esa frase se la quitaste a tu novio?

 **Hinata:** Na Naruto-Kun no no e es mi n no no novio.- roja como un tomate.

 **Evergreen:** mh, parece que yo te di en tu punto débil.- se queda inconsciente.

 **Hinata:** Supongo que debo ir por Laxus: mirando la catedral.

La pelo azul corre hacia la catedral. En su camino se encuentra con Erza que va en la misma dirección.

 **Erza:** veo que te diste cuenta.

 **Hinata:** si, su energía es fácil de detectar.

 **Erza:** solo para que lo sepas, el me estaba mirando.

 **Hinata:** dudo que hayas visto algo con las luces segandote.

 **Erza:** gig- aprieta los dientes.

 **Hinata:** que pasa? La verdad te destroza?

 **Erza:** no importa, por ahora detengamos a Laxus.

Con sus miradas fijas en la catedral, a punto de llegar se detienen al ver una luz saliendo de esta y destruyendo una parte.

 **Erza:** pero que demonios!?

Ambas entran a la catedral para encontrarse con Mystogan, a quien se le caía la mascara revelando que su rostro era el de jellar Fernández.

 **Erza:** jellar!? Que haces aquí?

 **Mystogan:** lo siento, no quería que me vieran así, menos tu Erza.- una niebla envuelve al mago, al disiparse ya no hay nadie ahí.

 **Laxus:** que extraño, que hace ustedes dos aquí?

 **Erza:** mejor rindeteLaxus, ya no tienes prisioneros con cual negociar.

 **Laxus:** en eso te equivocas, verdad Hinata?

 **Erza:** mira a su compañera, para encontrarse con una cara de espanto- que pasa? Hinata!

 **Hinata:** Erza, el cielo.

 **Erza:** el cielo?- mira arriba- EH!? Pero cuando?

Sobre el espacio aéreo de Magnolia estaban flotando lacrimas esféricas de rayo.

 **Erza:** esas son… LAXUS QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

 **Laxus:** no es obvió? Ahora toda la ciudad es mi rehén, que decías que ya no tenia nada con que negociar?

 **Hinata:** eres un monstruo.

 **Laxus:** tal ves, pero consuela té del echo de que de las cenizas de Magnolia construiré el nuevo Fairy Tail.

 **Erza:** nuevo Fairy Tail? No me jodas!

 **Laxus:** y eso no es todo.- se siente variostemblores consecutivos.

 **Hinata:** EH!? Que es eso!?

 **Erza:** que es este temblor!?

Detrás de la catedral aparecen dos dragones colosales ambos amarillos y desprendiendo rayos de sus bocas.

 **Erza:** maldito! Que has hecho!?

 **Laxus:** les gusta? Los conseguí con una tal Dafne, solo necesitan de una lácrima del rayo para moverse, y solo siguen mis ordenes.

 **Hinata:** esto solo esta empeorando.

 **Natsu:** y eso que!?- salta detrás de las chicas Natsu junto a Gageel.

 **Erza:** que hacen aca!?

 **Gageel:** no es obvio los únicos que puede n derrotar dragones son los Dragon-Slayer.

 **Laxus:** interesante, pero quien detendrá las lacrimas del rayo antes que destruyan la ciudad?

 **Gageel:** yo no me preocuparía.

 **Laxus:** a que te refieres?

 **Natsu:** mira- una de las lacrimas explota pero de ella sale un rayo que se dirige al ligar donde salio el ataque.

 **Laxus:** jah! Eso no importa, están programadas para mandar la energía de su interior a quien lo haya destruido. Seguro mas de uno ya de dio cuenta.

 **Erza:** crees que el dolor físico de ellos les importa.

 **Laxus:** m?

 **Erza:** ya veras tu plan fallara.

 **Laxus:** y por que crees eso?

 **Erza:** Re-equip! Armadura del cielo! Por que yo te detendré.

 **Hinata:** pero Erza…

 **Erza:** esta bien, no estoy sola- se va del lugar en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

 **Laxus:** no importa lo que hagan no ganaran.

 **Natsu:** basta de charla!

 **Gageel:** por fin!

 **Laxus:** mh, acaben con ellos- apunta su brazo a ellos dos y los dragones se mueven, Natsu va por el de la derecha y Gageel por el de la izquierda, ambos ch9chas sus puños de hierro con los dragones.

 **Hinata:** parece que eso nos deja a nosotros dos.- en posición de pelea.

 **Laxus:** no te confundas.- atrás de el aparece Bickslow, herido, cargando a Freed y a Evergreen, también lastimados,- Crees que puedas con ella?

 **Bickslow:** seguro, dejamelo a mi.- prepara a sus muñecos en formación para disparar- lo siento señorita pero hasta aquí llegas…- un sapo verde los golpea con un bastón negro- auch! Quien? Que cosa eres?

 **Fukasaku:** mh, cuanta insolencia.

 **Hinata:** acaso tu eres del monte Myoboku?

 **Fukasaku:** si, y traigo un paquete para ese mocoso.- apuntando a Laxus.

 **Laxus:** y tu hablas de insolencia? Bien que es ese paquete? Encargare de esa rana.

 **Bickslow:** ok!

 **Fukasaku:** soy un sapo! Y te traigo esto! Invocación!

De una nube de polvo sale Naruto, con su capa de sennin y un pergamino en la espalda, dandole un puñetazo en la cabeza a Bickslow, incrustándo su cabeza en el piso.

 **Laxus:** hasta que apareces- ambos rubios se miran con desprecio- Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Bien eso fue todo por hoy esperen la pelea entre Laxus y Naruto, va ser un poco larga como la de Jellar, pero no tanto, voy a humillar a Laxus, como sea hasta la Próxima.**


	16. Espectáculo de Luces

**Bien llego la hora de humillar a Laxus, esto no va a tardar mucho así que ponganse cómodos y disfruten de una clásica paliza estilo Naruto. Sin mas empecemos.**

 **Zafir09: en respuesta a tu pregunta, si pienso en unirlos pero mas adelante cuando los enemigos mas fuertes de Fairy tail aparezcan y Naruto en serio tenga problemas, lo siento pero vas a esperar, pero no te preocupes como puedes notar yo avanzo rápido en las historia. Gracias por seguir este fic y espero que te siga gustando, disfruta del capitulo.**

 **-Espectáculo de Luces-**

 **-Naruto shippudenost 2 – 13 nankoufuraku-**

Con miradas de odio hacia su enemigo Naruto y Laxus entran en pose de batalla, sin perder mas tiempo se lanzan uno al otro, en medio de sus gritos chocan cabezas. Ambos retroceden. Laxus usa su velocidad del rayo para acercarse, pero Naruto se queda quieto y lo persigue con la mirada sin mucho esfuerzo, Laxus se acerca por detrás y Naruto se da la vuelta y lo bloquea. Agarra su brazo y trata de dar un golpe a la cara, Laxus lo esquiba pero igual es lanzado hacia atrás, Naruto aprovecha que esta atónito y corre hacia el, Laxus se recupera y se levanta. Un combate físico se inicia ambos con fuerza en sus golpes tratan de dañar a su rival. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada todo era bloqueado,los dos se van para atrás, Laxus lanza su rugido del dragón del rayo. Naruto salta y lo esquiva,en el aire crea un clon y forma una cho odama rasengan, el clon lanza al original hacia Laxus, este se niega a retroceder y lanza otra ves su rugido. Ambos ataques chocan, el rugido empuja a Naruto pero el rasengan gigante desvía el ataque, consiente del resultado Laxus sale de ese espacio y logra esquivar el rasengan que deja un gran agujero en el suelo. Naruto corre con dos rasengan en las manos y trata de asestar el ataque a Laxus, el lo esquiva, salta y enciende su puño de hierro del dragón del rayo, cae en picada y chocan su puño con uno de los rasengan, se crea una explosión y laxus es lanzado y Naruto cae arrodillado pero se recupera enseguida.

 **Laxus:** veo que todavía puedes- se levanta.

 **Naruto:** eso debería decir yo- presumido.

 **Laxus:** sabes, ya me cansede esto, oigan chicos dejen de jugar!

Los dragones amarillos agarran a respectivamente a Natsu y Gageel y los lanzan lejos de la pelea, ambas bestias se acercan a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** jah! Crees que eso me distraíra?- pone sus manos en el piso- invocación!- Gamakuchi y Kurama Yin aparecen y tumban a los dragones del rayo.

 **Kurama yin:** por fin un enemigo de mi talle.

 **Gamakuchi:** jah! Como si al menos pudieras conmigo. Naruto acá todo esta controlado acaba con ese.

 **Naruto:** no te preocupes!- mira de nuevo a Laxus- bien. en que estabamos?

Apretando los dientes Laxus se abalanza contra Naruto con su puño rodeado de rayos. Intenta muchas veces y no logra dar, mientras que Naruto los esquiva con los ojos cerrados. Laxus solo se enoja cada vez mas ante la burla del otro rubio, ya cansado de esquivar Naruto agarra el brazo de Laxus y lo eleva lo golpea contra el suelo. Mira a su enemigo tendido en el suelo. Se da la vuelta para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros gigantes pero Laxus se lavanta con furia en su mirada y con sus ojos desprendiendo rayos.

 **Laxus:** ¡Arte secreto del Dragon-Slayer del rayo! ¡Dragón soul!- un dragón eléctrico se forma atrás de Laxus, el procede a juntar sus manos y el dragón avanza a Naruto. Sin titubear creo dos clones y forma el futon rasen shuriken y lo arroja al dragón formado por rayos. Con una gran superioridad la shuriken de viento destroza al dragón y avanza hacia Laxus, sin salida creyendo que la muerte lo espera cierra los ojos, pasa el momento y los abre para ver que nada le paso solo vio a Naruto con el puño cerrado apuntando hacia el.

 **Naruto:** espero que seas consiente de los que acabo de hacer por ti.

Laxus se arrodilla con la cabeza gacha.

 **Laxus:** es mentira, imposible, yo. Yo fui derrotado por alguien como el.

 **Naruto:** se acerca- Laxus, al menos trata de reconocer tu error y no te mientas mas.

En la mente de Laxus esas palabras resuenan.

En la batalla de gigantes los dragón amarillos se habían detenido.

 **Gamakuchi:** que pasa?- toca a uno con la punta de sus espada- ya te cansaste?

 **Kurama yin:** bueno, con eso termina mi participación.- se vuelve pequeño otra vez.

 **Gamakuchi:** en ese caso, Oye Naruto me vuelvo!

 **Naruto:** ok ya esta todo controlado.- y el sapo gigante desaparece.

De esquinas diferentes salen Natsu y Gageel, con unos cuantos moretones.

 **Naruto:** chicos se encuentran bien?

 **Natsu:** s si, so solo un poco mareado.

 **Gageel:** esos malditos, nos electrocutaban cada ves que los tocábamos.

 **Naruto:** bueno ya calmense, todo esta bien.

 **Gageel:** oye dime, como aparecieron esos dos monstruos.

 **Kurama yin:** no me llames así!

 **Gageel:** que es esa cosa!?

 **Natsu:** hola, como as estado? Hace mucho que no te veo.

 **Kurama:** estoy bien, estuve ayudando a este con un entrenamiento especial.

 **Natsu:** que genial! Eso explica por que derrotaste a Laxus tan rápido.

 **Gageel:** debió ser muy duro para alcanzar tal nivel.

 **Naruto:** bueno si no lo hacia bien, me uniera convertido en un sapo de piedra, jajaja.- reía mientras sus compañeros no entendían la situación.

 **Natsu:** bueno ahora, que hacemos con esas lacrimas en el cielo?

 **Naruto:** no se preocupen nosotros nos encargamos.

 **Gageel:** nosotros?

Acto seguido Naruto creo un clon, que lo lanzo los mas arriba posible y detrás de el se pudo ver como todos los demás miembros del gremio, todos en los tejados, lanzaban sus mejores ataques a las esferas. Ya en su punto mas alto Naruto creo unFutonOdama Rasen Shuriken, lanza la esfera giratoria grande, esta destruye gran cantidad de las lacrimas del rayo consecutivamente, pero lo inevitable se acercaba a Naruto, la energía liberada de las esferas se avecinaba a el, solo se sentó en pose de meditación y recibió el golpe eléctrico, se disipo la nube de polvo para mostrar a Naruto totalmente ileso.

 **Gageel:** pero como?- atónito.

 **Naruto:** bueno me modo sennin me da una capa de energía natural, solo tuve que aumentar la energía acumulada que tenia, para que recibiera el ataque y lo absorbiera.

 **Natsu/Gageel:** aaaaaah, no entendí nada.

 **Naruto:** ah- suspiro- cree un escudo invisible.

 **Natsu:** y por que no dijiste eso antes?

El trio se río ante la situación.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun! Cuidado!- gritaba desde la destruida catedral.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta para ver a Laxus con una esfera dorada entre sus manos, lo que indicaba un mal presagio.

 **Natsu:** eso es…- preocupado.

 **Naruto:** Fairy Law!?- desconcertado.

 **Laxus:** yo no seré vencido por debiluchoscomo ustedes!- desquiciado.- se acabo. ACABA CON TODOS MIS ENEMIGOS! FAIRY LAW!

Una luz brillante cubre toda Magnolia, todos solo se quedan quietos e impotentes, ya que sabían el destino que les aguarda a los enemigos de Fairy Law. Paso el momento y abriendo los ojos, que cerro por miedo, Naruto miró como seguí apenas ese mundo. Todos sus compañeros estaban confundidos. Pero el mas anonadado era Laxus.

 **Gageel:** pero que pasa?

 **Laxus:** esto no tiene sentido- enojado- se que lo hice bien.- apretando sus puños.

 **Naruto:** que no lo vez?

 **Laxus:** de que hablas?

 **Naruto:** hablo de que no puedes engañar a tu corazón, Fairy Law solo afecta a quienes consideras enemigos, pero no lastima a quienes son importantes en tu corazón.

 **Laxus:** eso significa…- se mira las manos.

 **Naruto:** si,- sonrie- nos consideres tus amigos.

 **Laxus:** en entonces- cae arrodillado- ¿¡que sentido tuvo todo esto!?

De una esquina cercana sale Levy, con su respiración apresurada, como si unirá corrido una maratón.

 **Natsu:** Levy, que hace aquí?

 **Levy:** Laxus! Por favor ven al gremio! El maestro esta muriendo!

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos pero mas a Laxus. En el edificio del gremio se encontraba el Dragon-Slayer del rayo junto a su abuelo, hospitalizado en la cama con Poluchka del otro lado de la cama.

 **Laxus:** como se encuentra?

 **Poluchka:** no te preocupes, ha tenido días peores. Mocoso.

En ese momento Makarov despierta.

 **Makarov:** ah? Laxus?

 **Poluchka:** te recomiendo que no te muevas mucho, la medicina todavía no hace efecto.

 **Makarov:** mira serio a Laxus- Poluchka dejamos solos.

Sin vacilar, la curandera asiente con al cabeza y se retira. Baja al primer piso donde se encontraban todos los miembros con cara de preocupación, ese rostro cambio cuando vieron a Poluchka.

 **Erza:** como se encuentra el maestro?

 **Poluchka:** estará bien, no tiene heridas físicas y su corazón se encuentra estable.

 **Natsu:** y que le dijo a Laxus?

 **Poluchka:** no lo se, todavía no salen. Pero me da igual, regreso a mi casa, les recuerdo que odia a los humanos.- se retira con su cara de malhumorada de siempre.

 **Lucy:** que le pasa a esa mujer? No le agradamos y nos ayuda?

 **Wendy:** mejor no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, ya te acostumbradas.

Paso la tarde y la mayoría de los miembros se fueron a sus casas, algunos de se quedaron junto con los mas el momento tenso aparece Laxus bajando las escaleras. Sin decir nada se dirige a la puerta, apenas la toca, Natsu dice.

 **Natsu:** Laxus, que paso?

 **Laxus:** me expulso- solo con esas palabras se retira. Dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

Paso un día desde el ataque de Laxus, por suerte los daños ocasionados no fueron muy grandes y desfile se estaba preparando para salir. En medio de los preparativos finales se encontraba Mirajane algo preocupada.

 **Mirajane:** donde estaran?

 **Erza:** Mira, que pasa?

 **Mirajane:** no encuentro a Naruto o Hinata. Su acto es el único que no esta confirmado para salir.

 **Erza:** mira allá esta Wendy, por que no le preguntas a ella?

 **Mirajane:** gracias- deja a la pelirroja con una cara de tristesa.- Wendy has visto a Naruto o Hinata?

 **Wendy:** si no te preocupes se están cambiando, me pidieron que te confirmara que se presentaran.

 **Mirajane:** que alivio. Oye por casualidad no te dirigieron de que va su acto?

 **Wendy:** información clasificada.

 **Mirajane:** ustedes son malvados.

El desfile comenzó sin problemas todos los miembros resaltantes participaban haciendo valer sus magias sobresalientes. En un callejón a la mitad del desfila se encontraba Laxus, con vendajes y una bolsa en la espalda. Se da la vuelta pero al escuchar un rugido de la multitud voltea par encontrarse que en gremio estaba haciendo la señal que creó de niño, con el significado de que aunque no estén juntos siempre se estarán observando.

 **Naruto:** es muy interesante cerca?

 **Laxus:** si. Que no hacías un acto?

 **Naruto:** es al final y soy un clon, el original esta atrapado en un traje mejor del que llevo.

 **Laxus:** te importa si me quedó a ver tu humillación?

 **Naruto:** no hay problema.

Todos los carros pasaron con puntualidad, solo faltaba el de Naruto y Hinata. Todas las luces se apagaron dejando confundida a la multitud del comienzo de la larga calle del desfile aparece una gran carroza con un escenario arriba y sobre el un rubio vestido con unos jeans oscuros una camisa negra desabotonada arriba con una chaqueta naranja arriba y sosteniendo una guitarra eléctrica, al lado de el una chica pelo azul con un vestido simple arriba y una falda hasta las rodilla con detalles en plateado y un sombrero inclinado diminuto en su cabeza del lado derecho y una botas blancas con plataforma. Las lucesmdel escenario decora el cielo de Magnolia con un arcoíris de fusiones de colores alucinantes. Atrás de ellos dos un grupo musical compuesto por un baterista, un bajista y un pianista con un teclado.

 **Aviso esta parten la hago en honor a uno de los mejores fics que leí.**

SILHOUETTE (PelleK&Raon Lee)

La multitud solo podía ovacionarlos, entre aplausos y gritos de emoción la melodía de los auto proclamados Los Herederos de Konoha. Todas la mujeres se emocionaban al ver pasar al sueño de cada mujer, un rubio de ojos azules guitarrista, y los hombre quedaban hipnotizados por la belleza de Hinata. La gente se quedaba boquiabierto por la destreza de Naruto con la guitarra. Los miembros del gremio estaban asombrados con la demostración musical de sus compañeros. Atrás de la multitud seguía Laxus, solo, sonriendo ante la exposición de su rival y nuevo amigo.

 **Laxus:** jah, estas lleno de sorpresas- se da la vuelta y se propone a partir.

El concierto ambulante había convertido a Magnolia en una fiesta de grandes proporciones, haciendo que dormir sea imposible. Con la infusión en la música los gritos de varias fábricas se hicieron resaltar hasta el punto que dejaban sordos al que tengan al lado.

 **Bueno mis amigos los dejo con la que yo creo es la mejor canción de Naruto. No sé que piensan ustedes de que hay incluido esta parte, ya que como mencione no es mi idea sino de otro fic que me fascinó, bien espero que les allá gustado y eso es todo los veo en la saga de Oración Seis donde las cosas se van a complicar mas de lo que parecen, bien hasta la próxima.**


	17. Misterios del viejo mundo

**Hola, llego la hora de la saga de oración seis y como dije antes va a ver muchas cosas mas que no estaban en la serie. Mejor empecemos..**

 **-Misterios del Viejo mundo-**

Al día siguiente del festival, todos los miembros estaban rodeando a Naruto y Hinata todavía alabando los por ese menudo concierto. Entre los amagos aparece Lucy.

 **Lucy:** gran presentación!

 **Levy:** si, fue sorprendente!

 **Gray:** no sabia que cantabas tan bien.

 **Naruto:** bueno no es para tanto.

 **Lucy:** de que hablan!? Si fueron la atracción principal.

 **Hinata:** muchasgracias.

 **Gray:** en serio donde aprendieron?

 **Naruto:** solo fue un poco de ensayo.

 **Hinata:** igual fue bueno que Jiraiya te haya enseñado a tocar guitarra.

 **Naruto:** ese Ero-sennin, me molestaba con que también tenia que entrenar en algún arte.

 **Hinata:** fue bueno que eligieras musica, eres muy talentoso.

 **Lucy:** ambos los son.

Entre risas y amagos, nadie se percataba de la presencia de una pelo roja en el segundo piso, con cara de malhumorada, mirando como ovacionan a la pareja, mientras frunce el ceño. Abajo la chica de ojos perla se da cuenta de su estado y la mira con una sonrisa presumida, ante esto la peli roja decide bajar. Se acerca a los monjas con una sonrisa.

 **Erza:** bien echo, Naruto- le estrecha la mano.

 **Naruto:** gracias, parece que gane- sonriendo.

 **Erza:** si, admito mi derrota.

 **Lucy:** de que hablan?

 **Naruto:** veras nosotros competimos para ver quien hacia la mejor presentación

 **Lucy:** entonces hay un obvio resultado.

 **Erza:** si.

 **Naruto:** por cierto donde esta el maestro?

 **Levy:** dijo que había sido llamado por el consejo junto a otros maestros, al parecer va a volver mañana.

 **Hinata:** debe ser muy importante para llamarlo de forma tan apresurada.

 **Erza:** bueno mañana lo sabremos, así que sugiero que todos regresemos a las actividades normales.

 **Naruto:** de echo, preferiría descansar no dormí nada anoche.

 **Erza:** esta bien, te lo mereces.

 **Naruto:** gracias, Hinata vámonos Wendy nos esta esperando en casa.

 **Erza:** espera, Hinata quiero hablar algo contigo.

 **Hinata:** ah? Esta bien, adelantaré Naruto-Kun.

 **Naruto:** te espero en la puerta.

Dejan solas a Hinata con Erza donde la tensión entre las dos esta grande que se siente un ambiente agrio.

 **Hinata:** que pasa? Admites tu derrota.

 **Erza:** de que hablas? Esto apenas comienza.

 **Hinata:** y? De que querías hablar?

 **Erza:** esto no tiene nada que ver con Naruto, pero esto los involucra a ambos.

 **Hinata:** que pasa? Nos culpan de algo?

 **Erza:** no exactamente, veras…- saca de atrás suyo una banda protectora ninja como la de Naruto y Hinata solo que tiene tachada de forma horizontal el símbolo de la hoja- esto lo encontré hace unos días antes del festival en el medio de un pueblo destruido.

 **Hinata:** eso es…

 **Erza:** me lo podrías explicar? Estoy segura que proviene del lugar de donde vienen.

 **Hinata:** agarra la banda- esta marca la tienen los ninjas renegados que abandonan la aldea.

 **Erza:** entonces si es de donde vienen.

 **Hinata:** no puedo explicar de donde salio. Pero no hay duda esto le pereció a alguien de nuestra aldea.

 **Erza:** ya veo, te la puedes quedar. Pero quiero mas respuestas si esto se pone en contra del gremio.- da la vuelta y se retira.

Hinata todavía preocupada e intrigada por la pertenecía y la mera existencia de la banda, se fue con Naruto al apartamento. A pesar de su estado pudo de simular toda la tarde, pero al llegar la hora de dormir tardo mucho en consiliario el sueño. A la mañana siguiente estaban desayunado los cinco como de costumbre.

 **Naruto:** aah, que siesta hace mucho que no dormía tan agusto.

 **Charle:** carai, parece un anciano.

 **Wendy:** jijiji.

 **Naruto:** no me importa, un buena noche de sueño siempre es buena. Verdad Hinata?- ante la falta de respuesta, se extraño- Hinata?

 **Hinata:** ah! A mi también me gusta- la respuesta confundió a sus compañeros de mesa.

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Hinata:** bueno- saca la banda rasgada de su bolsillo. Lo que deja anonadado a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** de donde sacaste eso?

 **Hinata:** Erza me lo dio ayer, me dijo que lo encontró en medio de un pueblo destruido.

 **Wendy:** que significa eso?

 **Naruto:** es imposible.

 **Kurama yin:** mmm…

 **Naruto:** que sucede?

 **Kurama yin:** esa banda me parece familiar.

 **Naruto:** EH!? Donde?

 **Kurama yin:** yo… no lo se, todo esta en blanco.

 **Hinata:** tal ves esto tenga que ver con que allás perdido la memoria.

 **Naruto:** que sugieres?

 **Hinata:** se que suena tonto, pero que tal si kyubi no fue el único en ser transportado a Fiore.

 **Kurama yin:** eso es posible, pero no indica que hace eso aquí.

 **Charle:** por que no le preguntan a Erza donde lo encontro?

 **Wendy:** una nueva aventura?

 **Naruto:** suena bien por mi. Que dices Kurama?

 **Kurama yin:** mejor hago valer esta marca de hada en mi espalda y te cuido.

 **Naruto:** Hinata?

 **Hinata:** si!

 **Naruto:** bien prepárense, que en media hora vamos al gremio a preguntarle a Erza.

Terminaron desayunar y cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto, Naruto y Hinata se pusieron sus trajes de the last y Wendy su kimono corto, las chicasnsalieron primero Naruto se puso su capa de sennin y siguió a las chicas junto al zorro al gremio. A llegar todos estaban murmurando el regreso del maestro. El grupo se dirigió a donde estaba Erza.

 **Naruto:** hola Erza.

 **Erza:** buenos días Naruto, que buscas?

 **Naruto:** serio- quiero saber donde encontraste esto- muestra la banda marcada.

 **Erza:** si quieres saber, te lo diré. Estaba en un pueblo alejado entre las montañas de Shirotsume.

 **Naruto:** gracias, el maestro todavía no regreso?

 **Erza:** hablando den rey de roma- en la puerta entra el maestro.

Naruto en seguida fue en dirección al pequeño hombre.

 **Naruto:** maestro, necesitó irme por unos días.

 **Makarov:** lo siento, no puedo permitir que tu equipo se valla.

 **Naruto:** por que?

 **Makarov:** oigan todos vengan aquí!- todos los presente se pusieron en frente del maestro.

 **Gray:** que sucede?

 **Makarov:** verán hay problemas muy grandes que amenazan la seguridad de todo el país.

 **Erza:** tan grande?

 **Makarov:** lo que pasa es que cinco gremios oscuros se han unido en algo llamado la alianza Balam.

 **Natsu:** y eso que? Nos encargaremos de ellos enseguida.

 **Makarov:** natsu! Esto no es juego, todos los miembros de esos gremios son magos de clase S o SS.

 **Lucy:** y que haríamos contra ellos?

 **Makarov:** solos nada, por eso el consejo decidió juntar varios gremios con el fin de detener esa alianza.

 **Natsu:** solo eso? Y quienes son esos tipos?

 **Makarov:** solo tenemos información de cuatro gremios, uno se llama Oración seis, al parecer solo tienen esos miembros.

 **Erza:** tan pocos?

 **Makarov:** no se confíen, siguen siendo magos de alto poder.

 **Naruto:** quienes son los otros?

 **Makarov:** el siguiente es uno llamado Rinzoku siad, su caracteristica es que tiene dos maestros, Natsu, Gageel, Wendy tengan cuidado con este.

 **Wendy:** por que?

 **Makarov:** por que ellos dos son Dragon-Slayers, uno es del plata y el otro de neon.

 **Natsu:** se que la plata es un metal, pero, que es el neón?

 **Makarov:** es una luz brillante, al parecer es muy rápido.

 **Erza:** van dos faltan tres.

 **Makarov:** el otro es GrimoireHeart, es el tercero mas poderoso. Sus principales guerreros son los siete parientes del purgatorio. El segundo es el desconocido ya que no asiste personalmente a las reuniones de la alianza y el ultimo se llama Tártaros el mas fuerte de todos y líder de la alianza dirigidos por las nueve puertas del demonio, según se sabe su maestro es un autentico demonio.

 **Lucy:** se refiere a que enserio es demonio?

 **Makarov:** al parecer si.

 **Erza:** en cualquier caso, que vamos a hacer?

 **Makarov:** como ya dije varios gremio nos vamos a unir para combatirlos.

 **Naruto:** quienes?

 **Makarov:** Nosotros, Lamia Scale y blues pegasus.

 **Lucy:** solo tres contra todo un ejercito!?

 **Makarov:** no exactamente, en cuanto sepamos la posición del enemigo los atacaremos uno por uno.

 **Erza:** ya veo, es una táctica básica pero eficaz.

 **Naruto:** entonces serio tres contra uno.

 **Makarov:** si, ya hemos localizado a Oración seis.

 **Lucy:** tan rápido?

 **Makarov:** se encuentra en un valle cerca del bosque de Waas.

 **Natsu:** bien estoy encendido!

 **Makarov:** espera Natsu! Tu no iras!

 **Natsu:** ah!? Porqué?

 **Makarov:** en la junta ya se decidió que equipos de cada gremio ira.

 **Erza:** ya escuchaste Natsu, dejame esto a mi.

 **Makarov:** tu tampoco.

 **Erza:** EEEEEEEEHH!?

 **Makarov:** pensaba enviarlo a el pero sigue de viaje.

 **Gray:** entonces quien?

 **Makarov:** ira el equipo Konoha!

 **Naruto:** en serio!?

 **Wendy:** pero nosotros…

 **Makarov:** nada de perros, no te preocupes, el consejo los eligió por sus ultimas hazañas. Naruto! Tu eres un líder nato con gran fuerza y sentido de protección, Hinata! Eras considerada un persona muy capas de superar cualquier prueba, Wendy! Eres la mejor curandera en una batalla seras muy útil y también derrotaste a un mago de clase S, Kurama! A pesar de que llevas poco en el gremio SOS por mucho alguien que supera la fuerza de muchos. No los eligieron al azar, siempre los han observado y son considerados de los mas fuertes de está alianza. Entiende eso?

 **Naruto:** si, no hay problema.

 **Hinata:** daremos lo mejor.

 **Wendy:** nadie nos detendrá.

 **Kurama yin:** esto sera interesante.

 **Makarov:** si no hay objeción parten mañana. Los equipos se reunirán en un edificio a las afueras del bosque Waas. Ya les daré la ubicación exacta.

 **Erza:** espere maestro! Por que no me incluyó a mi!?

 **Makarov:** lo siento Erza, a pesar de que eres una gran guerrera, estadísticamente eres mas débil que ellos.

 **Erza:** aprieta los dientes- maldición- se retira por la puerta.

 **Makarov:** bien eso era todo, les iré informando si hay noticias, descansen mañana será un largo día.- se va a su oficina. Al igual que todos regresan a sus actividades.

 **Naruto:** parece que se cancela el viaje.

 **Hinata:** no se puede hacer nada.

 **Kurama yin:** igual suena bien.

 **Charle:** al parecer estaremos viajando mucho, puede que encontremos algo en el camino

 **Naruto:** tiene razón, pero igual ya tenemos todo listo para salir, que hacemos el resto del día.

 **Wendy:** por favor ayúdenme a terminar con mi nueva técnica.

 **Naruto:** no hay problema, que dicen ustedes?

 **Hinata:** esta bien.

 **Kurama yin:** hagan lo que quieran yo iré a dormir.

 **Charle:** es que no sabes hacer nada mas? Yo iré con Wendy.

 **Naruto:** bueno vayamos a la playa.

 **Wendy:** si.

El grupo salio del edificio. Sin darse cuenta que una pelirroja estaba con ojos de furia en una esquina.

 **Bien eso fue todo por hoy, ya prepare la mesa, la proxima pongo las cartas, que solo eran tres gremios en la alianza Balam pero necesito a los personajes de estos dos mas para algo que estoy planeando, solo esperen, bien hasta la próxima.**


	18. De la tumba

**Muy buenas, ahora comienza la saga de oración seis, como vieron en cap anterior muchos misterios están por comenzar, esta saga la voy a hacer corta para avanzar mas rápido, no es que no me guste es solo que como voy a agregar contenido que no esta en la serie original voy a necesitar tiempo para pensar, bueno no importa, sin mas empecemos.**

El equipo Naruto se encuentra llegando al lugar de reunión de los gremios para combatir a Oración seis, están en un edificio a las afueras de Waas, parece que fueron los primeros en llegar. Entraron en el lugar para ver un gran salón principal con una estructura tallada a mano.

 **Naruto:** que grande!

 **Charle:** por favor calmate, paredes un crió.

 **Naruto:** pero es que no esperaba que fuera así.

 **Charle:** así como?

 **Naruto:** digo parece una mansión.

 **Charle:** da igual, no vinimos de turismo.

 **Kurama yin:** mejor concentrate.

 **Naruto:** esta bien, esta bien.

 **Wendy:** por cierto quienes mas van a venir?

 **Hinata:** otros dos gremio, Blues pegasus, va a enviar cuatro magos, y Lamia Scale, cuatro.

 **Naruto:** me pregunto como serán?

 **Kurama yin:** seguros son mas normales que Natsu y los demás.

 **Naruto:** hablando de ellos, hasta cuando van a seguir escondidos?- mirando hacia la puerta.

Como un montón de tontos cayeron uno encima del otro, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza y Happy,

 **Wendy:** que hacen aquí?

El mago de fuego, que estaba debajo de todos, se levantó.

 **Natsu:** que mas? Es injusto que solo ustedes combatan con esos tipos.

 **Gray:** eso y creemos que es peligroso que vayan solos.

 **Naruto:** de que hablan? Si nos acompañan los miembros mas fuertes del otro gremio.

 **Hinata:** cierto, así que por favor vayanse- mira enojada a Erza.

 **Erza:** lo siento pero no puedo dejar solos a mis compañeros.

 **Naruto:**. . . . Esta bien.

 **Hinata:** EH!?

 **Wendy:** de vardad.

 **Naruto:** si mientras somos mejor, pero…

 **Gray:** pero que?

 **Naruto:** no me hago responsable por lo que el maestro les haga después- sonriendo.

Esta frase dejo con escalofríos a los recién llegados. Paso un rato y vieron como un grupo se acercaba, eran cuatro figuras, dos altas, una baja y la ultima un poco mas grande que Happy. Llegaron a la puerta solo tres de ellos. Eran ibiki, eve y Ren, tres hombres a puestos y galantes, vestían trajes elegantes con la camisa abierta.

 **Ibiki:** hola, Fairy tail.

 **Eve:** como estan? Se encuentran bien?

 **Ren:** no es que nos importe, pero queremos asegurarnos.

 **Lucy:** e ellos son!?- saca una revista de moda- son parte de los chicos mas deseados del hechicero samanal.

 **Ibiki:** parece que nuestra reputación nos precede.- se acerca a ella.

 **Eve:** nos permite protegerla?- toma su mano y se arrodilla.

 **Lucy:** bueno yo…- sonrojada.

 **Ren:** es nuestro deber, no es que me interese.

 **Lucy:** es que eres un tsundere!?

 **Naruto:** hola, ha pasado tiempo chicos.- acerca su mano.

 **Ibiki:** se separa de Lucy- ciertamente, pero esta ves no perderé.

 **Naruto:** pero esta es una verdadera competencia.

 **Lucy:** EH!? Pasa con ellos?

 **Eve:** es que hace un año compitieron en una encuesta de popularidad, Ibiki provoca a Naruto a participar, al final gano Naruto por una gran diferencia.

 **Lucy:** no me había enterado de eso!- mira como charlan los dos rubios- pero ahora que lo veo, se bastante atractivo- un poco sonrojada, pero su rostro cambia de inmediato al ver a una Hinata con el Byakugan activado, haciendo que Lucy se altere.

 **Ibiki:** en cualquier caso, ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de blue pegasus!

 **Naruto:** parece que nuestros equipos están igualados.

 **Ibiki:** si eso pensaba, hasta que vine.

 **Lucy:** de que están hablando?

 **Eve:** de que creíamos que Fairy tail había escogido solo cuatro miembros.

 **Erza:** en realidad… mm!?- siento un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, miro a su pierna izquierda para ver a un hombre pequeño con rasgos resaltados, oliendo su cuerpo.

 **Ichija:** que parfun tan nostálgico y reconfortante, hermosa Erza.- salio azotado contra una pared de la habitación.

 **Erza:** te dije que te alegadas de mi!

 **Ren:** como te a través a hacerle eso a ichija-san.

 **Erza:** que pasa? Quieres ser el siguiente?- con una voz aterradora y sombría.

 **Lucy:** cálmate Erza-san, no ibas a decir algo?

 **Erza:** cierto, como decía en realidad solo seleccionaron al equipo Naruto, pero nosotros nos preocupamos así que los seguimos a escondidas.

 **Lyon:** eso explica todo este alboroto.

 **Gray:** Lyon!? Que haces aca!?

 **Lyon:** no es obvio? Vine como representante de Lamia Scale.

 **Natsu:** cuanto tiempo, como te ha ido?

 **Gray:** tonto, que no ves que se unió a un gremio?

 **Natsu:** a si! Cual es?

 **Todos: . . . .** (idiota)

 **Jura:** en fin, hola me llamo Jura uno de la diez magos santos.

 **Natsu:** significa que eras ten fuerte como el maestro?

 **Jura:** no, lamentablemente Makarov me supera por mucho.

 **Sherry:** veo que son como siempre, de nuevo me llamo Sherry.

 **Yuka:** a ustedes no los conoció así que me presento, Yuka Susuki.

Terminadas todas las presentaciones, Ibiki prosedio a informar a todos todos los datos que tenían sobre oración seis, solo sabían los rostros y quien era el líder y su ubicación actual. El números grupo empezó a caminar al valle donde se suponía estaba Nirvana. Ya llegando, Naruto y Kurama decidieron adelantarse para investigar, mientras tanto el resto del grupofue emboscados por el enemigo, aunque fueron luchas individuales, el poder de Oración seis era equipo quedo derrotado enseguida, Erza envenenada y Wendy secuestrada el cabo de un rato llego Naruto con Kurama yin. Sorprendido y confundido. Le explicaron la situación.

 **Naruto:** esos malditos!

 **Kurama yin:** lamentamos habernos separado.

 **Gray:** eso no importa ahora, hay que ayudar a Erza, Wendy y Charle.

 **Hinata:** si, yo mantendré lo mas que pueda a Erza con vida, ustedes salven a Wendy es la única que puede curar a Erza.

 **Naruto:** bien! Natsu, Gray vengan conmigo, ya investigamos el sur del valle, ahora vallamos al norte.

 **Lyon:** entonces nosotros a este.

 **Ibiki:** yo trataré de encontrarlos con mi magia, les aviso si descubro algo.

 **Lucy:** supongo que iré al oeste- temerosa.

 **Naruto:** nadie te obliga.

 **Lucy:** tienes razón, esta es mi decisión.

 **Naruto:** esa es la actitud. Todos dispersen se!

Cada equipo partió en sentidos diferentes. Naruto rastreaba todo el valle con su modo sennin tan lejos como podía.

 **Naruto:** maldición, como pueden esconder semejante fuerza?- corriendo junto a los demás.

 **Kurama yin:** seguro tiene alguna barrera.

 **Natsu:** como sea, lo pagaran.

 **Naruto:** si,- cierra los ojos por un momento y los abre de golpe- no son ellos, pero es una pista.

 **Gray:** que pasa?

 **Naruto:** siento varias presencias mas adelante, son débiles pero tiene maldad en su interior.

 **Kurama:** a lo mejor trabajan para ellos.

 **Natsu:** solo hay una forma de probarlo.

El grupo de chicos llego a un claro en medio del bosque. Se quedaron parados en medio de los arboles.

 **Gray:** y ahora que?

 **Naruto:** esperen.

En seguida quedaron rodeados por centenas de magos tapados con capuchas rojas.

 **Mago rojo:** parece que la araña atrapo ciertas moscas entrometidas.

 **Natsu:** respondan, trabajan para Oración Seis?

 **Mago rojo:** y por que seríamos responderles?

 **Naruto:** por que somos cuatro.- sonriendo.

 **Mago rojo:** jajaja, es un chiste? Acaso no sabes contar?

Todos los encapuchados se pusieron en pose de espera, el Mago líder apunto su bastón hacia ellos y grito "!Acaben con ellos!" y todos se abalanzaron hacia los chicos que seguían sonriendo muy tranquilos.

En una cueva, alejada de la posición del grupo,estaba Wendy amarrada junto a Charle. La niña se empezaba a despertar.

 **Wendy:** ah? Charle? Que pasa?- se da cuenta de sus ataduras- que esta…?

 **Brain:** veo que despertaste.- se acerca un hombre alto con cabello ganado y peinado para atrás.

 **Wendy:** quien eres tu?

 **Brain:** me llamo Brain, el líder de oración seis.

 **Charle:** eres el maestro de esos monstruos!?

 **Brain:** lamentablemente el maestro no esta por el momento, pero importa ya quedo demostrado que ustedes nunca podrán con nosotros.

 **Wendy:** que quieres de mi?

 **Brain:** nada en especial,- aparece Racer con un ataúd con cadenas- te tardaste bastante.

 **Facer:** trata de cargar esta cosa varios kilómetros.- se queja.

 **Brain:** bueno no importa,- mira a Wendy- ahora quiero lo cures, sacerdotisa del cielo- abre el ataúd dejando ver que era Jellar quien están adentro.

 **Wendy:** Jellar!

 **Charle:** que hace el aquí?

 **Brain:** si tengo entendido, tu y el son amigos, estoy seguro que le debes la vida.

 **Charle:** crees que Wendy seguirá alguno de tus pedido- enojada.

 **Brain:** mirala.

Charle vio a su amiga que tenia ojos de sorprendida.

 **Charle:** Wendy que estas pensando?

 **Wendy:** qu que debo hacer?

 **Brain:** tienes diez minutos para decidir, creo que no hace falta decir que le pasara a esa gata si dices que no.

Abandono la cueva donde quedaron solas con el inerte Jellar.

 **Charle:** no estarás pensando eso verdad?

 **Wendy:** lo siento Charle pero si lo dejo en ese estado no me lo perdonare.

 **Charle:** se queda seria viendo a el hombre- si eso es lo que piensas, hazlo.

 **Wendy:** gracias.

La niña se aproxima al ataud, un poco temerosa pone sus manos enfrente del cuerpo y procede a activar su magia de sanación, con cierta difilcutad trata de reparar el daño que sufrió.

 **Wendy:** que clase de ataque recibió para tener el cuerpo tan destrozado?- esforzándose al hablar.

 **Charle:** ten cuidado de no sobre esforzarte.

Dejando a Wendy, devuelta en el claro, los encapuchados se encontraban tirados por todos lados, el suelo, las copas de los arboles, incrustados en chicos no tenían ninguna herida o signo de cansancio.

 **Naruto:** creo que nos pasamos.

 **Natsu:** de que hablas? Ellos lo buscaron.

 **Gray:** habla de que debimos dejar a uno consiente.

 **Naruto:** como sea, mejor sigamos.

 **Kurama:** mh?

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Kurama:** es la niña, esta usando su poder de sanación.

 **Natsu:** como sabes eso?

 **Kurama:** siento como se eleva su poder, pero no se exactamente.

 **Naruto:** yo me encargo dime en que dirección- se pone en pose de meditación.

 **Kurama:** mmm, hacia allá.

 **Naruto:** bien- cierra los ojos, se concentra y entra en modo sennin, pasa un momento- por aquí!- corre seguido por sus compañeros.

En la cueva, la recuperación de Jellar casi termina. Una Wendy agotada se separa de su paciente y se sienta.

 **Wendy:** ha ha- suspira- creo eso es todo.

 **Brain:** elegistebien.- sonríe mientras las chicas se quedan calladas.- no crees que es hora de que despiertes- dirigiéndose a Jellar.

El cuerpo se comienza mover con varios problemas para abrir los ojos, finalmente los abre se dispone a caminar, tambaleándose se pone enfrente de Brain. Ya recuperando su movilidad pone una mirada seria y se pone quieto.

 **Brain:** que gusto verte de nuevo Jel- recibe un golpe en el estomago dejando sorprendidas a Wendy y Charle, Jellar sale rápido de la cueva para encontrar con el equipo de los chicos. Estaban atonitos y con miradas de furia en sus rostros.

 **Naruto:** Jellar.

 **Bien eso es todo por ahora me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, yo no voy a prometer hacer cosas que no se si puedo completar, solo voy escribir en cada rato libre que tenga y tratare de no tardar tanto en publicar. Bien de nuevo me disculpo y los veo hasta la próxima.**


	19. Sentimientos Corrompidos

**Hola, como dije anteriormente la saga va a ser corta así que solo va a ser este y uno mas, lo lamento a quienes les gusta esta saga, bueno eso era todo así que empecemos.**

 **-sentimientos corrompidos-**

Ante sus ojos estaba la persona que se suponía estaba muerto, mas que vivo se sentía como su poder estaba restaurado, con los ojos vacíos de su enemigo supuestamente caído, Naruto estaba a punto de estallar de ira al ver a Jellar en frente de el.

 **Naruto:** Jellar, maldito, que haces aquí?

 **Natsu:** la verdadera pregunta es, como sigues vivo?

 **Kurama yin:** que sabor tan agrio me provocas.

 **Jellar:** caminado lentamente se acerca a Naruto mas y mas- Naruto.- activa meteor alertando a los presentes, salta sobre el grupo de chicos y se pone espaldas a ellos- tenias razón.- su técnica aparece de nuevo y sale disparado hacia el bosque.

 **Gray:** ese maldito. Natsu! Vamos!

 **Natsu:** si, Naruto nosotros nos encargamos tu ve con Wendy.

 **Naruto:** dense prisa!- ve como sus compañeros se van dejando solos al rubio y al zorro.

 **Kurama yin:** desearía seguirlos, pero.

 **Naruto:** si, este sujeto no es cualquiera.- mirando la silueta de Brain saliendo de la cueva.

 **Brain:** me alegro que me consideres, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Naruto:** no solo conozco tu fuerza sino también tu historia, eso experimentos- se enoja- tantos niños, NUNCA TE PERDONARE!

 **Brain:** y crees que busco el perdón de alguien como tu? Te mostrare lo que es despiadado.

 **Naruto:** como si lo fuera a permitir!- a gran velocidad trata de golpear a su enemigo desde arriba con un puño pero golpea el suelo.- que rápido.- arremete contra su enemigo de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

 **Brain:** lo siento, pero tengo asuntos pendientes- aparece alejado den rubio- te siguieron que vayas con tus amigos.- desaparece.

Naruto se queda mirando donde estaba Brain, con cara de sospecha. Esa mirada desaparece al recordar por que vino a ese lugar, entro a la cueva.

 **Naruto:** Wendy- mira a la niña acurrucada llorando.

 **Wendy:** Na Naruto-Nee- solloza.

 **Naruto:** se agacha y abraza a su hermana pequeña.- no te preocupes se que tenias buenas intenciones.

 **Wendy:** por favor, ayudame a enmendar esto.

 **Naruto:** ven conmigo, todos necesitan tu ayuda.

Ambos se levantan.

 **Charle:** ya escuchaste, deja de llorar y andando.

 **Wendy:** tienes razón.

 **Naruto:** esa es la actitud- sonriendo- ahora vámonos.

Los cuatro partió del lugar en dirección al campamento, en el resto del bosque se libraban diferentes batallas, Lucy contra tenshi, Gray contra Racer y Jura contra HHotoye. Devuelta con Naruto estaban a punto de llegar junto a sus compañeros heridos.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun. Wendy.

 **Naruto:** estilos de vuelta.

 **Wendy:** lamento la tardanza, ahora comienzo a curar a Erza.

 **Hinata:** te la encargo.

La niña usa su magia para tratar a Erza, Los miembros de blue pegasus son atendidos por Hinata. Terminada la recuperación de todos Naruto, Kurama y Hinata se disponen a ir en busca del enemigo. Ya encaminados Naruto la informa de la situación.

 **Hinata:** no pues ser.

 **Kurama yin:** en cierto.

 **Naruto:** si, debieron amenazar a Wendy con Charle.

 **Hinata:** pero que quieren de Jellar?

 **Naruto:** seguro que es para activar Nirvana.

 **Hinata:** que crees que sea eso?

 **Naruto:** para hacer tantos problemas, debe se un arma.

 **Kurama yin:** mmm.

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Kurama yin:** la presión del aire a aumentado.

En ese momento una luz en forma de tuve sale del medio del valle. Esta manda pulso a alrededor.

 **Naruto:** que es esto?

 **Kurama yin:** puede que ya hayan encontrado a Nirvana.

 **Naruto:** Hinata puedes ver algo? Eh? Hinata?

La de ojos perla estable inerte sin moverse con los ojos perdiendo su brillo y bajando la mirada.

 **Naruto:** oye Hinata que pasa?- pone su mano sobre el hombro de ella- vamos despier- es agarrado y lanzado contra un arbol- do dolió,- se pone de pie- Por que hiciste eso?

 **Hinata:** callate, estoy arta de seguir tus ordenes.

 **Naruto:** de que hablas? Yo nunca…- esquiva un Jouken de Hinata.

 **Hinata:** dije silencio, eres despreciable, aprovechándote de la humildad de una dama.

 **Naruto:** no se que hablas, pero estoy seguro que no eres Hinata- se prepara para pelear.

 **Hinata:** que es eso? Quieres pelear? Perfecto, tenia ganas de destrozarte esa cara.

 **Naruto:** ya despierta!- va hacia ella y da una patada que es bloqueada.

 **Hinata:** eso es todo?- agarra su pierna y la tuerce, seguido lo danza hacia el aire.- que patetico- salta, ya encima de el da un Jouken que lo incrusta contra el suelo.

Naruto, tirado, trata de levantarse pero su pierna se lo impide.

 **Naruto:** duele,

 **Kurama yin:** mocoso- se pone en su hombro y le proporciona chakra que repara su pierna- con eso bastara.

 **Hinata:** aterriza al borde del cráter creado- que patético, siempre necesitas la ayuda de alguien mas para ganar. Incluso yo te ayude contra pain. Eres débil.

 **Naruto:** no,- se para- de echo tener a mis amigos mas cerca es lo que me hace fuerte.

 **Hinata:** fuerte? Te mostrare que es la fortaleza.

Un nuevo combate físico inicia, Hinata es rápida y hace retroceder al rubio. El puede bloquear cada ataque pero solo eso, su intención no es lastimarla y eso lo reprime. Ella apunta a sus piernas y logra desoncentrarlo, se prepara y…

 **Hinata:** 2… 4… 8… 16… 32… 64! Palmas!

Logro dar todos los golpes a sus puntos de chakra, dejando a Naruto en el suelo.

 **Hinata:** me parece imposible que alguien te considere un héroe Ni siquiera vales la pena,

 **Naruto:** espera, a donde vas- aun tirado.

 **Hinata:** a donde mas? Por esa cosa Nirvana,si me pudo liberar de ti, piensa en todo lo que podre hacer. Adiós.

 **Naruto:** espera, Hija…- se queda inconsciente.

Pasa el rato y el rubio sigue inconsciente. Ya es de noche y temblores se siente por toda la zona.

 **-sueño Naruto-**

Salón de clases de la academia ninja, estaba soleado en Konoha y los niños estaban jugando en el aula hasta que llega Iruka sensei, pidiendo silencio todos se tranquilizan. El profesor procede a entregar hoja de papel. En el cuarto estaban dos Naruto, uno niño sentado en su banco y el adulto actual que nadie podía notar su presencia.

 **Iruka:** bien escuchen todos quiero que escriban en la hoja su respuesta a la siguiente pregunta, " si el mundo se acabara mañana, ¿Con quien quisieran pasar su ultimo día en la tierra?

 **Naruto niño:** el mundo no se puede acabar de un día para el otro.

 **Iruka:** solo es hipotético, es una simple pregunta.

Mientras el joven Naruto discutía con Iruka, el adulto estuvo notando que sus recuerdos no le permitían ver las respuestas de sus ex compañeros, se detuvo en el banco de la Hinata joven, solo pudo notar como estaba viendo al otro Naruto y luego se puso a escribir, a pesar de que vio como el lápiz estaba apoyado sobre el Papen y se movía, no escribía nada. Al ver como un avión de papel salía por la ventana, y como Iruka gritaba "Naruto!", el adulto decide salir del salón.

Abre la puerta para ver auese encontraba en el lugar de la segunda fase de los exámenes chunnin, mas específicamente junto al equipo 8, en el momento que el terminaba su pelea con Kiba. El joven Naruto subía las escaleras, pudo notar como Hinata sostenía un pote de pomada curativa. El Naruto pequeño se aproximo y Hinata le entrego la pomada, con un poco de timidez. De nuevo el adulto se retira por la entrada principal de la gran habitación.

Otra ves es transportado a un recuerdo de Hinata, a su encuentro antes de la fase final del examen.

 **Naruto niño:** sabes algo Hinata?

 **Hinata niña:** ah?

 **Naruto niño:** siempre pensé que eras un bicho raro y súper rara- esto deprime a Hinata. Y el se eleja- pero sabes que, ami me gusta la gente como tu.

 **Hinata niña:** estas palabras retumban en la mente de la joven- (Naruto-Kun)

A pesar de no saber que pensaba el reconoció sus expresiones, todo se puso negro, recordó su reencuentro después de tres años, de nuevo supo leer bien la situación seguido recordó la pelea con Pain cuando estuvo a punto de morir, pero es salvado por Hinata.

 **Naruto 15:** que estas haciendo!?, tonta! El no es un enemigo con el que puedas!

 **Hinata 15:** ya lo se- deja sorprendido al rubio en el suelo-Mi voluntad es estar aquí ahora. No hacía más que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo... Una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado... pero tú, Naruto-Kun... has hecho que caminara siempre por el correcto. Te seguía en todo momento... Quería imitar tus pasos... hasta el día en que pudiera caminar a tu lado... hasta llegar adonde tú ibas. Tú me cambiaste, NarutNaruto-Kuno. Tu sonrisa me salvó, ¡por eso no temo morir para protegerte! Porque yo... TE AMO, NARUTO-KUN.

El adulto se da vuelta y aprieta los dientes suite viviendo todos sus recuerdos donde i teractuo con hinata, el se arrodilla con la cabeza para abajo.

 **Naruto:** Ya basta- llorando- por favor, ya basta.

A la lejanía siente como alguien lo esta llamando. El levanta la cabeza y una luz se lo cubre. Abre los ojos, apenas, para ver a Erza que estaba llorando.

 **Erza:** vamos regresa!

 **Naruto:** abre bien- Erza?

 **Erza:** que alegría, estas bien.

Se siente un terremoto.

 **Naruto:** se sienta de golpe- que es eso!?

 **Erza:** eso- apunta a una gran pueblo con pirnas caminando sobre el valle.

 **Naruto:** que demonios!?

 **Erza:** eso es Nirvana.

 **Naruto:** donde están los demás?

 **Erza:** blue pegasus ahí arriba- por el cielo se ve a la nava Christina medio destruida.- van a tratar de detener esa cosa estrenándose contra eso.

 **Naruto:** es una locura!

 **Naruto:** y Kurama!?

 **Erza:** ah, esta ahí durmiendo- apunta al zorro dormido.

 **Naruto:** oye, despierta!

 **Kurama yin:** EH? Que pasa? Por que no me dejan dormir?

 **Naruto:** porque te pones a dormir en un momento así?

 **Kurama yin:** hm, mira quien habla solo balbuceadas Hinata, Hinata, que paso ahí dentro?

 **Erza:** donde esta ella? Que les paso?

 **Naruto:** no lo se, de repente empezó a actuar raro y peleamos, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que se fue.

 **Erza:** debió ser Nirvana.

 **Naruto:** segura?

 **Erza:** si, a uno de los miembros de oración seis lo volvió bueno y a Cherry la corrompió por momentos. Seguramente a Hinata le duran los efectos por sus fuertes sentimientos.

 **Naruto:**. . . .

 **Erza:** que te pasa?

 **Naruto:** nada- se para, crea cuatro clones que empiezan a meditar- Kurama trata de detener esa cosa.

 **Kurama yin:** esta bien, ya están aburrido. Quieres que los lleve?

 **Naruto:** no hay tiempo que perder, mejor manzanos.

 **Erza:** lamzarnos!?

El zorro creció hasta su tamaño real, agarro a los dos y los arrojo al pueblo andante. En aire.

 **Erza:** que piensas hacer?

 **Naruto:** hay que decirles a los demás que vallan a las piernas, hay que encontrar la forma de detenerlo por dentro.

 **Erza:** escuchasteeso, Ibiki?

 **Ibiki:** si fuerte y claro.- desde Christina.

 **Naruto:** en ese caso, por favor coordina el ataque.

 **Ibiki:** déjamelo a mi.

 **Naruto:** bien, ah?

 **Erza:** ahora que?

 **Naruto:** tu ve por la pierna del norte yo me bajo aquí.

 **Erza:** pero…

 **Naruto:** descuida, volveremos todos.- cambia su dirección de trayectoria hacia abajo dejando que Erza continúe sola.

Cayendo como un meteorito, de rostro se aproxima a aterrizar. Llega y crea un cráter moderadamente grande, se dispersa la tierra levanta para que aterrizo bien, están arrodillado de una pierna con el puño sobre el suelo. Se levanta para ver sobre una de las estructuras a Hinata parada con una mirada seria.

 **Hinata:** al fin llegaste.

 **Naruto:** si, lamento la demora.

 **Hinata:** si sabes que esta ves no tendré piedad, verdad?

 **Naruto:** bueno, no fuiste muy considerada la ultima vez.

 **Hinata:** búrlate tanto como quieras, dentro de poco morirás.

 **Naruto:** lo siento, ya tengo planes con mi familia.

 **Hinata:** maldito.

Naruto entra en modo sennin

 **Hinata:** buena decisión, vas nesecitar mucha fuerza si quieres superarme.

 **Naruto:** ya te lo dije nunca estoy solo, estoy rodeado de mis amigos y eso me hace mas fuerte para superar lo que sea.

 **Hinata:** hm, que asqueroso, cielos no puedo creer que estaba enamorada de ti.

 **Naruto:** si, lo se, yo tampoco se que veías en mi.

 **Bien eso es todo espero que lo disfrute que mal me sentí al hacer llorar a Naruto, pero eso es parte de la vida, esperen el siguiente donde termina oración seis. Va a ver muchas sorpresas, solo esperen, hasta la próxima.**


	20. Sentimientos aclarados

**Hola a todos les comento que ya comencé otra historia de Naruto, se llama "Proyecto Happy End" para resumirla se trata de que los dioses de otros mundos le piden un favor a Naruto y es cambiar el final de ciertas historias, para mi es proyecto algo ambicioso, pero no preocupen, no voy a dejar "Nueva vida" iré alternando entre las dos, ósea un día una y otro día la segunda. Creo que ya hable demasiado, eso era todo, bien empecemos.**

-Sentimientos aclarados-

 **Naruto:** ah? Que paso con tu banda?- señalando que Hinata esta usando la banda marcada.

 **Hinata:** te refieres a esto?- tocando la banda- pienso que es apropiada para la ocasión.

 **Naruto:** que hiciste con la tuya?

 **Hinata:** creo que la tire por ahí, no importa.

 **Naruto:** como que no importa!? Esa banda es lo único que nos conecta con el otro mundo, con nuestros amigos.

 **Hinata:** te equivocas, esa cosa significa un pasado al cual ya no pertenezco.

 **Naruto:** juro que te regresare a la normalidad, Hinata.

 **Hinata:** mh, patético.

El, con ojos decididos y ella con una mirada de desprecio, los dos, antes amigos y por culpa de una magia que afecta los sentimientos, ahora combatientes en una pelea por el destino de los sentimientos de ella. Naruto y Hinata se preparan para una pelea que marcara su relación por siempre. Ambos se ponen en pose de pelea. Hinata va primero, salta en dirección del rubio que la espera con los ojos cerrados, a una velocidad sobrehumana choca su palma contra el suelo para darse cuenta que en ya no estaba. Activa su Byakugan, mira hacia arriba donde estaba el con un rasengan en la mano, desciende como un rayo, Hinata lo esquiva. Cruzan miradas, corren hacia el otro, Naruto quiere dar el primer golpe pero es bloqueado, Hinata responde con una serie de palmas que son desviadas con las manos de Naruto los dos quieren dar una patada pero ambas chocan, aun con las piernas levantadas tratan de superar a su contrincante. Se separan.

 **Hinata:** veo que vas en serio- sonriendo.

 **Naruto:** que no te sorprenda el resultado.

 **Hinata:** maldito!

Se aproximan a su rival, el preparando su puño, ella su palma, ya cerca uno del otro arremeten sus ataques, chocan ambas corrientes del Jouken y la energía sennin. Una gran onda producida por la coalición de ambas fuerzas barre el campo de batalla empujando a los ninjas. Cada uno a una parte de la zona devastada.

 **Hinata:** creo que equivoque, no eres tan débil.

 **Naruto:** ya sabia que eras fuerte, pero no sabia cuanto.

 **Hinata:** todavía tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.- una energía morada sale de sus manos- ¡puño suave! ¡Palma de Leones!

 **Naruto:** en ese caso- dos esferas se condensan en sus manos- ¡Descarga rasengan!

En medio de la zona destruida una pelea donde lanzan golpes que son esquivados con facilidad, no importa cuantas veces lo intenten no logran lastimarse. Hinata se desconcentra, Naruto aprovecha y da una barrida con su pierna que hace caer a Hinata, el se prepara para dar uno de sus rasengans en el estomago de ella, pero lo desactiva y apoya su mano hasta llevar a Hinata al piso. Con su mano aun en su vientre el ambiente se silencia.

 **Hinata:** ¿! Por que te detienes!? ¿! Acaso no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme!?

 **Naruto:** se aleja un poco- lo siento, simplemente no puedo lastimarte.

 **Hinata:** se levanta- ¡idiota! Si no vas a hacer algo entonces yo- sus ojos despiden un brillo blanco- solo lo puedo usar una ves así que prepararé para morir.

 **Naruto:** eso es! Tenseigan!?

 **Hinata:** me alegró que no te hayas olvidado del regalo de ese viejo.

Ella corre hacia el rubio, el se rodea de una aura dorada y salta, ella hace los mismo. En el aire chocan las plantillas de los pies y ambos son lanzados en direcciones opuestas. Los dos atarrizan en el tejado de viejos edificios. Se quedan mirando al otro.

 **Hinata:!** ya estoy arta de esto ¡- aprieta el puño derecho que libera una energía de color cían.

 **Naruto:** tienes razón, ya es hora de volver a casa.- su energía dorada se acumula en su puño derecho.

Se preparan para saltar y salen disparados de sus posiciones, en el aire choca sus puños, la coalición de ambas energías generan una esfera blanca que cubre a la pareja, dentro de esta ambos se miran fijamente. Los ojos de Hinata recuperan su brillo.

 **Hinata:** que pasa? Donde estoy? Naruto-Kun?- dijo adormilada.

 **Naruto:** se acerca a ella y la toma de su espalda baja- estoy en el único lugar que quiero estar.

 **Hinata:** que dices? No entiendo nada- todavía dormida.

 **Naruto:** junto a ti- acerca sus labios a los de ella hasta el punto donde se juntan, el sentimiento tan acogedor de tener a la persona que amas junto a ti, los llena de alegría a ambos.

Afuera la esfera de energía sube mas alto en el cielo. Cuando ya esta acierta altura paralela a la luna, se disipa mostrando a la nueva pareja dandose el primer beso de amor verdadero. Los dos descienden lentamente, al llegar al piso se separan sus bocas.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun, yo…- cae en los brazos de su amor desmayada.

 **Naruto:** descansa, yo te protegeré siempre.

El la acuesta sobre el suelo, mira hacia un acostado donde se ve un brillo, es la banda original de Hinata, el la recoge y la cambia con la marcada. Un temblor estremece el pueblo, se trata de Kurama yin, esta tratando de detener a Nirvana. La ciudad es tres veces mas grande que el Kyubi, el zorro sigue empujando la enorme estructura. La pierna del gigante robot patea la bestia, ya en el suelo el zorro es aplastado del estomago. Kurama yin se retuerce tratando de escapar.

 **Kurama yin:** eres molesto!- lanza una bijuu dama rápida que destruye la pierna, logrando escapar. Seguido se nota como otras explosiones se hacen presencia en las demás piernas.- ok, no se como hice eso pero creo que bastara.

La ciudad se deja de mover. Dando a entender que la batalla concluyo. Seguido por ver a alguien parecido a Brain volando con varios sigue sentado junto a una dormida Hinata, el amanecer comienza a hacerse presente y los primeros rayos iluminan la cara de la chica. Empieza a despertarse, con cierta dificultad abre los ojos para ver a su chico soñado.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-Kun?- se despabila- donde estamos?

 **Naruto:** tranquila todo termino.

 **Hinata:** EH? Y Oración seis?

 **Naruto:** ya no siento sus energías.

 **Hinata:** no entiendo que sucede.

 **Naruto:** luego de explico, por ahora juntémonos con los demás.

Paso el rato y todos se juntaron en la entrada del valle, todos tenían heridas, Wendy y Hinata procedieron a empezar con su tratamiento. Hinata empezó con Naruto.

 **Hinata:** quien seria tan fuerte para lastimarte de esta forma?

 **Naruto:** de echo… fuiste tu.- estas palabras sorprendieron a todos, en especial a Hinata. Para evitar malos entendidos el explico sobre Nirvana.

 **Hinata:** de verdad, lo siento, lo siento.

 **Naruto:** ya cálmate, no fue tu culpa.

 **Hinata:** lo peor es que no recuerdo nada.

 **Naruto:** EH? Hasta que punto?

 **Hinata:** desde cuando vimos esa luz hasta que desperté hace un rato.

 **Naruto:** susurrando- que alivio.

 **Hinata:** que dijiste?

 **Naruto:** aah nada, creo que es mejor que no recuerdes esa parte de tu vida.

 **Hinata:** por favor perdóname.

 **Naruto:** ya te dije que no importa.

En ese momento aparece el ejercito real con los miembros de Oración Seis capturados.

 **Lahar:** hola, me llamó Lahar, Jefe de la Cuarta Unidad de Custodia de Aplicación del recientemente reformado Consejo de Magia.

 **Jura:** que es lo buscan acá? Por sus caras dudo que quieran agradecernos.

 **Lahar:** por supuesto, vinimos porhoteye Desertó.

 **Jura:** espere! Este hombre ya no es miembro de Oración Seis, Nirvana lo afecto de forma permanente, ahora es bueno.- la mano de Hoteye, posa sobre su hombre.

 **Hoteye:** Jura-san, por favor debo pagar por mi pasado. Aunque me hubiera gustado reencontrarme con mis hermano.

 **Erza:** disculpa pero, como se llama?

 **Hotetye:** Se llama Wally, y tiene una cara cuadrada.

Los que fueron a la torre del cielo piensan, " ¿!El cuadrado!?

 **Erza** dime el estuvo en la torre del cielo.

 **Hoteye:** si! Se lo llevaron hace años, como lo sabes?

 **Erza:** es un amigo mio, ahora se encuentra viajando por el país con sus compañeros.

 **Hoteye:** llorando- este es el poder de los creen en el amor? Es precioso.

El hombre es apresado por los soldados.

 **Lahar:** también vinimos por ti- apuntando a los arboles a la lejania, de donde sale Jellar. Todos se quedan callados mientras avanza hacia el comandante.

 **Jellar:** esta bien, acepto mi castigo.

 **Natsu:** esperen el también ayudó a detener a Oración Seis.

 **Lahar:** no importa lo que haya echo, debe pagar sus crímenes.

 **Erza:** se acerca a Jellar- ¿Por qué ayudaste a Natsu?

 **Jellar:** solo trate de remediar mis pecados, se que no es suficiente, pero voy a tratar de redimirme.- sube a la carreta del ejercito- espero verte otra vez, Erza- se cierra la puerta.

 **Lahar:** bien eso todo, Jura, el consejo va a esperar su reporte de la misión.

 **Jura:** entendido.

Todo el ejercito se retira, dejando al numeroso grupo de magos. Paso la noche y a la mañana todos partieron al punto de encuentro de los gremios. Ahí todos se despidieron, Gray y Lyon estrecharon las manos esperando su siguiente encuentro, Ichija olía de nuevo a Erza para ser lanzado de nuevo a la pared. Cherry y Ren su despedían a un modo Tsundere.

 **Jura:** bien eso es todo, voy a esperar con ansias de verte en acción- estrecha la mano de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** si, la próxima mostraremos nuestra fuerza.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se retiran rumbo a su gremio dispuestos a descansar después de tanta aventura.

 **Natsu:** aah, que hambre tengo.

 **Naruto:** yo tendría miedo.

 **Lucy:** por que?

 **Naruto:** acaso olvidaron que desobedecieron ordenes directas del maestro?- el equipo natsu se quedo paralizado- aunque puede que se piadoso con ustedes.

 **Gray:** por que crees eso?

 **Naruto:** bueno al final ustedes fueron héroes y nosotros nos metimos en varios problemas.

 **Wendy/Hinata:** de verdad lo siento- llorando de forma cómica.

 **Naruto:** ya les dije que ustedes no tuvieron la culpa.

Rieron en grupo.

 **Hinata:** por cierto Naruto-Kun.

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Hinata:** donde esta esa banda de ninja renegado?

 **Naruto:** creo que le deje tirada por el Nirvana.

 **Hinata:** no deberíamos regresar por ella?

 **Naruto:** yo no me preocuparía, de seguro alguien quiso hacernos una broma al crear una banda ninja parecida a las que tenemos.

 **Hinata:** y la marca?

 **Naruto:** Erza la encontró en un pueblo destruido, no? Probablemente se rayo por accidente.

 **Hinata:** suena coherente, nadie en este mundo sabe sobre Konoha.

 **Naruto:** cierto, simplemente no alteramos demasiado al verla.

 **Hinata:** ahora que lo pienso, si es un poco gracioso.

De vuelta en el valle, un clima lluvioso se aproximaba. Sobre la ciudad andante destruida, en el campo de batalla de Naruto y Hinata. Dos figuras oscuras se aproximan. Ya en el medio una se agacha y recoge la banda de Konoha marcada. Se la ubica en la frente amarrándosela de atrás.

 **¿?:** por que querías recuperar eso?- dijo su acompañante con una voz roncosa.

 **¿?:** solo quería algo que es mio, además…- dice con una voz oscura,empieza a llover- me parece incomodo derrotar a un Jinchuriki sin ella- un rayo cae iluminado sus ojos rojos que mostrando tres comas negras en cada uno.

 **Bien eso fue todo para la saga de Oración seis, espero que les haya gustado, les adelanto que sigue la saga de Edolas y antes de la Isla Tenrou creare una saga adicional, como dije antes tengo algo planeado, eso era todo hasta la próxima.**


	21. El nuevo sello y el secreto Dragon-Slaye

**Hola mis amigos, como antes dije que la torre del cielo era mi quinta saga preferida, ahora comienza mi segunda favorita. Antes de comenzar voy a hacer unos preparativos aquí, sin mas que decir empecemos.**

 **-El nuevo sello y el secreto de los Dragón Slayers-**

Habia pasado una semana desde la misión en contra del gremio oscuro Oración Seis, el equipo Natsu estaba de servicio comunitario de castigo por desobedecer al maestro, mientras tanto Naruto estaba con Wendy , Charle y Kurama yin, en el bosque. Estaban trabajando ya que ella se sentía deprimida por no haber sido de mucha ayuda en la misión. Saltando de árbol en árbol con cuchillos kunai en sus manos, volaban chispas por la zona. En un último choque, ella va hacia atrás todavía sosteniendo el cuchillo algo cansada y con la respiración acelerada.

 **Wendy:** ah, ah, vamos todavía no termino.

 **Naruto:** de echo…- cinco clones de Naruto la rodean apoyando los kunai en puntos vitales.- si se acabo.- los clones desaparecen- te dije que nunca bajes la guardia.

 **Wendy:** cae arrodillada- lo siento, todavía soy una inutil- deprimida.

 **Naruto:** apoya su mano sobre su cabeza- es cierto.- ella se sorprende- es por eso que no te de tendrás ante nada para dejar de serlo.- sonrie- lo se, por que yo era así.

 **Wendy:** con unas pocas lágrimas, sonríe y cierra los ojos- si!

 **Charle:** no creen que va siendo hora de descansar.

 **Kurama yin:** tiene razón, por mas esfuerzo que pongas en algún momento te cansaras.

 **Naruto:** suena bien, además Hinata nos preparo el almuerzo- mostrando un obento.

 **Wendy:** si, la comida de Hinata-Nee siempre es deliciosa.

 **Naruto:** sin mencionar que se ve muy bien- pensando en ella.

 **Wendy:** EH?

 **Naruto:** la comida, la comida.- un poco alterado.

 **Wendy:** tienes razón es muy buena cocinera.- abriendo la caja de la comida.- como siempre te da agua la boca con solo mirarla.

 **Naruto:** es un festín para los ojos,- le suena el estómago- creo que mejor empezamos.

 **Wendy:** si- separo las dos cajas y le dio una a Naruto.

 **Naruto/Wendy:** Itadakimass,

Paso el rato y ambos comieron a gusto. Al terminar ella se decidió por dormir junto a charle y :Naruto se dispuso a vigilar. Se sentó junto a ella y le acariciaba el cabello.

 **Naruto:** oye Kurama.

 **Kurama yin:** que pasa?

 **Naruto:** cuida mi cuerpo.

 **Kurama yin:** EH?

El rubio agarra la mano de la niña y cierra los ojos, se concentra y los vuelva a abrir, para encontrarse al pie de un valle. Mira alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo. Vio hacia arriba y supo que hacer.

 **Kurama (yang):** y que esperas?- aparece como si nada el zorro de nueve colas que estaba encerrado en su interior.

 **Naruto:** en marcha.- da varios saltos de roca en roca para subir la montaña mas cercana. Llego a la cima, allí se paro en el risco mientras su compañero gigante llegaba y se postraba atrás de el.

 **Kurama:** que buscamos exactamente?

 **Naruto:** no es que, es quien.

 **Kurama:** una gran ráfaga de ciento recorría el valle, tan fuerte que algunas montañas se partían- hm, presumida.- en eso una dragona blanca emplumada se asentaba en la montaña en frente de ellos.

 **Grandine:** que hacen en este lugar?

 **Naruto:** así que aquí estabas, de saberlo ante me hubiera ahorrado muchos viajes.

 **Grandine:** con quien crees que estas hablando?

 **Naruto:** serio- con la madre que abandono a Wendy.

 **Grandine:** se queda callada.

 **Naruto:** bien, nos contaras por que lo hiciste? Por que te escondes aquí? Y que son los Dragón Slayers?

 **Grandine:** esta bien, como ya sabes mi nombre es Grandine, quiero agradecerte por cuidar de mi hija, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Naruto:** no hay problema, me gusta estar con ella, dettebayo.

 **Grandine:** como decía la verdadera razón por la que abandone a Wendy y la por que me escondo aquí es por que me estaba muriendo.

 **Naruto:** que decís?

 **Grandine:** contéstame algo, cuantos años tiene Wendy?

 **Naruto:** ya cumplió los doce, por que?

 **Grandine:** lo que pasa es que ella nació hace 400 años.

 **Naruto:** eeeeeh!? No me jodas! Como es posible eso!?

 **Grandine:** se que suena confuso, pero existe un por que. La razón es que en el pasado, cuando reinaban los dragones, cinco niños fueron elegidos para ser enviados a este tiempo.

 **Naruto:** ser enviados? Es decir que viajaron en el tiempo? Cuando?

 **Grandine:** ellos llegaron aquí el siete de julio del año X777.

 **Naruto:** ese día…

 **Grandine:** si, la conociste.

 **Naruto:** pero que seria tan importante para enviar cinco niños al futuro y no a ustedes?

 **Grandine:** mm? Creí que ya lo sabrías.

 **Naruto:** EH? No entiendo nada, dettebayo.

 **Grandine:** hablo de el- apuntando al Kyubi- el no esta muerto?

 **Kurama:** a que te refieres? A pesar de estar encerrado sigo vivo.

 **Grandine:** aun así siento un gran poder proviniendo de ambos.

 **Naruto:** ya dejate de rodeos y explícate.

 **Grandine:** para que una masa de energía pueda ser sellada en un recipiente, esta masa debe estar muerta.

 **Naruto:** eso significa, que eres un rastro de energía?

 **Grandine:** si, solo soy una ilusión de lo que fui antes. Ahora explicate tu, como es posible que el siga vivo?

 **Kurama:** si te refieres a mi, te lo contare. A mi me sellaron usando un sello de un pentagrama bajo de otro de ocho pentagramas, aunque eso fue en el pasado ahora en una simple de espiral que me permite transferir energía a mi portador.

 **Grandine:** ya veo, entonces teníamos un diferente sello. Aunque eso no habría cambiado nada.

 **Naruto:** a que te refieres?

 **Grandine:** cuando adopte a Wendy yo ya estaba muy agonizante, así que para entrenarla tuve que usar una proyección. Ese fue el caso con los demás.

 **Naruto:** Natsu y Gageel, también. EH? Esos son tres, donde esteran los otros dos?

 **Grandine:** el destino de ellos cinco es el mismo, así que tarde o temprano se juntaran.

 **Naruto:** y cual es ese destino?

 **Grnadine:** derrotar a Aconologia.

 **Naruto:** Acnologia?

 **Grandine:** el dragón del apocalipsis.

 **Naruto:** espera, si es un dragón entonces no sera problema para mi, Kurama te supera por mucho en nivel de energía. Además tenemos a otros nueve como el repartidos por el continente.

 **Grandine:** no lo entiendes, solo los Dragon-Slayer pueden derrotar a Acnologia.

 **Kurama:** hm, veo que lo subestimas.

 **Grandine:** te burlas de mi?

 **Kurama:** no, es solo que te pido que también confíes en el.

 **Grandine:** mira a Naruto que la mira con ojos decididos-esta bien lo hare, pero tampoco de confies cuando lo veas, no es un dragón cualquiera, ya te conteste todos tus preguntas, ahora responde una mía.

 **Naruto:** que quieres?

 **Grandine:** se que no entraste aquí, solo por respuestas, así que dime, que es lo que buscas.

 **Naruto:** ayudar a Wendy a ser mas fuerte.

 **Grandine:** y que piensas hacer?

 **Naruto:** levanta su puño, apuntando a Grandine- choca los puños- sonriendo.

 **Grandine:** eh? No entiendo.

 **Kurama:** solo confía.

 **Grandine:** ella leventa su ala un forma un puño con la punta y lo conecta con el de el.- ah!( el esta dándome energía? No, la esta intercambiando, como puede un humano tener tantas reservas, pero, por que?)- termina la transferencia y se bajan los brazos.

 **Naruto:** respirando agotado- ah, ah veo que tardare algo en recuperarme.

 **Grandine:** por que hiciste eso?

 **Naruto:** ya te lo dije, para ayudar a Wendy. Un? Parece que esta despertando, mejor me voy.- el se da la vuelta y empieza a brillar.

 **Grandine:** por favor, cuida de mi hija.

 **Naruto:** de que hablas? Si ahora tiene dos padres que la cuidaran en tu nombre- desaparece junto con el zorro.

Devuelta en el mundo real, el abría los ojos mientras ella despertaba.

 **Naruto:** ya despertaste.

 **Wendy:** si,- adormilada- EH? Ya es el atardecer, mejor vamos a casa antes que Hinata-Nee se preocupe.

 **Naruto:** si, pero antes- se levanta y la ayuda a ella- dame tu brazo.

 **Wendy:** EH? Por que?

 **Naruto:** solo confía.

 **Charle:** apenas se levantaba- oigan, que están haciendo?

 **Naruto:** solo es un hechizo para ayudar a Wendyna volverse mas fuerte.

 **Charle:** seguro que funcionara?

 **Naruto:** tranquila, es solo para Dragon-Slayer.

 **Wendy:** solo para Dragon-Slayer? Entonces Natsu-san también lo sabe.

 **Naruto:** no, tu serás la primera en usarlo.

 **Charle:** espera! La estas usando de conejillo de indeas?

 **Naruto:** para nada, este hechizo si funciona.

 **Charle:** como lo sabes?

 **Naruto:** recuerda que soy un Bijuu-Slayer, ya lo probaron en mi.

 **Charle:** mmm, es doloroso?

 **Naruto:** tranquila, no duela nada.

 **Charle:** bueno procede, pero si Wendy grita detente.

 **Naruto:** ok, bien- levanta en brazo de ella y toca la palma con su dedo índice y con la mano derecha hace en sello del tigre, un circulo se crea en la mano de la niña, en las manos conectadas de ambos se nota como una energía blanca es transmitida hacia ella, termina la transferencia y el circulo se cierra con una espiral- eso es todo.

 **Wendy:** que es esto? EH?- la marca se empieza a mover al ante brazo, se torna de color azul y toma la forma de un dragón de cuello alto desplegando sus alas y con un corazón,un poco mas grande que un lunar, en el pecho- que paso?

 **Naruto:** ahora, has un rugido en esa dirección.

 **Wendy:** ah, esta bien.- cumple con lo pedido y se ubica en posición- TENRYU NO HOUKOO!- una gran ráfaga se crea que destruye y manada a volar gran cantidad de arboles.- increíble, como es posible que tenga tanto poder?

 **Naruto:** es la fuerza oculta de los Dragon-Slayer. Estoy seguro que eso solo es la punta del aisberg,

 **Wendy:** genial, quiero probar este nuevo poder.

 **Naruto:** lo siento, pero ya acabamos por hoy.

 **Wendy:** eeeeeh, pero acabo de recibir toda esta fuerza.

 **Naruto:** tranquila, continuaremos mañana, te lo prometo- levanta su puño.

 **Wendy:** si!- choca su puño con el.

 **Grandine:** ( ya veo, de esta forma puedo pasarle mi poder directamente a Wendy y como cuando ella descansa me da su energía a mi, no hay problema para regenerar la mía)- piensa en el interior de la niña.

Los cuatro regresaron a su departamento donde Hinata los esperaba con una gran olla de estofado.

 **Bien eso fue todo por hoy, en el próximo comienza Edolas con la visita de Gildarts. Solo esperen, hasta la próxima.**


	22. Comienzo de la tormenta

**H** **ola a todos lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, creo que ya se dieron cuenta que no soy muy responsable,** **como** **sea no se preocupen no voy a dejar de escribir, voy a ver que** **hago,ee** **so era todo sin mas empecemos.**

 **-comienzo de la tormenta-**

El sol afuera era abrazador solo se podía combatir ese calor con gran tarro frío frío de cerveza, un barril en caso de cana, aunque otros preferían otro tipo de bebida, esto pasaba en el gremio fairy tail que estaba como siempre, con risas, tragos y una que otra riña. En una mesa casi en centro estaban Naruto, Hinata, Wendy, Charle, Kurama yin, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gageel y Juvia.

 **Natsu:** pero no es justo!

 **Naruto:** ya dije que no.

 **Gageel:** por que!? Si somos mas fuertes que ella.

 **Naruto:** en sus condiciones actuales, ella es mas fuerte.

 **Natsu:** entonces que tal una pelea? Si te gano me harás en mismo sello que a Wendy.

 **Gageel:** lo mismo digo!

 **Gray:** por dios, que desesperados están, solo es una magia de potenciación.

 **Natsu:** pero ya viste lo que le hizo a Wendy, además es solo para Dragon-Slayers.

 **Naruto:** muy bien, si así dejan de quejarse, pelearé con ustedes.

 **Natsu:** bien yo primero.

 **Gageel:** ni lo creas, yo voy.

 **Naruto:** lo siento Gageel, pero quiero ver cuanto a avanzado Natsu.

 **Natsu:** ya oíste, baste para un lado.

 **Gageel:** tks.

Ambos se para y se ponen a diez metro de distancia uno del otro, los de alrededor se danuente de la situación y deciden formar un círculo en forma de coliseo acomodándose para no salir heridos. Excepto el su grupo que sigue sentado al lado de ellos.

 **Lucy:** EH? No estarán…?

 **Erza:** si- comiendo su pastel como si nada- van en serio.

 **Gray:** sera divertido.

 **Wendy:** por que Naruto-nee no querrá darles el sello?

 **Hinata:** seguramente quiso esto desde el principio.

 **Wendy:** a que terefieres?

 **Hinata:** observa.

Con ojos serios y una sonrisa en sus bocas, ambos preparan su mano dominante.

 **Naruto:** fuuton…

 **Natsu:** Karyu no…

Ambos corren con sus energía desbordando de sus manos, el puño de Natsu se rodea de fuego y en la mano de Naruto se forma una esfera.

 **Makarov:** IDIOTAS!- con sus dos manos gigantes choca los cráneos de los héroes. Ambos caen al suelo- como se les ocurre desatar una pelea así dentro del gremio?

 **Lucy:** que suerte, llego la voz de la razón.- aliviada.

 **Makarov:** si quieren pelear aganlo afuera- en tono de sermón.

 **Lucy:** ¡Usted es el peor de todos!

Todos rieron pero todo se silencio dentro del gremio por el sonido de las campanas y trompetas que venían de toda la ciudad, se sintió un temblor y todos los edificios empezaron a elevarse.

 **Lucy:** EH? Que pasa con la cuidad?

 **Wendy:** parece que regreso

 **Erza:** si, ah pasado un tiempo.

 **Gray:** que recuerdos.

 **Lucy:** pero digan me que pasa!

 **Hinata:** es Gildarts.- respondiendo a Lucy.

 **Lucy:** EH? Quien es el?

 **Charle:** el gorila mas fuerte entre estos simios.- arrogante.

 **Lucy:** eeeeeehhh!? Hay alguien mas fuerte que los que ya vimos?

La ciudad termino de transformarse dejando un camino rumbo al gremio, viniendo por el un sujeto alto con una capa marrón rasgada cubriendo su cuerpo.

 **Lucy:** todo esto es por el? Por que?

 **Erza:** Gildarts usa la magia crash, destruye todo lo que toca.

 **Lucy:** entiendo lo de la ciudad pero… aquí todos están celebrando.

 **Gray:** han pasado varios años desde que Gildarts vino al gremio.

 **Happy:** mas o menos desde que Narutoentro al gremio.

 **Naruto:** de echo lo conocí un mes después de que llegué.

 **Erza:** el es como una celebridad que solo lo puedes ver si tienes suerte.

 **Lucy:** por que se fue por tanto tiempo?

 **Mirajane:** se fue en la misión de lo cien años.

 **Lucy:** la misión de los cien años?

 **Mirajane:** veras por arriba de las misiones de clase S están las de doble S y por encima de ellas las misiones de diez años, misione sque nadie a completado en diez años, y encima ellas las de cien años.

 **Lucy:** eeeh!? El se fue a hacer una misión que nadie completo en cien años!?

 **Gray:** si, es de los pocos a los que se les permite hacer ese trabajo.

Ya cerca del gremio el sujeto se acerca cada ves mas hasta al estar en frente del gran edificio. Se aproxima a la puerta y pasa por ella. Mira un poco confundido alrededor y se acerca a Mirajane.

 **Gildarts:** EH, disculpe señorita, no había aquí un gremio llamado fairytail?

 **Mirajane:** Gildartssoy yo, Mira.

 **Gildarts:** EH? Mira!?- recuerda a la loli gótica- Vaya así que eres tu! Si que has cambiado!

 **Natsu:** Gildartspelea conmigo!- corre hacia el.

 **Max:** ya de comienzo!?

Natsu trata de dar su puño del dragón de fuego pero con su brazo derecho lo desvía haciendo a Natsu chocar contra el techo.

 **Natsu:** eres tu- aun en el techo.

 **Gildarts:** si que ha cambiado todo aquí, no solo el edificio También veo caras nuevas.

 **Happy:** no te olvidaste de mi cierto?

 **Gildarts:** es imposible olvidar a una gato azul con alas, Happy.

 **Naruto:** entonces tampoco te olvidaste de nosotros.- acercándose junto a Hinata, Wendy, Kurama yin y Charle.

 **Gildarts:** como has cambiado- señalando su nuevo peinado- si que te has convertido en una belleza Hinata.

 **Hinata:** gragracias.

 **Gildarts:** tu también has crecido mucho Wendy.

 **Wendy:** muchas gracias.

 **Gildarts:** ah? A ti no te conozco amiguito- agachándose junto a Kurama yin y tratando de acaraciarlo.

 **Kurama yin:** con voz agarradora- atrevete a acariciarle y te como la mano.- dejando con cara de poner a Gildarts.

 **Gildarts:** jajajaja, si que sabes escoger mascotas Naruto.- continuo reencontrándose con los miembros del gremio, también hablo con el maestro y le explico como no cumplió con la misión dejando sorprendidos a todos, Makarov solo le consoló con que regresara con vida- bueno eso era todo, luego regreso por otro trabajo, ah por cierto Natsu.

 **Natsu:** ah?

 **Gildarts:** ven a mi casa en un rato, tu también Naruto, tengo un regalo para vosotros.- toca la pared y esta se rompe en varios pedazos.

 **Makarov:** no destruyas todo a penas llegues!

 **Natsu:** un regalo? Que sera?

 **Naruto:** solo hay una forma de saberlo.

 **Natsu:** tienes razón, vamos Happy!- destruye otro pedazo de pared.

 **Naruto:** esperame, ven Kurama!- continua con la destrucción.

 **Makarov:** ustedes no lo imiten!

En el camino a la casa de Gildarts, Natsu y Naruto se encontraban cerca.

 **Natsu:** estoy emocionado, me pregunto que me habrá traído? Sera tal ves un tipo raro de fuego?

 **Naruto:** dijo que era para los dos, seguramente es un tipo de arma.

 **Kurama yin:** eso suena un poco mas realista. Aunque todavía no me convence.

 **Happy:** que tal un nuevo tipo de pescado.

 **Kurama yin:** decepcionado- tu eres el ultimo del que quiero oír algo.

Llegan ala casa del Mago más fuerte. Y pasan la puerta, para verlo sentado al lado del fuego y los recibe con una sonrisa.

 **Gildarts:** ah, Natsu, Naruto, ya llegaron.

 **Natsu:** hola, que nos trajiste?

 **Naruto:** se un poco mas humilde.

 **Gildarts:** dejalo, no lo culpo de estar emocionado. Pero antes…

 **Naruto:** mm?

 **Gildarts:** dime Naruto, ya te declararse a Hinata?

 **Naruto:** alterado- eeeeh!? Yo yoyo no nonono.

 **Gildarts:** ja jajaja, solo era broma, y tu Natsu? Como te va con lisanna?- se creo un silencio.

 **Natsu:** serio- Lisanna murió hace varios años.

 **Gildarts:** sorprendido- yo, lo siento.

 **Natsu:** si eso era todo, me voy.

 **Gildarts:** se levanta- espera Natsu, no era mi entencion.

 **Naruto:** detiene a Natsu agarrándolo del hombro- al menos escucha lo que tiene para nosotros.

 **Natsu:** se da vuelta- esta bien, que quieres?

 **Gildarts:** verán durante la misión me encontré con muchas cosas, pero solo dos me llamaron la atención. Una de ellas era esto- sacando una banda ninja de la lluvia, de su bolsillo, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** eso es…!?

 **Gildarts:** lo interesante de esto es que se lo quite a un tipo mecánico.- le entrega la banda al rubio.

 **Naruto:** un tipo mecánico?- se acuerda de camino asura.

 **Gildarts:** de su cuerpo salían proyectiles explosivos, sierras mecánicas, sus brazos se alargaban y tenia sus ojos vacíos.- dejando atónito a Naruto- y en cuanto a ti Natsu… en contre un dragón- captando su atención- pero no creo que sea el rojo que buscas, este era negro.

 **Natsu:** entonces tengo que encontrarlo! Puede que el sepa donde esta Igneel!- se prepara para irse.

 **Gildarts:** espera Natsu! Por mas que vayas donde lo encontré, de seguro esta volando por el continente probablemente por el mundo. Además no creo que quiera hablar contigo. El es el enemigo de la humanidad.

 **Natsu:** que importa eso!? Mi magia Dragon-Slayer podrá con el.

 **Gildarts:** Natsu- levanta su capa, sorprendiendo a los presentes, dejando ver como su cuerpo, del lado izquierdo, esta destruido, remplazado por un brazo, pierna y parte del estomago por partes metálicas.- como puedes ver, mi cuerpo, esto lo hizo ese dragón.- natsu se silencia- no te digo esto para darte esperanzas, te lo digo para que no te enfrentes a el. Entendido?

 **Natsu:** . . . .

 **Gildarts:** eso es todo, les pido que me dejen solo.- los cuatro salen de la casa.

Todos abandonan el hogar de Gildarts mientras el cielo se tiñe de gris. Los dos amigos caminan con amargura en sus rostros y pensamientos.

 **Bien eso es todo, la saga de Edolas ya comienza y mañana sabrán como lo enfrentaran Naruto y Hinata y a que se enfrentan. Bien, hasta la próxima.**


	23. Otro mundo igual y diferente

**-Otro mundo igual y diferente-**

Las nubes se juntaban en Magnolia, el ambiente era un poco opaco dentro del gremio, Natsu dormía, los demás charlaban en grupos separados en géneros.

 **Gray:** tks, este clima no me gusta.

 **Juvia:** a mi tampoco me gusta.

 **Gray:** que tu no eres una maga de agua? Y no deberías estar con la chicas?- con cara boba.

 **Juvia:** es que parece absurdo separarme de Gray-sama.

 **Gray:** oye oye por que actúas como si fuéramos demasiado unidos?

 **Happy:** por que no tienen una cita?- atando un pescado con un moño.

 **Gray:** eeeeeeehhhh!? Ci cic ci cita!?

 **Juvia:** ci ci cita- con imágenes de ella y gray paseando.- ESTOY DE ACUERDO!- jalando a Gray del brazo.

 **Gray:** oye, detente!- este acto romántico y cómico, era presenciado por la chicas.

 **Wendy:** que lindo.

 **Lucy:** estoy segura que Gray no piensa lo mismo.

 **Wendy:** aun así que el amor triunfe siempre es muy bueno, no? Hinata-nee.

 **Hinata:** alterada- aaah!? Si!

Un gato azul se acercaba a la mesa para subirse a ella y presentar el pescado con un moño en frente de Charle.

 **Happy:** quieres compartir este pescado?

 **Charle:** que no es no! Ya deja de molestarme! No quiero saber nada de un gato que ni siquiera sabe quien es- se baja de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta.

 **Happy:** espera Charle- va con ella.- si te molesta algo, dímelo, quizás te pueda ayudar.

 **Charle:** tu no me puedes ayudar, no puedes ayudar a nadie.

 **Happy:** a que viene todo esto?

 **Charle:** sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo?

 **Happy:** EH?

 **Charle:** tu no puedes proteger a Natsu como yo puedo proteger a Wendy.

 **Happy:** yo puedo proteger a Natsu.

 **Charle:** tu no puedes proteger a nadie!- dejando en silencio a Happy se retira, y a el se acerca Wendy.

 **Happy:** por que actuó así?

 **Wendy:** no lo se, no había razón, pero aún así no puedo dejarla sola, me disculpo Happy.- se tras la gata.

 **Happy:**. . . . yo puedo proteger a Natsu.

Caminando cerca de la catedral, la penosa lluvia empieza a caer sobre la ciudad, esta Charle con una mirada de preocupación, de un modo sin importarle el ambiente sigue en dirección desconocida, se detiene al oír la vos infantil de su mejor amiga. Se da la vuelta para verla llegar muy empapada y jaleando, seguramente por correr buscando a la gata.

 **Charle:** Wendy, que haces aquí? Te vas a enfermar.

 **Wendy:** se podría decir lo mismo de ti.

 **Charle:** se por que estas aquí, lamento haberme ido sin decir nada.

 **Wendy:** por favor- llorando- no me preocupes de esta forma.

 **Charle:** se dándose las lagrimas- lo siento.- la niña se agacha para abrazarla. Pero se inquietan al oír los pasos de alguien en la lluvia. Ambas levantan la mirada en dirección a la pared de lluvia y neblina. De entre esa imagen borrosa sale un personaje encapuchado con cinco bastones en la espalda un capa azul, era Mystogan. Se acerca a las niñas y se le cae la mascara dejando ver a un joven de cabello azul y un tatuaje en el ojos derecho.

 **Wendy:** hola, Mystogan.- desanimada. El se agacha.

 **Mystogan:** una niña no debería debería llorar, debería estar feliz todo el tiempo.

 **Wendy:** secándose la lagrimas- tienes razon.

 **Charle:** oye que haces aquí?

 **Mystogan:** se levanta y pone cara seria- anima.- las dos se sorprenden.

 **Wendy:** en serio?

 **Mystogan:** si.

 **Charle:** que no habías controlado ya ese asunto?

 **Mystogan:** ya no puedo mantenerlo reprimido, se izo demasiado grande.

 **Charle:** y? Donde aparecerá?

 **Mystogan:** esta lluvia, es el presagio del desastre.

 **Wendy:** que!? Imposible!

 **Charle:** no es imposible, anima se concentra donde hay grandes cantidades de magia. El maestro, Natsu, Gageel, Naruto, Kurama y… tu.

 **Wendy:** EH!? Cierto! Mi nuevo poder.

 **Charle:** no cargues con todo, Kurama yin y el maestro son los mas fuertes del momento.

 **Mystogan:** eso no importa! Tienen que irse de Magnolia lo mas rápido posible.

 **Wendy:** pero, y los del gremio?

 **Mystogan:** cae arrodillado- ya no hay tiempo.

 **Wendy:** que te sucede?

 **Mystogan:** te lo dije, ya no puedo soportarlo, mejor vete, rápido.

 **Wendy:** no.- altera al peli-azul- soy un miembro de Fairy Tail, no puedo abandonar a mis camaradas.

 **Mystogan:** aun arrodillado y con una sonrisa- mh, supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

 **Wendy:** Charle, vamos!

 **Charle:** si!

Ambas corren hacía el gremio, dejando al debilitado Mystogan en medio de la lluvia. Corriendo a todo pulmón, debajo del ojo de la tormenta que se formaba sobre la ciudad, mas específico sobre el gremio. A unas cuadras del edificio, con corazones acelerados, se detienen de repente al ver como del cielo se desprendía una luz que cubría todo el lugar, solo fueron unos segundos pero al disiparse la luz toda la ciudad había desaparecido. Dejando a una atónita Wendy en la escena, con Charle despabilándose al lado de ella.

 **Wendy:** que es esto? Donde esta el gremio? Donde esta la ciudad?

 **Charle:** Wendy.

 **Wendy:** se arrodilla llorando- como paso esto? Donde se fueron nuestros amigos?

 **Charle:** Wendy.

Entre la soledad del desparecido pueblo, las dos figura de las niñas acurrucadas con lágrimas en los ojos,sin nada en que consolarse solo abrazadas una de otra. Un bulto se empieza a levantar en el lugar donde antes estaba el gremio, llamando la atención de las dos.

 **Charle:** que, que es eso?

 **Wendy:** tengo miedo?

Se acercan a bulto, el cual solo crece hasta sacar la cabeza de Natsu por arriba.

 **Wendy:** Natsu-san?

 **Natsu:** EH? Wendy? Donde estamos? Donde esta el gremio?- a lo que Wendy se pone solloza y la abraza- Wendy que paso?

 **Charle:** este es el gremio- Natsu solo abre los en asombro.

 **Natsu:** de que hablas?- se levanta- que este es el gremio?- camina un poco y pisa otro bulto- que es esto?- se agacha, hunde su mano en eso para sacar a un dormido Happy- oye despierta.

 **Wendy:** Happy?

 **Happy:** ya no puedo comer mas salmón, pásenmede ese sushi.

 **Natsu:** deja de soñar estamos en problemas!- mientras lo agita.

 **Happy:** aaahahahahaha, ya bajaaaameeee- Natsu lo deja en el suelo mientras se rasca los ojos, proceden a explicarle donde esta- ah? Eeeeeeeh!?

 **Wendy:** no puedo creer que anima, allá echó esto.

 **Natsu:** anima?

 **Wendy:** ah, es es el secreto de Mystogan.

 **Happy:** el secreto de Mystogan?

 **Charle:** verán la razón por la que Mystogan siempre esta de viaje, es que se ocupa de mantener a raya cierta magia que absorbe etherano.

 **Natsu:** entonces se chupa toda la energía que alcanza. Pero por que se llevó la ciudad? ¡Y mas importante! ¿!Donde estaba Mystogan!? ¿! Que no debía estar controlando esa cosa ¡?

 **Wendy:** el se sentía muy debilitado, además esa magia es demasiado poderosa para que la controle el solo.

 **Charle:** que raro, la ultima ves que paso esto le pidió ayuda a Naruto, ¿ por que se confió esta ves?

 **Natsu:** rayos, por que ese tipo tiene tantos secretos? Mierda- golpea a una montaña pequeña de polvo, su mano se queda hundida en ella- ah?

 **Happy:** que pasa?

 **Natsu:** desde cuando el polvo se siente pegajoso?

 **Charle:** pegajoso?

 **Natsu:** tratando de sacar su mano- no sale- hace mas fuerza- vamos! Sal!

Hace mas fuerza, hasta que se cae dejando ver a un sapo grande con las mejillas infladas. La mano de Natsu estaba en su boca.

 **Natsu:** oye devuélveme mi mano!- el sapo escupe su mano y también a Naruto, Hinata y Kurama yin.- Pero que!? Naruto!?

 **Naruto:** se levanta y bosteza, estira su brazo- gracia GamaGama- el sapo desaparece en una nube de polvo.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nee! Estas bien!

 **Naruto:** si. Veo que anima exploto.

 **Hinata:** se levanta- quien diría que en serio pasaría esto, gracias por salvarme, Naruto-kun.

 **Kurama yin:** se sacude- y ahora que?

 **Naruto:** quisiera saber.

 **Natsu:** Mystogan no te dijo nada?

 **Naruto:** el simplemente dijo que confiaran en Charle.

 **Wendy:** Charle? Que significa esto?

 **Charle:**. . . . diganme, saben por que no nos afecta a Happy o a mi?- todos esperan la respuesta- esa cosa, anima, como dije absorbe el etherano, pero no dije a donde lo lleva,… esa energía llega a otro mundo.

 **Happy:** a que te refieres? Otro mundo? Que tiene que ver con nosotros?

 **Charle:** nosotrosdos pertenecemos a ese mundo, edolas.

 **Wendy:** edolas? Pero espera un segundo, yo te vi nacer de un huevo.

 **Natsu:** cierto Happy igual.

 **Charle:** si, nacimos aquí, pero nos pusieron información en nuestros cerebros cuando fuimos concebidos.

 **Happy:** pero yo recuerdo nada.

 **Charle:** por eso dije que eras un gato que no sabe quien es.- Happy se queda en silencio- da igual, la razon por que la gente de edolas creo esa magia para absorber etherano es por que en edolas la magia es limitada, eso es todo lo que se.

 **Wendy:** y que hay de nuestros amigos?

 **Charle:** como dije, fueron llevados para ser utilizados como fuente de magia.

 **Hinata:** y que les pasara?

 **Charle:** acabo de decirles, se convertirán en magia pura.- todos se quedan en silencio.

 **Natsu:** entonces debemos ir a ese mundo para recuperar a nuestros amigos?

 **Charle:** espera! Acabo de decirte que allá la magia es limitada, estarías en desventaja con quien mande allí.

 **Naruto:** y eso que importa? Tampoco lograremos nada si nos quedamos quietos aquí.

 **Wendy:** tiene razón, al menos hay que intentarlo.

 **Charle:** veo que nadie me escucha, esta bien los llevaremos pero hay ciertas reglas que quieron que entiendan.

 **Natsu:** que?

 **Charle:** primero que nada, nunca estuve allá así que no les servirá de guía. Segundo, si debo traicionarlos lo haré.- se quedan en silencio.- entendieron.

 **Natsu:** tu no nos traicionaras- sonrie- eres nuestra amiga.

 **Naruto:** bien en marcha!

 **Wendy:** etto, Naruto-nee.

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Charle:** como irán ustedes tres? Yo solo puedo llevar a Wendy y Happy lleva a Natsu.

 **Naruto:** no hay problema- junta sus palmas, entra en modo chakra, solo que envés de dorado era mas anaranjado.- bien solo un poco mas- le salen cuatro alas de insecto de la espalda, echas de chakra.- que les parece?

 **Wendy:** no sabia que podías hacer eso.

 **Natsu:** que genial.

 **Charle:** en serio puede volar?

 **Naruto:** solo miren- empieza a movernlas alas y empieza a flotar- hagamos esto rápido que solo lo puedo hacer un tiempo limitado.- aparece un clon y carga a Kurama Yin.- ven Hinata- le da la mano.

 **Hinata:** s si- ruborizada.

 **Natsu:** bien en marcha!

 **Happy:** aye ser!

Todos alzan vuelo en rumbo al agujero en el cielo, mas cerca mas velocidad se acercaban al portal, una luz los cubre con enceguecedora.

Abren los ojos para encontrarse volando rodeados de islas flotantes, ríos que surcaban el cielo y generación que no reconocían.

 **Naruto:** esto es, Edolas.

 **Bien eso es todo por ahora, voy a ver de nuevo Fairy Tail por que creo que me olvide de cosas importantes bien eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**


	24. Road to Edolas

**-Road to Edolas-**

En un cielo, con vistas desconocidas para los héroes, volando contemplan las vistas sacadas de un cuento increible.

 **Natsu:** que genial!

 **Wendy:** así que esto es Edolas.

 **Hinata:** impresionante, pero. Que hacemos?

 **Charle:** lo primero seria buscar civilizacion.

 **Happy:** ok!- desaparecen sus alas- are? Aaaaaaaaaaah- cayendo junto a Natsu.

 **Wendy:** que les habrá pasado?- pop, desparecen las alas de Charle- eh? Aaaaaaah.

 **Naruto:** Wendy!- baja a gran velocidad sobrepasando a los cuatro que caen, agranda sus brazos de chakra y los atrapa.- uf. Se encuentran bien?

 **Wendy:** si. Gracias.

 **Happy:** aye.

 **Natsu:** ya me puedes bajar

 **Naruto:** ah, lo siento- los deja en el suelo y aterriza el junto a Kurama yin seguidos por su clon con Hinata, el cual desaparece,- parece que estamos bien.

 **Natsu:** oye Happy! ¿! Por que me dejaste caer!?

 **Happy:** no lo se, senti como si se me hubiera acabado la magia.

 **Natsu:** que excusa es esa!? Solo estuviste volando por un par de minutos.

 **Charle:** es posible.

 **Wendy:** no entiendo.

 **Charle:** les dije que aqui la magia es limitada, entonces tenemos un límite de cuánto podemos usar magia.

 **Natsu:** creo que entiendo, pero. Que hacemos ahora?

 **Charle:** caminemos un poco y consigamos información.

 **Naruto:** supongo que no tenemos otra.

Empezaron a caminar en busca de algo que los ubique en ese mundo. En el camino notaron que ese mundo era más diferente de lo que parecía, las plantas, la tierra e incluso en aire eran diferentes. Cerca de un risco encontraron a un pescador, Natsu decidió hacer el primer contacto, pero como estaba camuflado, asusto al hombre haciéndolo correr a todo galope, después de un rato se encontraban caminando sobre un puente de árbol gigante.

 **Natsu:** que fastidio, todavia no sabemos nada de este lugar.

 **Charle:** que esperabas si asustaste al único humano que encontramos.

 **Naruto:** bueno que se le va a hacer, solo nos queda seguir buscando.

 **Happy:** le suena el estomago- creo que tengo hambre.

 **Natsu:** ahora que lo pienso tampoco he comido desde la mañana.

 **Charle:** no se pueden aguantar?- suena el estomago de Wendy- ahora tu?

 **Wendy:** no estaría mal conseguir algo de comida.

 **Naruto:** aqui hay un río, seguramente debe haber peces. eh? Que es eso? Hinata.

 **Hinata:** entendido. Byakugan! Eso es…

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

De repente un pez monstruoso con la mandibula ridiculamente grande, se prepara para atacar.

 **Natsu:** dejenmelo a mi. Karyu no Tekken!- golpea pero no pasa nada- are?

 **Charle:** corran!

 **Kurama yin:** dejenmelo a mi- aumenta su tamaño gigante normal, superando por mucho al pez dejandolo con miedo- que pasa? Ya no eres tan rudo?- acorbardado el pez solo acepta su destino, como la mano de Kurama yin tapando la escena.

Paso un rato y el grupo se encontraba comiendo al pez, Cocinado.

 **Natsu:** todavia no lo entiendo, ¿ por que yo, Happy y Charle somos los unicos sin magia?

 **Wendy:** yo tampoco lo se.

 **Naruto:** puede que sea por eso

 **Hinata:** es muy probable.

 **Kurama yin:** es lo mas logico.

 **Natsu:** ¡ya dejense de misterios! ¡Y diganme!

 **Naruto:** calmate, te lo voy a explicar- se quedan en silencio- veras, te acuerdas de sello que le hice a Wendy?

 **Natsu:** si.

 **Naruto:** se conpone de guardar una gran masa de energia dentro ella. Seguramente esta usando eso como fuente de magia. Aun asi no dudara para siempre.

 **Wendy:** por que?

 **Naruto:** con el sello te di una segunda fuente, despues de la tuya natural, pero la segunda solo se recompone absorviendo de a poco la fuente natural.

 **Charle:** ya veo, pero y ustedes?

 **Hinata:** bueno, en nuestro antiguo hogar, usabamos chakra, una energia que venia de nuestro interior. Seguramente regreso a nosotros al entrar a edolas.

 **Kurama yin:** eso explica por que siento que mi fuerza regreso.

 **Natsu:** bueno entonces es obvio lo que hay que hacer.

 **Naruto:** no entiendo.

 **Natsu:** ¿¡ que mas !? ¡ debes hacerme el mismo sello que a wendy !

 **Naruto:** mmm, no se si funcionara. Pero no pierdo nada- los dos se sientan uno enfrente del otro y cierran los ojos- choca tu puño.- natsu obedece y naruto entra en un valle de volcanes con rios de lava. De nuevo con Kurama yan detras de el.- si que hace calor.

 **Kurama:** que esperabas? Bueno, donde esta?

 **¿?:** a quien buscan?- dice una voz amenazante.

 **Kurama:** mejor deja el misterio y sal de ahi- hablando a una cueva.- Igneel.

 **Igneel:** veo que saben mi nombre. Por que?

 **Naruto:** Natsu habla de ti todo el tiempo.

 **Igneel:** ahora que te veo bien, debes ser Naruto.

 **Naruto:** gracias por recordarme.

 **Igneel:** y bien? Que quieren?

 **Naruto:** bueno veraz... Y esa es la situacion.

 **Igneel:** esta bien, are lo que sea para apoyar a Natsu- extiende su puño,, naruto hace lo mismo y cominza la transfucion de energia, tambien procede a formar el sello afuera en forma de dragon rojo con las alas abiertas.- ok, eso es todo, procura que natsu use bien este poder.

 **Naruto:** si.

 **Kurama:** mmm- mira serio al dragon.

 **Igneel:** que sucede?

 **Kurama:** nada, solo tengo el presentimiento que tarde o temprano nos enfrentaremos.

 **Igneel:** yo tambien pieso lo mismo.-

El zorro y Naruto empiezan a brillar y desaprecen del valle de lava.

De vuelta en el exterior.

 **Naruto:** bien eso es todo, prubalo.

 **Natsu:** ok, aqui voy, Karyu no Houkoo!- lanzo una gran llamarada de su boca- genial. Es mas fuerte que la que hago normalmente.

 **Wendy:** también pasa con mis técnicas.

 **Charle:** bueno la seguridad ya no es un problema. Solo falta el transporte.

 **Natsu:** no se preocupen, solo siganmeeeeeeeee!- cae por un precipicio.

 **Naruto:** alguien mas predijo eso?- todos levantan la mano.

Saltaron para buscar a su amigo y se encontraron que aterrizo dentro de una despensa echa de una calabaza gigante. Entran para ver asu amigo aun con una contusión can la cabeza dando vueltas.

 **Wendy:** Natsu-san, te encuentras bien?

 **Natsu:** pásenme el chile picante.- sacude la cabeza- digo, estoy bien.

 **Naruto:** por suerte esta bien.

 **Charle:** mmm, esto nos servirá.

 **Happy:** a que te refieres?

 **Charle:** digo que la ropa que esta aquí nos servirá para camuflarnos entre los habitantes de Edolas.

 **Wendy:** ya veo!

 **Naruto:** bien nosotros primero, por favor.

 **Charle:** entendido, ya salimos.

Paso un corto rato y Naruto salio vistiendo un pantalla negro, una camisa blanca, un saco largo negro y su banda usual fue cambiada por una cinta negra normal. Kurama yin estaba cubierto por una capa negra con capucha que tapaba un poco sus ojos. Natsu y Happy, con sus atuendos de Edolas.

 **Naruto:** que les parece?

 **Charle:** pareces alguien que va a secundaria, muevete.

Paso un rato, muy largo y salieron las chicas. Hinata vistiendo una blusa blanca con un pantalón deportivo lila y sus clásicas sandalias ninja.

 **Charle:** no crees que tendrás frío así?

 **Hinata:** tranquila estoy bien.

 **Natsu:** bien, ya que estamos continuemos.

Avanzaron por un camino marcado, no tardaron nada en llagar a un edificio que los dejo atonitos.

 **Naruto:** esto es…

 **Natsu:** el gremio!- señalando al edificio con forma de árbol, con una bandera de Fairy Tail.

 **Wendy:** pero no parece el que nosotros conocemos.

 **Natsu:** mira, no puede ser otra cosa, vamos entremos.

 **Charle:** espera- no lo deriene y todos entran.

Dentro ven a todos sus amigos, pero algo andaba mal, se veían diferentes, Eflman era un poco cobarde, Wacaba y Macao lo estaban molestando, Cana era una dama, Gray usaba una monataña de ropa, además se encontraba interesado porJuvia, mientras que ella no se mostraba nada interesada en el yJet y Droid estaban peleando.

 **Kurama yin:** mmm, esto no me gusta.

 **Natsu:** que les pasara a todos?

 **Wendy:** puede que sus personalidades hayan cambiado al entrar a edolas?

 **Hinata:** parece que se convirtieron en lo opuesto.

 **Naruto:** nada de esto tiene sentido, _ttevayo._

 **Charle:** yo tampoco lo se.- se altera al ver una escena particular, vio a una Mirajane normal sirviendo bebidas- rápido escóndanse!

 **Happy:** eh?

 **Charle:** no pierdas el tiempo- lo empuja a unas mesas donde todos se esconden.

 **Natsu:** que pasa?

 **Charle:** no son lo opuesto, son diferentes.

 **Naruto:** que quieres decir?

 **Charle:** estos no son los miembros que conocemos. Son el Fairy Tail de Edolas.

 **¿?:** oingan!- llama la atención de los escondidos- quienes son ustedes?

 **Wendy:** ella es…

 **Natsu:** Lucy.- una Lucy con un traje negro ajustado.

 **Lucy Ashley:** EH? Natsu? Cuando llegaste?- lo ayuda a levantarse.

 **Natsu:** EH bueno…

 **Lucy Ashley:** ya quería probar mi nueva técnica de castigo. Castigo N°48- agarra a Natsu y lo da vuelta estrujando su espalda.

 **Natsu:** ya, ya dejame.

 **Naruto:** que, que pasa con esta Lucy?

 **Charle:** ya te lo dije, no es la misma que nosotros conocemos.

 **Wacaba:** oigan de que hablan con esos gatos? Espera, gatos?- todos se alteran escondiéndose detrás de algo, la única que mantiene la calma es la Mirajane de Edolas.

 **Mirajane:** ustedes se parecen, pero no son Exceed. Verdad?

 **Happy:** Exceed?

 **Charle:** le susurra al oido- creo así se llama nuestra raza.

 **Mirajane:** ara, nunca e visto algo como tu- dirigiéndose a Kurama yin.

 **Kurama yin:** soy un Kitsune, puedes llamarme Kurama.

 **Mirajane:** lo are.

Por el momento los héroes fingen ser los miembros de edolas. Se encontraban sentados en una mesa, Natsu se acercaba con el cuello a dolorido.

 **Natsu:** cielos, esta Lucy es muy molesta.

 **Wendy:** pero que hacemos ahora?

 **Charle:** mmm, no se, todavía debemos encontrar a nuestro Fairy Tail.

 **Naruto:** me pregunto donde estaremos?

 **Charle:** no te entiendo.

 **Naruto:** me refiero a nuestros yo de Edolas.

 **Hinata:** tienes razon , todavía no me he visto.

 **Wendy:** puede que estemos en una misión.

 **Naruto:** suena lo mas lógico.

En otra mesa, Acaba y Macao seguien cuestionando la hombría de Elfman. Natsu no lo soporta y se dirige a ellos pero antes que llegue una voz los interrumpe.

 **¿?:** oigan ya dejen de molestarlo.- Natsu se sorprende junto con Happy y los demás que seguien sentados en la mesa.

 **Wacaba:** ah?

 **Elfman:** Lisanna…

 **Lisanna:** chicos, ya les dije que no molesten a mi hermano.

 **Macao:** lo sentimos Lisanna, pero…

 **Lisanna:** nada de peros, ustedes… ah? – nota como Natsu la esta mirando

 **Natsu:** LiLisanna.- por su mente pasan todos sus recuerdos con su amiga de la infancia y por fuera salen Lágrimas, lo mismo pasa con Happy. Ante la emoción solo saltan sobre ella, pero son detenidos por la Lucy de Edolas.

 **Lucy Ashley:** que les pasa derrepente? Actuando de esa forma.

 **Natsu:** pero ahí esta Lisanna.

La escena es interrunpida por una alarma.

 **Macao:** maldición! Son ellos!

 **Gray Surge:** por que justo ahora!?

 **Lucy:** maldición, Levy apresúrate con esa cosa.

 **Levy:** si crees que es tan fácil, hazlo tu!

 **Lucy:** quieres pelear!?

 **Mirajane:** por favor dejen de pelear, concentrarse.

 **Levy:** ya escuchaste, apartaté de mi camino.

 **Lucy:** gruñe.

 **Natsu:** que pasa? Quienes nos atacan.

 **Lucy:** quienes mas!? Los cazadores de Hadas. Erza knightwalker, Uzumaki Menma, Hyuga Hinata y Wendy Marvell.

 **Naruto:** que dijiste!?

Afuera de la isla flotante sobre una criatura voladora se acercaban los mencionados con rostros serios.

 **Eso es todo por ahora, esperó que les este gustando, como ya vieron un gran efrentamineto se avecina en los siguientes combates, solo esperen. Bien, hasta la próxima.**


	25. Travesías de Edolas

**-travesías de Edolas-**

El gremio de Fairy Tail de Edolas están bajo ataque, por el escuadrón dedicado a darles caza. Los cazadores de hadas Erza, Menma, Hinata y Wendy. Acercándose sobre una criatura monstruosa voladora. Dentro del edificio árbol, todos están aterrados esperando algo.

 **Naruto:** a que te refieres? Con Menma Uzumaki?

 **Lucy Ashley:** que estas sordo!? Hablo del líder del escuadrón de los cazadores de hadas. El más fuerte de todos. como es que no lo conoces?

 **Naruto:** no, si lo conozco. Pero la ultima vez que lo vi no parecía alguien que asesinara.

 **Hinata:** eh? Ya lo conocías?

 **Naruto:** si, fue antes de la cuarta guerra.

 **Hinata:** pero nunca me contaste de ello.

 **Naruto:** te prometo que luego te explico.

 **Levy:** ustedes! Dejen de perder el tiempo! Y ayúdenme trayendo esa caja de fusibles.

 **Naruto:** ah, bien, ya voy.- cumple con la orden.- aquí están.

 **Levy:** bien,

 **Lucy Ashley:** no crees que te estas tardando demasiado!?

 **Levy:** deja de quejarte y asegúrate que todo este en orden.

 **Lucy Ashley:** tks. A este paso moriremos todos.

Afuera de la isla flotante, sobre la bestia.

 **Erza knightwalker:** mh, parece que quieren escapar.

 **Menma:** yo me ocupo- dice el rubio de pelo largo, como minato, da un salto alto y en su mano se forma una esfera negra con un anillo- este es su fin, Dai rasenringu!- este ataque parecido al rasen shuriken es Lánzado al gremio.

 **Naruto:** el visualiza el ataque desde la ventana junto con Lucy Ashley y Mirajane.- eso es!

 **Mirajane:** no tenemos nada que hacer!

 **Naruto:** yo si!- aparecen dos clones y crea un remolino de viento- Bien! Futon Rasen Shuriken- lo lanza y destroza la ventana junto con parte de la pared, ambas técnicas colisionan en una esfera que explota en un haz de luces celestes y negras.

 **Menma:** pero que!?

 **Wendy Edolas:** nunca paso esto- dice la adulta y desarrollada Wendy.

De vuelta en el gremio.

 **Lucy Ashley:** pero que!?

 **Mirajane:** como hiciste eso?

 **Naruto:** bueno…

 **Levy:** bien, ya esta listo. Activado- el edificio comienza a temblar y los objetos y presentes empiezan a flotar.

 **Natsu:** me me esto estoy mareando.- a punto de vomitar.

 **Wendy:** que esta pasando?

 **Levy:** aquí vamos!

El edificio se empieza a contornearsey a hundirse en el suelo, desparece y la gigante bestia llega tarde y choca con el hueco dejado.

 **Erzaknightwalker:** maldición.

 **Menma:** pensativo- imposible.

En un desierto lejano, el gremio comienza a salir del suelo, ya había pasado un rato y se calmaron las cosas.

 **Lucy Ashley:** parece que escapamos otra vez. No lo crees Natsu?- mientras tenía prisionero al pelo rosa.

 **Natsu:** ya me canse!- da una vuelta y lanza a la Lucy gótica. El se para en pose de pelea y ella cae rodando, también se para tocándose la cabeza.

 **Lucy Ashley:** que es esto? Quieres pelear? Bien por mi.- corre hacia el con el puño levantado.

 **Natsu:** no será tal fácil! Karyu no Tekken- pega al piso y hace retroceder a Lucy por la onda explosiva.

 **Wakaba:** que esta pasando!? Primero ese chico y ahora Natsu!?

 **Lucy Ashley:** quien, quien eres tu?

 **Macao:** quienes son ustedes?

 **Naruto:** veran- procede a explicar de donde vienen y que querían.- y esa es nuestra situación.

 **Elfman:** me parece muy difícil de creer.

 **Natsu:** pues crean lo!- sin que nadie lo note la Lisanna de Edolas se retira del salón.

 **Gray surge:** verdad o no, no veo una razón para ayudarlos a ir a la capital. Versa juvia querida?

 **Juvia:** cierto, como sabremos si confiar en ustedes o no?

 **Natsu:** en serio se hacen llamar miembros de fairy Tail?- enojado.

 **Wendy:** Natsu-san.

 **Natsu:** en mi mundo, en mi gremio, no lo pensábamos ni una vez antes de ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba.

 **Macao:** tks,- se acerca a Hatsu- y tu que sabes por lo que nosotros hemos pasado!? Acaso crees que no queremos ayudar a nuestro mundo que esta al borde de la ruina!?- agarra a Natsu de la remera- Sabes a cuantos de los nuestros hemos perdido!?

 **Wakaba:** incluso el maestro se sacrificó por nosotros.- secándose las lágrimas.

 **Naruto:** en ese caso… vámonos.

 **Hinata:** pero, Naruto-kun.

 **Kurama yin:** espera.

 **Hinata:** ah?

 **Natsu:** esperame Naruto.

 **Happy:** Natsu.

En la puerta los dos se dan la vuelta y levantan el brazo derecho, haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail.

 **Naruto:** escuchen!- llamando la atención de todos- si realmente son miembros de Fairy Tail. No importa el lugar, no importa el tiempo, no importa el mundo, siempre lucharemos contra quienes se atrevan a desafiarnos.

 **Natsu:** si quieren respetar las memorias de los que cayeron dedíquense a vivir, no de una forma aburrida, no de forma larga y plena, vivan de la forma que ellos murieron, luchando por lo que creían! Proteger a sus camaradas!

 **Hinata:** naruto-kun.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros todos murmuraban.

 **Eflman:** eso sonó…

 **Levy:** como algo que diría el maestro.

 **Naruto:** bien, vámonos, tenemos mucho que recorrer.

 **Natsu:** si.

 **Happy:** aye.

 **Hinata:** aquí vamos.

 **Wendy:** espérenme.- va junto a Charle.

 **Kurama yin:** se pone en la puerta mientras sus amigos se adelantan, el voltea- no dijeron eso para alentarlos a ayudarlos, lo dijeron para despertarlos.- se va con su grupo.

En el castillo del rey de Edolas, caminado por una de las galerías con vista de la ciudad, estaban el escuadrón de cazadores de hadas. Junto con los capitanes de cuarta y quinta división del ejercito real.

 **Hughes:** pero vieron que lágrima, es enorme.

 **Sugar hoy:** vamos, pareces un crio.

 **Hughes:** pero digo que esacosa nos alimentaria por varios años, te imaginas lo que podremos hacer con tanto poder?

 **Menma:** dar una luz cálida a cada ciudadano del reino, eso es lo que dijo el rey.- serio.

 **Hughes:** pero, por que lo dices en ese tono? Suena como una mentira.

 **Hinata RTN:** Y lo culpas? A pesar de que ya casi nadie se opone al rey, todavía invierte toda la magia en armamento.

 **Hughes:** a que te refieres?

 **Erza Knightwalker:** esta insinuando que su majestad se prepara para la guerra.

 **Hughes:** pero contra quien?, que no me entero de nada.

 **Sugar hoy:** mejor déjenlo tranquilo, no soporta tanta información a menos que sea divertido.

 **Wendy Edolas:** aun así mientras mas uno lo piensa, mas credibilidad tiene.

 **Hinata RTN:** ahora la pregunta es. quien es el enemigo?

 **Byro:** quien mas podría ser? Ese molesto gremio de Fairy Tail.- los sorprende.

 **Erza:** deja de aparecer de esa forma.

 **Byro:** jejeje. Tienes miedo?

 **Erza:** no, solo me molesta todo de ti.

 **Byro:** y por que dudaban de quien es el enemigo?

 **Menma:** nada en especial, solo me preguntaba por que aumentamos nuestra fuerza, si en este momento controlamos casi todo el mundo. Dudo que quede alguien que quiera desafiarnos.

 **Byro:** tu trabajo es proteger esta paz que construimos, no pensar en conspiraciones que no tienen sentido.

 **Menma:**. . . .

 **Byro:** mejor nos damos prisa, la reunión esta por comenzar.

Los presentes se dirigen al cuarto mencionado. De vuelta en el desierto, el grupo se encontraba caminado sin rumbo específico, Natsu tratando de capturar una rana rosa.

 **Natsu:** bien, quedare quieta, ahg!- la rana salta a su cabeza y después salta atrás de Natsu- rayos, dejate atrapar.

 **Happy:** ya dejalo Natsu.

 **Naruto:** cierto, además esa cosa no será suficiente para nosotros.

 **Natsu:** igual, me muero de hambre.

 **Wendy:** creo que deberíamos darnos prisa en llegar a algún pueblo.

 **Charle:** si.

 **Natsu:** esta bien esta bien- se rasca la cabeza, mientras se alza un barranco de arena del cual sale otra rana rosa, solo que mas grande- eh? Aaaaaaah!

Una sombra salta sobre la rana, con un látigo brillante golpea y ahuyenta a la criatura. Era Lucy Ashley.

 **Natsu:** lucy aterradora!?

 **Wendy:** lucy aterradora.

 **Lucy Ashley:** dejad de llamarme así!

 **Hinata:** pero, que haces tu aquí?

 **Lucy Ashley:** mira a Natsu, se sonroja y mira para otro lado rápido- no es por nada importante, pero… creo que tienen razón.

 **Natsu:** se acerca a ella- tu eres Lucy y eso no cambiara- sonríe.

Después de una tarde de caminata, los héroes se encontraban en la entrada de un pueblo, con estructuras que parecían salir del suelo, muy parecido a cierta aldea del país del viento.

 **Lucy Ashley:** y bien? Cual es su plan?

 **Naruto:** a que te refieres?

 **Lucy Ashley:** a que mas? Que planean hacer en cuanto lleguen al palacio real?

 **Naruto:** a si, no planee nada.

 **Natsu:** me parece un buen plan

 **Lucy Ashley:** acaso son unos descerebrados!?

 **Hinata:** no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

 **Lucy Ashley:** por que crees eso?

 **Hinata:** por que confió en Naruto-kun.

 **Lucy Ashley:** acaso tu…- hace sonrojar a Hinata- tu y el son tan buenos amigos?

 **Hinata:** (si mi lucy se dio cuenta al instante, me parece obvio que esta no se de cuenta)

 **Lucy Ashley:** en cualquier caso. Me van a dar mas detalles de quienes son. Para empezar, se quienes son ustedes- señalando a Wendy, Natsu, Happy y Charle- pero no se nada de ustedes tres- ahora a Naruto, Hinata y Kurama yin- vamos al menos díganme sus nombres.

 **Naruto:** bueno, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Lucy Ashley:** espera! Uzumaki!?

 **Hinata:** y yo soy Hyuga Hinata.

 **Lucy Ashley:** eh!? Hyuga Hinata!?

 **Naruto:** acuérdate somos las contra partes de Erthland.

 **Hinata:** tu antes dijiste que conociste a ese Menma antes de la guerra.

 **Naruto:** veras, durante la reconstrucción de la aldea óbito, enmascarado, nos ataco a mi y a Sakura-chan, recuerdo que uso un jutsu relacionado con el Tsukuyomi infinito, el cual nos transporto a un mundo donde nuestros amigos eran diferentes a como son habitualmente, ahí para escapar tuve que derrotar a óbito que había poseído al cuerpo de mi yo de ese mundo. Antes de irme pude ver como el se volvía un poco mas parecido a mi, supongo que en realidad era todo lo contrario a mi.

 **Hinata:** se podría decir que fuiste a un mundo como Edolas?

 **Naruto:** si, seguramente a menma y a la Hinata de ese mundo les paso lo mismo que a nosotros.

 **Wendy:** entonces esto ya es una experiencia vivida?

 **Naruto:** bueno algo así.

 **Natsu:** le ruge el estomago- como sea, tengo hambre.

 **Lucy Ashley:** vengo a este pueblo a menudo, por allá hay una cafetería. Que les parece si mientras comemos me cuentan cosas de esa Lucy de Erthland.- paso el rato- Jajajaja, dices que usa llaves mágicas y que estoy escribiendo una novela? Jajajajaja. Me parece imposible verme haciendo esas cosas.

 **Natsu:** bueno es la verdad.

 **Lucy Ashley:** pero en fin, que tienen planeado para enfrentar al palacio real?

 **Naruto:** yo no me preocuparía, ya viste de lo que soy capas, esos sujetos no serán un problema.

 **Lucy Ashley:** veo que enserio no sabes nada de nuestro mundo.

 **Naruto:** a que te refieres?

 **Lucy Ashley:** tu también lo viste, los capitanes de escuadrón tienen poderes extraños con los que hacen magia sin necesidad de usar algún arma mágica.

 **Natsu:** aun así,los enfrentaremos con todo lo que tenemos.

 **Lucy Ashley:** díganme cual fue su mejor hazaña?

 **Naruto:** ah?

 **Lucy Ashley:** hablo de que los capitanes han podido conquistar un país mediano ellos solos.

 **Wendy:** que dijiste?

 **Hinata:** tan fuertes son?

 **Lucy Ashley:** se los dije, no deben tomar a la ligera al palacio real.

 **Natsu:** y eso que?

 **Naruto:** nosotros ya hemos derrotado a sujetos con el poder de destruir continentes y gobernar el mundo.

 **Lucy Ashley:** les estoy diciendo la verdad!

 **Charle:** mejor ni lo intentes, cuando tienen una idea en la cabeza no va a salir tan fácilmente.

 **Lucy Ashley:** cielos, ni se por que me preocupo por ustedes.

 **Wendy:** disculpa, pero mencionaste que los capitanes de escuadrón podían usar ataques sin armas mágicas, que son?

 **Lucy Ashley:** cierto, como en su mundo la magia proviene de su interior, no tienen por que usarlas. Miren- muestra su latigo- verán funciona insertando una lágrima en este panel, luego canaliza la magia del cristal y lo libera formando mi látigo.

 **Natsu:** impresionante.

 **Hinata:** parece que están mas avanzados con respecto al armamento.

 **Lucy Ashley:** no es para tanto, además no es tan avanzado.

 **Naruto:** no entiendo.

 **Lucy Ashley:** puede que en su mundo la magia sea infinita pare en el nuestro es limitada, y pronto se acabara.- se quedan en silencio

 **Naruto:** mmmm, ya se!

 **Wendy:** que pasa?

 **Naruto:** que les parece si conseguimos lagunas de esas armas mágicas?

 **Hinata:** por que?

 **Naruto:** para que mas? Para aumentar nuestra fuerza.

 **Natsu:** suena bien.

 **Charle:** espera, como piensas conseguirlas?

 **Naruto:** fácil, tenemos a la mejor guía justo aquí.

 **Lucy Ashley:** yo?

 **Natsu:** vamos, será divertido.

 **Lucy Ashley:** bueno, pero es lo ultimo que hago por ustedes.

 **Hinata:** ( actúa como una tsundere )

Ahora se encontraban en la entrada a un bazar del mercado negro, escondido entre las ruinas de un local que antes comercializaba magia.

 **Natsu:** aquí es?

 **Lucy Ashley:** si, de se prisa, no nos tiene que ver nadie.

Todos entran a la tienda, bajan al sótano y se encuentran en un comercio subterráneo. Con un viejo atendiendo la registradora.

 **Wendy:** así que estas son las armas mágicas.

 **Lucy Ashley:** sean cuidadosos, no sera que encuentren copias falsas.

 **Vendedor:** por favor Lucy, sabes que nunca le haría eso a mi cliente favorito.

 **Wendy:** se acerca al mostrador- disculpe, pero no tendrá alguna magia de viento?

 **Natsu:** si, yo quiero una de fuego, la mas genial que tengas.

 **Vendedor:** oh, unos clientes decididos, creo que tengo lo que buscan,- saca un cilindro azul y un mango de espada de debajo del mostrador.

En lo que les enseña que son y como usarlas, Naruto, Hinata y Kurama siguen buscando.

 **Kurama yin:** en serio me parece una perdida de tiempo.

 **Naruto:** vamos, será divertido.

 **Hinata:** pero, no se que es lo que estoy viendo, ni siquiera se lo que quiero.

 **Naruto:** tranquila, en cuanto lo veas lo sabrás,- mira arriba y ve algo interesante- creo que lo encontré- sube la mano y agarra el objeto, era un guante grande cubierta de piezas de metal con interior de cuero.

 **Vendedor:** vaya no sabia que conservaba uno de esos.

 **Naruto:** que es?

 **Vendedor:** mira este es especial, a diferencia de los demás que ya tienen una cápsula incluida, en este tienes que sostener la lágrima con el guante, cerrado el puño y- se forma una espada de energía- taran.

 **Naruto:** genial. Me lo llevo.

 **Vendedor:** esta bien.

 **Hinata:** perdón pero yo no se que elegir.

 **Venedor:** mmm, creo que ahí te vendría bien una de tipo agua. Sigueme.- van a la estantería del frente y el empieza a buscar- donde esta? Ah, aquí esta- muestra dos brazaletes celestes, con pequeños cañones pegados a ellos.

 **Hinata:** que es esto?

 **Vendedor:** es una magia que te permite lanzar esferas de agua, como si fueran balas.

 **Hinata:** impresionante.

 **Vendedor:** y lo quieres?

 **Hinata:** bien- de vuelta en el mostrador- sera un total de 20.000 jewels.

 **Lucy Ashley:** oye! no te parece un poco caro?

 **Vendedor:** lo siento, pero con la situación actual es mas difícil conseguí alguno de estos productos.

 **Naruto:** disculpe.

 **Vendedor:** que pasa?

 **Naruto:** acepta monedas de oro?- sorprende a todos.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun de donde sacaste monedas de oro?

 **Naruto:** ah, bueno- saca un pergamino y de el aparece un saco de monedas- los encontré en una misión de escolta a una isla.

 **Vendedor:** bu bueno,- saca una balanza- por todo esto seria, dos kilos por articulo.- con cara codiciosa.

 **Naruto:** bien.

 **Lucy Ashley:** ni siquiera lo vas a pensar!?

Afuera de la tienda.

 **Charle:** por dios, como puedes gastar tan descuidadamente?

 **Naruto:** no importa, conseguimos lo que queríamos.

 **Lucy Ashley:** aun así, no deberías tomarte las compras tan a la ligera.

 **Natsu:** estas armas son geniales- usando su nueva espada.

 **Lucy Ashley:** que estas haciendo!? Esconde eso rápido.

 **Natsu:** que pasa?

 **Lucy Ashley:** ya les dije, la magia esta prohibida.

Al final de la calle se encontraban los soldados del reino rodeando a alguien.

 **Naruto:** parece que tenemos oportunidad de probarlas.

 **Natsu:** que esperamos? Vamos!

Corren a todo galope dejando a las chicas, y Kurama yin, atrás. Llegan sorprendiendo al pelotón, sin dudarlo desenvainan sus nuevas espadas y atacan mandando a volar al enemigo.

 **Natsu:** que fácil.

 **Lucy Hearhtfilia:** oye ya dejame- prisionera de un soldado.

 **Naruto:** pero que?

 **Natsu:** Lucy.

 **Lucy:** ya me canse, abrete puerta del escorpión, Scorpio!- aparece el espíritu llamado y crea una ventisca de arena en el cual se van volando el resto de los soldados.

Llegan las chicas.

 **Natsu:** Lucy.

 **Lucy:** Natsu.

 **Lucy Ashley:** pero que?

 **Lucy:** quien?

 **Lucy Ashley:** esa es mi yo de Erthland?

 **Lucy:** esa es mi yo de Edolas?

 **Bien se acabo por aquí, voy a cortar algunas partes en el siguiente capitulo así avanzamos mas rápido, solo les aviso que tengo que rendir, así que puede que tarde el siguiente capítulo así que, perdón, hasta la próxima.**


	26. un nuevo poder

**-Una nueva amenaza-**

El grupo se había encontrado con su Lucy de Erthland, estaba en peligro, siendo atacada por el ejercito de Edolas, Naruto y Natsu la salvaron, pero llegaron refuerzos y decidieron retirarse. Llegaron a un hotel de otro pueblo donde descansaron, Lucy Ashley se corto el pelo y obtuvieron algo de información del palacio. Lamentablemente a la mañana la Lucy de Erthland había desaparecido solo dejando una nota con la ubicación del palacio. Los héroes estaban caminando por el pueblo.

 **Lucy:** rayos, como es que ella se hace llamar Lucy?

 **Wendy:** que se le a hacer.

 **Hinata:** ella dijo que no estaba interesada en pelear. Creo que es mejor aceptar su decisión.

 **Naruto:** cierto, además ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

 **Lucy:** aun así, me pareció de mala educación irse así como así.

 **Charle:** mejor dejamos eso y nos concentramos en como llegaremos a la capital.

 **Happy:** no nos puedes llevar cargando?- hablándole al zorro.

 **Kurama yin:** acaso te parezco un Kitsubasu?( referencia a "mi vecino Totoro)

 **Happy:** mejor me callo.

 **Wendy:** que es eso?- señalando a la agrupación de soldados. Debajo de una nave.

 **Soldado:** rapido si no tomamos este, no llegaremos a tiempo a la extracción de la lacrima.

 **Wendy:** rápido, escondanse.- los espunja atrás de unas columnas.

 **Natsu:** tengo una idea.

 **Charle:** de que hablas?

 **Natsu:** piénsenlo, si raptamos esa nave llegaremos a la capital sin ser vistos.

 **Naruto:** suena un buen plan.

 **Wendy:** pero por que simplemente no nos colamos?

 **Natsu:** colarme, no es mi estilo.

 **Happy:** estas seguro?

 **Natsu:** de que hablas? Es mi plan.

 **Happy:** digo, que paso con tus mareos.

 **Natsu:** agh, no había pensado en eso.

 **Wendy:** tranquilo, puedo usar mi Troya para que lo soportes.

 **Natsu:** lo ves Happy? este plan ya esta echo.

 **Charle:** esta bien, pero hagámoslo rápido.

Todos corren a la nave que estaba despegando, pero los guardias los ven y se ponen en posición rodeándolos.

 **Lucy:** y ahora que?

 **Natsu:** que mas? Pelearemos- saca su espada de fuego. Y los demás también.

 **Lucy:** que son esas cosas?

 **Hinata:** luego te explicamos, por ahora, aaaah- una sustancia pegajosa fue adherida a sus manos.- que es esto?

 **Naruto:** hinata!- ataca a los soldados destruyendo sus lanzas, uno de ellos prepara el cañón de la sustancia y dispara- crees que eso me va a parar? Ah!?- trato de cortarlo pero la magia del objeto despareció y el slime se pego a los ojos de Naruto- que que es esto? Quítenmelo!

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nee, tenryo no… aah- es atrapada por el slime.

 **Lucy:** pero que es esto?

 **Natsu:** suéltenme!- aprisionado por los soldados.

 **Kurama yin:** uuf- en el suelo con las patas enredadas por la sustancia.

Con los héroes aprisionados solo esperaban lo peor, hasta que en la lejanía se piña el rugido de un motor, como lo suponían era un auto mágico con la ruedas en llamas, llego y espanto a los soldados, se habré la puerta mostrando a un conductor con una chaqueta roja con llamas de decorado y con un peculiar color de pelo.

 **Conductor:** suban- con mucha seguridad.

 **Wendy:** quien eres?

 **Conductor:** tranquilos- se quita los gogles- me llamo Natsu Dragion, Lucy le mando.

 **Natsu:** yo?

 **Wendy:** que genial.

 **Natsu Dragion:** tengan- le da un cuchillo a Natsu- rápido, corta el limitador de magia.

 **Natsu:** ah?

 **Natsu Dragion:** esas Slime!

 **Natsu:** ah, entiendo.

Natsu libera a sus amigos y todos suben al auto. En seguida partieron del pueblo, al mismo tiempo Natsu se empezó a marear. Ya se encontraban atravesando el desierto.

 **Hinata:** que rápido estamos yendo.

 **Natsu Dragion:** este vehículo es mas rápido que esas naves del reino, así que llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

 **Wendy:** gracias de nuevo.

 **Natsu Dragion:** no hay de que- mira al mareado Natsu por el retrovisor- en serio ese soy yo? Como es posible que no tolere los vehículos?

 **Happy:** aun no lo sabemos.

 **Charle:** impresionante, en lo que se trata de vehículos ustedes estan mas cansados que nosotros.

 **Natsu Dragion:** te equivocas.

 **Charle:** eh?

 **Natsu Dragion:** la mayoría de estos, funciona con magia convertida en combustible. Pero, últimamente es mas difícil conseguirlo, y pronto se acabara.

Se produjo un silencio que fue interrumpido por una sacudida.

 **Wendy:** que es eso?

 **Natsu Dragion:** tks, acabo de recargar, no tengo suficiente energía para defendernos.

 **Charle:** defendernos de que?

Afuera una amalgamada de un topo gigante con delfín, estaba nadando en la arena y tratando de voltear el auto.

 **Natsu Dragion:** oye tu- hablando a Naruto- Lucy me contó que puedes usar magia sin objetos.

 **Naruto:** ah, si.

 **Natsu Dragion:** entonces deja de perder el tiempo y sal.

 **Naruto:** que le pasa a este tipo? Parece mas encabronado que Natsu y Gray juntos, _ttebayo_.- deja de quejarse y abre la puerta del auto en movimiento, se para sobre el techo- bien, prepararé monstruo- pone sus manos en frente de el, solo las manos en posición de un Kame hame ha, una esfera de viento se forma- toma esto! Tornado explosión!- la esfera sale disparada y choca contra la criatura y es mandada a volar en medio de un tornado, vuelve a entrar al auto- mh, que te pareció? Natsu Dragion.

 **Natsu Dragion:** no estuvo mal. Pero te falto algo mas de estilo. Ah, casi lo olvido.

 **Lucy:** ahora que?

 **Natsu Dragion:** para el noche de repente- bájense.- abre las puertas y los echa a todos.- hasta aquí es donde los puedo llevar.

 **Natsu:** dulce dulce tierra- mientras besa el suelo.

 **Natsu Dragion:** si que cambia al bajar o subir.

 **Wendy:** por que nos dejas aquí?

 **Natsu Dragion:** lo siento pero, si voy mas lejos se me acabara el combustible y no podre volver al gremio.

 **Lucy:** no nos puedes dejar aquí.

 **Natsu Dragion:** de que hablan? Si…

 **Natsu:** oye teme!- lo agarra y lo obliga a bajar- con o te atreves a llamarte Natsu si no puedes ayudar a tus compañeros.

 **Natsu Dragion:** por favor- muestra su cara y se ve que esta a punto de llorar- por favor, no me golpees, yo, yo solo cumplía con la orden de Lucy.

 **Natsu:** junto con los demás esta mas que sorprendido- oye, que te pasa?

 **Natsu Dragion:** lo se lo se, siempre me dicen me dicen que mi personalidad cambia cuando bajo de mi auto, pero es que acá afuera estoy muy inseguro.

 **Natsu:** en serio soy yo?

 **Naruto:** se acerca y se agacha- tranquilo, no te aremos nada, vamos- le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

 **Natsu Dragion:** es esta bien- le da la mano y naruto se sorprende, y el ya esta levantado- que pasa!?

 **Naruto:** ah, nada.

 **Natsu Dragion:** no me asuste de esa forma

 **Naruto:** lo siento, lo siento, entró me permites probar algo?

 **Natsu Dragion:** que me vas a hacer?

 **Naruto:** tranquilo, no le pasara nada atu cuerpo.

 **Natsu Dragion:** ah, bu bueno.

Naruto posa su mano en el pecho de Natsu Dragion y cierra los ojos, pasan tres segundos sin que pase algo.

 **Naruto:** bien, con eso bastara.

 **Natsu Dragion:** a que te refieres?

 **Naruto:** as este sello con las manos- hace el sello del tigre y el Natsu de Edolas lo imita, no pasa nada en lo que una energía celeste empieza a salir de ese Natsu.

 **Natsu Dragion:** por que puedo magia?

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, como hiciste eso?

 **Wendy:** entonces las personas de edolas pueden usar Chakra?

 **Naruto:** oigan, quieren calmarse? Ya les explico todo- todos se tranquilizaron y se sentaron en el piso, todos excepto Naruto- bien, por done comienzo?

 **Hinata:** que por cuando te diste cuenta?

 **Naruto:** eso, verán tuve mis sospechas cuando vi la técnica de Menma cuando ataco el gremio. Eso no era simple magia era un Jutsu parecido a mi Rasen Shuriken. Luego cuando escuche de los poderes de los capitanes de escuadrón supuse que el debió haberles enseñado alguna técnica, y mi confirmación fue cuando tome la mano de Natsu, pude sentir como mi energía pasaba a el, como si no tuviera anda en su interior, entonces recordé mi pelea con Neji en los exámenes Chunin en como el Chakra de Kurama paso rápidamente a mi por que mis conductos de Chakra estaban secos y bloqueados. Y llegue a la conclusión de que si activaba los conductos de Natsu, probablemente seria capas de generar chakra.

 **Wendy:** sorprendente.

 **Naruto:** he he.

 **Wendy:** no sabia que Naruto-nee tuviera tal nivel de deducción.

 **Naruto:** oye!

 **Lucy:** supongo que si tiene cerebro.

 **Naruto:** esperen.- deprimiéndose.

 **Charle:** quien diría que no es tan idipta.

 **Naruto:** eso no es… lo importante- totalmente deprimido.

 **Kurama yin:** te puedo hacer una pregunta?

 **Naruto:** eh? Si!

 **Kurama yin:** mi otro yo fue el que se dio cuenta cerca?

 **Naruto:** eeetto.- cae rendido al suelo.

 **Hinata:** no te preocupes, estoy segura que eres mas listo que eso.

 **Naruto:** eso no me anima mucho.

 **Natsu Dragion:** como sea- ya sentado al volante- hasta aquí llego yo.

 **Wendy:** en serio nos vas a dejar?

 **Happy:** dijiste que nos ibas a llevar a la capital.

 **Natsu Dragion:** de que hablan? Si la ciudad esta detrás de esas rocas.

 **Wendy:** que?- se asomam y ven a la gran ciudad capital de reino de Edolas.- increíble.

 **Natsu:** lo hubieras dicho antes, al final eres un buen sujeto.

 **Natsu Dragion:** bien, eso es todo, me voy, gracias por este.,. Chakra- se cierra la puerta y se marcha dejando a los Herodes despidienso, el se aleja mientras ve su mano.

 **Bien eso es todo, como se dieron cuenta este capitulo fue de preparación así que el próximo comienzan algunas peleas seguramente por el final, bueno ya veré que hago, hasta la próxima.**


	27. infiltracion

**-Infiltración-**

Ya ha pasado un día desde que llegaron a la capital del reino de Edolas y pudieron contemplar con solo caminar por las calles el como en rey despilfarra la magia que recolecta, como su bondad esta solo con la gente de su ciudad y su desprecio hacia la vida, en como llama migaja a la lacrima que estaba en la plaza central, el la presento como la salvación de su reino, a pesar de que sabía de donde venia. Esto hizo mas que enojar a los héroes que decidieron guardarse su ira y deseo de venganza para cuando tengan a la persona mas respetada de Edolas, arrodillado ante sus pies. Por el momento estaban instalados en una posada pequeña casi al borde de la ciudad. Mientras discutían el como asaltar el castillo lo mas rápido posible, Charle propuso usar un pasadizo de las afueras de la ciudad que supuestamente conectaba con el sótano de la fortaleza. Se encontraban en la en la entrada de la mina.

 **Naruto:** aquí es?

 **Charle:** si, no tengo dudas.

 **Natsu:** bien, no perdamos el tiempo.

 **Lucy:** espera.

 **Natsu:** ahora que?

 **Lucy:** que no ves que esta muy oscuro?

 **Natsu:** cual es el problema? Solo tengo que encender mi mano.

 **Lucy:** eso no me trae mucha confianza.

 **Charle:** deja de quejarte, la noche no va durar mucho tiempo.

 **Kurama yin:** ella tiene razón, dense prisa.

 **Happy:** no vienes?

 **Kurama yin:** tengo mucho sueño,- se acurruca junto a un árbol- solo les seré una carga, además infiltrarse me parece aburrido.

 **Charle:** has lo que quieras. Vamos, no perdamos mas el tiempo.

 **Naruto:** te quedaras aquí?

 **Kurama yin:** no tengo mas a donde ir, en cuanto oiga una explosión voy al castillo.

 **Charle:** vámonos de una vez!

Caminaron por un rato hasta encontrarse con una pared que parecía haber sido obstruida a propósito, no fue problema para Natsu destruirla y no tardaron nada en llegar a una cámara que llena de estalinistas y estalactitas,

 **Charle:** por ahí, esa parte debe conectar con el castillo.

 **Happy:**. . . .- deprimido.

 **Lucy:** que te pasa?

 **Happy:** es solo que, por que Charle puede recordar cosas de este mundo y ami no me viene nada?

 **Natsu:** yo no preocuparía.

 **Happy:** eh?

 **Natsu:** tu eres Happy de Fairy Tail, mi mejor amigo.- todos sonríen ante ese comentario.

Ese tierno momento es interrumpido por el sonido de pasos de sujetos con armadura que se acercaban a ellos, todos se pusieron en pose para esperarlos, pero de la oscuridad salen las slimes blancas que toman por los brazos a los Héroes, aparecen los guardias y someten al grupo, se abre una linea de entre los soldados y sale Erza Knightwalker, se acerca a Happy y Charle, que no habían sido esposados.

 **Happy:** que creen que hacen?

 **Erza Knightwalker:** gracias mi señores- se arrodilla. Dejando estupefactos a todos- Gracias por dirigir a los intrusos a la trampa.

Charle estaba atónita junto con los demás. Los dos gatos se desmallan.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en una celda y Natsu y Wendy en otra, en frente de la de ellos. En el pasillo se encontraba Hughes junto a unos guardias.

 **Hughes:** jajaja, no se supone que los magos de Erthland eran muy poderoso? Y mírense ahora, encerrados cual animal- solo lo miraban con desprecio los prisioneros.- que pasa? No tienen nada que pedir? Ni siquiera piedad? A ya lo se! Es por el slimeantimagia.- Natsu pone su cara de golpe en la reja de la celda- ah!?

 **Natsu:** en cuanto salgamos te destrozarle la cara- con rabia.

 **Hughes:** vaya, vaya, si que me sorprendiste, pero como escaparan.

 **Natsu:** solo espera.

 **Wendy:** cierto, además donde esta Lucy?

 **Hughes:** oh, te refieres a la rubia, esta en una celda diferente al final del pasillo.

 **Wendy:** por que?

 **Hughes:** ella no es importante.

 **Naruto:** a que te refieres?

 **Erza Knightwalker:** se refiere que ya tenemos planes para vosotros.- aparece.

 **Hughes:** ah, Erza, tu criticas a Byro por aparecer así de la nada, y haces este pequeño acto.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** callate.- se pone enfrente de la celda de los ninja y ve a Naruto, se pone ruborizada- llellelleven al rubio a mi alcoba, voy a interrogarlo personalmente.

 **Naruto:** eeeh!? Por favor no! No quiero morir!- alterado de susto.

 **Hinata:** ( Es tan obvia ¿me pasara esto con cada Erza que encuentre? )

Se abra la reja, Naruto es escoltado por dos guardias junto a Erza hasta una parte superior del castillo, se detiene en frente de una gran puerta con detalles de Demonio esculpidos.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** pueden dejarnos- le dice alos guardias mientras toma a Naruto.

 **Soldado:** entendido.

 **Naruto:** susurrando- se acabo, es mi fin, estoy frente a las puertas del laberno.

Se empiezan a abrir las puertas y una luz sale de ellas, con el arrastrado entran a lo que parecía el inframundo, el cierra los ojos esperando un final pacifico,

 **Erza Knightwalker:** oy oye, despierta.- tímida.

 **Naruto:** eh?- abre los ojos, al parecer se desmayo, mira la habitación y esta aterrado, no por que parezca el infierno, si no por que es un cuarto todo rosa con barios peluches y muebles blancos que parecen muy costosos, ella y el, aun esposado con el slime, estaban sentados sobre una cama que parecía de una princesa con sabanas de seda- es estoy muerto?

 **Erza Knightwalker:** no te entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, no te haré nada.

 **Naruto:** entonces, que quieres de mi?

 **Erza Knightwalker:** bu bueno, que quería conocerte un poco mejor.

 **Naruto:** eh? A que te refieres?

 **Erza Knightwalker:** bueno, solo cre creí que nos podríamos llevar bien- tímida, sonrojada y temblante.

 **Naruto:** ( que esta pasando? Ah! Ya se, seguramente es algún tipo de interrogatorio, bien, voy a seguirle el juego, tendré que tener cuidado con decir algo demás)aaah! Solo era eso? Esta bien- mientras sonríe.

 **Erza knightwalker:** en serio? que bueno.

 **Naruto:** si, de que quieres hablar?

 **Erza Knightwalker:** bu bueno que tal si me dices que es lo que mas te gusta.

 **Naruto:** bueno, eso es simple, me encanta la sopa ramen.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** Ramen?

 **Naruto:** si, su sabor es incomparable.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** y, como se prepara?

 **Naruto:** mmmdéjame recordar,- le explica como preparar una sopa ramen casera- y por ultimo yo le agrego NarutoMakis, son trozos de tubo de pescado. Aunque es muy difícil de conseguirlo.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** ya veo- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta- ya vuelvo.

 **Naruto:** a donde ira? Mira que irse en medio de un interrogatorio,( ira por ramen? ) no, no, no, es imposible- se cambia la escena y Naruto tiene enfrente de el un tazonde ramen.- es en serio?

 **Erza Knightwalker:** pen pensé que te sentías un poco hambriento.

 **Naruto:** que amable- emocionado- pero, como voy a comer?- señalando que sigue esposado.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** ya ya que no queda de otra- se sienta enfrente de el, toma los palillos y se prepara para darle de comer- di, "aaaaah".

Naruto, un poco avergonzado, acepta el ofrecimiento de la Erza de Edolas, con un ambiente de calides, y un poco cariñoso, el rubio es alimentado tiernamente por la pelirroja. Se termina la sopa y ella deja el razón de lado.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** cocomo estuvo?

 **Naruto:** fue el mejor ramen que comí en mucho tiempo.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** que bueno. Y, si continuamos?

 **Naruto:** me parece bien.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** hay, alguna otras cosas que te gusten?

 **Naruto:** bueno- continua el "interrogatorio" y ella anota todo como si cada palabra fuera crucial y solo le contaba cosas de su vidas diaria.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** eso es todo?

 **Naruto:** si, ahí ya tienes tienesun manual sobre mi- señalando su libreta- debo preguntar. Para que querías saber todo eso?

 **Erza Knightwalker:** \- callada y muy sonrojada Erza se aproxima al rubio.- bueno.

 **Naruto:** o oye.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** lo empuja para que se acueste sobre la cama y ella sobre el- la verdad…

 **Naruto:** oye espera- lo ultimo que ve antes de cerrar los ojos, fue a una tierna Erza aproximándose para darle un beso.

"Slam" es el sonido que interrumpe el ambiente, es el de la puerta azotada abierta, y en ella esta Hinata, pero no la usual Hinata, una con el pelo desigual, maquillaje, usando solo una falda jean, un cote de malla tapando sus pechos y una chaqueta lila abierta.

 **Naruto:** Hi Hinata!?

 **Erza Knightwalker:** que crees que haces!?

 **Hinata RTN:** eso debería decir yo, si que has caído bajo al atar a Menma.

 **Naruto:** ( Menma? )

 **Erza Knightwalker:** no mas bajo que tu, cuando lo hospitalizaste para ser su enfermera.

 **Hinata RTN:** no hay pruebas. Pero eso ya no importa, me lo voy a llevar.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** tendrás que pasar sobre mi.- prepara su lanza.

 **Hinata RTN:** en serio quieres hacer esto?- en pose.

 **Naruto:** esperen, esperen.

 **Hinata RTN:** que pasa?

 **Naruto:** que les parece si primero me liberan y luego hablamos sobre esto.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** ( si no lo hago va a sospechar que es el menma de Erthland ) bueno, si tu lo pides.- con su lanza corta el slime. Naruto se pone de pie.

 **Naruto:** bueno, ya que estuve con Erza, ahora me toca con Hinata.

 **Hinata RTN:** en serio!?

 **Naruto:** si.

 **Hinata RTN:** ya vámonos,- mira presumida a Erza- que quieres hacer- se fue con Naruto, dejando a Erza sola.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** que hice? ( no, todavía puedo hacer algo, el ya conoce mis sentimientos y obviamente el si es considerado, no como menma, si logro recuperar al Menma de Erthland seguro podre convencerlo de quedarse )- en ese momento un guardia entra.- que sucede?

 **Soldado:** hay ordenes de arriba, dice que debeencargarse de la Lucy de Edolas.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** entiendo.- se retira el soldado- aaaff- suspira.

Por los pasillos del castillo, se encontraban caminando Naruto y Hinata RTN, ella pegada a el del brazo.

 **Naruto:** no crees que estas muy cerca?

 **Hinata RTN:** vamos, no seas tan tímido- coqueteando.

 **Naruto:** es solo que me parece un vergonzoso.

 **Hinata RTN:** que te pasa hoy? Ese corte te dio mas sentimientos o que?

 **Naruto:** de que hablas, soy yo.

 **Hinata RTN:** eso es obvio, pero creo que algo te falta.

 **Naruto:** que?

 **Hinata RTN:** normalmenteeres mas serio.

 **Naruto:** bueno, hoy me levante pensando otras cosas.

 **Hinata:** otras cosas? Como que?- apoyando sus pechos en de el.

 **Naruto:** bu bu bueno, creo que ser tan cerrado no va conmigo.

 **Hinata:** entonces, saldrás conmigo?

 **Naruto:** bueno, si.

 **Hinata:** bien! Salgamos ahora!- arrastra a Naruto hasta la ventana y salta por ella, el grita de miedo y ella de emoción.

-hace doce horas-

Kurama yin seguía durmiendo bajo el árbol pero unas luciérnagas lo despiertan.

 **Kurama yin:** bosteza- rayos, no puedo dormir nada. Mmm?- mira como Happy y Charle estaban siendo cargados por dos soldados.- que esta pasando?- del cielo nocturno bajan gatos, vestidos de soldados, toman a sus amigos y se van volando- esto no tiene sentido, donde esta Naruto? Mejor veo a donde van esos dos- sigue a los gatos voladores hastaque los gatos comienzan a ganar altitud y dirigiéndose a una isla flotante, al parecer a la mas elevada de todas- tks, y ahora que?- cierra los ojos, los abre de golpe- eso es!- crea una bijuu dama y la estrella contra el suelo y el sale volando, a una cierta altura el comienza a detenerse, crea dos esferas las choca y se eleva de nuevo, llega a la parte mas baja y se agarra de una raíz y empieza a trepar, llega al borde de la gran isla flotante, se encuentra en un tipo de grenja. A la lejanía ve a dos gatos uno blanco y otro azul- serán ellos?- se acerca- oigan, Happy, Charle, eh?- los mira bien y nota que no son los gatos que busca- ah, lo siento, estaba buscando a otros gatos.

 **¿?:** quien eres? Mas bien ¿Qué eres?

 **Kurama yin:** me llamo Kurama, estoy buscando a dos gatos.

 **Lucky:** me llamo Lucky, y no deberías andar por estos paramos, oímos unas cuantas explosiones hace un rato.

 **Kurama yin:** eeeh, yo no escuche nada, pero en serio no vieron a los gatos que estoy buscando?.

 **Marl:** mucho gusto, me llamo Marl. Y creo haber visto a dos guardias llevando un par de gatos.

 **Kurama yin:** esos son!

 **Marl:** bueno, se fueron hacia extalia- señalando la ciudad sobre el acantilado lejano.

 **Kurama yin:** extalia?

 **Lucky:** que te pasa? No sabes nada de los Exceed.

 **Kurama yin:** la verdad no.

 **Lucky:** escucha, lo único que tienes que saber es que cualquiera que se enfrenta a la reina, termina mal.

 **Kurama yin:** quien es?

 **Marl:** la reina Shagotte,, su palabra es ley y nadie se puede oponer a ella.

 **Kurama yin:** mh, obviamente nunca se enfrento a alguien como yo.

 **Lucky:** no importa cuantas colas tengas, no podrás oponer a ella.

 **Kurama yin:** ya lo veremos- se aleja en dirección la ciudad.

 **Marl:** disculpa, pero. Quien eres?

 **Kurama yin:** mmm, hueles a Happy.- se va.

Kurama yin llega a la ciudad, parecida a una normal, pero diferente con toques gatunos, los edificios en general, la paz se notaba en la tranquila noche. El pequeño zorro seguía caminando tratando de encontrar el olor de los gatos que buscaba. Mira el gran castillo y le trae intriga. Se acerca y siente el olor que estaba buscando. Mira a los guardias distribuidos por todo el lugar, la idea de ir por la fuerza bruta cruza su cabeza, pero no la considera factible, teniendo en cuenta que no tiene que llamar la atención. Logra encontrar una abertura en el patrón de los guardias y no tarda nada en llegar a una ventana y entrar a uno de los pasillos del palacio. Sigue su olfato y rápido se encuentra frente a la puerta que despide ese olor, la abre lentamente y al entrar ve a sus gatos, acostados en la cama, se acerca para observar que no solo están dormidos, se notaba en sus rostros la desesperación que sufrieron. Pone su pata para despertarlos, pero decide esperar a que despierten.

 **Kurama yin:** tsk, me he vuelto blando.- se acuesta al pie de la cama y se decide dormir. Pasa la mañana y el sol entra por la ventana e interrumpe el sueño de Kurama.- rayos, nunca puedo dormir- sube a la cama y despierta a sus amigos.- rápido, no pierdan el tiempo.

 **Happy:** que esta pasando?- adormilado- Kurama?

 **Charle:** donde estamos?

 **Kurama yin:** creo que en su hogar.- se sorprenden.

 **Happy:** que quieres decir?

 **Kurama yin:** por lo que se, estamos en una isla flotante, ahora en una ciudad conformada por gatos como ustedes.

 **Charle:** en serio?

 **Kurama yin:** si, el nombre de esta ciudad es Extalia, por el momento estamos en el castillo.

 **Happy:** que hacemos aquí?

 **Kurama yin:** lo único que se es que los trajeronaquí, esperaba que me digieran que paso en la cueva.- ellos se silencian.- vamos, que paso?

 **Happy:** no estoy seguro, pero al parecer… traicionamos a los chicos.

 **Kurama yin:** no te entiendo. ¿ como que creen que los traicionaron?- suena la puerta.

 **Nichiya:** men, veo que despertaron.

 **Happy:** ICHIYA!?

 **Nichiya:** ichiya? Creó que confundes mi parfum, mi nombre es Nichiya, capitán de la guardia real de extalia.

 **Nadi:** yo soy Nadi, ministro de estado. Mucho gusto, Nyan.

 **Kurama yin:** esto es extraño, por que "men" y "muchas gracias" son gatos?

 **Charle:** obviamente son sus versiones de Edolas son diferentes y algo similares de lo que conocemos.

 **Nichiya:** de que están hablando? Héroes.

 **Kurama yin:** héroes?

 **Nichiya:** por cierto, quien eres tu?

 **Kurama yin:** eeh, yo…

 **Charle:** es una invocación mía, una magia que conseguí en Erthland.

 **Nichiya:** ya veo, es impresionante.

 **Nadi:** ya que todo esta aclarado, por que no damos una vuelta?

 **Happy:** una vuelta?

El grupo de gatos, junto al zorro, recorrieron la ciudad gatuna, con habitantes felices y un aura paradisiaca, de verdad parecía el hogar de ángeles. Durante la travesía, lo halagos volaban, los aclamos no paraban y las alabanzas de héroes seguían y seguían. Pero ellos todavía ignorantes solo sonreían ante las ovaciones. De regreso en el castillo, caminado por una pasarela, Charle se lleno de valor y confeso que no saben nada de su misión, a lo que Nichiya responde.

 **Nichiya:** seguramente algo salió mal cuando pasaron por la puerta de Anima, por eso solo hicieron su misión por instinto, bueno su misión original era… atraer a los Dragon-Slayer… para matarlos- atónitos, los tres, solo fueron los gatos quienes se pusieron a llorar, con un pensativo Kurama, los sirvientes de la reina solo los miraban extrañados. El zorro dio un suspiró.

 **Kurama yin:** oigan, dejen de llorar, que importa eso?

 **Charle:** tu no entiendes nada!

 **Kurama yin:** si los entiendo, yo tengo toda la confianza de Naruto, así que si.

 **Happy:** kurama,

 **Kurama yin:** ustedes no hicieron nada malo, no tuvieron esas intenciones, además… si quieren redimir sus pecados…- lo miran- ¡entonces, dejen de lloriquear y vallan a rescatar a sus amigos!

 **Happy:** se pone de pie- tienes razón.

 **Nichiya:** de que están hablando? Men.

 **Happy:** nosotros, somos miembros de Fairy Tail, ¡ y lo ultimo que haríamos es abandonar a un camarada!

 **Nichiya:** de que hablan!?

 **Kurama yin:** vámonos!

 **Happy:** aye! Vamos Charle- la toma de la mano.

Salen corriendo del castillo, pero las alarmas suenan, es Nichiya anunciando que los atrapen denominándolos "los caídos".

 **Bien eso es todo, lamento que no haya acción pero voy a ver que hago, solo les aviso que gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que les este gustando, bueno eso era todo, hasta la próxima.**


	28. A por nuestros amigos

**-A por nuestros amigos-**

En lejanía de la capital de Extalia, Happy, Charle y Kurama, se encontraban trabajando en la granja que antes llego el zorro, los machos se encargaban de arar la tierra, sembrar y cosechar, mientras que las hembras hacían los quehaceres del hogar, ya había pasado del medio día y todos estaban en el pórtico descansando.

 **Kurama yin:** que molesto, todavía no entiendo como perdieron sus alas.

 **Happy:** yo tampoco lo se.

 **Marl:** llega con una bandeja de limonada- perdieron sus alas?

 **Charle:** si y no podemos hacer nada sin ellas.

 **Lucky:** kya! Un Exceed no puede perder sus alas.

 **Happy:** entonces. Por que no podemos volar?

 **Marl:** es muy simple- capta la atención de los invitados- la magia, no importa cuál sea, esta ligada a los sentimientos del usuario, si los sentimientos del usuario están abrumados su magia también, así que si quieren volar de nuevo tiene que recordar el sentimiento con el cual podían volar.

 **Charle:** sentimientos…

 **Happy:** abrumados.

Se quedan en silencio esperando la respuesta de los felinos, Happy levanta la cabeza y se acerca a Marl.

 **Happy:** gracias,- se da vuelta- Charle,Kurama, nos vamos.

 **Kurama yin:** ya era hora.

 **Charle:** gracias por todo.

 **Lucky:** Kya! No hay nada a que agradecer- se calma- solo les dimos un pequeño empujón.

Los tres corren hacia el borde de la isla, Happy y Charlé por delante, al llegar saltan, Kurama se detiene.

 **Lucky:** kya! No vas con ellos? Ya lárgate.

 **Kurama yin:** no puedo volar, así que iré por otro camino.

 **Marl:** dime, ella es su novia?- apunto de llorar.

 **Lucky:** kya! No importa, le faltan varios años para traer una chica a casa- derramando lágrimas sin perder su expresión de malhumorado.

 **Kurama yin:** esta trabajo en ello- los mira que ya abrieron sus alas- bien, me voy- toma impulso y da un gran salto, en el punto mas alto Happy lo atrapa.

En el castillo, Lucy estaba en peligro, colgando de la lanza de Erza knightwalker al borde del vacío,

 **Erza Knightwalker:** adiós, Lucy- la deja caer- pero que!?- ve como la rubia es atrapada por Happy, y de arriba aparece Charle.- no entiendo, que significa esto?

 **Charle:** hay nuevas ordenes, tiene que liberar a los habitantes de Erthland.

 **Erza knightwalker:** se arrodilla- lo síento pero no el poder para…

 **Charle:** acaso sabes con quien estas hablando? Soy la princesa Charle, Hija de la reina Shagotte. Reconoce tu lugar humano.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** lamento mi osadía ( esperen ) disculpe pero no me había enterado que la reina tuvo una hija.

 **Charle:** vaya, parece que quieres otra razón para temerle a los Exceed.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** no, me disculpo.- nerviosa.

 **Charle:** ahora veras parte del poder de los Exceed- levanta su brazo- invocación!- se oscurece la escena y del cielo cae un zorro de nueve colas gigante que se agarra del castillo. El tira un rugido en frente de Erza.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** se los pido por favor, perdónenme.

 **Charle:** entonces, dime donde están.

 **Erza knightwalker:** están en el calabozo de la torre oeste.

 **Charle:** bien, guiame.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** en seguida.

 **Phanter Lili:** Erza!- se aproxima corriendo- esos Exceed son caídos! Fugitivos de Extalia.

 **Charle:** tks, vámonos! Kurama, nos vemos donde acordamos.

 **Kurama yin:** si, déjamelo a mi.

Los gatos se alejan volando con Lucy, siendo cargada por Happy, dejando al zorro al borde del castillo, pega un salto, aterriza sobre la ciudad y empieza a destruirla. A varias calles es visible por una pareja, ella con ojos perla y atrevidos y el con el pelo rubio y corto.

 **Hinata RTN:** eso es… ¡Menma!

 **Naruto:** lo se,- entra en modo chakra y sale disparado.

Llega a donde esta el gran zorro y se postra en un edificio que lo deja a la altura de la bestia.

 **Naruto:** oye, Kurama!

 **Kurama yin:** Naruto, eres tu?

 **Naruto:** si. Que haces?

 **Kurama yin:** es una distracción. Natsu y los demás están en el calabozo de la torre oeste.

 **Naruto:** entendido. Ya voy. No te pases.

 **Kurama yin:** si.- es interrumpido cuando un piño de chakra dorado lo golpea, alejándolo varios metros- que?

 **Naruto:** es…

Era menma en modo kyubi. Naruto corre para ver como se encuentra su aún caído amigo.

 **Naruto:** Kurama! Estas bien!

 **Kurama yin:** no te preocupes. Tu ve con los demás.

 **Naruto:** no te puedo dejar aquí.

 **Kurama yin:** sabes que no puedes pelear a su novel ahora.

 **Naruto:** aun así, lo voy aintentar.

 **Kurama yin:** veo que tomaste una decisión.- agarra a Naruto con su mano, se levanta y lo lanza a la torre mencionada- prioridades primero, Naruto.

 **Menma:** por que hiciste eso?

 **Kurama yin:** seguro ya te diste cuenta pero yo soy una mera distracción.

 **Menma:** eso es obvio. Pero tu no te das cuenta que yo también.

 **Kurama yin:** de que hablas?

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad una luz se puede visualizar por el resto.

 **Kurama yin:** que hicieron?- en respuesta solo obtiene una sonrisa burlona.

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, lamento que sea tan corto pero les aviso que voy a tomar un pequeño descanso, no se preocupen en unos 9 días empiezo a escribir de nuevo, no es que no sepa que escribir es que ya no tengo tanta inspiración como cuandoempecé, se que no es excusa, pero ya veré que hago, hasta la próxima.**


	29. el asalto, comienza

**Hola a todos ya vine recargado y como notaran vine con tres capítulos nuevos, se que pensaran ¿Por qué no hizo una largo? En eso les respondo que los capítulos sirven para marcar una diferencia entre las escenas que se efectúan. Como sea tengo mucho que escribir a si que empezamos.**

 **-El asalto, comienza-**

Aun tirado, y con un menma en modo zorro delante de el, Kurama mira con asombro el destello cerca de la torre donde se encontraban los prisioneros. Los ciudadanos escapan dejando el campo libre para lo que se avecina.

 **Menma:** veo que comenzó.

 **Kurama yin:** que es esto? Esa energía, los Exceed. Que acaban de hacer?

 **Menma:** solo nos encargamos de las plagas.

 **Kurama yin:** mira con enojo, abre la boca de repente y una explosión manda a volar a menma lejos de el. El zorro se levanta y en cuatro patas se prepara- vamos, que esto apenas empieza.

 **Menma:** se recompone **-** tks.

Se miran fijamente, y Kurama yin es el primero en correr, a la mitad del camino salta levantando sus garras derechas, trata de dar un zarpazo pero menma se mueve con rapidez y se postra encima de el con ambos puños arriba y logra darle un duro golpe en la cabeza. Kurama yin cae con ferocidad al suelo para que menma caiga sobre el dándole otro duro golpe. El rubio continua con su horda de golpes, Kurama yin usa una de sus colas y lo envuelve y antes que reaccionara lo manda a volar, el zorro lo mira con una sonrisa.

 **Kurama yin:** ¡metralleta, bijou dama!- una ráfaga de pequeñas esferas salen disparadas de su boca e impactan con Menma, envolviéndolo de explosiones consecutivas, los ataques cesan y una bola de humo cae, Kurama yin se aparta y aterriza su enemigo, aparentemente derrotado.- hm.

Se da la vuelta y se aleja poco a poco, pero un gran brazo de chakra sale del humeante cráter y toma por el cuello a Kurama yin. Siendo arrastrado como perro, poco a poco siente como su energía es drenada. El humo se disipa mostrando a un mal herido menma, cuyas heridas son sanadas en cuanto Kurama yin se debilita.

 **Menma:** en serio pensé que serias un reto.

 **Kurama yin:** jah! Todavía no viste nada.- levanta su brazo en dirección al rubio.- (si que ah pasado mucho desde que hice esto)- una esfera de chakra rojo y azul se va formando poco a poco en la palma de su nota como el viento cambia de dirección hacia la esfera y como por alguna razón siente que el también es arrastrado.- bien! Aquí tienes! ¡CHIBAKU TENSEI! ¡BIJOU DAMA!- la esfera sale disparada y sin perder tiempo adhiere todas las estructuras así paso y alrededores para convertirse en una gigantesca roca que se estrella con Menma llevándoselo con ella y liberando al zorro. La gigante masa de edificios y rocas va creciendo mas y mas hasta que sale de la ciudad y explota. Una explosión que se distinguió por todos lados, pero una mirada de tristeza se nota por las calles de la capital,con lágrimas saliendo de sus perlados ojos, la HinataEdolas, no podía contener su desdén por lo que presencio. Devuelta conKurama yin, estaba jaleando por cansancio- rayos, había olvidado esta sensación de dolor que me dejaba- sus ojos se nublan mientras cae desplomado al mismo tiempo que se convierte en un pequeño zorro- Naruto, ahora todo depende de ti.- se queda inconsciente.

 **-interior del calabozo de la torre oeste-**

Naruto se avía encontrado con Lucy, a quien libero de sus esposas, a Happy y Charle. Se encontraban corriendo por el interior de la mazmorra, revisando cada pasillo en busca de sus amigos.

 **Charle:** todavía no entiendo como te confundieron con el Naruto de aquí.

 **Naruto:** se llama Menma, pero igual fue bueno.

 **Lucy:** como creen que este Kurama, ya no escucho nada.

 **Naruto:** no te preocupes, el esta calificado como tan fuerte como Gildarts.

 **Lucy:** eso no me da confianza.

 **Charle:** alto- todos se detienen.

 **Happy:** que pasa?

 **Charle:** escucho pasos metálicos viniendo de mas adelante.

 **Naruto:** atrás mío- obedecen.

De la oscuridad se van aproximando soldados del reino, con Erza Knightwalker como su líder, Naruto se pone en pose de batalla, mientras que Erza prepara su lanza.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** esto no tiene que ser así.

 **Naruto:** lo siento pero No puedo abandonar a mis amigos.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** ya veo, serás un estupendo esposo- todos se erizaron o sorprendieron al oír ese comentario.

 **Charle:** oye, de que esta hablando esta mujer!?

 **Naruto:** etto…

 **Erza Knightwalker:** no perdamos el tiempo! Mas rápido te derrote, mas rápido volveremos a mi alcoba.- Naruto solo se ruborizó mientras se preparaba.

 **Naruto:** bien!- corre hacia ella mientras crea tres clones se sombra, el primero da un golpe directo que termina con el clon atravesado por la lanza, el segundo rueda y trata de acertar una patada desde abajo, Erza lo esquiva sin esfuerzo y agarra la pierna para golpearlo contra el ultimo clon, Naruto aprovecha la nube de polvo y con dos kunais en sus manos cruza armas con Erza. Se miran decididos y Naruto retrocede.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** ya te rindes?

 **Lucy:** de echo- se alza polvo y se ve como los compañeros de Naruto solo eran clones de el transformados.- esto apenas empieza.

 **Erza Knightwalker:** mh, eres mejor de lo que pensé.

 **Naruto:** jeje.

Mientras en otro corredor, Lucy junto a los Exceed se acercaban a la ultima recamara por investigar.

 **Lucy:** creen que estado bien sedarlo solo con ellos?

 **Charle:** deja de preocuparte tanto, ya casi llegamos.

 **Happy:** miren, ahí es!

Se detienen ante una gran entrada, donde adentro se puede divisar a dos individuos colgados de cadenas a unas rocas.

 **Lucy:** esos son…

 **Happy:** Natsu! Wendy!

Se acercan a ellos y los desatan,Happy y Lucy tratan de despertar a Natsu, mientras que Charle esta con Wendy, la niña con un poco de esfuerzo logra abrir los ojos.

 **Wendy:** Charle- pone una sonrisa.- que alegría estas bien.

 **Charle:** no te muevas, todavía sigues muy herida.

 **Natsu:** abre los ojos- are? Happy? Lucy?- se sienta- que hacen aquí?

 **Happy:** perdónameNatsu, por mi culpa los atraparon.

 **Natsu:** no tienes quedisculparte de nada- sonríe- a nosotros también nos engañaron, así que, no te preocupes, tu eres mi mejor amigo, nada cambiara.

 **Happy:** llorando- aaáh, Natsu- se abalanza sobre el y lo abraza.

 **Charle:** yo también lo siento, Wendy.

 **Wendy:** esta bien- aun recostada- sabemos que no tenían esas intenciones. Además el reino- se acuerda de algo.- Natsu-san, ya lo habrán echó?

 **Natsu:** es lo mas probable.

 **Lucy:** de que están hablando?

 **Wendy:** el sistema ETD, es un plan del rey para que la ciudad tenga una fuente de magia infinita.

 **Happy:** ETD?

 **Wendy:** ETD, Exceed Total Destrucción.- los tres se quedan paralizados al oír eso.

 **Lucy:** espera, eso quiere decir que eliminaran a los Exceed? Y como se enteraron de eso?

 **Natsu:** ese sujeto Byro, canto victoria mientras nos succionaba la magia.

 **Charle:** eh? Donde esta ese?

 **Wendy:** recibió una llamada diciendo que ya activarían el sistema, así que se fue.

 **Lucy:** que suerte, que se fue antes que les succionara toda la magia.

 **Natsu:** no, si lo hizo, casi nos mata.

 **Lucy:** ¿!como puedes decir eso tan tranquilo!?

 **Charle:** no entiendo. Como les pudo succionar todo el poder mágico, y pueden seguir con vida?

 **Wendy:** fue gracias a Naruto-Nee, la segunda fuente de magia dentro de nos salvo, se sintió como si nos unieran pasado mas que magia.

 **Charle:** que quieres decir?

 **Natsu:** no se que hizo Naruto exactamente, pero lo que nos dio es mas que simple poder.

Todos se quedan callados, pero son interrumpidos por una gran explosión que causa que se desplomen algunas rocas.

 **Natsu:** que pasa afuera?

 **Gray:** es lo que pasa cuando dos monstruos pelean por el territorio- entrando a la cámara.

 **Lucy:** Gray? Que haces aquí?

 **Gray:** que mas? vinimos a salvarlos.

 **Charle:** vinimos?

 **Naruto:** así es.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nee.

 **Naruto:** perdona por tardar, Wendy.

 **Wendy:** que alegría, eh? Donde esta Hinata-nee?

 **Naruto:** no te preocupes por ella, la encontré con mi sennin modo y un clon ya fue por ella.

 **Gray:** por otro lado- meta su mano en el bolsillo y saca un frasco con pequeñas bolitas.- Tengan- lo lanza y Lucy lo atrapa.

 **Lucy:** que es esto?

 **Gray:** no lo se pero parece que en este mundo, no se puede usar magia, pero con estas cosas si podemos.

 **Lucy:** ahora recuerdo, este es lo que me dio Mystogan.- saca dos pelotitas.- tengan, segura se recompondrán con esto- las ingieren, no pasa nada por unos segundo pero Natsu se para enseguida y escupe fuego y sale corriendo.

 **Lucy:** parece que funciono.- se escucha otro estruendo.

 **Happy:** oigan, si ustedes están aquí, quien se esta enfrentando a los guardias?

 **Gray:** acabo de decirles…- es interrumpido por un grito de miedo, era el de Natsu, que se acercaba corriendo. Es atrapado por Gray- oye, cálmate que paso?

 **Natsu:** fue horrible, vi dos monstruos peleando.

 **Wendy:** monstruos!?

 **Gray:** seguro debe referirse a Erza.

 **Wendy:** eh?

 **Naruto:** lo que pasa es que, las dos Erzas se están enfrentando ahora.

 **Wendy:** en serio?

 **Gray:** si, será mejor que no intervengamos.

 **Natsu:** si, si.

 **Lucy:** entonces que hacemos?

 **Naruto:** La Hinata de Edolas, me contó parte del plan del rey, la única opción seria asaltar el castillo.

 **Lucy:** hablando de Hinata, que pasara con ella?

 **Naruto:** ya lo había pensado, así que ya debe saber que hacer.

 **Charle:** bueno, ya que lo pensaste en todo, dime. Que hacemos una vez tomado el castillo?

 **Naruto:** fácil, amenazamos al rey para que libere a nuestros amigos y le revelamos al pueblo la verdad de donde saca la magia.

 **Wendy:** que te parece si por las dudas conseguimos la llave.

 **Naruto:** que llave?

 **Wendy:** también oímos que para activar algo llamado caños de cadena dragón, tiene que utilizar una llave especial. Seguro que si la conseguimos, arruinaremos sus planes.

 **Naruto:** gran idea, Wendy.

 **Gray:** bien, todo esta decidido.

Salen del calabozo para encontrarse con una gran horda de soldados que cubría toda la entrada. Pero no fue un gran problema. Terminada la pelea salieron Hinata junto a un clon de Naruto. Sin perder tiempo se dirigen al castillo atravesando la ciudad, a mitad del camino Happy se separa para ir con Gageel y llevarlo a la lacrima que tenia al gremio, cuando ya se encontraban cerca un enemigo salta de un tejado e interrumpe su camino, era Hinata de Edolas.

 **Hinata:** tu eres…

 **Hinata RTN:** no pasaran de aquí.

 **Lucy:** creo que estas contando mal, te superamos en numero.

 **Hinata RTN:** tu también eres mala en matemáticas.- viendo a los alrededores se notaba que se acercaban mas tropas, pero estos soldados se veían diferentes, en vez de la clásica armadura vestian un uniforme lavanda que consistía con una chaqueta sobre una cote de malla con unospatalones blancos con faldones azules y cascos que cubría casi toda la cabeza con unos lentes oscuros dejando visible la boca y la nariz.- si no se dieron cuanta, esta es una unidad especial entrenada por mi, a pesar de poseer el Byakugan estudiaron la ubicación de los puntos vitales y los puntos de chakra, así que saben exactamente donde atacar.

 **Lucy:** ahora que hacemos?

 **Naruto:** Natsu! Gray! Vallan con lucy y consigan la llave. Wendy! Charle! Avisen a los Exceed de lo planea el ! Tu y yo nos encargaremos aquí!

 **Todos:** ok!

 **Naruto:** bien, vallan!- todos se dispersan al estilo ninja dando grandes saltos y alejándose lo mas posible. Mientras que Hinata de Edolas se queda inmune.

 **Hinata RTN:** mmm, veo que tu los entrenarte.

 **Naruto:** no creas que te la haremos fácil.

 **Hinata:** ustedes caerán, uno por uno.

 **Hinata RTN:** ya lo veremos.

 **Bien eso es todo, termino mi descanso y veré si puedo regresar a un capitulo por día durante una semana, así que esperen. Bien es todo, hasta la próxima.**


	30. Byakugan vs Byakugan

**Muy buenas a todos, lamento lo del cap pasado, ese era mi plan original pero no me di tiempo y eso, pero no se preocupen sigue en pie lo de un capitulo por semana, de nuevo me disculpo.**

 **JanisO.x:** **en respuesta a tu pregunta, simplemente pensé que Narutohubiera querido una confesión en un lugar mas, utópico, algo que seria imposible de olvidar para Hinata, pero no te preocupes, esa parte ya vendrá, te adelanto que para eso faltan como cuatro sagas. Te aviso que voy a inventar alguna, bien eso es todo, gracias por seguir la historia. Sin mas empecemos**

 **-ByakuganvsByakugan-**

De un lado estaba Hinata de Edolas junto a un pelotón de su escuadrón personal, entrenados por ella, preparados como un ejercito de Hyugas, listos para atacar. Del otro, los dos monjas de la hoja, unidos por el destino, con determinación en sus ojos y fuerza en sus corazones, listos para todo lo que venga.

 **Naruto:** Hinata, yo…

 **Hinata:** entendido, ten cuidado- interrumpiéndolo y acertado sus pensamientos, a lo que el sonríe.

 **Hinata RTN:** empecemos de una vez- apunto con su brazo y los soldados comienzan a correr hacia la pareja.

 **Naruto:** aquí voy!- equilibra la balanza al crear varios clones de sombra que arremetenontra los soldados.

Varios combates individuales se propagan por la calle donde se encontraban, eran ninjas naranjas contra soldados lavanda. Mientras por el centro de la disputa se van acercando lentamente las dos Hinata, mirándose fijamente, sabiendo que este encuentro seria inevitable. Ya en frente una de la otra se preparan.

 **Hinata:** no perderé. Por Naruto-kun.

 **Hinata RTN:** no perderé. Por menma.

Salta y en el aire cruzan patadas, chocan las palmas de sus pies libre y se separan, aterrizando de la misma forma al corre hacia su contraparte y comienza un combate al estilo hyuga, cruzando palmas destinadas a puntos vitales. Hinata de Edolas supera a la original por segundos y logra acertar varios golpes que obligan a alejar a Hinata. Ella, con su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, jaleando por cansancio, se pone en pose de nuevo.

 **Hinata RTN:** veo que eres mas débil que yo. Que decepcionante.

 **Hinata:** no me culpes, estuve casi todo el día encerrada en una celda pequeña- con sonrisa desafiante.

La desalineada corre hasta Hinata, a una velocidad imperceptible, solo para dar una patada barrida, haciendo que Hinata caiga de espalda. Sin perder tiempo se postra sobre su oponente caída, agarra su cuello y levanta su mano con el dedo índice y mayor preparados.

 **Hinata RTN:** se acabo- comienza a atacar los puntos vitales de ella, ya al haber tocado los sesenta y cuatro, se levanta- en serio, que decepción- se empieza a alejar.

 **Hinata:** a don donde crees que vas?- se empieza levantar.

 **Hinata RTN:** todavía hablas?

 **Hinata:** todavía no- junta sus palmas, un circulo mágico se forma bajo sus pies y ella comienza brillar- solo un poco mas.

 **Hinata RTN:** que pasa?- activa su Byakugan- pero que!? Su chakra, esta…

 **Hinata:** con esto bastara.

 **Hinata RTN:** como, como lo hiciste?

 **Hinata:** es bueno tener una hermanita experta en curación.

 **Hinata RTN:** se pone en pose preparada para recibir el ataque- esta vez no tendré piedad.

 **Hinata:** ya lista para atacar- aquí voy.

Ella salta hacia su oponente para una palma directa, pero es esquivado con facilidad, mientras que la palma solo deja un cráter en el suelo. Hinata de Edolas aprovecha el polvo levantado y agarra a su contra parte del brazo izquierdo y la voltea para incrustarla contra el piso. Ambos byakugan se desactivan.

 **Hinata RTN:** es cierto, estas muy oxidada, pero que!?- mira a su alrededor para darse cuenta que la batalla campal de Naranja contra lavanda había terminado dejando tirados a los saltados y de pie a un muy lesionado Naruto.- imposible, ¿!como pudiste derrotarlos a todos!?

 **Naruto:** si te soy sincero, estoy mas lastimado que ellos- sonríe.

 **Hinata RTN:** tu… m?- su pierna es tomada por la aun en el suelo Hinata.- que pasa? Aun quieres mas?

 **Hinata:** mira bien, aun después de que atacaron sus puntos vitales, tiene fuerza para mas.

 **Hinata RTN:** y eso que?

 **Hinata:** no retroceder ante la palabra y ante nadie, ese es mi camino ninja.

 **Hinata RTN:** veo que ya estas divagando,- saca un kunai- mejor acabó con tu sufrimiento.

 **Hinata:** sabes algo…?

Con un rápido movimiento Hinata gira y levanta la pierna dándole una patada en el estomago, mandándola lejos, Hinata se mueve rápido y se coloca para recibir a su doble con otra patada, enviándola arriba. De nuevo se apresura y salta mas arriba. Prepara su palma.

 **Hinata:** nos estoy tan oxidada, OCHO TRIGRAMAS, PARED DEL VACIO!- una gran onda de viento desciende y empuja a Hinata de Edolas hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Dejándola en medio de un gran cráter. Hinata aterriza.

 **Hinata RTN:** cocomo, pudiste… derrotarme?

 **Hinata:** si me hubiera quedado en el suelo, hubieran pasado dos cosas…- se pone seria- la primera, seguramente me habrías asesinado a mi y a Naruto-kun.

 **Hinata RTN:** ci cierto… y la segunda?

 **Hinata:** no me abría sobre esforzado tanto- se empieza a caer.

 **Naruto:** Hinata!- corre hacia ella y logra atraparla en sus brazos, pero con sus heridas termina arrodillado- te encuentras bien?

 **Hinata:** y tu? No creo esos soldados sean tan fuertes.- sonriendo de forma cálida.

 **Naruto:** jeje,simplemente me confíe demasiado,al primer golpe ya me resbale.

 **Hinata:** je…- se queda inconsciente.

 **Naruto:** descansa.

 **Hinata RTN:** ella es muy importante para ti cierto?

 **Naruto:** si- mientras acaricia su cabello.

 **Hinata RTN:** cuando despierte, dile que acepto que me derroto… en mas de un sentido.- se desmaya.

Naruto vuelve la mirada hacia su amada para apreciar su angelical rostro, el cual solo le llenaba de gozó. Levanta la mirada seriamente en dirección al castillo, supo que allí se habían desatado varios combates. Acomoda suavemente a Hinata sobre el piso y se levanta.

 **Naruto:** lamento dejarte en este momento, pero queda trabajo por hacer.- un clon aparece y se siente al lado de bella durmiente, mientras que el original se va alejando.

Durante su trayecto nota como varios edificios han sido destruidos, intuyo que fue obra de su amigo de gran talle, lo que lo hizo reaccionar, se detuvo y miro a los alrededores, al tranquilizarse se quedo quieto totalmente y rápidamente sobre sus ojos se formaron marcas anaranjadas y sus pupilas obtuvieron una forma rectangular horizontal. Al abrir los ojos, su atención se dirigió a su lado derecho donde cruzando un montículo formado por escombros de gran tamaño se encontraba un inmenso cráter, en el cual en del medio se hallaba su amigo de nueve colas. Se aproximo a el.

 **Naruto:** oye, Kurama!- moviéndolo un poco- se escucho un leve ruido, que el no entendía de donde provenía, miro con atención al zorro y noto que se encontraba roncando- aaah, por dios, no me des esos sustos. Vamos despierta! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- siguió moviéndolo mas con su mano sin resultado, así que suspiro y cargo en su hombro al pequeño bijuu. De nuevo empezó su corrida al castillo.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Naruto partió a la fortaleza del final boss, se encontraba en frente de una gran entrada a un parque de diversiones, entro solo notar como algunas cosas estaban quemadas, congeladas o simplemente destruidas, solo saco aliento con una sonrisa y se puso en marcha de nuevo. Avanzar no fue ningún problema para el ya que siguiendo el rastro de devastación se notaba la ausencia de guardias, solo era cuestión de avanzar en torno a las estructuras rotas. Ya se ubicaba en el ultimo piso, se escucha una explosión del final del pasillo, aumenta la velocidad. En ese momento, su amigo al hombro empieza a despertar, se detiene.

 **Naruto:** así que ya despertarse.

 **Kurama yin:** no, exactamente- un poco cansado.

 **Naruto:** que paso?

 **Kurama yin:** todos corren un gran peligro.

 **Naruto:** de que hablas?

 **Kurama yin:** puedo sentirlo.

En la sala del gray de Edolas. Una explosión abre la puerta.

 **Natsu:** nocnoc.- entran el, Lucy y Erza- y rodean al rey, pero el ni se inmuta. Erza saca su espada y la postra sobre el cuello del anciano, a la par que una multitud de soldados entran y rodean a los héroes.

 **Erza:** atrás! O se rey muere.- los soldados dudosos obedecen al mandato de la pelirroja.

 **Fausto:** je jeje, jejejejejejeje!

 **Natsu:** que es tan gracioso?

 **Fausto:** en serio creen que ganaron?

 **Erza:** de que hablas?

 **Fausto:** de que para acercarse al rey siempre hay que derrotar a todas sus piezas.

 **Lucy:** pero si.

 **Naruto:** esperen!

 **Erza:** Naruto!

 **Natsu:** que pasa?

 **Naruto:** es…- fue interrumpido por una sacudida que afectaba a todo el castillo, el techo comienza a derrumbarse, mientras los escombros caen, de una grieta, dos manos gigantes hechas de chakra dorado empiezan a agrandar el hoyo.

 **Lucy:** ese es…

 **Natsu:** como es esto posible?

 **Erza:** Naruto! Que hacemos? Eh!?- miro como el rubio mira con impotencia a su contra parte de Edolas, UzumakiMenma.

El rubio de pelo largo desactiva su modo Kurama y entra solo con la manto de chakra nivel dos. Todos incluyendo los soldados retroceden, exceptuando al rey, quien es dejado por Erza y pasa a ser acompañado por su mas fuerte sirviente.

 **Fausto:** como dije, tienen que derrotar a todas la piezas.

 **Menma:** al fin nos vemos… UzumakiNaruto.

 **Lucy:** que hacemos ahora?

 **Fausto:** menma, encárgate de ellos. Activare, las cadenas de Dragón.

 **Menma:** si.

Naruto se para enfrente de los demás. Y deja a Kurama yin en el suelo.

 **Naruto:** chicos, detengan al rey.

 **Erza:** que vas a hacer?

 **Naruto:** voltea y sonrie- intentare no morir.- dejando sorprendida a Erza.

 **Kurama yin:** Naruto, no.

 **Naruto:** tranquilo, todo ira bien.

Naruto activa su manto de chakra nivel uno y corre como un destello hacia Menma, este, con su movimiento imperceptible, esquiva el ataque. Agarra a Naruto de la espalda, lo golpean contra la pared y lo arrastra por esta, devastando ese lado de la habitación.

 **Erza:** Naruto!

 **Lucy:** que le pasa?

Menma agarra a Naruto de la cabeza.

 **Menma:** patético.

De nuevo lo incrusta contra el muro y lo golpea repetitivamente hasta que rompe la pared, lo cual desactiva su modo chakra, dejando ver la ciudad. Menma se prepara y lanza a Naruto.

 **Erza:** NARUTO!

Menma salta y sale del cuarto.

 **Natsu:** como es posible?

 **Lucy:** por que Naruto esta perdiendo?

 **Kurama yin:** es, es, es que Menma absorbió la mitad de mi poder, en estos momento el supera enormemente a Naruto.

 **Erza:** que podemos hacer?

 **Kurama yin:** no se preocupen.- sorprende a todos- el dijo que iba a regresar vivo.

Se que dan en silencio, pero el momento se acaba al recordar que estaban rodeados de soldados.

 **Natsu:** entonces, si el dijo eso…

 **Lucy:** debe ser verdad, ya que…

 **Erza:** el nunca retrocede a su palabra.

Saltan al ataque.

 **Natsu/Lucy/Erza:** y nosotros tampoco!

 **Bien hasta acá llegó, como pueden ver el final se acerca, ya se, ya se. No voy a prometer cosas que no voy a cumplir, como sea, agradezco a los que siguen esta historia y que soportan mis tardanzas, así que muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	31. tormenta amarilla

**-tormenta amarilla-**

Naruto junto con les demás ya habían comenzado el asalto al castillo, uno a uno los guardias y capitanes de división fueron cayendo, e incluso el consejero real, Hinata resulto muy herida así que se quedo descansando, acompañada de un clon de Naruto, mientras que el original se dirigiócon Natsu, Lucy y Erza que ya han logrado llegar a la cámara del rey y someterlo. Pero, menma, el mas fuerte capitán de todos apareció destruyendo el techo. Naruto se veía asustado, pero de igual forma se lanzo contra su oponente, desgraciadamente, Menma era demasiado fuerte y Naruto parecía tener la batalla y su vida perdida.

Atravesando la pared de la sala mas alta del castillo,,Naruto estaba cayendo seguido por Menma, que se puso sobre para aumentar el dolor del impacto que se aproximaba rápidamente. Ya faltaba poco y suelo lo esperaba. Pero reacciona y toma la pierna de su doble, gira y lo lanza lejos de el, ya con unos segundos entre el y piso, entra en modo chakra. Como un meteorito dorado aterriza dejando un cráter que destruye el edificio en el que aterriza. Con esfuerzo se pone pie, mira a la lejanía donde un antorcha amarillenta oscura se va acercando lentamente. Naruto hace lo mismo, hasta que se encuentran unos diez metros alejados unos del otro.

 **Menma:** no te dejare escapar.

 **Naruto:** antes de empezar… contéstame.

 **Menma:** mh?

 **Naruto:** como terminaste en este mundo? Y obedeciendo las ordenes del rey?

 **Menma:** si me contestad lo mismo. Te lo diré.

 **Naruto:** bueno… durante la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi cuando Hinata y yo usamos un ataque combinado contra Óbito, Macará y el Juubi, se creo un portal que nos mando a Erthland. Paso el tiempo y conocimos personas y nos unimos al gremio Fairy Tail. Ahora tu.

 **Menma:** bueno… Sasuke había despertado el rinnegan, pero no lo podía controlar del todo, así que nos pidió ayuda a Sakura, Hinata y a mí, Sakura se encargaba de usar su control de Chakra para que el no se descontrolara, mientras trataba de usar el Kamui, Hinata y yo éramos los objetivos, así que empezamos y enseguida ese mujeriego estúpido no controlo cuanta fuerza usaba, también combine mi dai rasenring con la palma de leones de Hinata, al parecer Sakura no pudo contener a Sasuke y se abrió el vórtice que nos trajo a este que fueron las misma corrió la vos de que eramos los únicos que podíamos usar magia sin artefactos y rey nos recluto, ya que no teníamos nada, aceptamos. Paso el tiempo y nos acostumbramos a este estilo de vida, pero eso no significa que respetemos a ese anciano.

 **Naruto:** ya veo, así que ambos vivimos la misma desdicha.

 **Menma:** el pasado ya no importa- se prepara.

 **Naruto:** bueno, no en este momento- se pone en pose.

 **-Naruto Shippuden OST 1 TRACK 1-**

Naruto desaparece dejando a Menma desconcertado, se asombra por unos instantes y se corre del lugar para que aterrice Naruto con un pisotón, Menma sigue pensando en cuando se volvió tan rápido, pero de nuevo es interrumpido por Naruto que trata de dar un golpe en la cara. Naruto comienza una serie de ataques solo con sus puños, al parecer Menma solo puede esquivar, mientras que sigue sin entender de donde saco tanta energía. Cansado de ese juego, Menma, se aleja para atrás y de su pecho sale un brazo de chakra con un día rasenring, sin perder tiempo, Naruto, de su mano hace un rasengan. Ambos chocan, pero la pelea se desata nuevamente. A pesar de que este ves Menma ataca, de nuevo es limitado por la velocidad de Naruto. Una abertura se presenta cuando Naruto trata de dar un golpe directo al rostro, Sin vacilar Menma agarra el brazo, lo gira y lo estrella contra el suelo atrás de el. Naruto responde sin dejar de sostener el brazo de Menma y lo lanza arriba. Alza ambas manos en dirección a el, el chakra en sus manos cambia de color de dorado a naranja, en la izquierda, y blanco, en la derecha, mientras que formaban las cabezas del nanabi y el rokubi, respectivamente, disparo esporas y burbujas que, debilitaron y dañaron con explosiones a Menma. El cae débil.

 **Menma:** pero… como hiciste eso?

 **Naruto:** la única diferencia que hubo en nuestra historia es que a mi el sabio de los seis caminos me dio el chakra de las demás bestias con cola.

 **Menma:** en… entonces, así… lograste igualarme.

 **Naruto:** lo siento pero no pienso perder- sonriendo.

 **Menma:** yo tampoco- se pone de pie con mucho esfuerzo- quizás no lo notaste… pero… yo todabía tengo cerrado el sello del Kyubi.

 **Naruto:** de que hablas?- preocupado.

 **Menma:** pone su mano sobre el sello de su estomago, lo gira y empieza desprender mas chakra- aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!.

 **Naruto:** demo… gah!- es azotado por una de las colas de chakra oscurecido de Menma que se había convertido en el Kyubi. Naruto aterriza bien pero Menma es muy rápido y aparece enfrente de el ya preparando su brazo de zorro gigante, arremete contra Naruto y sale volando de nuevo.

 **Menma:** da las gracias a ese zorro por esto- pone sus manos enfrente de el- ¡Metralleta, Bijuu Dama!- copiando el ataque de Kurama Yin, las múltiples esferas se dirigen a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** reacciona y activa su modo Nanabi y esquiva las bijuu dama.- ahora- de nuevo cambia el color de su manto, ahora es gris y forma una especie de caparazón en la espalda y brazos, se vuelve una esfera con picos y se dirige hasta Menma, trata de usar una de sus colas para bloquear a Naruto pero ambos chocan y retroceden- tks- se limpia la cara, Menma corre de nuevo, Naruto lo imita y de su brazo derecho se va formando la cabeza del Gobi, Delfín blanco y zorro dorado colisionan cabezas, el zorro es obligado a retroceder, Naruto sin perder tiempo embiste de nuevo haciendo caer a Menma, salta por encime de el. En sus manos se forman la cabeza del sanbi y del yonbi- toma esto!- sale lava y agua disparados a su contrincante creando una gruesa capa de niebla en la cual toda la escena fue tapada. Se disipa la niebla y se da a ver que Menma fue sepultado sobre piedra caliza formada por la fusión de ambos ataques, con Naruto parado sobre el- fiu- se limpia el sufrir de la frente- si que eres fuerte- sonriente- vamos, que esto no termino- tocando, como a una puerta, la estatua de zorro. Naruto sale saltando para que la piedra comienza a desmoronarse mostrando a Menma solo con en el modo chakra nivel dos y jaleando de cansancio.- no me digas que ya te cansaste.

 **Menma:** eso debería decirlo yo, se ve a simple vista que también usaste mas chakra del que poseías.

 **Naruto:** bueno, soy propenso a terminar peor que el enemigo en cada pelea.

 **Menma:** y que quieres hacer? Dudo que puedas derrotarme y detener las cadenas de Dragón al mismo tiempo.

 **Naruto:** eh!? De que hablas?

 **Menma:** mira- señalando la gran lacrima sobre la ciudad, que estaba moviéndose- al parecer tus amigos no detuvieron al rey.

 **Naruto:** bueno no importa.

 **Menma:** eh? Que te pasa?

 **Naruto:** mira bien.

 **Menma:** que cosa?- mira de nuevo la lacrima- eso es… Panther Lili!?

 **Naruto:** así se llama ese gato negro? Como sea, el caso que se esta enfrentando a Gageel, que esta ahí para liberar a mi gremio de la Lacrima.

 **Menma:** que estupidez.

 **Naruto:** no es la única, observa- apuntando a Extalia.

 **Menma:** que acaso ustedes no conocen los limites de la idiotez?- mirando como los Exceedse esforzaban tratando de mover su isla flotante.

 **Naruto:** que te digo, simplemente no sabemos cuando rendirnos.

 **Menma:** en ese caso te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo.

 **Naruto:** eso ya lo veremos.

Se lanzan sobre el otro de nuevo, esta ves sin sus modos chakra simplemente pelean con toda la energía que les sobra, con la respiración acelerada por demasiado sobre esfuerzo. Primero Menma logra dar una patada a la rodilla de Naruto, el responde con un puño en el estomago, sin tiempo para recuperarse obtiene una patada en el brazo izquierdo, le responde a Menma con otra patada directa en pecho, sin vacilar responde con un golpe en el mentón, Naruto, a pesar de sus heridas, le devuelve el golpe. Ambos retroceden, se quedan quietos, cargan su puño derecho con chakra, se preparan y chocan ambos contra el puño del otro, dislocándose el brazo y caen de rostro al suelo. Con las miradas bajas, usando sus brazos izquierdos, tratan de levantarse, logran alzar sus miradas para fijarse con odio, no se contienen y con todas sus fuerzas se levantan, gritan con todas sus fuerzas y se embisten con sus cabezas, pero otra vez caen de cara contra el piso. Ya habían pasado unos segundos y ninguno se movía. El viento pasaba dejando un leve murmullo. Y el sol ya se había escondido hace tiempo dejándolos en la soledad de la noche.

 **Naruto:** o oye- débil.

 **Menma:** que que quieres ahora?- con mucho esfuerzo.

 **Naruto:** no crees que… tu tampoco sabes… cu cuando rendirte?

 **Menma:** so solo sigo or… denes.

Se escucha un gran estruendo que provenía del cielo, ellos aun tirados no veían nada, levantan la cara lentamente para observar comoLa lacrima gigante es absorbida por anima.

 **Menma:** eso es…

 **Naruto:** anima?

 **Menma:** pero quien…?

 **Naruto:** rayos, y yo pensaba que estaba de vago.

 **Menma:** de quien hablas?

 **¿?:** creo que se refiere a mi- dijo un encapuchado que se acercaba caminado hacia los dos rubios que seguían tirados- Naruto. ¿estas bien?

 **Naruto:** tranquilo. Todavía no acabo.

 **Menma:** tu eres…- observa con asombro- Jellar.

 **Mystogan:** ha pasado tiempo, menma.

 **Menma:** pero, creí que estabas muerto.

 **Mystogan:** para mi padre… los que no sigan sus órdenes si están muertos.

 **Menma:** entonces tu, interferias con anima?

 **Mystogan:** lo siento pero… no podía permitirlo.

 **Menma:** y que haces aquí?

 **Mystogan:** vine a terminar esto personalmente.

 **Naruto:** en que estas pensando?

 **Mystogan:** voy a pelear con mi padre.

 **Menma:** obviamente, no tienes ni idea de lo que es capas el rey.

 **Mystogan:** créeme, lo se, también se que se lo que me espera… Menma.

 **Menma:** que quieres?

 **Mystogan:** aunque fue por apenes un año, fuimos amigos. Así que te pido esto, no como príncipe a soldado, sino como amigo a amigo… me ayudarías a derrotar a mi padre?

 **Menma:** je, lo siento pero no puedo desobedecer al rey tan simplemente así como así. Y mis ordenes son claras, derrotar a este intruso.

 **Mystogan:** ya veo. Entonces- se da vuelta- procuren no matarse en cuanto se levanten. Adiós.- comienza a caminar.

 **Menma:** sabes algo?

 **Mystogan:** eh?

 **Menma:** si el rey ya no esta no voy a tener razones para no seguirte hasta el fin del mundo.

 **Mystogan:** sin voltear sonríe-entonces mejor me doy prisa si quiero recuperar a mi amigo.

Se va dejando solos a los rubios.

 **Naruto:** y ahora que?

 **Menma:** creo que ya descansamos bastante.- se empieza a levantar.

 **Naruto:** tienes razón.- ya de pie estirando el brazo.

 **Menma:** dime.

 **Naruto:** que pasa?

 **Menma:** vas a pelear en serio esta vez?

 **Naruto:** de que hablas? si ya di el ciento dos por ciento.

 **Kurama yang:** Naruto.

 **Naruto:** ah? Kurama?

 **Kurama:** si no te diste cuenta, ya puedes ir al siguiente nivel.

 **Naruto:** en serio? Por que no lo dijiste antes?

 **Kurama:** estabas muy ocupado con el cambio de chakra de las bestias que no te diste cuenta.

 **Naruto:** eso si que es una noticia,- sonriendo.

 **Menma:** deja de perder el tiempo y comenzemos. Me estas haciendo enojar.

 **Naruto:** de veras que no te pareces a mi, _ttebayo._

 **Menma:** y eso que me interesa?

 **Naruto:** a por cierto…

 **Menma:** que quieres?

 **Naruto:** por que quieres continuar?

 **Menma:** bueno, llámame infantil pero… quiero saber quien de los dos es mas fuerte.

 **Naruto:** mh, lamento decirte que no te daré ese gozo.

 **Menma:** lo mismo va para ti.

Se ponen enfrente del otro nuevamente mirando se con determinación, postran su mano sobre sus vientres y las giran comenzando a gritar mientras de sus cuerpos emanaban grandes cantidades de chakra dorado. En el campo de combate apracen las figuras de dos zorros de chakra uno un poco mas oscuro. El ambiente comienza a ponerse serio y sin perder tiempo chocan sus cabezas.

 **Bien eso fue todo esperen que a esta saga solo le quedan dos capítulos, como vieron en el próximo las cosas van a ser muy interesantes así que esperen, hasta la próxima.**


	32. Naruto vs Menma

**Hola lamento haber tardado tanto es que tuve algunos problemas con mi ordenador y ahora tengo que hacer esto desde mi tablet y no se había ocurrido. en resumen están reparando mi compu, perdi todos mis archivos y cómo soy muy despistado no se había ocurrido escribir desde mi tableta. cómo sea mejor empiezo qué voy muy atrasado. en fin comencemos.**

 **-Naruto vs Menma-**

 **-naruto shippuden ost 1 track 1-**

Mirándose con fuego en sus ojos, sin apartar sus cabezas, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, preparan sus puños, los cruzan para golpearse mutuamente en la cara. se apartan saltando para atrás.

 **Naruto:** listo?

 **Menma:** cállate de una vez.

corren hacia el otro nuevamente, Naruto gira y da un barrido con sus colas, Menma salta pero Naruto lo predijo y prepara y ejecuta una bijuudama instantánea que se estrella contra Menma haciéndolo caer, sin perder tiempo Naruto se abalanza sobre él con un rasengan en su mano de zorro, ya casi llega pero el zorro dorado oscuro desaparece sorprendiendo a Naruto, reacciona al darse cuenta que su rival está detrás de él con sus puños juntos listo para darle un golpe en la nuca, lo que ocurre dejando a Naruto debajo de los pies de Menma, este aprovecha sus colas y brazos para inmovilizar a Naruto, se encuentra cargando una bijuudama completa, Naruto se recupera desactiva su modo kurama, se encuentra en el nivel dos del manto de chakra, trata de alejarse, sin efecto ya que Menma lanza la esfera y la explosión alcanza al rubio, causando el levantamiento de mucho polvo que rodea a Menma, mira a su alrededor buscando a su doble. no importa donde observe esta tapado por una gruesa capa de tierra, esta desaparece lentamente y a una distancia considerable se nota una esfera hecha piedra qué extraña a Menma. esta piedra comienza a resquebrajarse para mostrar otra capa de arena con sellos en ella. La arena se va con el viento mostrando a un Naruto sin ningún manto de chakra, con una sonrisa simple.

 **Menma:** pero qué pasó?

 **Naruto:** eso estuvo cerca.

 **Menma:** usaste el chakra de los bijuu de nuevo no?

 **Naruto:** ¡ya no te preocupes ya se acabaron todas las reservas de ellos!- le gritó.- bueno, mejor me apresuro- activa el primer nivel de chakra de bijuu, corre como un rayo hacia Menma, ya cerca aumenta el tamaño de su brazo derecho y da un golpe qué es bloqueado fácilmente, aprovechando su velocidad y tamaño hace retroceder a Menma con golpes simples alternando entre sus brazos. cuando se encuentra debajo del gran zorro, se transforma de nuevo acertando un gancho en el mentón de su contrincante, aprovechando su descentramiento acierta un golpe simple en la cara y continua asi haciéndolo retroceder, Menma se recupera y ataja el golpe de Naruto, lo acerca a él y devuelve el gancho, gira logrando golpear a Naruto con sus colas, mandandolo a atrás, pero no se cae si no que aterriza con una vuelta y para arrodillado, se pone de pie, corre hasta Menma crea un rasengan mientras que Menma lo espera con un rasenringu, ambas técnicas colisionan con una explosión que nubla la visión de Menma haciendo que giraçe su mirada solo para que Naruto aprovecha y lo tumba con su cuerpo, ambos caen. en suelo Naruto da un golpe al rostro del zorro. en esa mano se encuentra un clon de Naruto que le daba un un puñetazo al cuerpo real de Menma que estaba en la cabeza del zorro. Usando sus piernas aparta a Naruto. con uno sonriendo de emoción y el otro serio como siempre, se lanzan de nuevo.

Naruto da un golpe a la cabeza y Menma responde con un gancho, Naruto agarra el brazo, se voltea y hace girar a su contrincante estrellandolo contra el suelo, Menma agarra ambos brazos de Naruto con sus colas, prepara su puño derecho concentrando su poder ahí y manda lejos a Naruto estrellándose con varios edificios en el camino para terminar en cuatro patas al borde de lo que es la isla flotante de la capital, Menma se acerca a gran velocidad, tumba y cae junto a Naruto de la isla.

En la lejanía un dragon slayer azabache observa con seriedad y un poco de miedo la pelea de los dos monstruos.

 **Gajeel:** y luego dicen que yo asusto.- continúa con su camino por la destruida ciudad hasta encontrarse con algo inesperado, el rubio qué se supone que está peleando a varios kilómetros, estaba junto a Hinata. el rubio se percata de su presencia.

 **Naruto:** a Gajeel, que haces aqui?

 **Gajeel:** eso debería decir yo, que no estas peleando allá?

 **Naruto:** solo soy un clon, Hinata se lastimo demasiado así que me quede. pero y tu?

 **Gajeel:** Ese tal Mystogan me dijo que debía encontrar a los otros DragonSlayers, dice que nuestra magia es la única capaz de detener lo que se avecina.

 **Naruto:** ja ja, como siempre tan misterioso. pero seguramente tiene razón- levanta el puño- vamos que al ser un clon voy a desaparecer dentro de poco.

 **Gajeel:** quieres qué... los choquemos?

 **Naruto:** Si

 **Gajeel:** no entiendo pero si tu lo dices- levanta el puño y los chocan.

Naruto cierra los ojos y Gajeel se queda intrigado por lo que hace, el ambiente es muy silencioso y nada ocurre por un rato. Naruto abre los ojos.

 **Naruto:** listo.

 **Gajeel:** no entiendo nada que- el tatuaje de un dragón gris metálico se forma en su brazo derecho- qué es esto!? mi poder se incrementó.

 **Naruto:** es el sello que le hice a Wendy y a Natsu, estoy seguro que lo vas necesitar.

 **Gajeel:** ya te habias tardado.- Naruto se postra sobre su rodilla derecha se le ve cansado.- oye. estas bien?

 **Naruto:** te lo dije estoy por desaparecer. mejor date prisa y encuentra a los demás.

 **Gajeel:** gracias por esto, no lo desperdiciaré.

 **Naruto:** cuento contigo- desaparece.

 **Gajeel:** m?- nota cómo Hinata está despertando y se acerca a ella- oye, ya estas mejor?

 **Hinata:** ah? Gajeel? - se sienta- qué está pasando?

 **Gajeel:** por lo que pude ver, la lacrima que contenia al gremio desapareció al parecer Mystogan tuvo algo qué ver.

 **Hinata:** y los demás?

 **Gajeel:** en realidad no lo se, hace un rato estaba peleando con un gato llamado Pather Lili, si que es muy fuerte- señalando su apariencia- la Erza de este mundo lo tomó por traidor cuando lo vio ayudando a la reina de los Exceed y trato de eliminarlo, por suerte Mystogan llegó y salvó su vida, ahí aparece nuestra Erza y ellas dos comenzaron a pelear. no me dijo nada sobre los demás, solo Mystogan me pidió que vaya a esa gran puerta en la entrada del castillo.

 **Hinata:** no entiendo nada.- se toca la cabeza.

 **Gajeel:** mejor sigue descansando, obviamente no estas lista para otra pelea.

 **Hinata:** ha cierto, y Naruto-kun?

 **Gajeel:** ahora se encuentra en pleno enfrentamiento con su contraparte. y creeme es mejor no interferir en esa pelea.

 **Hinata:** por qué lo dices?

 **Gajeel:** esa pelea es más de monstruos qué de magos.

 **Hinata:** no me puedo quedar quieta sabiendo que Naruto-kun podría estar en peligro- trata de levantarse sin éxito.

 **Gajeel:** en esa condición solo serías un estorbo para el, mejor quédate aquí, fuera del peligro.

 **Hinata:** es tan injusto, me siento un estorbo de nuevo.

 **Gajeel:** yo no lo veria asi.

 **Hinata:** qué quieres decir?

 **Gajeel:** peleaste contra ella, verdad?- señalando a la Hinata de Edolas.- obviamente es muy fuerte para dejarte en esas condiciones, piensalo cómo qué pudiste abrirle el camino a Naruto.

 **Hinata:** ahora que lo pienso tienes razón.

 **Gajeel:** como sea , tengo que apresurarme, lo que sea que se avecine debe ser muy pesado.- se pone en marcha- nos vemos.

solo se queda HInata sentada en medio de las ruinas.

 **Hinata:** es cierto Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun estará bien.

 **-** **Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 26 - Keisei Gyakuten-**

Con Menma aún aferrado a él, Naruto lo agarra de la cabeza, la levanta y comienza a darle golpes simples queriendo zafarse de él, Menma se desconcentra y suelta a Naruto, aprovecha esta situación para cambiar las posiciones dejando a Menma debajo de Naruto, Menma no lo acepta y comienzan a girar a medida que caen y aumenta la velocidad hasta que los dos caen al océano alejados a miles de pies de la isla de la capital, aún debajo del agua continúan con su riña sin perder intensidad, Naruto trata de hacer una BijuuDama pero es interrumpido por un golpe en el estómago, provocando que esta explote causando un gran maremoto en la superficie, pero eso no detiene a los dos ninjas que sin ya nada que planear, peleando como verdaderas bestias. ambos se golpean el hocico y retroceden. se paran sobre el agua y corriendo con sus cuatro patas corren para colisionar cabezas de nuevo, los dos giran, preparan y se dan un codazo mutuo en la nuca, rotan y uno por debajo y el otro saltando, lanzan sus Rasen Shuriken y DaiRasenRingu, chocan, pero no importa por qué Naruto pasa por la explosión en el segundo nivel de Chakra a toda velocidad para llegar hasta Menma obligándolo a Hacer lo mismo, el retrocede seguido por Naruto por el campo de batalla acuático, como dos rayos en movimiento y chocando de vez en cuando, provocando ondas expansivas, Naruto se adelanta tratando de interceptar a Menma , pero él se detiene y salta hacia arriba, en menos de un segundo, es seguido por Naruto y el aire ambos girando y chocando entre ellos, de a poco esa fricción va creando un remolino de agua alrededor de ellos hasta cubrirlos por completo, este desaparece en lo que se muestra cómo ambos están uno frente al otro con los antebrazos colisionando. se separan retrocediendo a varios metros. se miran nuevamente, con cansancio. Naruto carga su rasengan y Menma un rasenringu corren con determinación a ganar, dejando altas olas producidas por la intensidad de sus pisadas ya cerca ambos gritan el nombre de su respectivo ataque qué se estrellan dejando a los portadores suspendidos en un espacio blanco donde se miran pacíficamente, ser hace notar que ese espacio es una esfera, que se está rompiendo para producir una gran explosión y mandandolos a los dos lejos uno del otro. ambos quedan flotando sobre el agua sin sus modos.

 **-Fin Soundtrack-**

solo es Menma quien todavía tiene fuerza para levantarse y caminar, aunque sea muy adolorido, agarrándole el brazo derecho qué está roto, se acerca lentamente a Naruto, qué sigue sin levantarse. El rubio de cabello largo va con un paso lento pero constante. solo faltan un par de metros y Naruto sigue quieto.

 **Menma:** qué te pasa?- da pasos cada vez más lentos- a donde se fue esa energía de antes?- de su brazo lastimado caen gotas de sangre que se difuminan al par que caen al agua- no era que no me ibas a dar la satisfacción de ganar?- se detiene al estar enfrente a Naruto- entonces se acabó- todo se silencia cuando con su brazo izquierdo crea un Dai rasenringu, como si de una sierra se tratase,Menma lo acerca lentamente- muere… Uzumaki Naruto.

 **-Naruto Shippuden ost - My name V2-**

Todo empieza a temblar y debajo de ellos un resplandor dorado comienza a emerger, enseguida el chakra dorado cubre la escena, Naruto se levanta y se convierte en Kyubi agarrando a Menma con su mano.

 **Naruto:** ¡todavia no termino!- y lanza a Menma al mar hundiéndose por la fuerza con la que fue azotado.

 **Menma:** no tarda nada en regresar transformado en zorro para emerger del agua y pararse sobre ella- esta vez…- levanta su puño y avecina su golpe en lo que grita- ¡quedaras abajo de mi!

Naruto lo imita y chocan sus golpes, lo que causa una onda de viento que los obliga a retroceder junto con el agua. Menma enreda sus colas en su mano haciendo un puño gigante que da contra Naruto que solo trata de no retroceder contra el golpe, Menma prepara el mismo ataque, solo qué esta vez Naruto lo ataja, hace girar a su contraparte y lo azota contra el agua y remata con un pisotón, Menma alarga su brazo, toma el rostro de Naruto y lo hunde con el. Naruto trata de safarse pero sin éxito solo consigue que Menma le de un codazo el la espina. Usa su colas para agarrar el cuello de Menma, aprovechando que lo soltó lo levanta para usar ambos brazos y lanzarlo lo más alto posible.

 **Naruto:** Bijuu Dama!- la esfera llega a Menma haciendo gritar y caer envuelto en humo al mar.

Eso no importa cuando un tornado dorado se crea alrededor de Menma. Su forma también cambia ya que en su brazo derecho se manifestaron los huesos del Kyubi, su capa se torno roja, mientras que el resto seguía dorado cambiando el símbolo del círculo a la de un zorro demonio y de sus ojos emanaba grandes cantidades de chakra carmesí.

Corre hacia Naruto, de forma endemoniada, Naruto trata de agarrarlo con su mano pero Menma es demasiado rápido, este se pone a girar alrededor de Naruto, para cuando él se dio cuenta ya estaba rodeado por varios clones que saltaban hacia él con unas mini BijuuDama , no lo pudo evitar y estas explotan en el. Menma no se detiene y se transforma en un Kyubi medio controlado y otras partes rojas. Embiste a Naruto hasta tumbarlo por completo, se postra sobre él y comienza darle varios golpes a la cabeza, hasta que logra meter su mano dentro y sacar a Naruto, haciendo desactivar su modo zorro, Menma se prepara y cómo a una pelota de baseball lanza a Naruto al aire, haciéndolo chocar contra una isla flotante cercana. Menma se queda quieto por unos momentos mientras observa cómo la isla se va destruyendo pieza por pieza, esta cae al mar. En esa lejanía donde algunos pedazos de rocas todavía quedan flotando, qué se dispersan poco a poco dejando ver a un Naruto de nuevo convertido en zorro.

Lo dos ponen sus manos enfrente de ellos.

 **Naruto/Menma:** ¡Bijuu Rasen Shuriken planetario!

Ambos lanzan una BijuuDama en en forma de rasen shuriken con otras esferas más pequeñas orbitando en el original. Recorriendo su camino a gran velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido. Ya a punto de llegar al otro objetivo estas no chocan solo se rozan al punto que solo se tocan la puntas del shuriken. Atraídas por su fuerza comienzan a rotar entre sí creando un tornado, van girando cada vez más rápido, al mismo tiempo que se elevan subiendo por todas las islas, hasta qué suben más alto que la isla de la capital. Ante la mirada atónita de todos los ciudadanos, el gremio de Fairy Tail de Edolas, las Erzas, el rey Fausto, los DragonSlayers y los Exceed. Explotan causando una gran explosión en el cielo dejando estupefactos a todos.

Durante su pelea con Nightwalker

 **Erza:** ese poder…

Junto a Natsu y Gajeel, en contra el rey con Forma Armin.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nee

 **Natsu:** toca en el hombro a la niña- parece que el se esta esforzando más que nosotros.

 **Gajeel:** no podemos dejar que se nos adelante más que ahora.

 **Natsu:** vamos, debemos derrotar a este loco antes que el.

Los tres cazadores se lanzan contra el dragón acorazado.

De vuelta, a varios pies de distancia, en la pelea de los dos zorros. Naruto se desplaza a la mano de su transformación, imitando al movimiento anterior de Menma, se arroja al aire su modo se desactiva. Sin perder tiempo Menma crea otros ocho clones de él en modo zorro, se ponen en posición, preparan nueve Bijuu Damas y son lanzadas hacia Naruto que seguía cayendo a gran velocidad, las esferas ya estan frente a él y en menos de un segundo como si pudiera volar las esquiva. Los clones de Menma desaparecen, pone su mano enfrente de el y unos látigos de chakra salen de él, girando en el aire Naruto logra evadirlos, prepara su puño y al llegar hasta el zorro semi-demonio, entra y golpea con toda su fuerza a Menma en el rostro. Haciéndolo desactivar su modo y lanzándolo al mar con gran intensidad

A pesar de que pudo dejar fuera de combate a Menma, Naruto no estaba en buenas condiciones para siquiera seguir de pie y solo cae al mar. al zambullirse solo se hunde lentamente con unas últimas burbujas saliendo de su boca en lo que se sumerge en las oscuras profundidades de esa arrecife.

El silencio desolador invade el campo acuático, cual fue testigo de una brutal batalla. las olas se mecen con calma en lo que las aves se postran en la isla destruida. En medio de vasto piélago una pequeña burbuja se asoma a la superficie. Seguido por un brazo con vestimentas negras con borde naranja, algo destruidas. La mano de este brazo se apoya sobre el agua y haciendo fuerza logra sacar su cabeza y recuperar el aliento, era Naruto. Cansado, adolorido, hecho un desastre y al borde de la muerte, como siempre. con el mayor esfuerzo posible saca todo su cuerpo del agua y se acuesta sobre esta. sigue con la respiración acelerada y tose algo de líquido. Solo se queda ahí, ya no puede producir más chakra y se deja flotar. observa cómo el cielo se hace notar una gran explosión de fuego, viento y de hierro, todo eso acompañado por el rugido de una bestia reconocible para el rubio. Solo da una débil, pero sincera sonrisa.

Pasa el rato y el ya esta dormido, dejándose llevar por la corriente, se encontraba a unos kilómetros lejos de la capital, pero sigue siendo visible allá arriba. su sueño es interrumpido por un leve golpe a la cabeza, abre los ojos sin voltear a ver con que había chocado.

 **Naruto:** cómo te encuentras?

 **Menma:** me e sentido mejor.

 **Naruto:** ni siquiera en ese estado dejarás de ser así?

 **Menma:** no todos somos alegres todo el tiempo.

 **Naruto:** te puedo hacer una pregunta?

 **Menma:** se que no importa mi respuesta así que... anda.

 **Naruto:** Es algo que me pregunto desde que la vi. ¿ Qué sientes por Hinata?

 **Menma:** pasa el momento y no dice nada- la verdad…- naruto se intriga- es alguien realmente molesta.- Naruto se decepciona- pero…- de nuevo captó su atención- creo que… admiro su determinación.

 **Naruto:** y no has pensado de darle una oportunidad?

 **Menma:** creo que la dejó entrar, se va a decepcionar.

 **Naruto:** no lo creo.

 **Menma:** por qué?

 **Naruto:** si ella se fuera a decepcionar contigo, no se hubiera quedado a tu lado en este ni en el otro mundo.

 **Menma:** supongo que nunca note eso.

 **Naruto:** ademas estoy seguro que le gustaría estar con alguien tan fuerte como tu.

 **Naruto:** je, no se si aceptar el ser más fuerte.

 **Menma:** no voy a aceptar tu piedad. pero… ¿por qué lo dices?

 **Naruto:** no es obvio? creo que estoy peor que tu.

 **Menma:** lo veas cómo lo veas yo caí primero. así que no tienes otra opción.

 **Naruto:** parece que nos parecemos en otra cosa además de la cara.

 **Menma:** ya callate, haces más doloroso esto.

 **Naruto:** je je je.

 **Bien eso es todo por ahora, de nuevo lamento haber tardado tanto, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, no será uno por día pero si sera cada dos o tres, gracias por esperar tanto, ya fue casi un mes completo desde que publique, cómo sea, solo le queda un cap a esta saga asi que esperen ( no se preocupen no será tanto).**


	33. Adiós Edolas

**-Adios Edolas-**

El sol se levantaba horizonte y los dos rubios seguían flotando dejando llevar sus cuerpos por la corriente. Solo Menma contemplo esa escena ya que Naruto se había quedado dormido. La versión amargada se apiado de él y decidió despertarlo. Uno pensaría que después de lo que pasaron lo haría simplemente moviendo su cabeza. Todo lo contrario , Menma se sentó sobre el agua y dio golpe en la cabeza de Naruto, provocando que se hunda su cabeza, y despertandolo.

 **Naruto:** se pone de pie sobre el agua, después de recuperarse de casi ahogarse- ¡Qué te pasa, idiota! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

 **Menma:** ¿qué acaso no tratábamos de hacer eso hace unas horas?

 **Naruto:** se sienta su lado- qué acaso nunca vas a cambiar? tendrás más amigos si lo intentaras, _ttebayo._

 **Menma:** si quieres la respuesta, preguntaselo a tu espejo- dejando a Naruto con cara de reproche.- además… aunque no lo demuestre, si me preocupo por mis camaradas.

 **Naruto:** bueno, otra cosa que tenemos en común- con una gran sonrisa.

 **Menma:** mira serio el cielo.

 **Naruto:** qué pasa?

 **Menma:** la capital, se encuentra en calma.

 **Naruto:** no te entiendo nada.

 **Menma:** significa que todos los combates que habían ya se detuvieron.

 **Naruto:** por qué no dijiste eso antes?

 **Menma:** suspira- no importa, cómo sea. vamos?

 **Naruto:** si, seguramente Hinata está preocupada.

Los dos se ponen de pie y con un simple caminar se ponen en marcha a la capital del reino de Edolas.

Mientras tanto en la capital, la magia se había acabado, todos los habitantes de Edolas se encontraban en pánico. Los héroes se encontraban descansando después de tan dura batalla contra el Dorma Armin.

 **Natsu:** Parece que se acabó.

 **Gajeel:** estoy seguro qué metalicana era más fuerte que eso.

 **Natsu:** lo mismo digo de Igneel.

 **Wendy:** aun asi, estoy muy cansada.

 **Natsu:** vamos, aún tenemos que ir a casa- extendiendo su mano.

 **Wendy:** si, pero…

 **Gajeel:** qué pasa ahora?

 **Wendy:** hace mucho qué no siento la energia de Naruto-nee.

 **Gajeel:** cuando aprendiste eso?

 **Natsu:** eso no importa, tiene razón. tampoco siento su olor en la zona.

 **Gajeel:** después de ese ataque que vimos, seguramente está descanso.

 **Wendy:** no lo creo.- tomando la atención de los chicos- el me dijo qué no importa si le rompen todos los huesos del cuerpo siempre, siempre mantendrá su camino sin detenerse.

 **Natsu:** bueno, es cierto.- comienzan a caminar en la dirección que les indiquen sus narices- vamos, te apuesto que te estará esperando.- haciendo sonreír a Wendy.

caminaron aun paso lento por un buen rato, con el paisaje de la destruida ciudad. con una pequeña risa al saber quien causó tanta destrucciòn. sus energías se estaban acabando ya qué no se recuperaron por completo, el primero en caer fue Gajeel, Natsu y Wendy siguieron caminando, Natsu no lo resistió y cayó. Wendy apenas podía seguir adelante, su vison se volvió borrosa y empezó a entre cerrar los ojos, ya no lo daba más y dejo su cuerpo caer. su caída fue detenida por una espalda con un sobretodo negro corto desgarrado.

 **Wendy:** Llegaste justo a tiempo.

 **Naruto:** un héroe siempre llega en el momento justo- sonriendo.

 **Wendy:** si- devolviendole la sonrisa.

Mirando la escena, Natsu y Gajeel, rieron de alegría. Naruto y su pequeña hermana se abrazaron, por reencontrarse después de tan brutales combates. La pequeña se llenó de gozo de tener a su querido hermano mayor a su lado. Se prolongó demasiado esa muestra de afecto. El tierno momento fue interrumpido al ver al sujeto detrás de Naruto, no eras más que su doble. Eso altera un poco a Wendy, Naruto se encargó de tranquilizarla, al explicarle que su pelea a pesar de ser a muerte para Menma ya todo estaba en orden. De todos modos el no se quedó por demasiado tiempo, se retiró después de decirle a Naruto…

 **Menma:** oye idiota…- se da la vuelta- tengamos otra batalla memorable.

 **Naruto:** primero se quedó mudo, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja- si, cuando quieras.

después de ayudar a los DragonSlayers a recuperarse. Todos se dirigieron al borde de la ciudad donde se encontraba Gray junto a los miembros de Fairy Tail de Edolas.

 **Naruto:** parece qué todo esta en orden aqui- señalando la pila de soldados derrotados.

 **Gray:** si, aunque yo no hice mucho.

 **Naruto:** a qué te refieres?

 **Natsu Dragion:** se refiere a esto- emanado fuego de mano.

 **Natsu:** genial, hasta qué decidiste parecerte más a mi- abrazandolo de brazo.

 **Natsu Dragion:** fue gracias a el- señalando a Naruto.

 **Gray:** qué quiere decir?  
 **Naruto:** bueno, cuando nos conocimos, note que en su interior había canales de chakra inactivos, solo fue cuestión de pasarle algo de mi energía para activarlos.

 **Natsu:** ah, no entendí nada.

 **Naruto:** simplemente le pase poder para que él pudiera producir el suyo.

 **Natsu Dragion:** estas diciendo que todos los de este mundo están haci?

 **Naruto:** bueno eso creo.

 **Natsu Dragion:** mmm- mirando a sus compañeros

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun- viniendo corriendo con una gran sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas de alivio saliendo, Naruto no pudo evitar correr para recibirla con un gran abrazo, Hinata seguia aliviada por verlo vivo- pude sentir tu chakra desvaneciendo.

 **Naruto:** no te preocupes tratare de no hacerte preocupar tanto.

Hinata no fue la única en llegar, detrás de ella se acercaba el pequeño zorro de color naranja.

 **Naruto:** oye, donde has estado?

 **Kurama yin:** trata de mantenerte de pie cuando han drenado toda tu energia.

 **Naruto:** te mentiría si te digo qué no me paso.

 **Kurama yin:** cómo sea, y bien? qué hacemos ahora?

 **Naruto:** bueno, supongo que deberíamos encontrar a mystogan,para qué nos devuelva a Earthland.

 **Gray:** suena bien, pero dónde estará?

 **Panther lily:** yo se donde se encuentra.

 **Gajeel:** ya te encuentras mejor?  
 **Panther Lily:** no te preocupes, la herida ya fue cerrada:

 **Gray:** bien donde encontraremos a Mystogan?

 **Panther Lily:** los ciudadanos estan conmocionados, seguramente buscaran consuelo en su lider, es lo qué quería Jellar.

 **Hinata:** dices qué Mystogan tratara de guiar al reino de Edolas?

 **Naruto:** me parece muy complicado desde su posición.

 **Natsu:** qué quieres decir?

 **Naruto:** bueno técnicamente el causo todo esto, ademas él es un extraño para el pueblo y nadie sabe qué es el hijo del rey.

 **Gray:** cuando lo dices asi.

 **Wendy:** mmm, y si lo ayudamos?

 **Naruto:** de qué hablas?

En la plaza central se concentraban los ciudadanos de la devastada ciudad, todos estaban abuchando a Mystogan por presentarse como el heredero de Edolas.

 **Habitante de Edolas 1:** ya callate!

 **Habitante de Edolas 2:** ¡¿quien no dice que tu causaste esto para quedarte con el trono?!

 **Mystogan:** tienen qué creerme el rey quería quedarse con toda la magia para sí mismo.

 **Habitante de Edolas 3:** silencio!- lanza una piedra- deja de insultar a nuestro rey.

todos siguieron al primero y comenzaron a arrojar piedras a Mystogan.

El alboroto fue interrumpido por una gran explosión atrás de los ciudadanos, esta fue acompañada por otras más a los alrededores y por una carcajada desquiciada y una voz profunda y sobre el techo de uno de los pequeños edificios se postraron cuatro figuras.

 **Naruto (voz Kurama):** JAJAJAJA, ¡arrodillense ante el gran señor demonio Kitsune! ¡y mis secuaces DragonSlayers!

Los cazadores comenzaron una olas de destrucción a lo que quedaba de la ciudad

 **Mystogan:** pero qué están…!?

 **Naruto (voz Kurama):** asi qué tu eres el heredero de Edolas.

 **Mystogan:** qué crees qué haces!?

 **Naruto (voz Kurama):** qué qué hago?- salta al suelo- cumplo con mi destino de destruir Edolas.

 **Mystogan:** de qué hablas!?

 **Naruto (voz Kurama):** verás, hace mucho se profetizó que yo gobernaría toda la tierra. pero tambien decia que un príncipe se interpondrá ante mi. Entonces decidí capturar al rey antes de que te progenitora- aparece en una nube de humo el rey Fausto atado- parace que no tuve en cuenta que pudiste haber desaparecido.- patea al rey- como sea, te derrotare aquí y ahora.

 **Habitante de Edolas 1:** qué demonios crees qué le haces al rey!?

 **Naruto (voz Kurama):** aparece de repente frente al hombre- cállate- dice tranquilo antes de golpearlo.- bueno ya que la basura fue sacada del campo. comenzamos?

 **Mystogan:** (qué se propone?)

 **Naruto (voz Kurama):** sus uñas se alargan y se vuelven punzantes, sus marcas quedan rasgadas, sus ojos se vuelven rojos con las pupilas agudas y empieza a emanar chakra carmesi.- aquí voy!

 **Mystogan:** cómo quieras.

ambos corren hacia el otro. al estar frente a frente el tiempo se detiene y se miran a los ojos. a pesar de eran los de un demonio, Mystogan pudo notar la bondad en Naruto, aunque no lo comprendió de inmediato. el tiempo se despertó de nuevo y cruzaron puños que dieron en la cara del otro. Mystogan agarró el brazo de Naruto y lo volteo para estrellarlo contra el suelo, levantando mucho polvo eso no importo ya que Naruto se levanto rápido y dio un golpe en el mentón de Mystogan, el giro y trato de dar una patada a Naruto pero fue bloqueada, pero él no se dio cuenta que Mystogan esperaba que hiciera eso para darle otro golpe a la cara, alejándose un poco, de nuevo va hacia Naruto pero al chocar solo se quedan mirandose.

 **Mystogan:** qué estás haciendo?

 **Naruto :** te estoy ayudando.

 **Mystogan:** cómo puede esto ayudarme?  
 **Naruto :** mira bien.

 **Mystogan:** de qué hablas?

Mystogan noto algo en el ambiente, fue que los ciudadanos que antes le abuchearon, ahora lo animan a continuar con la pelea,aceptando que él era el príncipe de Edolas.

 **Mystogan:** entiendo, gracias.

 **Naruto:** no te relajes aún, si no te diste cuenta esto es una despedida del gremio. a nuestro estilo.

 **Mystogan:** mh, entonces demos un buen espectáculo

Haciendo jurar que nunca comprometería al gremio. Naruto se despidió de Mystogan en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Al final tenía que perder para completar el plan, Mystogan dio un último golpe haciendo caer a Naruto que enseguida fue presidido por los DragonSlayers y se van del lugar dejando a Mystogan donde pertenece, junto a su pueblo.

Anima no tardó en aparecer para llevarse toda la magia, junto a los seres con magia en su interior, si a Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza y los Exceed. Pero Naruto, Hinata y Kurama no estaban siendo afectados, Naruto reacciono rápido y usando el chakra del nanabi tomó a sus compañeros y siguió al resto. Al llegar a anima todo se volvió blanco y Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. al abrirlos se encontraba acostado en el bosque, se levanto y de un salto subio a la copa de un árbol, su cara se decoró con una sonrisa al ver un paisaje más qué familiar, se encontraba observando la ciudad de Magnolia.

 **Naruto:** estoy devuelta.


	34. Sin descanso

**-Sin descanso-**

Todo estaba como antes de que anima lo absorbiera. A lo lejos se precipitaba una lluvia y Naruto decidió bajarse del árbol e ir junto a sus amigos.

 **Naruto:** se encuentran todos bien?- observa cómo todos, incluyendo los Exceed, se van levantando.

 **Hinata:** si.

 **Wendy:** parece ser que regresamos a las afueras de Magnolia.

 **Lucy:** en serio?

 **Gray:** qué alivio, todo esta me dejó exhausto.

 **Natsu:** vamos, te oyes cómo un anciano.- cae rendido.

 **Gray:** decias?

 **Natsu:** yo pelee contra un gran dragón, así que si tengo una excusa.- todos se ríen.

de entre los arbustos salen la reina Shagotte junto a Nichiya y Nadi.

 **Naruto:** un Exceed?

 **Kurama Yin:** y no cualquiera.

 **Shagotte:** por favor, ya no soy una reina.

 **Naruto:** reina!?

 **Wendy:** cierto, tu no fuiste a Extalia- se acerca a Naruto- ella es… era la reina de los Exceed que vivían en Edolas.

 **Naruto:** ya veo. pero qué hacen aquí?

 **Shagotte:** anima absorbe magia en Edolas somos las únicas criaturas con magia en el interior.

 **Erza:** eso explica por qué fuimos absorbidos de nuevo.

 **Wendy:** entonces, qué harán ahora? es decir con anima cerrada no pueden regresar a Extalia.

 **Shagotte:** está bien- sorprendiendo a todos- en Edolas solo le causamos problemas a los humanos.

 **Nadi:** tomaremos esta oportunidad para crear un nuevo reino desde cero.

 **Nichiya:** uno donde todos seremos iguales.

 **Lucky:** todos?- apareciendo junto a Marl.

 **Shagotte:** no me olvidado de ustedes, en todos estos años.

 **Happy:** entonces los dejara regresar con ustedes- alegre.

 **Shagotte:** por supuesto, todavía tengo muchos errores que corregir.

 **Charle:** pues vete y hazlo- arrogante.

 **Shagotte:** sonríe- ( si qué se parece a mì)

 **Happy:** deberías ser más agradable.

 **Shagotte:** no, esta bien, aun es joven tiene mucho por comprender de cómo gobernar.

 **Happy:** por qué lo dice así?

 **Shagotte:** bueno creo ya tenemos que irnos- alza vuelo y es seguida por demás Exceed, dejando a los héroes en ese bosque.

 **Happy:** creo que evadió mi pregunta.

 **Gajeel:** esperen! donde mi gato?

 **Natsu:** cuando conseguiste un gato?

De entre los arbustos sale una versión pequeña del Panther lily con el que Gajeel combatió en Edolas.

 **Panther Lily:** compañero.

 **Gajeel:** quien eres tu!?

 **Panther Lily:** soy yo, parece que al entrar a este mundo mi magia se comprimió dejándome en esta forma. eso no importa, he capturado a alguien sospechoso.

 **Gajeel:** no entiendo.

 **Panther Lily:** de entre los arbustos saca a una atada Lisanna- se estaba escondiendo detrás de ustedes.

 **Lisanna:** déjame ir, yo no soy sospechosa- su presencia sorprende a todos.

 **Natsu:** la Lisanna de Edolas?

 **Naruto:** oye Panther, podrías dejarla ir? ella es amiga.

 **Happy:** Naruto, puede que ella Lisanna, pero no es nuestra Lisanna.

Hinata se acerca a ella.

 **Hinata:** bienvenida a casa- con una cálida sonrisa.

 **Lisanna:** a punto de llorar- Hi Hinataaa- la abraza y suelta sus lágrimas.

 **Gray:** oye, estas diciendo que ella es…

 **Natsu:** se acerca a las dos chicas abrazadas- Li Li Lisa… gah!- es tumbado por un gran abrazo de Lisanna.

 **Lisanna:** Natsu! en verdad eres tu.- aun abrazandolo en el suelo.

 **Natsu:** Lisanna- devuelve el abrazo. alrededor todos, sus antiguos amigos, siguen sorprendidos.

La lluvia ya se hizo presente por toda Magnolia. Ese ambiente solo era más melancólico para los dos hermanos albino que se encontraban en frente de una tumba en la catedral. Sin importar de qué se encontraban debajo de una sombrilla roja, sus lágrimas mojaban sus prendas. Detrás de ellos se oían pasos de chapoteo de agua, que se acercaban. El hombre quiso darse la vuelta para gritar qué se largue pero sus labios fueron detenidos al ver a la persona por la cual estaba llorando. Su hermana noto eso y se dio vuelta para acompañar a su hermano en el llanto. Lisanna no lo aguanto más y corrió hacia ellos, impulsados por su instinto la imitaron y tiraron su sombrilla. cuando ya estaban abrazados finalmente se juntaron los tres Strauss.

Ya había pasado un día desde que Lisanna regreso y después de que Naruto aclarara la razón por la que todos tuvieron un sueño extraño donde se encontraban dentro de un cristal. Todo el gremio se puso de fiesta al saber por qué Lisanna estaba devuelta, ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas pero el gremio seguía celebrando y hablando con Lisanna sobre qué pasó. Ahora Lisanna se encuentra charlando con Lucy.

 **Lucy:** ya veo, así que anima de absorbió cuando estuviste apunto de morir, qué suerte qué ser rodeada por tanta magia te pudo curar las heridas. sabes, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, es que escuchaba tantas cosas de ti.

 **Lisanna:** tambien me han hablado mucho de ti.

 **Lucy:** dime, fueron cosas buenas. Ya que de ellos puedo esperar lo que sea,

 **Lisanna:** tranquila, fueron cosas buenas. pero tienes razón- llamando la atención de la rubia- de este gremio, único e irremplazable, se puede esperar lo que sea. pero esa es su magia inigualable- Lucy se quedó mirando asombrada.

 **Lisanna:** también me contaron que andas con Natsu- sonriendo de forma inocente.

 **Lucy:** ha ha no no es eso, simplemente siempre termino siendo arrastrada por ellos.- Lisanna se pone a reír.

Unas mesas más adelante.

 **Gray:** Juvia por qué cambiaste tu peinado?

 **Juvia:** bueno,( **Happy:** al Gray de Edolas le gustaba Juvia, quizás sea por su peinado.) eso.

 **Gray:** estoy seguro que el peinado no tenía nada que ver! pero?! qué estoy diciendo!?

 **Juvia:** Gray-sama ya no te resistas más a tus sentimientos- empezando a corretear.

Así el día paso de forma tranquila. Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba durmiendo en su cama.

 **Wendy:** NARUTO-NEE!- haciéndolo caer de la cama.

 **Naruto:** qué pasa?! Una emergencia? eh?

 **Wendy:** te llegó una carta- mostrándola con una sonrisa inocente, dejando al rubio estupefacto.

 **Naruto:** ¡Para eso me despiertas de esa manera!- en lo que grita esò, Wendy ya se encuentra corriendo lejos del cuarto.- rayos, mira qué despertarme así- abre el sobre- "Naruto soy Son Goku, te mando esta carta para pedirte que vengas a la ciudad Era, el consejo mágico a capturado a Kokuo y a Saiken, por lo que tengo entendido saben de nuestra existencia y quieren reunirnos a todos para usarnos para un tipo de arma. Eso es todo lo que se, es demasiado sospechoso. ven rápido, te necesitamos.

PD: creo ya mandaron a unos mercenarios muy fuertes por Kurama, vigilalo."- terminado de leer, corre a la sala donde se encuentran todos.

 **Charle:** qué te pasa? pones esa cara por una simple broma?

 **Naruto** : eso no importa.

 **Hinata:** qué sucede Naruto-kun?

 **Naruto:** Son, me acaba de enviar una carta me dice que el consejo mágico está reuniendo a los BIjuu.

 **Kurama Yin:** qué dices?

 **Hinata:** por qué querrá el consejo mágico a los Bijuu?

 **Naruto:** la carta dice que para un arma, pero también dice que ya capturaron a dos y ya enviaron a alguien por Kurama.

 **Wendy;** dices qué sujetos más fuertes que los BIjuu viene hacia aquí?

 **Charle:** qué hacemos?

 **Naruto:** junto con la carta vino un mapa con un lugar marcado para qué nos juntemos con Son.

 **Kurama Yin:** mmm, no es que me preocupe, pero no es mejor esperar que vengan para atacarlos.

 **Naruto:** Kurama, en lo que nosotros nos quedamos sentados, están capturando a tus hermanos.

 **Kurama yin:** resignado- tienes razón.

 **Naruto:** bien, ustedes quedense aqui y preparen todo para partir.

 **Hinata:** qué vas a hacer?

 **Naruto:** tranquila, solo iré al gremio por una misión larga para justificar nuestra ausencia.

 **Charle:** vaya, si tienes cerebro.- Naruto solo gruñó y salió del departamento.

Corrió a toda velocidad al gremio. Cuando ya llegó lo primero que hizo fue ir al tablero de misiones. no miro cual agarro y se acerca a Mirajane.

 **Naruto:** Mirajane, tomaré esta!

 **Mirajane:** baya, por qué tanto apuro?

 **Naruto:** yo no estoy apurado, solo necesito salir de aquí.

 **Mirajane:** ocurre algo?

 **Naruto:** ha, no, solo necesitábamos una excusa para salir de viaje.

 **Mirajane:** cuando decis todos ¿te referis a ti, Hinata y Wendy?

 **Naruto:** si

 **Mirajane:** bueno, ya esta listo. puedes irte, qué tengan buen viaje.

 **Naruto:** gracias, nos vemos- se retira.

De nuevo en el departamento, Hinata ya lo esperaba con su mochila lista. Empacaron un pequeño almuerzo improvisado y no tardaron en en cerrar la cerradura e irse. Pasando por la entrada de Magnolia.

 **Naruto:** escuchen, parece que va a ser una misión peligrosa, esta vez no vamos contra magos oscuros, vamos contra el consejo mágico, si no tenemos cuidado nosotros seremos criminales.- todos asintieron con la cabeza- bien, aquí vamos- salieron corriendo.

Otra vez en el gremio, Mirajane recibe al maestro que acababa de regresar de una reunión.

 **Mirajane:** master, bienvenido. Cómo le fue?

 **Makarov:** no hay tiempo, dónde está el equipo Konoha?

 **Mirajane:** Naruto y su equipo acaban de irse a una misión, fue algo extraño, era una mision demasiado simple para ellos. Eh? Master? qué pasa?

 **Makarov:** no pudieron irse en peor momento.

 **Mirajane:** no entiendo. qué es lo que pasa?

 **Makarov:** Rinzoku Siad, ya se hizo presente.

 **Hola a todos, se que este capitulo fue muy corto pero uno siempre tiene qué preparar la mesa antes de comer. Si no se acuerdan que es Rinzoku Siad, es un gremio que inventé para la alianza Balam. Ah otra cosa, si me siguen ya sabrán qué empeze una nueva historia, si son fans de Sword Art Online les gustara, bueno si les agrada el Kirito x Sachi, bueno eso es todo, hasta la proxima.**


	35. contra el consejo magico

**-contra el consejo mágico-**

Era, la ciudad sede del recien reformado consejo mágico. El edificio central se ubicaba el el centro, elevada por una pequeña montaña. a las afueras de esta ciudad, un poco más encima de las montañas de alrededor, se encontraban unas cinco figuras, tres grandes y dos pequeñas. Se trataba de Naruto y su grupo, que observaban la inmensidad de la ciudad.

 **Hinata:** así que esta es la ciudad del consejo mágico.

 **Naruto:** la ultima vez que vine fue por el papeleo de mago de clase S.

 **Wendy:** es muy grande, donde debemos encontrarnos con Son?

 **Naruto:** según la carta, es una zona de viviendas cerca del centro.

 **Charle:** oye, no crees qué los guardias reales tiene órdenes de atraparte si te ven?

 **Kurama:** supongo que si.

 **Naruto:** lo último que queremos es hacernos enemigos del consejo.

 **Hinata** : cómo lo haremos?

 **Naruto:** se queda observando la ciudad pensativo, voltea al oír el sonido de un charco y ve una rana- tengo una idea.

Mientras tanto en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Todo era un caos, el maestro Makarov estaba peor de un simple mal humor. Se encontraba bebiendo en lo que con su mano izquierda rompía, aplastaba o lanzaba cosas, y a algunos miembros.

 **Mirajane:** maestro, por favor cálmese. El gremio no durará mucho si sigue asi.

 **Makarov:** qué caso tiene! Ellos no se encuentran haciendo esa misión y ya prometí que asistirán al ataque a Rinzoku Siad!

 **Mirajane:** qué se le va hacer? Si desaparecieron debe ser por algo importante.

 **Makarov:** Qué puede ser más importante que salvar al reino de Fiore!?

 **Erza:** maestro, por favor. Envieme a mi. Si se acuerda tuve un gran desempeño contra Oración Seis.

 **Makarov:** no lo entiendes, ya se quedó fijo que irían ellos. La ultima vez tuve muchos problemas cuando fueron sin la aprobación del consejo. Y si ahora van con mi aprobación, quedare como un maestro de segunda que no sabe controlar a sus miembros.

 **Natsu:** sigo sin ver el problema, solo tenemos que ir cinco miembros, verdad?

 **Gray:** natsu, no lo entiendes? Si va alguien que no sean ellos. El maestro perderá su reputación, será desacreditado y nos sacarán de la alianza.

 **Natsu:** mmm, entonces tienen que pensar que ellos fueron?

 **Gray:** qué cosas dices ahora?

 **Natsu:** mira- hace el sello del tigre con sus manos- Henge no Jutsu!- se alza una nube de polvo.

 **Gray:** Natsu! Pero qué estás…?- se disipa el humo para ver a Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Natsu(Naruto):** qué te parece? Estoy encendido. _Dattebayo._

 **Gray:** oh, bien pensado, ahora yo- hace lo mismo que natsu y…- Henge no Jutsu- él desaparece para mostrar al pequeño Kurama Yin.

 **Natsu(Naruto):** bien hecho, Gray.

 **Gray(Kurama):** nada mal verdad?

 **Lucy:** esperen, desde cuando pueden hacer eso?

 **Gray(Kurama):** es algo que nos enseño Naruto hace años.

 **Makarov:** en medio de su lloriqueo se da la vuelta- EH? Naruto? Kurama?- se levanta de golpe y va sus pies- qué alegría. Ya regresaron. Casi me dan un infarto.

 **Natsu(Naruto):** ahh, máster yo…

 **Makarov:** y dónde está Hinata?

 **Mirajane(Hinata):** aqui estoy, master. También Wendy.

 **Lisanna(Wendy):** hola.

 **Makarov:** que alegría, que todos estén aquí, EH? Dónde está Charle?

 **Happy(Charle):** qué no me vio Máster?- al lado de él.

 **Lucy:** espera, tu solo te pintaste de blanco!

 **Makarov:** bien! No podemos perder más tiempo- se pone en pose de señalar con su bastón- diríjase a las montañas del este para reunirse con los demás gremios, hagan enorgullecer a Fairy Tail!- gritando si, los transformados salen del edificio, dejando al maestro con una gran sonrisa y a la demás miembros pensando "En serio se lo creyó?"

 **Lucy:** susurrando- dime Erza, no crees que se metan en problemas?

 **Erza:** es lo mas probable, pero qué podemos hacer? Yo no sé transformarme.

 **Lucy:** qué hacemos entonces?

 **Erza:** tengo una idea, sígueme- acompañado por Lucy, Erza se adentra más en el gremio.

Dentro de un edificio de la ciudad de Era se encontraba un sapo color azul en frente de una puerta. aproxima su anca derecha y toca la puerta, después de unos segundos, esta se empieza a abrir lentamente, pero solo dejando un hueco para un ojo. del lado de adentro se veía a un pequeño Son, este se extrañó mucho al ver al sapo, que solo era la mitad de pequeño que el. mira para los costados y abrió más la puerta para asomar su cabeza.

 **Son Goku** : te puedo ayudar en algo?

 **Sapo:** saca de atrás de él un rollo- entrega especial- le entrega el rollo, con un sello que dice invocación- bueno me voy- hace un sello simple con la mano y desaparece.

Son cierra la puerta, y se sienta en un sillón individual en medio de la habitación. Abre el rollo, pone su mano en el círculo dibujado y lo lanza al piso, en una pequeña explosión de polvo salen Naruto junto con los demás. caen de cabeza al piso.

 **Son Goku:** eh? Naruto? Eres tu?

 **Naruto:** Son!- se pone de pie.

 **Kurama Yin:** son!

 **Son Goku:** Kurama?

 **Kurama YIn:** qué pasa?

 **Son Goku:** por que puedes estar fuera del chico?

 **Kurama Yin:** larga historia, solo te dire que fui separado en dos mitades.

 **Son Goku:** bueno, eso no importa. ponganse comodos,les preparare algo- el grupo se sentó en las sillas que se encontraban al lado de la mesa, mientras tanto Son preparaba algo de té.

 **Naruto:** dime, tienes muchas visitas?

 **Son Goku:** no realmente.

 **Naruto:** cómo conseguiste un lugar así?

 **Son Goku:** solo soy el ayudante de un herrero.

 **Kurama yin:** por qué no te uniste a un gremio?

 **Son Goku:** realmente no me interesó ese tipo de trabajo- servía un vaso a sus invitados y se sienta.- ahora diganme. Por qué Kurama puede estar afuera del chico.

 **Kurama Yin:** veras cuando Naruto nació su padre me llevo a mi, una mitad de lo que fui antes, dentro de él, después revivieron al cuarto Hokage por el Edo Tensei durante la gran cuarta guerra ninja. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Después solo se que me encontraba atrapado dentro de la Lácrima por culpa de ese Jellal.

 **Son Goku:** entiendo.

 **Kurama Yin:** dejando eso de lado, cómo obtuviste esa información?

 **Son Goku:** de hecho solo fue casualidad, Esa noche me tocaba cuidar la tienda, y entonces lo sentí, el chakra de Seiken, no me explicaba qué hacía en esta ciudad, decidí cerrar para ir a buscarlo, fui primero a la entrada de la ciudad, obviamente no encontré nada, de nuevo lo siento, su energía, pero esta vez era diferente se sentía cómo estaba sufriendo, así que decidí entrar al espacio entre nuestras mentes, lo llame, pero no me contestó, de regreso en el mundo real segui el tenue rastro de chakra que encontraba, no fue hasta que llegue a la calle principal que encontré algo, más bien lo pise y me dolió, era un rastro de la baba ácida de Saiken, el sendero era claro se dirigía al castillo. Al llegar note que el rastro no terminaba en la entrada principal sino por una de las entradas al calabozo, sólo use un poco de lava y la puerta se deshizo, la infiltración no era mi fuerte pero lo hice bastante bien y llegue a la celda especial donde lo tenían. lo primero que hice fue agarrar los barrotes para tratar de liberarlo pero como dije, celda especial. para él una jaula con un hechizo que drena los líquidos, sólo le dejaban un poco para sobrevivir, vi un poco más adelante y vi a Kokuo también con su cuarto personal, unos grilletes especiales que pesaba el triple de el. Quise liberarlos pero los guardias se aproximaban, ellos dos me dijeron que estaban más que listos para combatir contra nosotros, y me dijeron que me valla, hice caso. En cuanto amaneció te mande la carta. Eso es todo.

 **Naruto:** no tiene sentido, cómo saben de ustedes? Y cómo tiene preparadas ya celdas especiales?

 **Son Goku:** también lo pensé y recordé que hace algunos años unos cazadores estaban empeñados en atraparnos a los que estábamos libres, no eran gran problema, pero sí una molestia. No pasaba día sin qué no trataron de atacarnos o nos estudiaban. Ya cansados de ellos decidimos escondernos,cada uno por su lado, algunos cambiamos de forma y nos mezclamos con los humanos, como yo, y otros simplemente desaparecieron. Seguramente ese grupo está detrás de esto.

 **Kurama Yin:** aun no estoy seguro,pero no cabe duda, alguien le informó al consejo mágico y ese alguien quiere reunirnos para usar nuestro chakra. Qué hacemos Naruto?

 **Naruto:** lo primero es liberar a Saiken y Kokuo. después vamos a averiguar con quien tienen contacto.

 **Son Goku:** no creo que sea tan fácil entrar a ese edificio, seguramente después de mi visita han reforzado la seguridad.

 **Hinata:** tiene razón, pero si entraste por el calabozo, seguramente creen que ya los descubrieron y reforzarán la seguridad en ese lugar.

 **Kurama Yin:** lo que significa.

 **Naruto:** qué dejaràn desprotegida otra zona, eres genial,Hinata.

 **Hinata:** gracias.

 **Son Goku:** supongo que ya tienes un plan.

 **Naruto:** por supuesto, y tu ya lo conoces.

Ya en camino a las montañas del este el grupo de Natsu decide parar un rato.

 **Natsu:** exhausto dice- qué cansancio, no creo poder aguantar más que esto.- desactiva su transformación y se echa al pie de un árbol.

 **Gray:** se acuesta en el suelo ya en su forma normal- tienes razón, no estoy tan seguro de poder resistir toda la misión y menos sostener una pelea.

 **Mirajane:** vamos chicos, solo fueron cuarenta y cinco minutos.- todavía en su forma Hinata.

 **Lisanna:** no te rindas Natsu- se arrodilla para estar a su lado- todavía tenemos mucho qué hacer.

 **Natsu:** aun con cansancio mira cómo la luz del sol ilumina la cara de su amiga de la infancia- so sólo recuperaba el aliento- recibe una sonrisa cálida en respuesta.

 **Happy:** oye, Natsu.

 **Natsu:** qué sucede?

 **Happy:** estuve pensando y me preguntaba. Seguro que los demás magos nos creerán?

 **Natsu:** no entiendo, nuestros disfraces son perfectos.

 **Happy:** tal ves te veas y te escuches igual a él pero no actúas como Naruto.

 **Mirajane:** no lo había pensado. Ahora que lo pienso. No estará ese Ichiya allá?

 **Gray:** es cierto, ese sujeto puede detectar a la gente por su aroma.

 **Happy:** ademas estan olvidando lo más importante.

 **Gray:** qué es?

 **Happy:** ninguno de ustedes puede copiar los poderes de Naruto o Hinata.

 **Mirajane:** tiene razón, cómo no pensamos en eso?

 **Gray:** es cierto, además de hacerse grande, no sé qué más puede hacer Kurama.

 **Lisanna:** no tengo idea de cómo copiar poderes dragon-slayer.

 **Natsu:** yo si puedo copiar los poderes de Naruto.

 **Gray:** déjate de estupideces.

 **Natsu:** es cierto- se pone de pie- miren- pone su mano enfrente y aparece una pequeña llama de fuego y comienza a girar y crecer hasta formar un rasengan de fuego.- ven? se los dije.

 **Gray:** idiota!- golpea en la nuca a Natsu- puede ser la misma técnica pero Naruto no tiene poderes de fuego.

 **Natsu:** al menos buscò soluciones.

 **Gray:** entonces piensa en cómo los engañaremos por completo.

 **Lisanna:** calmate, Gray, solo hay qué tomar precauciones.

 **Gray:** precauciones?

 **Mirajane:** de qué hablas?

 **Lisanna:** es simple, solo tenemos que evitar comportamientos que nos delaten, alejarnos de ese Ichiya y a la hora de pelear no tenemos que estar cerca de los otros gremios.

 **Mirajane:** eso si funcionaria.

 **Gray:** supongo que si.

 **Happy:** mmm.

 **Natsu:** qué te pasa? Ese plan está bien.

 **Happy:** no, no, el plan está bien. Pero yo pude engañar al maestro pero dudo que funcione con ellos.

 **Lisanna:** no pense en ello.

 **Mirajane:** se acerca a Happy y se agacha- Happy te tengo una mision.

 **Happy:** eh?

 **Mirajane:** quiero que vuelvas a Magnolia y vayas al departamento de Naruto.

 **Happy:** por qué?

 **Mirajane:** no podemos fingir todo el tiempo. Así que, tienes que ir allí para buscar pistas de donde están. Cuando los encuentres debes llamarlos para que vengan lo más rápido posible. Entendiste?

 **Happy:** aye- asintiendo como soldado.

 **Lisanna:** bien, los papeles ya están definidos. Ahora todos… vamos!- los cuatro humanos retomaron su camino y happy se puso en marcha al departamento de los shinobi.

Ya en el hogar de los ninja, un gato de color azul entra por la ventana volando y aterriza en medio de la sala.

 **Happy:** sé que dije qué lo haría, pero…- comienza a moverse por la vivienda, abre cajones, inspecciona los muebles y husmea por las habitaciones. Todo sin éxito, decide abrir la despensa y agarra un pescado envuelto en aluminio. Al final solo se sienta en el sofá a comer- rayos. Se qué debía buscar alguna pista pero no hay nada- termina de comer su pescado y se acerca al tacho de basura con los huesos restantes, antes de tirarlo se fija qué solo hay un papel en el tacho junto con el sobre de una carta. Tira los restos del pescado y saca el papel, lo lee- "Naruto soy Son nesecito…" ah! Esto es una de esas pistas. Aunque no entiendo a qué se refiere, tengo que ir a Era.- devuelve al papel a la basura, sale cómo llegó y emprende vuelo a la mencionada ciudad.

De Nuevo en Era. Ya era de noche. En el edificio del consejo mágico los guardias patrulla como de costumbre. En la puerta principal, los guardias están del lado de adentro, el silencio era interrumpido por un llamado a la puerta, un toc toc. Preparadas ya sus lanzas para lo que venga, solo era tres guardias, uno de ellos abre la puerta con sumo cuidado, luego la abrió forma parcial para confirmar que no había nada. Ahora solo la cierra.

 **Guardia 1:** quién era?

 **Guardia 2:** seguramente una broma de los que patrullan afuera.

 **Guardia 3:** rayos, ya estoy cansado de sus burlas.

 **Guardia 2:** solo por qué somos nuevos.

Dejando a los guardias con platica. No se daban cuenta que en un pasillo se movía una pequeña figura, ya alejada de los guardias, la pequeña sombra saca un rollo de su espalda, lo pone en el piso. Hace la pose de invocación y aparecen Naruto, Hinata, Wendy, Charle, Kurama Yin y Son.

 **Naruto:** primera fase, completa.

 **Bien eso es todo por hoy, creo que me quedo algo corto. Bueno, no importa, después lo compenso. Si se preguntan por qué estoy contando la historia del lado de ambos grupos, tendrán que esperar. Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**


	36. Sigilo y Caos

**-Sigilo y caos-**

Es de noche en la ciudad del consejo mágico. Dentro del gran edificio central, por la oscuridad de la noche, se desplazaban ciertas figuras con fluidez. Moverse dentro de esas instalaciones sin alertar a los guardias era más fácil de lo creían. Simplemente constaba de caminar por los techos altos sin hacer ruido. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la bifurcación de su camino. Se encontraban con la puerta interna que lleva al calabozo. Kurama, Son, Charle y Wendy se acercaron a la puerta.

 **Wendy:** en serio tengo que ir?

 **Naruto:** lo siento, Wendy. Pero seguramente Kokuo y Saiken deben estar muy heridos. Van a necesitar una curandera.

 **Wendy:** pero. Y si hago algún ruido que atraiga a los guardias?- se sorprende cuando su hermano mayor pone su mano sobre su cabeza.

 **Naruto:** tranquila Wendy. Se que podras.

 **Wendy:** sí- con una gran sonrisa.

 **Son:** hay que darnos prisa.- sus compañeros asintieron y ellos cuatro se dirigieron a la carcelería de los bijuu.

En eso, Naruto y Hinata continuaron su camino. Tuvieron que subir una gran escalera en espiral para llegar a la oficina principal. Al llegar Hinata inspecciono con Byakugan si había alguna presencia dentro o alguna trampa.

 **Hinata:** no hay nada, solo un hechizo de alarma si alguien forcejea la entrada.¿Qué hacemos?

 **Naruto:** dejamelo a mi- se aproxima a la entrada. Su mano comienza a emanar chakra dorado. De su dedo sale una extensión de este chakra, lo inserta en la cerradura y gira el dedo. La puerta se abre.- listo.

 **Hinata:** ¿cómo hiciste eso?

 **Naruto:** solo es un truco que copie del capitán Yamato. Mmm- recordó que él había desaparecido antes de iniciar oficialmente la cuarta guerra mundial ninja.

 **Hinata:** ¿Sucede algo?

 **Naruto:** ah, nada. Mejor terminemos esto rápido.

Ambos entran a la oficina principal. Es bastante amplia, con estanterías llenas de libros en los costados sucumbido por un segundo piso compuesto de galerías pegadas a las paredes. De muebles solo había un enorme escritorio, con una sola silla, también había dos closet, cuatro redensas y dos cómodas, todo eso dispersado armoniosamente con simetría por ambos lados.

 **Naruto:** no estoy seguro de poder encontrar algo, esto esta demasiado ordenado para qué lo utilizan a menudo.

 **Hinata:** puede que tengan sirvientes que ordenan al finalizar el día. En cualquier caso debemos buscar algo que nos indique quien brinda información al consejo sobre los bijuu.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a inspeccionar. Todos los gabinetes estaban cerrados así que Naruto tuvo que repetir su truco. Solo papeles de informes de estatus de los gremios había dentro de todos los cajones. Hinata inspecciono de nuevo la habitación por si había algún secreto escondido, pero nada. Ya frustrados solo se pusieron a ojear los libros por si obtenían algo.

Varios pisos abajo, se encontraban Wendy junto con las pequeñas bestias y Charle. Cómo lo supuso en simio de lava, la seguridad había aumentado drásticamente.

 **Wendy:** qué haremos?

 **Son:** mmm… y si usas el jutsu de transformacion?

 **Wendy:** si puedo- puso la pose manos y se transformó en un de los guardias- creo que me veo bien, pero ¿Qué hago ahora?

 **Son:** estuve viendo su patrón de movimiento, al parecer cambian de posición cada treinta minutos y eso pasará en un momento.

 **Wendy:** pero¿Dónde está la persona con la que va a cambiar?

 **Son:** estamos por averiguarlo- apuntando al final del pasillo donde se abre una puerta del cual sale uno de los guardias. El camina tranquilo por el largo corredor sin ver nada extraño. Pasa la mitad del corredor sin darse cuenta que Wendy está detrás de él. La niña prepara sus dedos índice y mayor. Y con simple movimiento de hacer contacto con el cuello en la parte de atrás, justo en el nervio principal, el guardia quedó fulminado. Con ayuda de los pequeños bijuu, Wendy esconde al guardia noqueado en un armario de escobas cercano.

 **Kurama Yin:** cuando aprendiste eso?

 **Wendy:** Hinata-nee me entreno cuando Naruto-nee y tu estaban afuera en una misión. Pero es bastante difícil hacerlo sin el Byakugan.

 **Son:** oye, mejor cambia esa voz o los guardias no se creerán.

 **Wendy:** tienes razón- aclara la garganta y modifica su voz- qué les parece?- con una voz de niña aparentando una grave.

 **Son:** mejor no hables mucho.

La niña transformada se entristeció. El momento de la verdad llegó, Wendy se acerca a guardia cerca de las jaulas y dice.

 **Wendy:** ca cambio de guardia- aparentando la mejor voz posible. Mientras que sus pequeños compañeros la observa desde la vuelta del pasillo.

 **Guardia:** se quedó mirando serio a Wendy transformada y pone una cara enojado qué incomoda a la niña- Llegas tarde- dice como si nada y se retira de la escena.

 **Wendy:** es que enserio son idiotas?

 **Charle:** deja de pensar en eso, entremos y salgamos lo más rápido posible.

 **Wendy:** desactiva su transformación- si.

De vuelta con la pareja. Naruto estaba tirado en el piso harto de leer libros, además que no encontraron nada.

 **Naruto:** cómo es posible que no encontráramos algo de información?

 **Hinata:** seguramente tienen esa información en la sala de archivos o la biblioteca de más abajo.

 **Naruto:** se pone de pie y suspira- bueno, démonos prisa.

Ambos se dirigen a la puerta y Naruto se dispone a tocar la perilla, entonces se oye el sonido de pisadas viniendo del pasillo, se distingue que eran de dos figuras.

 **Naruto:** manifiesta su chakra y cierra la puerta de nuevo-escondamonos- toma a Hinata de la mano y entran en uno de los armarios.

Las dos figuras ingresan a la habitación, cómo la puerta del closet no tiene alguna abertura además del picaporte, ninguno de los tiene idea de quien está afuera. Naruto está serio ante la situación tratando de estar atento a lo que van a hablar. Hinata por otra parte está más que nerviosa, avergonzada y sobre exaltada, todo eso por el hecho de que sus pechos se apretaban contra el abdomen musculoso de Naruto. El sigue sin darse cuenta de la situación. Las figuras, se nota cómo una de las figuras se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

 **Sujeto 1:** entonces, ¿Qué tienes para mi?

 **Sujeto 2:** hemos descubierto que la bestia de 8 colas se oculta en unas isla al sur de Hargeon, lamentablemente a varios kilómetros, se estima un viaje de dos meses.

 **Sujeto 1:** ¿algo más?

 **Sujeto 2:** con respecto a la primera cola, ya se sabe su zona siendo el desierto del este, su ubicación precisa aún es desconocida. La tercera cola se sabe qué se oculta por la península del noreste. La séptima cola y la segunda cola, sigue siendo desconocido su paradero.

 **Sujeto 1: ¿** cuánto estima que esto tardará?

 **Sujeto 2:** si sigue a este ritmo es muy probable que tardemos un año en completar la operación.

 **Sujeto 1:** se escucha cómo se levanta de la silla, se oyen unos cuantos pasos cerca de la estantería, regresa al lado de la segunda figura.- aqui esta, en este documento se encuentran las estadísticas de los magos de Clase S de todo el continente, incluyendo a los diez magos santos.

 **Sujeto 2:** gracias por su colaboracion, espero que pronto concretemos el trato.

 **Sujeto 1:** eso solo será en cuanto tenga bajo control todo Fiore. cuando eso suceda tu gremio será nuestro principal cónyuge.

 **Sujeto 2:** lo espero con ansias.

Dentro del closet Naruto está a punto de salir con toda su furia por lo que oyó. En eso mira a Hinata, por primera vez desde que entraron, y nota su estado de nerviosismo. Le extraña esa expresión. Entonces baja la mirada y con incredulidad al fin nota la situación. No tarda en sufrir un pequeño sangrado nasal. Está a punto de gritar pero se tapa su boca.

 **Naruto:** (cálmate, cálmate, no pienses en nada obsceno)- El se mueve un poco empujando a Hinata un poco y ella libera un pequeño gemido, lo que provoca que Naruto libere más sangre- (Hinata, por favor no hagas esto más difícil)- Mini Naruto no tarda en hacer su aparición, provocando que el chico se estremezca más- (rayos, ¿Cuando se te hicieron tan grandes?)- entonces Hinata trata de moverse para acomodarse mejor y sucede lo inevitable y con su entrepierna siente la erección del rubio- (¿Eso es?)- mira a su compañera y nota cómo ya esta sacando vapor de sus oídos. Naruto no se queda atrás cuando empieza a sudar como loco- (por favor Hinata no pienses nada mal de mi)

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose bajo llave, pasa un minuto y al fin se abre la puerta del armario. De la cual salen muy acalorados, ruborizados y un poco sudados. Naruto y Hinata. Están en el piso, con la respiración muy acelerada y no podía ni verse a la cara.

 **Hinata:** (yo… con… Naruto-kun…)- apenas podía completar las palabras en su mente.

 **Naruto:** (¡¿pero en qué estaba pensando?! Me gusta y todo, pero no pensé en ese tipo de cosas)- voltea a ver a Hinata, y como si estuvieran conectados, cruzaron miradas. Ese roce no duró mucho ya que apenas lo notaron voltearon la cabeza de vergüenza.

Mientras tanto en las celdas. Wendy junto con Charle, Kurama yin y Son, finalmente estaban frente a los hermanos de los pequeños bijuu.

 **Kokuo:** veo que regresaste- con muy poco energía.

 **Saiken:** qué hace Kurama afuera del chico?

 **Son:** eso no importa, vamos a sacarlos de aquí.

 **Kokuo:** qué piensas hacer? Estas celdas no soy fáciles de romper de una forma sigilosa.

 **Son:** quien dijo que iba a ser sigiloso?- sonriendo de forma presumida.

Arriba, la pareja se tranquilizo. La vergüenza de Hinata era más grande así que sigue un poco roja. Salen del cuarto y sin decir ninguna palabra se dirigen a la salida para tratar de alcanzar a los sujetos que hablaron hace unos instantes.

 **Hinata:** crees que podamos alcanzarlos?

 **Naruto:** oi qué se fueron por esta dirección. Puedes usar tu Byakugan?

Ella activa su doujutsu e inspecciona el convento hasta donde le permite la vista. Observa que las dos figuras están bajando las escaleras de la torre oeste, informa a Naruto y corren más rápido. Pero se detienen de formabrusca al sentir un gran temblor.

 **Hinata:** qué fue eso?

 **Naruto:** parece que Son ya inició el plan.

 **Hinata:** ¿entonces qué hacemos?

 **Naruto:** dime¿pudiste ver cómo era alguno de los sujetos?

 **Hinata:** Si, uno era gordo con uniforme del consejo mágico, tenía una máscara y no pude ver bien su rostro. El otro era más delgado usaba unas ropas marrones rasgadas, pude distinguir el símbolo de su gremio en su brazo, era parecido a una serpiente de dos cabezas y con alas.

 **Naruto:** bien, con eso es suficiente, encontramos a ese gremio y nos encargamos de darles su merecido.- Los dos se ponen a correr por el largo corredor iluminado por la luna qué pasa por el ventanal del lado izquierdo que cubre casi toda la pared. Entonces, Hinata detiene su corrida, Naruto también se detiene- ¿Qué sucede?

 **Hinata:** Si el consejo Mágico está involucrado, no crees que todo lo que hagamos será inútil, sin mencionar que si nos descubren tendremos a todo el país buscándonos. Además por más que detengamos a ese gremio, no hay certeza que el consejo se detenga y se limpie las manos- Naruto pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinata.

 **Naruto:** tranquila Hinata, es cierto que estos momentos no podemos confiar en las autoridades, pero eso no significa que no logremos cambiar algo. No importa si nos descubren, si eso pasa solo tendremos que demostrar nuestra inocencia. No importa si tenemos que derrotar a cada mago de Fiore, estoy seguro que podremos llevar a todos ante la justicia y detener ese plan de dominación.

 **Hinata:** ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

 **Naruto:** por una razón muy simple, estoy yo, tengo a Kurama, tengo a Wendy y a Charle. Y más importante… te tengo a ti- esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica- no puedo predecir el futuro, pero estoy seguro que será brillante si te tengo a mi lado.

 **Hinata:** Naru...to-kun- a punto de llorar.

 **Naruto:** Se que si estamos juntos nada es imposible, así que… Hinata… te necesito… No a la tu qué duda, a la tu que confía… y si ella no está, entonces quiero a ti qué confía en mí, no en el yo que confía en mí, sino al yo que confía en ti.

 **Hinata:** Na...ru...to-kun- cerrando los ojos y acercando su rostro al de el.

 **Naruto:** Hinata- imita a su compañera.

La luz de la luna, unas palabras llenas de corazón y unos sentimientos paralelos. Todo eso se podía resumir en un suceso que toda pareja tiene que vivir. Exceptuando un pequeño detalle, cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios. un gran temblor que sacude a todo el edificio, los obliga a separarse. Naruto mira por la ventana, que se rompió, a Son qué ataca la ciudad de Era. Voltea a ver a Hinata, ella también lo observó. No pasó ni un segundo denuevo evadieron sus miradas.

 **Hinata:** (¡¿Qu Qu Qué, aa aa acaba de suceder?! Na Na Naruto-kun y y yo estábamos a punto de be be be besar besarnos)

 **Naruto:** (Rayos, me deje llevar y dije cualquier cosa, y casi la beso, digo me gustaría besarla de nuevo, pero no en este ambiente)- se siente otra sacudida y ambos se levantan- Bu bueno, mejor nos damos prisa o se nos caerá el techo sobre la cabeza)- todo nervioso.

 **Hinata:** ti tienes razón.

Salieron del edificio del consejo mágico, fueron a la entrada externa del calabozo y encontraron a Wendy, cargando al pequeño Kokuo, junto a Charle y Kurama, qué llevaba en su espalda su hermano babosa. Se dirigieron por los escombros a la salida de la ciudad, usando el Jutsu de transformación se convirtieron en ciudadanos comunes salieron con los demás habitantes que huían. Son provocó una gigantesca capa de humo, ya que quemó parcialmente la ciudad, y la utilizó para volverse pequeño e ir al punto de encuentro con los demás. Ya era muy tarde, el amanecer sería dentro de tres horas y a las afueras de Era estaban los ocho reunidos, Wendy y Hinata seguían tratando a Kokuo y a Saiken, Naruto, Kurama y Son. charlaban sobre la información que obtuvieron.

 **Kurama yin:** así que una facción del consejo está detrás de esto.

 **Naruto:** al menos eso parece.

 **Son:** y según los chicos, lo sujetos que los cazaron eran soldados del consejo y magos con el mismo símbolo que describieron.

 **Kurama yin:** ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

 **Naruto:** por el momento, vayamos a hacer esa misión qué pedimos el gremio. Nadie tiene que saber que estuvimos aquí. Seguramente piensan que Son fue el único involucrado en el asalto, hay que aprovechar eso.

 **Son:** ¿y nosotros qué?

 **Naruto:** será mejor que se oculten en mi departamento. Kurama, tu encargate de cuidarlos.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, ya terminamos de curarlos, todavia no estan al cien por ciento, pero solo necesitan descansar.

 **Naruto:** seguro, empezaran a buscar a Son en los alrededores, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Partieron rumbo a Magnolia dejando Era. Por la mente de Naruto pasaban dos cosas. El quien y Porque esta causando esto. Y qué pensaba hacer con Hinata, sabe qué ella lo amo por mucho tiempo, pero el aun no sabe cómo expresar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia ella.

 **Bien eso es todo, lamento por haber tardado tanto, simplemente no se me ocurre qué escribir. como sea agradezco a todos lo que siguen esta historia. Cuando empecé no pensé en hacerla tan larga, solo escribo sobre la marcha, creo que voy por el sesenta y cinco por ciento del disculpo si eso los asustó un poco. En fin esperen a mañana para la continuación, a por cierto les sugiero, si son grandes fans del Naruhina, que visiten el perfil de "Janis O.x". Es una gran escritora y si que sabe manifestar los sentimientos de los personajes, leí algunas de sus historia y me gustaron demasiado. Si no la encuentran busquen en mi perfil que por ahí la encuentran. Ahora si, eso es todo, ya no tardare tanto en subir los capitulos, hasta la proxima.**


	37. Imperdonable

**-Imperdonable-**

Naruto junto a su equipo se dirigen a Magnolia después de completar la misión que aceptaron en el gremio. Kokuo y Saiken, ya están recuperados físicamente, pero no están aptos para alguna pelea. Su destino está cerca. Kurama yin se encuentra con una cara pensativa durante el trayecto.

 **Naruto:** ¿Sucede algo?

 **Kurama yin:** mmm, en cuanto vi a mis hermanos, varias imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza.

 **Naruto:** ¿dices que ya estás recordando?- alegre.

 **Kurama yin:** supongo, por el momento son imágenes al azar, nada concreto.

 **Naruto:** ¿puedes contarme?

 **Kurama yin:** el recuerdo más lejano es cuando llegue al campo de la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, solo para que nos dijeran que el Juubi había desaparecido junto a ti y que Minato estaba hablando con tus amigos, después de eso, solo fragmentos… yo en un bosque hablando con alguien, luego me encuentro peleando con un sujeto de cabello negro y ropas negras con una manta blanca… lo último es que mientras me cristaliza en la prisión de la torre del cielo se me acercó una sombra, me toca la cabeza y… después de eso nada.

 **Naruto:** veo que interactuaste con muchas personas. pero tienes razón, eso no nos dice nada.

 **Kurama yin:** otra cosa… me suena la frase "debes juntar las llaves"

 **Naruto:** ¿Crees que alguien te pidió eso? Pero sigue sin decirnos nada.

 **Kurama yin:** da igual, almenos se que tengo guardado esta información aquí dentro.

 **Naruto:** estoy seguro que lo recordarás- con una sonrisa. Mira más adelante- parece que llegamos.

 **Son:** ya era hora, ir de aquí para allá es muy molesto.

Justo en frente de ellos se encontraba la entrada a magnolia. Naruto no soportó la emoción y dio una gran salto para admirar mejor su ciudad actual. Pero, lamentablemente, cuando pudo ver bien a Magnolia, sólo el asombro y el odio se expresaban en su cara. La ciudad estaba sumamente destruida. Por toda la calle principal solo edificios destruidos. El grupo de acerco a Naruto.

 **Hinata:** ¿Pero qué pasó?

 **Charle:** esto no parece causado por la naturaleza.

 **Wendy:** ¿Naruto-nee?- Naruto no respondió nada.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** Son- al fin formula una palabra- en tu carta… ¿no decía qué enviaron a alguien por Kurama?- sin dejar de ver la ciudad.

Naruto solo apretó los dientes. Comenzaron a caminar por la devastada ciudad. Por donde vieran, hogares y tiendas destruidas. De vez en cuando veía alguna persona llorando o recogiendo los escombros. Finalmente llegaron a su departamento, o lo que quedaba de él. Sin importar el enorme agujero en la pared entraron de forma normal por la puerta. Todo destrozado, ventanas, muebles, estantes, ni las pequeñas decoraciones se salvaron. Wendy apunto de llorar esconde su cara apoyándose en Hinata. Naruto hacia todo lo posible por ocultar su intensa furia.

 **Kurama yin:** lo siento.

 **Naruto:** ¿De qué te disculpas?... esto pasó por qué fui confiado.

 **Kurama yin:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Naruto:** tu lo dijiste, debimos habernos quedado a que vinieran por nosotros y los derrotaremos aquí

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun- lo observa seria- esto no paso por tu culpa. Tu solo estabas protegiendo a tus amigos, los bijuu, no sabías que esto podría pasar.

 **Naruto:** aprieta su puño- ahora lo se, ahora sabemos hasta qué punto llega el enemigo.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nee?

 **Naruto:** entonces demostremosle hasta donde llegaremos nosotros- con furia en sus ojos.

 **Son:** oye chico.

 **Naruto:** qué pasa?

 **Son:** ¿no estaba tu gremio en esta ciudad?

 **Wendy:** es cierto, ¿algo le habrá pasado al gremio?

Esas palabras exaltaron a Naruto. Qué sin previo aviso salto de escombro en escombro hasta el gremio, seguido por los demás. Cuando llegaron vieron que el gremio tampoco se salvó. La estructura del lado derecho solo eran escombros. La puerta principal izquierda estaba colgando mientras que la otra estaba desaparecida. Con amargura en su corazón, Naruto avanzó hacia el edificio destrozado, seguido por Hinata, Wendy y Charle, que tenían el corazón en la boca. Los tres bijuu decidieron quedarse afuera. Pasaron la puerta. El gremio estaba peor por dentro que por fuera, el piso estaba roto apenas dejaba un sendero semi estable por donde caminar, todas las mesas y los bancos estaban vueltos astillas o simple leña para el fuego, las vigas incrustadas o apenas se sostenían y la barra ya no existía. Por donde quiera que se mirase solo destrucción de lo que antes fue el más animado de los gremio. Naruto apretó tanto su puño qué empezó a sangrar. Wendy comenzó a llorar y Hinata trato de consolarla.

 **Hinata:** qué horrible.

 **Naruto:** tks, esto es imperdonable.- mira más atrás y visualiza una puerta. Se acerca a ella, la abre, hay unas escaleras, baja por ellas. Después de un rato se encuentra en el sótano. Se alegra al principio pero esa sonrisa le duró poco al ver a sus compañeros de gremio. Casi todos, exceptuando a unos cuantos, estaban hospitalizados en el suelo, sus cuerpos casi totalmente vendados. Naruto miro por todos lados, en lo que miraba la habitación, las miradas de los heridos se posaban en el.

 **Makarov:** ¿Naruto?

 **Naruto:** Maestro.

 **Makarov:** ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Naruto:** maestro yo… he?!- Makarov cae al suelo- Maestro! ¿qué le pasa?

 **Laki:** ¡es su stress!- se acerca a asistir al maestro- ah pasado por mucho en poco tiempo.

 **Hinata:** aparece detrás de Naruto junto a Wendy- Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** Hinata, ayuda al maestro. Wendy, usa la clonación y atiende a los demás. Por favor.- las dos chicas afirman.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Naruto, Wendy usa su jutsu de clones de sombras y atiende a los heridos presentes. Hinata se encarga del maestro. Naruto solo ayudo en la distribución de los víveres. El momento paso y terminaron de curar a los miembros del gremio. Naruto, Hinata, Wendy y Charle se juntaron con Laki afuera del cuarto donde descansaba el maestro.

 **Wendy:** ¿cómo está el maestro?

 **Hinata:** no te preocupes, solo fue un colapso post traumático. Estará bien si descansa.

 **Wendy:** ya veo.

 **Charle:** ¿y bien? ¿nos vas a decir qué pasó?

 **Laki:** si. Veran, paso hace dos días… todo era normal hasta que se escuchó una explosión, yo y Max fuimos a averiguar qué pasó. La explosión fue en tu departamento. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con tres sujetos, los tres estaban completamente tapados por capa de color marrón así que no pudimos ver sus rostros, dos de ellos eran de estatura media pero uno era enorme,la magia de uno era crear niebla de sus brazos, por eso no pudimos defendernos, otro tenía una magia de tierra creaba picos o derrumbaba edificios y la magia del más grande era de fuego, fue horrible, Max y yo teníamos mucho sueño, por la neblina de ese tipo, y solo pudimos ver cómo nos atacaban.

 **Wendy:** tu te ves bastante bien.

 **Laki:** Max me salvo, cuando el matón quiso golpearme, Max usó su magia de arena y me mandó lejos lo único que pude ver fue a Max siendo derrotado de un golpe.

 **Hinata:** ¿cómo se encuentra el?

 **Laki:** Max fue de los pocos que quisieron enfrentarlos, todos ellos fueron los que más sufrieron.- se acerca a una cortina y la abre, la escena era demasiado desagradable. aunque solo eran pocos, estaban peor que los demás, sus cuerpos parecían calcinados- como pueden ver, ellos no nos tuvieron piedad, será mejor que no vean esto- cierra la cortina.

 **Hinata:** ¿cómo están ellos?

 **Laki:** los médicos de la ciudad ya se encargaron de ellos, lamentablemente si ni llega ayuda profesional pronto sus vidas si correrán peligro.

 **Wendy:** ¿Por qué?

 **Laki:** por lo que pude ver, esa niebla tenía alguna sustancia que nos debilitaba.

 **Charle:** ¿Pero y el maestro?¿Por qué él no pudo hacer nada?

 **Laki:** bueno… el día que ustedes se fueron, el maestro informó sobre el paradero de Rizoku Siad, otro miembro de la alianza balam, se arregló que ustedes fueran contra ellos pero cómo no aparecían el maestro estaba en crisis, entonces Natsu, Gray, Happy, Mirajane y Lisanna se hicieron pasar por ustedes engañando al maestro y se fueron a la misión. Después de eso el maestro se desmayó en medio del gremio, llamamos a Porlyusica para que lo atendiera, solo nos diacnostico que su presión arterial estaba muy alta y que necesitaba descansar, me pidió que le suministrará un medicina que inducía al sueño.

 **Hinata:** ya veo, pero hay otros miembros fuertes ¿donde estaban?

 **Laki:** bueno, Gajeel y Lilly desaparecieron por un entrenamiento, Juvia dijo que iba buscar la forma de regresar a Edoras para encontrar al Gray qué la ana, Elfman quería mostrarle su hombría a Lisanna y se fue a una misión él solo, Shadow Gear tambien salio y en cuanto a la tribu Raijinshuu creo que fueron a buscar a Laxus para que regrese. Si ellos hubieran estado aquí.

 **Hinata:** ¿Supieron quienes los atacaron?

 **Laki:** los tres atacantes casi no hablaron, si abrían la boca era para burlarse, lo único que dijeron fue "Larga vida al dragón de dos cabezas",con eso dejaron la marca de su gremio.

 **Naruto:** ¿Donde? no he visto nada parecido a un símbolo en toda la ciudad.

 **Laki:** no lo dejaron en alguna pared, verás el sujeto gigante con poderes de fuego usaba unos nudillos especiales… los calentaba con su magia y bueno…

 **Naruto:** no me digas que…-asustado.

 **Laki:** si, dejaron la marca de su gremio en la piel de nuestros compañeros- esto asustó a los presentes.

 **Naruto:** ¿cómo es esa marca?

 **Laki:** bueno sería cómo una serpiente de dos cabezas con las alas extendidas.

 **Naruto:** maldición!- golpeó una pared.

 **Hinata:** no puede ser.

 **Laki:** oigan.¿Qué les pasa?

 **Naruto:** mientras estábamos afuera, fuimos a investigar una actividad extraña del consejo mágico, entonces nos encontramos con alguien de ropas marrones y ese mismo símbolo- conteniendo su enojo.

 **Laki:** entonces, ¿estaban en una misión secreta?

 **Hinata:** algo así.- Naruto se empezó a alejar a la salida- ¿Naruto-kun?¿Dónde vas?

 **Naruto:** ¿No es obvio?- voltea su cabeza para mostrar unos ojos rojos de furia- Voy a darles una paliza a esos malditos- reanuda su caminar y se va de la habitación.

 **Laki:** ¿no irá a…?

 **Hinata:** esta bien, solo se siente culpable por todo lo que pasó.

 **Laki:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Hinata:** es que el consejo mágico está tras los bijuus, cómo Kurama. Y fuimos a rescatar a dos de sus hermanos, En estos momentos Naruto-kun cree que si se hubiera quedado, no habría pasado lo que pasó.

 **Laki:** se está atribuyendo mucho peso.

 **Hinata:** bueno, el nunca se sintió bien con qué otras personas sufrieran por el.

 **Laki:** entiendo-se queda callada un rato y luego recuerda algo- Oye Hinata, creo que puedo ayudarlos a encontrar a quienes nos atacaron.

 **Hinata:** ¿cómo?

 **Laki:** fácil, en la biblioteca hay un registro de todos los gremios actuales, seguro si buscan en los gremios oscuros los encuentran.

 **Hinata:** Gracias Laki. vamos, Wendy.

 **Wendy:** si, ¿vienes Charle?

 **Charle:** por supuesto.

Las tres ingresan a la Biblioteca del gremio y siguiendo las indicaciones de Laki encontraron los libros con los gremios malvados,eran más de los que esperaban pero igual solo se guiaban por el índice que ya tenía escrito el nombre del gremio junto a su símbolo. Sin darse cuenta la tarde paso y ya estaba el atardecer , Wendy y Charle quedaron dormidas y Hinata sigue buscando sola. Se detiene en un informe de unas cinco páginas, en el cual se da a conocer toda la información actual de la alianza balam. Hinata despierta a Wendy y a Charle, y salen de la biblioteca. Ahora están saliendo del gremio, en la entrada ven a Naruto meditando, Hinata se acerca a él.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, ¿Estas bien?

 **Naruto:** se pone de pie y voltea mostrando su normal sonrisa- si, lamento haberte preocupado.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, mira esto- le muestra el libro- el gremio que está involucrado con los bijuu y el consejo mágico, es el miembro de la alianza balam, Rinzoku Siad.

 **Naruto:** entonces tenemos que encontrarlos y podremos averiguar qué están tramando.

 **Hinata:** si.

 **Charle:** es un buen plan, pero no sabemos donde se encuentran.

 **Naruto:** es cierto, eh?- al grupo lo llama la atención el sonido de un lento aleteo junto con el de un lloriqueo infantil. Miraron en dirección a la ciudad y notaron una silueta voladora, al mirar con más detalle se dieron cuenta que era Happy, ya al estar sobre Naruto se deja caer siendo atrapado por este- Happy? ¿De donde saliste?

 **Happy:** todavía lloriqueando- Naruto!, qué malo eres! Me haces ir a buscarte a Era y luego me haces regresar. Wwaaaa.

 **Naruto:** cálmate Happy ¿De qué hablas?

 **Happy:** tú tenías que ir a pelear contra ese gremio de la alianza balam. Natsu quería ir pero el maestro dijo qué no, entonces él y Gray se disfrazaron como tu equipo y engañaron al maestro. A mitad del camino me pidieron que te buscara, en tu departamento encontré la carta diciendo que vayas a Era. Fui hasta allá y te busqué por toda la ciudad y cuando no te encontré me frustre y volví lo más rápido posible.

 **Naruto:** lo siento Happy, es que teníamos cosas importantes que hacer… cierto, dime Happy ¿Sabes a dónde se dirigen Natsu y los demás?

 **Happy:** ya calmado- el maestro dijo que ese gremio se encuentra en las montañas del este, pero la ubicación se la dio a Natsu, que estaba disfrazado como tu.

 **Naruto:** seguro si me concentro encuentro sus energías… bien, ya sabemos donde ir, ¿Qué dicen?

 **Hinata:** te seguire siempre.

 **Wendy:** hay que cumplir nuestra responsabilidad.

 **Charle:** ya que no queda de otra.

 **Kurama yin:** acercándose al grupo- rayos, ustedes nunca se cansan.

 **Charle:** ¿Y tu donde has estado?

 **Kurama yin:** Kokuo y Saiken se quedarán en lo que queda de tu departamento para recuperarse por completo y protegerlo.

 **Naruto:** ya veo, Happy ¿Crees que puedas guiarnos?

 **Happy:** sí, pero no volare nada. te recuerdo que no descanse nada.

 **Naruto:** esta bien, te cargare.

Se ponen en marcha a la salida de Magnolia. Al llegar se dan vuelta para contemplar el estado en el que se encontraba.

 **Naruto:** definitivamente, lo pagarán.

Comienza su viaje contra Rinzoku Siad.


	38. Cuestión de justicia

**-Cuestión de justicia-**

Naruto, Hinata, Wendy, Kurama yin y Charle, ya se encontraban a la entrada del valle de las montañas del este. Happy seguía siendo cargado por Naruto.

 **Naruto:** ¿Es aquí?  
 **Happy:** aye

 **Hinata:** no parece que haya un gremio por aquí.

 **Happy:** lo último que recuerdo de la ubicación es qué se juntarían en la entrada del valle.

 **Naruto:** hinata, por favor.

 **Hinata:** si, Byakugan!- activa su doujutsu e inspecciona hasta donde le permite la vista. se detiene al notar una construcción destruida- Naruto, por allá.

El grupo es guiado por Hinata hasta lo que parece una vieja mansión destruida.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué significa esto?

 **Naruto:** tiene los ojos cerrados y activa su modo sennin- estuvieron aquí.

 **Hinata:** ¿Quienes?

 **Naruto:** Natsu, Grey y los demás gremios. Puedo sentir su rastro de energía, pero…

 **Happy:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Naruto:** para dejar este rastro por tanto tiempo significa que estuvieron peleando.

 **Wendy:** ¿Dices que esta destrucción fue causada por una pelea?  
 **Naruto:** si.

 **Happy:** Natsu estará bien?

 **Naruto:** tranquilo, para lastimar a Natsu se necesita un ejército.- reconfortando a Happy. Se concentra de nuevo y dirige su mirada a las montañas más adelante- siento muchas energías diferentes por allá.

 **Hinata:** entonces,no perdamos tiempo.

Todos partieron rumbo guiados por Naruto.

Mientras tanto, en una llanura de tierra muerta, de un lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Erza, Lucy y Mirajane junto a los demás gremios unidos contra la alianza Balam, los mismos integrantes de la misión contra Oración Seis. Todos estaban cansados, cubiertos por vendas demostrando sus heridas y moretones. Del otro lado del campo de batalla se encontraba un ejército vestidos con capas marrones, algo rasgadas y encapuchados. Y al frente de todos ellos dos individuos, con vestimentas diferentes a los guerreros atrás de ellos. Ambos eran de estatura mediana, ojos tapados por unos lentes oscuros de un encaje, el cabello negro, uno alborotado y el otro lacio, y unos trajes parecidos, pantalones militares, un chaleco táctico abierto y una capa con la diferencia que uno era plateado y el otro era amarillo. El sujeto de plateado tenía una forma musculosa más formada mientras que su compañero no era tan fornido pero se notaba su musculatura y en sus pies unas zapatillas deportivas. Sus nombres eran, Neos, de amarillo, y Pratus, de plateado.

 **Natsu:** maldición, augh!- tocándose el hombro izquierdo.

 **Lisanna:** calmate Natsu. Tus heridas no han empezado a curarse- apoyando al peli rosa.

 **Gray:** rayos, ya no me queda magia.

 **Erza:** ¡no retrocedan!- poniéndose en frente de sus compañeros clavando su espada en el suelo- esto aún no ha acabado.

Con esas palabras los miembros de los gremios blancos se ponen de pie y se preparan para otra ronda contra Rinzoku Siad.

 **Neos:** oooh, su voluntad es impresionante.

 **Pratus:** mh, creo que ya jugamos lo suficiente con ellos.

 **Neos:** es una lastima, queria ver a ese dragon slayer enojado al ver morir a todos sus amigos.

 **Pratus:** solo seria una perdida de tiempo. Terminemos con esto- su brazo izquierdo comienza a brillar con un círculo mágico.

 **Neos:** está bien- prepara su mano derecha con magia.

Ambos juntan sus manos apuntando a Natsu y compañía. un círculo mágico enorme apuntando a todos aparece, de este sale un líquido plateado que va formando la cabeza de un dragón y en hocico de este una esfera de luz enorme superando en tamaño al grupo de gremios blancos. Una sonrisa siniestra se forma en el rostro de los Dragon Slayer de plata y neon.

 **Gray:** oye, oye, ¿Cómo detendremos eso?

 **Jura:** podría crear varios muros, pero… esa cosa parece demasiado poderosa.

 **Lyon:** no tenemos de otra hay que intentarlo- preparando sus dos manos.

 **Gray:** no dejare que te quedes con toda la atención.- posicionándose junto a Lyon.

 **Hibiki:** se acerca por detrás, al igual que todos con las ropas sucias y algo rasgadas- Escuchen chicos, si concentran la defensa en un punto específico puede que evitemos la mayor parte del daño.

 **Jura:** ¿tienes energía para eso?

 **Hibiki:** no subestime mi magia Archive, tambien ayudare en la defensa.Erza-san, ¿Puedes definir la posición del escudo de tu armadura de diamante?

 **Erza:** si, re-equip!- con esas palabras se equipa con su armadura plateada con negro de la defensa absoluta.- qué hacemos?

 **Hibiki:** bien- activando su tablero- cuando yo les diga concentren todo su poder a unos metros más adelante a una elevación de 15 metros ¿Entendido?

Todos asienten con la cabeza, la esfera del enemigo creció un poco en tamaño y despedía más energía. Sin tartamudear los dragon-Slayers de Neón y Plata, lanzan su ataque de magia concentrada. Cómo una bala de cañón se aproxima a gran velocidad y no tarda en aproximarse.

 **Hibiki:** ¡Ahora!

Todos activan su mejor magia defensiva en las coordenadas dichas por Hibiki, justo en ese momento la esfera de magia de los dos dragon-slayers impactan con un muro hecho con tierra hielo y el círculo mágico de la armadura de diamante. La barrera podía detener por poco la tecnica del enemigo pero su poder era demasiado y los empujaba poco a poco. No tardo nada en romper la pared de hielo y tierra, Erza apenas podía mantener su magia pero se notaba cómo su círculo mágico se estaba rompiendo, mientras que en ella su armadura empezaba a desaparecer. Lo inevitable pasó y la última defensa de los magos blancos cayó, parecía que el tiempo iba más lento, todo se se había acabado para ellos, ese era el pensamiento qué había en sus mentes.

 **¿?:** Bijuu Dama!

La enorme esfera de energía de color oscuro salió de entre los árboles detrás de ellos y pasó a los magos de luz, demasiado rápido, para chocar contra el ataque del enemigo. Al cual superó sin problemas empujando más allá del ejercito de Rinzoku Siad. Ya bastante alejado la bijuu dama explotó demostrando su superioridad sobre el otro ataque. La escena vista dejó a todos perplejos y más a los líderes del gremio oscuro. De entre los árboles de donde provino el ataque salieron Kurama yin grande, Wendy, Charle, Hinata y Naruto que se encontraba en el segundo nivel del manto de chakra. El grupo de posiciona delante de sus compañeros cansados. Naruto voltea a verlos con una sonrisa.

 **Naruto:** hola, chicos, lamento la tardanza.

 **Natsu:** Naruto!- con alegría.

 **Gray:** ya te habias tardado- sonriendo.

 **Naruto:** bueno, los héroes siempre llegan en el momento justo.

 **Erza:** Naruto…

 **Naruto:** descansa Erza. Estos sujetos van a pagar por todo lo que hicieron- chocando su puño con su palma.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla estaba el gremio oscuro con los lideres todavia con los ojos perplejos por lo que ocurrió. Detrás de ellos el ejército marrón tenían las piernas temblando y el sudor de miedo corriendo por sus rostros. Los murmullos sugiriendo una retirada o morir se escucha bien claro.

 **Pratus:** ¡Todos callense!¿¡Y se hacen llamar miembros de Rinzoku Siad!?

 **Neon:** ¿Quieres bajar la voz? me lastiman los oídos- rascando la oreja con el dedo meñique- además no los puedes culpar, esa demostración de poder fue fascinante.

 **Pratus:** Aun asi, no puedo tolerar a miedosos entre nuestras tropas. Parece que solo se refugian bajo nuestras alas.

 **Neon:** tranquilo esto se arregla facil.- voltea mirando a tres sujetos delante de las tropas- oigan, Aguna, Kuyasha, Erde, ¿Pueden encargar de ellos?- los tres guerreros asintieron la cabeza y corrieron en dirección al grupo de Naruto.

El trío era bastante rápido dos de ellos eran de estatura mediana seguidos por el tercero que era de gran estatura. Uno de los delanteros activo su magia primero lanzando esferas de niebla al aire en dirección a Naruto. El de al lado salto, en la caída junto sus dos manos y las choco contra el piso provocando que unas enormes púas de tierra aparecieran y se dirigieran hacia Naruto. Por último el sujeto enorme concentro energia en su mano y golpeo el aire con su palma derecha creando un muro de fuego que avanzaba hacia los héroes.

Los cinco se quedaron quietos mientras las tres técnicas se aproximaban. Los dos co maestros sonreían. Cuando los ataques están por alcanzar a Naruto dio un giro y de su espalda se forma una cola gigante qué barrio las tres técnicas como si nada. Los atacantes se quedaron quietos del miedo.

 **Erde:** o oye ¿Esto es una broma?¿Acaso eres un monstruo?

 **Naruto:** bajando la mirada- ¿Monstruo?¿Yo un monstruo?- da unos cuantos pasos acercándose- hace mucho las personas de la aldea me llamaban así- para su caminata- pero saben, nunca me importó porque sabía que no había hecho nada malo… pero ustedes- comienza a subir el tono ante un trio aterrado- que disfrutan de hacer sufrir a una ciudad que no les hiso nada y lastimaron a mis compañeros de gremio- levanta la mirada mostrando toda su furia- ¡Son los verdaderos monstruos!

El mago de niebla aterrado creo un barranco de su neblina y trato de retirarse corriendo, de nada sirvió cuando en menos de un segundo vio al rubio delante suyo preparándose para golpearlo y efectivamente fue un puñetazo directo en el estómago qué lo mandó a volar, el mago de tierra quiere escapar corriendo, miro atrás para asegurarse que Naruto no lo estuviera siguiendo y lo vio todavía a lo lejos mirándolo fijamente, observó adelante solo para sentir un gancho izquierdo que le perforaba el mentón y término incapacitado en el suelo. El último mago, el más alto tenía miedo de moverse o de apartar la mirada del rubio. En un acto de total desesperación trato de lanzar una llamarada de sus manos, pero antes de poder activar el hechizo observó con terror a Naruto en frente de él con un Rasen Shuriken en su mano derecha, atemorizado quiso retroceder y en menos de un segundo el rubio alargó su brazo de chakra e impacto el Shuriken de viento en el pecho del mago de fuego. Salió volando hacia atrás y a una distancia alejada la técnica explotó rodeando al grandulón en una esfera giratoria que atacaba cada centímetro de la piel del mago. cayó al suelo con la piel dañada pareciendo calcinada. El hombre siente el dolor pero no puede moverse, siente su vida marcharse poco a poco. en su última visión ve a Naruto parado al lado de él. Trata de vacilar sus últimas palabras pero no hay respuesta de sus labios. su vista se nubla.

 **Naruto:** te regreso el dolor de mis compañeros y amigos de gremio- mirándolo serio.

El mago de fuego cierra los ojos. Entre el silencio por la demostración de superioridad de Naruto se empieza a escuchar un aplauso qué no muestra sarcasmo. El golpeteo provenía de uno de los maestros del gremio oscuro.

 **Neos:** gran espectáculo amigo, eso fue impresionante.

 **Naruto:** ustedes son los maestros de Rinzoku Siad.

 **Neos:** si, es un gusto conocerte al fin… Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Naruto:** tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ustedes.

 **Pratus:** qué coincidencia, porque según nuestra información, tienes algo que queremos en tu estómago- Naruto se sorprende- parece que es cierto.

 **Naruto:** ¿cómo se enteraron de eso?

 **Pratus.** eso no te importa… escucha, si vienes con nosotros de forma pasiva no le pasara nada a tus amigos.

 **Neos:** ¡¿Qué?! pero Pratus…

 **Pratus:** callate. ¿Y?¿Qué dices?

 **Naruto:** Lo siento pero no puedo acceder a esa oferta, más bien no quiero… después de lo que le hicieron a Magnolia… no los perdonare.

 **Natsu:** ¿De qué está hablando?¿Qué le pasó a Magnolia?

 **Happy:** cuando llegue con Naruto, Magnolia había sido destruida y los miembros que estaban se encontraban hospitalizados.

 **Erza:** ¿qué dijiste?

 **Happy:** parece que estaban buscando a Kurama.

 **Gray:** ¿Y el maestro está bien?

 **Happy:** se encontraba con fiebre así que no pudo hacer nada.

 **Natsu:** maldición eso malditos.

Regresando con Naruto que se encontraba firme en frente de los dos Dragon-Slayers, qué miraban serios al rubio cubierto por el manto de Chakra.

 **Pratus:** veo que no cambiarás de opinión, de ese modo…- Chasquea los dedos- dejenlo tendido en el piso.

Seguido de esas palabra todo el ejército detrás de ellos dos comenzó a correr hacia Naruto con un alarido de guerra Las tropas se acercaban al rubio, ya frente a él se prepararon para atacar con varios círculos mágicos, recitaban las palabras, pero antes que terminar de hablar, Naruto se lanzo de cabeza a ellos, tomó al primero del cuello, lo levantó y giró para azotar el cuerpo del mago contra el suelo causando un cráter que sacude todo en un radio de 20 metros. Antes que los demás encapuchados pudieran hacer algo, Naruto avanza de forma veloz derribando a todos los enemigos en su camino. Prepara un rasengan en cada mano y comienza a derrotar a todos los magos de un simple rose. Los magos más alejados lanzan esferas de fuego al aire que se dirigen a Naruto, al notarlo toma a cuatro enemigos con brazos de chakra y los lanza a las esferas y explotan en el aire. Los encapuchados alrededor de él desenfundan espadas queriendo atacar de forma directa, de nada sirve cuando Naruto desaparece enseguida noqueando los sin que se note. Combinando magia de tierra y fuego crean esferas de magma y las lanzan en forma de bola de cañón, Naruto toma dos con sus manos y esquiva una lanzando las que ya tenía. Siguiendo con impulsos que mandan a volar a todos el ejército parece no tener fin, no es que causan mucho problema. Un temblor lo sacudió, cuando voltea ve a dos titanes de lava y van apareciendo más. Un de ellos asciende de la tierra frente a él. prepara una rafaga de 6 mini Rasen Shuriken. al impactar con el coloso explotan provocando que este se desarme y se desmorone. detrás de él se van acercando tres. Naruto se prepara para crear un Rasen Shuriken Gigante cuando los gigantes son tumbados por Kurama Yin. Las cosas se complican cuando a los soldados les empieza a brillar una gema circular en sus pechos. se vuelven más rápidos y sus ataques de fuego son instantáneos. Naruto salta y esquiva y continua golpeandolos. Van acorralandolo y uno logra dar un golpe en su mejilla. Retrocede unos pocos centímetros . Da un gran salto, en el aire prepara un mini Bijudama, la lanza creando un espacio donde aterrizar, se ubica en el centro y se pone en pose. Los enemigos se abalanzan sobre el. Antes que lleguen son esparcidos por una fuerte corriente de viento y los de atrás son empujados por el juuton de Hinata. Las dos chicas se juntan con Naruto de espaldas, Wendy con Charle en su espalda.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun,¿Estas bien?

 **Naruto:** tranquila, estos tipos no son un reto.

 **Wendy:** nosotras nos encargamos de ellos, ve por los maestros.

 **Naruto:** ok¡ Mostremosle el poder del equipo Konoha.

Las tres féminas asiente y todos se dispersan. Naruto avanza sin detenerse por la multitud de enemigos. Cuando al fin traspasa el muro, se encuentra con ellos dos, Pratus y Neos.

 **Pratus:** aqui estas.

 **Naruto:** si, lamento la tardanza, sus amigos son algo pesados.

 **Neos:** me has impresionado bastante, sera divertido pelear contigo.

 **Naruto:** ¿entonces qué esperamos?- chocando su palma y puño.

Con una carcajada Neos empieza a resplandecer, se coloca en pose de salida olímpica y sale disparado como una bala. Empieza con un golpe derecho simple pero Naruto lo esquiva como si fuera un juego de limbo. Sin perder tiempo Neos quiere dar una serie de patadas aéreas que nuevamente son esquivadas con mucha facilidad. Naruto toma del pie a Neos y lo lanza a su punto de partida. Mientras está en el suelo.

 **Pratus:** Deja de jugar.

 **Neos:** ya lo se, solo era un calentamiento- poniéndose de pie.

Neos vuelve a encender su aura en un tono amarillo floreciente. comienza a moverse y para sorpresa de Naruto, Neos ya está enfrente de él a punto de tomar su cabeza. Logro moverse a la izquierda a tiempo. Su contrincante no pierde el tiempo al girar y querer golpear a Naruto, lo bloquea pero es empujado y antes que toque suelo el Dragon-Slayer ubica su pie sobre el abdomen del rubio y lo pisotea, presiona a Naruto contra el piso.

 **Neos:** ¿Qué pasó "héroe?¿Donde quedo esa confianza de hace poco?

 **Naruto:** jeje, ahi- inclinado la cabeza y desapareciendo.

Apenas Neos volteó la cabeza recibió un duro golpe en la mejilla izquierda por Naruto que lo aventó bastante lejos.

 **Neos:** Mientras se tocaba su mejilla adolorida- Maldito…- se pone de pie- Me la vas a pagar- quiere lanzarse a la pelea de nuevo pero la mano de Pratus se interpone- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

 **Pratus:** fallaste, esos errores sólo los comete un novato.

 **Neos:** oye espera, el no es un enemigo cualquiera.

 **Pratus:** puede que no pero si tu si parece un cualquiera.

 **Neos:** tu…- enojandose.

 **Pratus:** quedate aqui- comenzando a avanzar mientras que Neos se sentaba en el piso.

 **Naruto:** entonces¿Quieres intentarlo?

 **Pratus:** Lo lamento, no quiero jugar. Solo derrotarte.

 **Naruto:** qué aburrido eres, de todas formas solo quería saber qué tan fuertes eran.

 **Pratus:** no te preocupes no te decepcionare- no pasa nada de tiempo en lo que él se convierte en metal líquido y se hunde en la tierra.

Naruto entra en Modo sennin pero no puede encontrar a su rival. Observa a detalle a su alrededor fijándose en cada pequeño detalle. Mira de repente debajo de él y da un gran salto en lo que una trampa de oso se cierra en el lugar que estaba.

 **Neos:** todavía sentado observando la pelea- vaya es más bueno de lo que creí, pero…

Sin previo aviso, varias partes del metal líquido sale de la tierra y se lanzan como balas hacia Naruto, cambia la naturaleza de su chakra a la del nanabi y sube en altura con sus alas. Todas las partes del líquido se juntan en el suelo conformando a Pratus de nuevo. Con un sonrisa altanera junta sus manos.

 **Pratus:** ¡Rugido del dragón de plata!

Con esas palabras el dragon-Slayer lanza un alarido con varios trozos del metal. Naruto regresa con el manto de Chakra de Kurama mientras desciende crea un Fuuton Rasen Shuriken que choca con el rugido pudiendo despejarlo mientras cae. Con gritó Naruto deshace la técnica de Pratus, este sabiendo que no puede detenerlo salta alejándose de la zona de impacto. Naruto terriza levantó una enorme nube de polvo, sin perder tiempo sale de la nube marrón con dos Rasen Shurikens y los lanza a su contrincante. Pratus los evade dividiendo su cuerpo, al volver a armarse no nota a Naruto con Rasengan, no lo impide y recibe el impacto, siendo alejado muy adolorido. Pratus se levanta con algo de esfuerzo.

 **Pratus:** maldito, me las pagaras!

 **Neos:** oye, hermano, ¿qué pasó con los errores de novato?

 **Pratus:** tsk, parece que enserio me confié con tigo.¡Oye Neos!¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ven!

 **Neos:** vaya, vaya, no peleamos juntos desde la primera reunión de la alianza- acomodándose junto a Pratus- lo que dijo esa ilusión fue cierto eres muy fuerte- dirigiéndose a Naruto.

 **Naruto:** ¿Ilusión?

 **Neos:** ah nada, solo un tipo que le gusta presentarse el mismo. pero eso no importa, terminemos esto.

 **Naruto:** no perderé.

Neos forma una espada de luz desde su mano derecha y en un parpadeo se encuentra frente a Naruto, que crea un rasengan y loi utiliza como arma contra el sable luminoso. Mientras seguía en duelo contra Neos, los brazos de plata líquida de Pratus toman por sorpresa a Naruto de los pies. Neos está a punto de clavar su espada en el rostro de Naruto. En una reacción rápida forma dos brazos de chakra desde su hombro izquierdo y toma el haz de luz, Naruto se tranquila con un suspiro cuando Neos, con una sonrisa diabólica, alarga su espada, pero Naruto lo esquiva inclinando su cabeza.

 **Neos:** Buenos reflejos "Héroe", pero tu suerte se acabó- señalando el hecho que el metal liquido que tomo sus piernas se está expandiendo.

 **Pratus:** Diste una buena pelea, sinceramente me asuste por momentos, pero todo acaba aquí- el líquido brillante sube por su torax lentamente- no te preocupes, no morirás, eso vendrá luego de un largo camino de oscuridad y un poco de dolor.

 **Neos:** hasta la vista "Héroe", espera… ya no veras, jajaja.

El metal avanza por el pecho de Naruto, ya casi toca el cuello y se avecina a los brazos. Cuando una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del rubio. Entonces su manto de chakra cambia de su color dorado a uno más rojizo, no solo eso sino que empieza a generar vapor y calor en aumento.

 **Neos:** Oye qué demonios, ah! quema! QUEMA!, suéltame!

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué pasa no soportas el calor de Son?- dice eso envuelto en un manto de lava.

Eso provoca que tanto Neos como los brazos de Pratus se quemen, provocando que estos se derritan.

 **Pratus:** Maldito!- sin sus brazos.

Naruto regresa a su manto original de fase dos y toma a Neos para azotarlo contra el otro Dragon-Slayer. Los dos se encuentran tirados en el piso. Pratus se quita a Neos e encima suyo y al voltearse se ve cómo tiene quemaduras en brazo derecho y parte de su pecho. Tampoco se puede negar el hecho que el Dragon-Slayer de plata no puede volver a unir su partes derretidas. Aun en el suelo ve cómo se acerca Naruto con una cara seria.

 **Naruto:** Ya rindete, ninguno de los dos puede seguir peleando.

 **Pratus:** ja… ja ja… jajajaja, por favor dime qué es una broma, ¿Después de todo lo que le hicimos a tu ciudad?, a ese zorro monstruo, a tus compañeros que casi matamos ¡¿SOLO NOS QUIERES ENCERRAR ASÍ COMO SI NADA?!

 **Naruto:** No te confundas, si los odio, no, más bien quisiera golpearlos hasta devolverles cada sensación de dolor que dejaron en mis amigos.

 **Pratus:** Entonces ¿Por qué?¿Qué es lo que detiene tu mano con sed de sangre?

 **Naruto:** Es una larga historia, pero muchas personas me enseñaron que no debo caer en el odio, que por más rencor que tenga hacia alguien debo controlarme, entonces cuando me vi al espejo, no me vi a mi… si no a un querido amigo, qué se dejó consumir por el odio y la venganza… entonces me di cuenta, yo no quería ser eso no quería pelear yo quería salvarlo… por eso no puedo caer en el odio, por qué eso significaba que nunca podría haberlo salvado.

 **Pratus:** Ese caso es con tu amigo… pero qué significa en mi caso.

 **Naruto:** Contigo es casi lo mismo, solo que en vez de salvarte solo quiero justicia.

 **Pratus:** Yo… Yo no lo acepto, ¡Me niego a ser derrotado por un estupido como tu!- Con el poco metal líquido que queda en sus chorreantes brazos crea unas extremidades qué se parecen a manos- ¡Arte secreto del Dragon-Slayer de Plata!¡Sumisión de cuerpo completo!- con ese grito Pratus salta y se pega al cuerpo de Naruto y rápidamente empieza a endurecerse el metal. Naruto pierde su modo chakra.

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué estás…?

 **Pratus:** JAJA, no podrás escapar de esto, solo unos segundos y tu quedaras atrapado y en cuanto Neos despierte te llavera para quitarte el bijuu que tienes dentro- con su rostro fusionado con metal.

 **Naruto:** Pero, entonces tu…- tapando su boca con el metal mientras se desactiva su modo chakra.

 **Pratus:** Ni intente esforzarse, también puedo drenar tu energía incluso después de endurecerse… ya te lo dije, no… perde… re…- su cuerpo y conciencia han desaparecido para dejar solo un envoltoria de metal que cubría casi todo el cuerpo de Naruto dejando los ojos y cabello junto con otros huecos distribuidos por todo el cuerpo.

 **Neos:** Recobrando la conciencia- ah? EH!? Pratus, estúpido¿Qué has hecho?- Observando al rubio cubierto por Plata- Tsk, bueno supongo que no queda de otra- Trata de levantar el montón de plata que atrapa a Naruto- maldición, ¿Cómo se atreve a obligarme a cargar esta masa de chatarra… tu no te preocupes "Héroe", solo disfruta del paseo, descansaras en paz en cuanto lleguemos.

 **Hinata:** ¡Ocho trigramas!¡Sesenta y cuatro palmas!- Tomando desprevenido a Neos Hinata logra encajar todos los puntos de presión, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nee!- tratando de quitar el metal que lo aprisionaba.

 **Hinata:** Wendy, creo que puedo romperlo si atino a cinco puntos- Hinata se concentra por unos segundos y con rapidez acertar con pequeños puntos de chakra que causan grietas en la formación, la cual no tardó en desmoronarse. Al romperse Naruto es atrapado por Hinata- Naruto-kun, ¿Estas bien?

 **Naruto:** Tranquila, no me paso nada.

 **Neos:** Demonios, justo parecía que te habíamos ganado, pasa esto- dice adolorido en el piso- Quien diría que incluso después de que Pratus se sacrificara, todo fue en vano… todo, desde que llegaste, no tuvimos oportunidad, ni siquiera puedo decir si di una pelea de verdad… ja ja- se desmaya.

 **Hinata:** entonces este metal es…

 **Naruto:** si, se acabo.

Todo el panorama de guerra fue cambiando con la derrota de los dos Dragon-Slayer. Todos los soldados no pudieron contra las chicas y Kurama Yin. Las pocas tropas que quedaron en pie escaparon de la escena. El caos y ardor de la batalla desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una tranquilidad de logro cumplido. Naruto y su grupo se reunieron con sus compañeros, trayendo consigo a Neos que se encontraba dormido y amordazado. Todos sus amigos de Fairy Tail y los demás gremios no pudieron saltar a agradecerle que llegará a salvarlos. Hinata y Wendy empezaron a curar a todos. El día pasó y todos fueron a la entrada del valle para pasar la noche, junto con el amanecer llego el ejercito del consejo mágico dirigido por Lahar a quien tuvieron que explicarle la razón por la cual solo le entregaban a uno de los maestros de Rinzoku Siad. Lahar se retira con un informe algo incompleto por parte de Jura.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Jura, te debo una grande.

 **Jura:** No hay problema, pero estaré esperando una explicación detallada después.

 **Naruto:** SI, lo prometo.

Los grupos se separaron luego de las despedidas formales. En estos momentos Naruto junto con todos sus compañeros de gremio están llegando a Magnolia. Al llegar, la imagen de la gente reconstruyendo pone furios tanto a Natsu cómo Gray.

 **Natsu:** Esos malditos.

 **Gray:** Son unos mal nacidos.

 **Lucy:** Chicos ya pasó, Naruto se encargó de ellos.

 **Erza:** De nuevo te agradezco por salvarnos.

 **Naruto:** De verdad, ya basta con eso, estoy seguro que cualquiera de ustedes harían lo mismo por nosotros.

 **Erza:** De cualquier modo buscaremos la forma de agradecerte de verdad.

El grupo recorre la ciudad en plena reconstrucción, a pesar del panorama un poco desalentador una sensación de esperanza y calor reconfortante los alivia al ver a los pobladores esforzándote en recuperar sus hogares. El grupo se separa cuando Naruto, Hinata, Wendy, Charle y Kurama Yin quieren ver su departamento. Cuando llegan todo sigue igual que cuando se fueron.

 **Naruto:** Bueno supongo tendremos que dormir en un hotel por unos dias- dice rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa.

 **Hinata:** no te preocupes Naruto-kun, nosotras te ayudaremos con todo lo que podamos.

 **Wendy:** Estoy segura que estaremos bien.

 **Naruto:** si, ¿Que dices Kurama?¿Me ayudaras con la reconstrucción?- El zorro no da respuesta- Oye kurama¿Estas bien?

 **Kurama Yin:** ah, lo siento.

 **Naruto:** ¿Estas bien? no hablaste mucho durante el viaje.

 **Kurama Yin:** Lo siento Chico, pero yo…- presenta una cara algo deprimida- me voy a ir con mis hermanos.

Esa palabras asombran a sus compañeras de habitación y a Naruto dejan estupefacto.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué porque?

 **Naruto:** ¿Ah pasado algo? si tienes problemas te ayudaré.

 **Kurama Yin:** Disculpa chico pero si me quedo, probablemente vuelvan a atacar la ciudad para capturarme.

 **Naruto:** Pero ya nos encargamos de eso¿Verdad?

 **Kurama Yin:** Solo liberamos a Son y a Kokuo, además el consejo debe seguir buscando a los Bijuu.

 **Naruto:** Pero…- entristeciendo.

 **Hinata:** ¿En serio tienes que irte?

 **Kurama Yin:** Por favor no me malentiendan, me agrada vivir aquí y acompañarlos a ustedes.

 **Charle:** Parece que ya te decidiste.

 **Kurama Yin:** Así es, ire a despertar a Son y a Kokuo y nos iremos a buscar a los demás.- Observa la cara decaia de Naruto- de verdad lamento que sea tan repentino.

 **Naruto:** levanta su mirada mostrano ni tristeza ni alguna sonrisa, si no se mostraba decidido- Entiendo tu familia te necesita, se que yo tambien dejaria todo si alguien sercano a mi se encontrara en problemas.

 **Kurama Yin:** gracias por comprender.

 **Naruto:** Solo prometeme algo… que no te quitarás ese símbolo y que sin dudas regresaras.

 **Kurama Yin:** si.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Kurama Yin y sus dos hermanos se encontraban en la salida de Magnolia con Naruto y las chicas para despedirlo. Luego de una sesión de despedida de sus cuatro compañeros de vivienda, los tres mini Bijuu se retiran entre la densidad del bosque. En una montaña cercana el zorro da una última vista a Magnolia por lo que será un largo viaje.

 **Son:** ¿Seguro de esto? Nosotros podremos con esto.

 **Kurama Yin:** Si… ya recuerdo porque vine, así que no tengo que involucrarnos en mi misión.

 **Son:** Aunque de todos modos él conseguirá meterse en eso.

 **Kurama Yin:** Si, es lo más probable.


	39. Todo

**-Todo...-**

Dormido pacíficamente en su cuarto, Naruto comienza a despertar, su habitación, más bien todo el departamento estaban reconstruidos. Se sentó al borde de la cama, bostezo y estiró para despabilarse por completo. Al ponerse de pie, se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, al principio los rayos del sol lo cegaron pero al cabo de unos segundo pudo observar bien la iluminada con dorado ciudad de Magnolia, se hizo la pregunta de cuándo ver ese paisaje se volvió tan natural, no pudo evitar pensar en esa vista tranquilizante de su hogar natal, pero no lo deprimía el saber que pudo salvar ese lugar aunque ya no puede volver. Dejó de lado ese tema, se vistió con con un short y una remera blanca con el simbolo del fuego se dirigio al baño. solo eran cinco metros desde su cuarto hasta la habitación de aseo pero ver el lugar donde vivía ahora, la calidez que se sentía, el aroma de un desayuno caliente y la sensación de tener a personas que te importan y que les importas. Dibujo una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro. Tomo la perilla del baño y abrió la puerta entonces la vio una silueta delgada, esbelta, piel casi blanca y lisa, cómo decirlo, atractiva. No, no simplemente eso, era sexy, demasiado atrayente e incitadora. Esperen ¿De quien ese cuerpo?Creo que ya lo vio antes. Naruto levanto la mirada y vio, ese perfecto cabello largo, lacio, azul marino y brillante, unos ojos perla tan bellos que era fácil perderse en ellos. Naruto penso " A cierto es Hinata, que suerte" se quedó con esa sonrisa por un momento. Entonces al fin se dio cuenta, estaba viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata.

 **Naruto:** ¿¡EEEHHH!?¿¡Hi Hi Hinata!?

 **Hinata:** Na Na Naru Naruto -kun...- tartamudeaba a punto de llorar.

 **Naruto:** es espera, yo yo pensé que…

Es cuando un grito se escucha que invade los oídos de todos los habitantes de la ciudad, de más está decir que hubo un alboroto por parte de los animales asustados. No pasó más de un segundo cuando Naruto cerró la puerta de un azote y se encerró dentro del cuarto nuevamente, se agacho en frente de la ventana y empezó a rezar a todos los dioses...

 **Naruto:** Espera Kurama ¿Que no ya habías escrito esta situación?¿¡Pero que estoy pènsando!?- comienza a rodar por el piso-¿Que voy a hacer?Seguro pensara que soy pervertido que le gusta espiarla en la ducha.

 **Kurama Yang:** bueno técnicamente, hacías eso todo el tiempo de niño- dijo el zorro dentro de él.

 **Naruto:** ¡Callate! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

 **Kurama:** de todas formas no se por que haces tanto alboroto por una situacion es que ella se del tipo que se enojara por medio capítulo y después se comportara de manera dulce.

 **Naruto:** primero deja eso de la cuarta pared, segundo… ya lo se, pero tampoco es una chica de la que alguien deba aprovecharse.

 **Kurama:** Te escuchas demasiado cursi.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y cómo quieres que me comporte?- pone cara de pucheros- además ya sabes cómo siento con respecto a ella.

 **Kurama:** Dimelo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Que cosa?- un poco cabreado con su compañero de cuerpo.

 **Kurama:** no te hagas el tonto, me refiero a porque nunca le has contado acerca de ese beso y de cómo te sientes.

 **Para más informacion vayan al los capitulos "Sentimientos corrompidos" y "Sentimientos aclarados"**

 **Naruto:** E eso… ¿Que se supone que dijera? "Oye Hinata me di cuenta que me gustas y que tu tambien sientes eso por mi" ¿Eso tenía que decir?

 **Kurama:** bueno no tenias que ser tan sarcástico, pero supongo que entiendo… aun asi, no puedes quedarte callado por siempre. Solo te lastimas a ti mismo… sin mencionar que a ella, imaginate... vivir junto a la personas que has apreciado desde la infancia pero que esta no piense en ti de la misma forma… ¿Que dice?¿Suena terrible verdad?¿Guardarte esos sentimientos por miedo de perder el único lazo que tienes con esa persona?

 **Naruto:** primero se queda en silencio por un rato- tienes razón… pero… la lastime por tantos años¿Que debería hacer?

 **Kurama:** primero te sugeriría que despejes tu mente, después haz lo que siempre haces- Kurama deja salir un bufó haciendo notar lo bien que conoce a su compañero- si no sabes a qué me refiero es a…

 **Naruto:** lanzarme de cabeza gritando lo que siento¿Verdad?

 **Kurama:** bueno, ya sabes que hacer, más o menos.

En ese momento se escucha cómo tocan la puerta de su habitación.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nee, Onii-san me dijo que el desayuno está listo.

 **Naruto:** ah, ahora voy. gracias.

Wendy junto a Charle caminan aún vestidas con su pijama, hasta la sala, pensando "¿Que fue ese ruido de hace rato?". Naruto sale de su cuarto y se queda pensativo viendo la puerta del baño. va y se sienta en la mesa del comedor, cuando Wendy sirve el desayuno para ellos tres, Naruto no puede evitar ver un lugar vacío con una silla elevada, mientras su cara muestra aflicción.

 **Charle:** todavía lo extrañas ¿No? A Kurama Yin.

 **Naruto:** Ah, si, es que vivimos juntos un buen tiempo y derrepente se va.

 **Charle:** Bueno admito que la atmósfera es diferente sin él, aun así fue su decicion proteger a su familia y vos deberías entender mejor que nadie cómo se siente.

 **Wendy:** Tiene razón Naruto-nee, ya que fuiste tu quien provocó el cambio en el...

 **Naruto:** ¿En serio?

 **Wendy:** Puede que no lo notaras ya que tienes a la mitad dentro tuyo y estés acostumbrado a hablar con él, pero el Yin que vivió con nosotros pudimos notar que su forma de hablarnos cambio con el tiempo. creo que es más que obvio que tuviste esa influencia en el. Al menos es lo que creo.

 **Naruto:** gracias, a ustedes dos.

Entonces Hinata entra vestida con un pantalón deportivo violeta con una remera manga larga lavana.

 **Hinata:** lamento la tardanza, pero… es que… mi cabello… no se seca…- tratando de vacilar sin poder ocultar su vergüenza de ver al rubio.

 **Naruto:** a no te preocupes, todavia no empezamos.- Dice queriendo amenguar la situación.

 **Charle:** Ustedes dos se comportan extraño, como si hubieran hecho algo que no quieran decirnos.

 **Hinata:** ¿¡Ehh!? E eso no es verdad.

 **Wendy:** Hinata-nee tu no sabes mentir- dice despreocupada burlándose un poco.

 **Hinata:** qu que pe pero yo yo- toda avergonzada.

 **Charle:** vamos, dilo de una vez.

 **Hinata:** es es que yo no...

 **Naruto:** Abraza a la chica del hombro solo con su brazo izquierdo- Ya esta bien Hinata, no hay porqué esconderlo de ellas- pronuncia todo confiado.

 **Hinata:** ¡¿EEhh!'¿¡Que estas pensando!?

 **Wendy:** Ahh, así que era cierto.

 **Naruto:** lo que sucede es que Hinata y yo pensamos en Hacer una fiesta.

Las chicas presentes se quedan confundidas por las palabras que dijo Naruto.

 **Charle:** ¿Una fiesta?¿En serio quieres que me trague esa mentira?

 **Naruto:** No es ninguna mentira, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?Wendy.

 **Wendy:** ¿Acordarme…?

 **Naruto:** Dentro de poco se cumpliran siete años desde que no conocemos.

 **Hinata:** Cierto, a pasado mucho tiempo ¿No crees?

 **Charle:** Es verdad, con tanto alboroto se me había olvidado.

 **Wendy:** El tiempo si que pasa… de hecho pareciera que hemos vivido de esta manera por siempre.

 **Naruto:** Tienes razón, todavía recuerdo cuando nos encontramos en ese bosque de Waas.

 **Charle:** Te felicito por acordarte de una fecha importante.

 **Naruto:** ¿Se supone que lo olvidaría?- dice bastante ofendido.

 **Wendy:** bueno ¿Que vamos a hacer?

 **Naruto:** ha eso… la verdad lo pensamos hace un rato, así que todavía no tenemos nada planeado.

 **Hinata:** bueno aun nos queda una semana, no te preocupes se nos ocurrirá algo muy divertido.

 **Wendy:** si, lo esperare con ansias.

 **Naruto:** bueno vamos, que se enfría la comida.

Cómo indico el rubio, los cuatro terminaron de desayunar. Después se vistieron para ir al gremio. Wendy y Charle se adelantaron mientras Naruto y Hinata cerraban su departamento.

 **Hinata:** a ah, Naruto-kun. Yo… bueno, gra gracias- pronuncia todavía algo apenada.

 **Naruto:** ah bueno, solo quería ayudar. A por cierto, acerca de lo que pasó esta mañana.

 **Hinata:** aaah no no te preocupes por eso. Solo… por favor… no lo cuentes- se da vuelta y sale del edificio ocultando su apenado rostro.

 **Naruto:** ….

 **Kurama:** ¿Que sucede?

 **Naruto:** Bueno, creí que iba decir que lo olvidara.

Despejando su mente sale a la calle y nota cómo sus compañeras ya están bastante adelantadas y empieza a tomar velocidad para alcanzarlas. El grupo llega al gremio juntos, al entrar lo primero que se hace notar es a un pato vestido como natsu, y con su cabello, peleando contra un koala con el cabello de gray. Además de esa escena sin explicación notan cómo Lisanna está tratando de tonificar aus músculos y cómo Elfman no puede mantener el equilibrio.

 **Naruto:** eh etto, ¿Que está pasando?

 **Mirajane:** hola, Naruto, Hinata, buenos días.

 **Naruto:** ah ho hola Mi Mi Mira!?- que perplejo al ver solo a un vestido rojo hablando con ellos.

 **Hinata:** Mi Mira-san, ¿Eres tu?

 **Mirajane:** ah, cómo puedes ver tuvimos algunos… pequeños problemas aquí.

 **Charle:** ¿¡Cómo puedes llamar a todo esto pequeños problemas!?¡Ni Siquiera son las diez!

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

 **Mirajane:** bueno, hace una hora esperábamos un cargamento de pociones para que las transportaramos por una misión. Lamentablemente el carro tuvo un accidente y se estrelló contra el gremio abriendo un agujero en la pared, como pueden ver.

Ellos dirigen su atención al lugar del accidente.

 **Naruto:** ah es cierto.

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo no vimos eso antes?

 **Mirajane:** Ese cargamento traía pasiones peligrosas que debian ser eliminadas de la manera apropiada. Pero cómo puedes pasó todo esto. Natsu y Gray se transformaron en animales, Elfman y Lisanna cambiaron de cuerpos y yo me volvi invisible, al parecer solo el cuerpo. Entre otras cosas.

 **Hinata:** ¿Y el maestro?

 **Mirajane:** él no estaba presente cuando ocurrió el accidente, estaba en su despacho, bajo para saber del escándalo, puso el mayor orden que pudo y dijo que iría con el remitente del cargamento. fue hace solo unos minutos, pero parace que tardará al menos un día.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y ustedes no podían hacer nada?

 **Mirajane:** bueno Levy quiso ver el inventario y averiguar lo mejor que podía acerca de esta posiones, pero un frasco que había quedado en el techo cayó sobre ella y ahora parece que la gravedad no la afecta.

 **Hinata:** ¿Y donde esta?

 **Mirajane:** está justo sobre ustedes flotando cerca del techo, Gajeel está tratando de bajarla.

Los cinco miran arriba y como indicó la mujer fantasma, Gajeel pegado a una viga del techo intenta agarrar a Levy que está flotando dada vuelta, con sus mano sujetando su falda.

 **Gajeel:** Vamos, acércate un poco. si no me ayudas no podras bajar.

 **Levy:** no puedo, si tomo tu mano se verá debajo de mi falda.

 **Gajeel:** al menos acércate y te tomaré de donde pueda.

 **Levy:** ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en tocarme? degenerado.

 **Gajeel:** cálmate, además no es como si hubiera mucho por tocar.

 **Levy:** ¡BAKA!- toda avergonzada y con rabia suelta una de sus manos un acierta un golpe en la cara de Gajeel.

El dragon-slayer de hierro cae y rompe el piso descendiendo otro nivel, enfrente de Naruto.

 **Wendy:** Le Levy-san,¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Levy:** Buaaah, ese tonto insensible me se burló de mí- gritaba triste.

 **Hinata:** ya te bajo, Levy-san- La chica da un gran salto, aterriza en el techo con sus pies, toma a Levy en sus sus brazos y descienden de nuevo al piso.

 **Levy:** gracias Hinata, por favor no me sueltes- dijo todavía afligida por el comentario de Gajeel.

 **Hinata:** eh, esta bien.

 **Naruto:** Mira, ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?

 **Mirajane:** bueno, hace un rato mandamos a Happy a buscar a polyushka-san, pero todavía no regresa.

 **Naruto:** ya veo.

 **Wendy:** por cierto, no lo note antes pero¿Donde estan Lucy-san y Erza-san?

 **Mirajane:** bueno, ellas dos son un problema en estos momentos.

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Mirajane:** Bueno, las pociones que las afectan son una poción de la verdad, en Erza, y una posición lasciva, en Lucy.

 **Hinata:** ¿La Lasciva? T te refieres…

 **Mirajane:** En cuanto el efecto comenzó no pudo evitar hacer variadas poses eróticas y seducir a los hombres presentes. Toda con una cara que parecía presentar placer extremo.

 **Charle:** No me parece muy diferente de la Lucy ordinaria.

 **Naruto:** Creo que tienes razón.

 **Mirajane:** ¡Que malos!

 **Naruto:** lo siento, lo siento. Entonces¿Que paso con Erza?

 **Mirajane:** Salió corriendo tras de Lucy en cuanto escapó. Pero no está en sus mejores condiciones, en cuanto cayó la botella cambió constantemente sus trajes por unos atuendos indebidos y a gritar todo lo que gustaba solo con verlo. Creo que será mejor dejarlas solas y buscarlas cuando tengamos la cura.

 **Hinata:** ¿El efecto no es temporal?

 **Mirajane:** Cómo son pócimas experimentales no sabemos mucho de ellas. Por eso le pedimos a Levy que las analize.

 **Naruto:** Esto si que es un problema… Bien, iré a buscar a la abuela polyushka. Hinata por favor ayuda Levy con la cura.

 **Hinata:** esta bien.¿A dónde te llevo Levy?

 **Levy:** llevame primero a la biblioteca luego a la enfermería para sintetizar algun antidoto.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nee, ¿Que debo hacer yo?

 **Naruto:** Primero trata de ayudar los miembros de aquí, luego busca a Lucy y a Erza.

 **Wendy:** entendido.

 **Charle:** nosotras nos encargamos.

 **Naruto:** bien, andando.

El equipo se dispersa, cada a cumplir su tarea. Naruto salió disparado del gremio y recorría a toda velocidad sobre los tejados de la ciudad. Activo el modo chakra usando las alas del nanabi y aumentó su velocidad llegando rápidamente al bosque. Sobrevolando entra en modo Sennin y al cabo de unos segundos desciende a la copa de un árbol en el cual encuentra a Happy dormido. toca su mejilla con su dedo para despertarlo.

 **Naruto:** oye, oye, Happy, despierta.

 **Happy:** no puedo más Charle, bueno tal vez un pescado más- todavía dormido.

 **Naruto:** suspira y toma a Happy de la cola y empieza a agitarlo- ¡Despierta de una vez!¡No hay tiempo para esto!

Al fin el gato despierta, todo agitado por la forma tan brusca que tuvo Naruto para hacerlo reaccionar. Naruto aterriza en la base, desactiva su modo y deja a Happy en el suelo.

 **Happy:** ¿¡Que fue eso!? ¡Pudiste arrancarme la cola!

 **Naruto:** es tu culpa por no despertar.

 **Happy:** ¿¡Y para que despiertas a alguien cansado!?

 **Naruto:** Dime, ¿Acaso no te habían mandado a buscar a alguien?

 **Happy:**. . . .- se quedo sin palabras- a a bueno eso… ¡Se me olvido!

 **Naruto:** ¡Por supuesto que no!- suspira de nuevo y se tranquiliza- de cualquier forma tenemos que ir a buscar a la abuela polyushka.

 **Happy:** sí, por cierto ¿Cuánto me quede dormido?

 **Naruto:** supongo que una hora.

 **Happy:** jeje, lo siento, pero Natsu me mantuvo despierto toda la noche buscando un tesoro.

 **Naruto:** ¿Un tesoro?¿De qué tipo?

 **Happy:** No lo se, solo me dijo que era muy importante encontrarlo. Ni siquiera se acuerda de donde lo enterró, solo sabe que lo escondió en alguna parte de Fiore.

 **Naruto:** je, parece que Natsu no crece.

 **Happy:** y justo cuando todos pensaban que al fin se había enamorado.

 **Naruto:** ¿E Enamorado?

 **Happy:** aye, por algunas cosas que le dijo a Lucy todos pensaban que estaba enamorado.

 **Naruto:** Enamorado, eh.

 **Happy:** ¿Dijiste algo?

 **Naruto:** A nada, mejor nos damos prisa.

El rubio y el minino partieron, adentrándose en el bosque. Un rato más tarde en la ciudad, Wendy y Charle corrían por las calles siguiendo las indicaciones de algunos transeúntes para encontrar a Lucy. Llegando a una plaza se encontraban algo cansadas ya que estuvieron dando vueltas por doquier, se detuvieron al ver una multitud de hombres jóvenes que parecían querer llegar al centro del círculo que formaban.

 **Wendy:** no creerás que…

 **Charle:** Solo hay una de saberlo.

Charle abrió sus alas y toma a Wendy para elevarla sobre la multitud. Efectivamente, allí estaban Lucy y Erza que parecían modelar, la rubi en traje de baño y la pelirroja vistiendo de maid.

 **Charle:** sabia que seria malo, pero esto hace que quiera bajar la vista e irme.

 **Wendy:** de cualquier forma tenemos que ayudarlas.

 **Charle:** ¿Tienes algún plan?

 **Wendy:** Mmm… se me ocurrió algo, llevame encima de ellas.

 **Charle:** ok.

La gata blanca cumplio el pedido y se ubicó por encima de ambas exhibicionistas. Wendy metió sus manos en un estuche pequeño que tenía en su espalda baja, cuando retiró sus manos entre sus dedos estaban pequeñas bolitas de color púrpura grisáceo. Las lanza al suelo y se despliega una nube de humo, causando una confusión en toda la multitud. Cuando esta se disipa, las dos chicas del centro desaparecieron. Sobre una terraza un poco alejada del anterior lugar llegaron dos clones de Wendy que cargaban a Lucy y a Erza, las dejan paradas y desaparecen mientras que aterrizan la original junto con Charle.

 **Erza:** Wendy!¿Por qué hiciste eso? lo estaba disfrutando. ¡Noo!¡No es cierto!¡No lo disfruté en absoluto!- grito mientras que azotaba su cabeza en el barandal de la terraza.

 **Wendy:** ¿Que le sucede?

 **Lucy:** está peleando contra sus impulsos- dice muy relajada- desde que le cayó esa botella hace cosas que le gustan y lo grita al aire, pero con su poca voluntad que le queda trata de controlarse.

 **Charle:** Al parecer no hace un buen trabajo, ya que parecía disfrutar la"sesión" de hace un rato.

 **Wendy:** bueno, en cualquier caso tenemos que regresar al gremio. Levy-san está trabajando en una cura y Naruto-nee debió haber vuelto con polyushka-san.

 **Erza:** Na Naruto?yo yo lo, ¡Nooooo!- Salta a la calle y corre hasta perderse de vista.

 **Wendy:** a a Erza-san.

 **Charle:** ¿Que le pasa?

 **Lucy:** aaah, dejenla, solo tiene miedo de ver a Naruto y decirle que lo ama.

Charle se queda sorprendida por la repentina por repentina afirmación de la rubia. Pero Wendy no solo está sorprendida sino también estupefacta.

 **Wendy:** ¿A que te refieres con eso?

 **Lucy:** ah ¿No lo sabían?- todavía con una expresión casi de alcoholizada- Erza-san está enamorada de Naruto y no le importa lo que siente Hinata.- pronunció sin ninguna vacilación.

 **Charle:** ¡O oye!¡No hagas bromas como esa!

 **Lucy:** No es ninguna broma, es en serio.

 **Wendy:** Debe ser mentira, ya que, Erza-san es amiga de Hinata-nee…- todavía desconcertada.

 **Lucy:** es la verdad, además a Erza no le importa Hinata, ella misma me lo dijo.- en tono ebria.

 **Charle:** Mira seria a su compañera- Wendy, mejor volvamos nosotras, después vemos… qué hacer con esto.

 **Wendy:** eh? ah, está bien- dice algo distraída.

 **Charle:** ¡Y tu!¡No vayas por ahí dando ese tipo de información como si nada!

 **Lucy:** Si, Si- despidiéndose con su mano.

Ya en vuelo, Wendy todavía no logra demostrar otra cosa que no sea estupefacción. Charle siente las desdicha de su compañera.

 **Charle:** Wendy¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Wendy:** Se queda en silencio por un momento- Charle… ¿Que piensas que hara Naruto-nee si se entera?¿Qué es lo que piensa Hinata-nee?¿Crees que esto cambie la relación entre Naruto-nee y Hinata-nee?

 **Charle:** yo no creo que algo malo pase.

 **Wendy:** ¿Porque?

 **Charle:** Tu ya deberías saberlo, la relación que ellos tienen, tal vez nos sea romántica, pero no puedes negar que sienten algo por el otro.

 **Wendy:** Pero Naruto-nee es muy despistado ¿No crees…?

 **Charle:** tonta, es cierto y él es un completo insensible con respecto a quienes lo rodean. pero aun así, no hace falta leer mentes para saber que pasa en la cabeza de ese idiota.

 **Wendy:** ¡Dices que…!

 **Charle:** Fue algo que me dijo Kurama antes de irse, que no me preocupara por eso. aunque no fue muy claro. de cualquier forma, tú has sabido el futuro de ellos dos desde el día que los conociste. No importa que piense o haga Scarlet, las dos sabemos cómo acaba las historia de tus tontos "Hermanos".

 **Wendy:** En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa llena de confianza- tienes razón, solo tenemos que confiar en mi tonto hermano mayor.


	40. Amor

**-Amor…-**

Wendy y Charle llegan al gremio luego de la incómoda revelación de Erza por parte de Lucy. Charle desciende de la espalda de su amiga al suelo. A dentro pueden ver que Naruto ya había regresado con Happy y Polyushka. Wendy se acerca a su hermano. Que se da cuenta de su presencia.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nii.

 **Naruto:** Wendy. Buen trabajo, todo se ve en orden por aquí.

 **Wendy:** gracias, pero… Lucy-san y Erza-san.

 **Naruto:** ah, no te preocupes. Conociendolas no es sorpresa que estén causando grandes problemas.

 **Wendy:** pe pero.

 **Polyushka:** ya basta de bla bla, te necesito para crear un antídoto.

 **Wendy:** sí, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Entonces Hinata baja por las escaleras.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, Wendy.

 **Naruto:** Hinata, ¿Levy se encuentra bien?

 **Hinata:** si, está atada en la enfermería. Dice que necesita ayuda para descifrar algunos ingredientes de la posiones.

 **Polyushka:** es bueno saber que no todos aquí se la pasan holgazaneando- mira fija a Naruto- ven niña.

 **Wendy:** si. Vamos Charle.

Wendy y Charle suben junto a la vieja curandera. Dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos.

 **Naruto:** bueno, ¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora?- mira alrededor buscando algo que lo entretenga- ahora que veo ¿Donde se metio Mirajane?

 **Hinata:** Mientras no estabas, se dio cuenta que algunos frascos faltaban. Algunos los encontró dentro del gremio pero al parecer algunos quedaron esparcidos por los alrededores. Acaso ¿Piensas buscarlos?

 **Naruto:** no nos podemos quedar quietos sin hacer nada.

 **Hinata:** bien, te ayudare.

 **Naruto:** gracias, Hinata.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del edificio y comenzaron su búsqueda. Fue relativamente fácil para los dos shinobis experimentados. Con los clones de Naruto y el Byakugan de Hinata, encontrar diecisiete no fue un problema. Antes de regresar, revisaron los callejones de unas calles más alejadas.

 **Naruto:** creo que acabamos.

 **Hinata:** no veo nada por aquí.

 **Naruto:** bueno regresemos.

 **Hinata:** bien.

Arriba de ellos, en la saliente del edificio, un pequeño gato blanco con manchas café, jugaba con un frasco esférico y un cuello largo. Al minino, que estaba mordiendo la botella, se le cae el contenido del recipiente, que de pura casualidad, el líquido rosado, cae sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Que está paralizada

 **Naruto:** Hi Hinata?- Ahora la Hyuga deja caer su su cuerpo, al que Naruto atrapa- Hinata!? Oye! Despierta, Hinata!- levanta su cuello arriba y divisa la botella al borde del saliente. Reposa a la chica en el suelo, asciende y toma la botella. De regreso con su compañera lee en el frasco una etiqueta que dice…

 **Levy:** "Belle au bois dormant"?

 **Naruto:** si, en cuanto cayó sobre Hinata se desmayo. Sabes lo que significa?- hablando con levy que estaba atada al pie de una cama de la enfermería.

 **Levy:** lo siento, no entiendo estas palabras. Además, no encuentro esa posion en el inventario.

 **Wendy:** hay algo que podamos hacer por Hinata-nee?

 **Levy:** perdón, sin ninguna pista no puedo recomendar nada.

 **Naruto:** cielos, y ahora qué hago?

La sala de enfermería se queda en un silencio desolador. Naruto ve cómo duerme de forma apacible y despistada. En su cabeza pasan las palabras "De nuevo no pude protegerla".

 **Polyushka:** La bella durmiente- dijo rompiendo el silencio sin dejar de trabajar en el antídoto.

 **Wendy:** ¿La bella durmiente?

 **Naruto:** ¿De que estas hablando?

 **Polyushka:** Es lo dice que ahi,fue hace mucho, pero recuerdo un libro, un cuento, que tenía ese mismo título.

 **Naruto:** de qué trataba?

 **Polyushka:** no me acuerdo mucho, solo se que la princesa había caído en un hechizo que la haría dormir para siempre.

 **Naruto:** ¿¡Cómo se rompe el hechizo!?

 **Polyushka:** ¡Cállate!- dice irritada.

 **Naruto:** lo lo siento.

 **Charle:** ¿Puedes decirnos todo lo que puedas?

 **Polyushka:** no se nada más, pero creo que encontraran el libro en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

 **Naruto:** Polyushka- obachan- Naruto hizo algo que rara, muy rara vez hace. Inclinarse y bajar la cabeza- ¡muchas gracias!

 **Wendy:** Naruto-Nii.- sorprendida de ver a su hermano bajando la cabeza por primera vez.

 **Polyushka:** ya largate.

 **Naruto:** vamos Wendy, Charle.

 **Wendy:** s si

 **Charle:** vamos.

Los tres abandonaron la sala dejando trabajar a Levy y Polyushka. Nadie noto como al pie de la cama de Hinata iba floreciendo una margarita azul.

Ya en la biblioteca Naruto, Wendy y Charle esperaban en frente del escritorio de la administradora. Cuando la paciencia de el estaba por llegar al límite. La bibliotecaria llegó con un gran y viejo libro en los brazos.

 **Bibliotecaria:** aquí tienes, me sorprende que alguien haya venido por un libro que no aparece en el catálogo.- entregando el libro.

 **Naruto:** muchas gracias, en verdad.

 **Bibliotecaria:** bueno no se buscas en un cuento de hadas, pero que lo disfrutes.

El trío se sentó en una mesa en el centro de la biblioteca. Abren el libro de aproximadamente 200 páginas.

 **Naruto:** ¿Sera este?

 **Charle:** no hay otro así.

 **Wendy:** Espero que esto ayude a Hinata-Nee.

Abren libro y comienza la lectura. No es algún libro mágico, cómo dijo la bibliotecaria solo es un cuento de Hadas. La historia era atrayente, a pesar de la razón de buscar este libro. Ahora leen cómo en su cumpleaños dieciséis, Aurora, más bien su dedo índice, es atraída al punzón de un huso de rueca. La princesa cae dormida. El rey y algunos caballeros la encuentran, la llevan a su cuarto y la posan en la cama. El hechizo se expande por todo el reino y las malezas comienzan a cubrir todos los edificios… Naruto detiene su lectura.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Naruto:** esto solo es un cuento. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- cierra el libro y se pone de pie.

 **Wendy:** pero, no tenemos otra pista.

 **Naruto:** seguro que la abuela Polyushka ya termino algun antidoto.

-Pronuncia algo molesto.

 **Charle:** no escuchaste? No saben qué tipo de poción es, al menos termina la historia. Puede que nos dé alguna pista.

 **Naruto:** debe a ver otra cosa que quedarse sentado leyendo.

En el gremio la invisible Mirajane se está acercando a la enfermería. Toca la puerta.

 **Mirajane:** Levy-san, tengo algo que decirte, encontré otra lista en el carruaje destruido, tienes que leerla, habla sobre siete posiones peligrosas, pude encontrar seis pero no la última.- no recibe respuesta del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Levy-san?¿Está todo bien?- gira la perilla para entrar, al abrir la puerta unas esporas cian salen y provocan que Mirajane caiga al suelo dormida.

Seguido de eso unas raíces envuelven su cuerpo. Las esporas comienzan a invadir el gremio y dormir a todos. Se repite el mismo acto y las raíces cubren los cuerpos. El polvo somnoliento se comienza a esparcir por Magnolia. Al salir del gremio las raíces se hacen más gruesas y comienzan a mostrar espinas.

En la biblioteca, Wendy y Charle tratan de convencer a Naruto de que continúe el libro, el sigue malhumorado.

 **Wendy:** por favor, Naruto-nii.

 **Naruto:** no puedo quedarme leyendo un cuento para dormir mientras Hinata sigue dormida.

 **Charle:** ¿Acaso tienes algún plan?

 **Naruto:** ya pensaré en uno.

Desde la recepción la bibliotecaria observa la discusión.

 **Bibliotecaria:** disculpen, por favor no hagan… ruidiooo…- cae al piso dormida mientras las esporas cian entran a la biblioteca.

 **Naruto:** ¿qué son esas?

 **Wendy:** ¿Naruto-nii?

Naruto extiende su brazo y con un círculo mágico crea una onda de viento que aleja las esporas.

 **Charle:** ¿Ese polvo provocó que se durmiera?

 **Wendy:** es lo más probable.

 **Naruto:** ¿De donde salio?

 **Wendy:** ¿Podría ser que el el gremio lo provocó?

 **Naruto:** vamos!

Es cuando unas enormes raíces verdes casi negras entran con fuerza al edificio. Estas quieren atacar a Naruto y compañía. Los tres logran esquivarlos, pero más aparecen por las distintas paredes, lo que a su vez provoca más aberturas para que entren las esporas. Naruto y Wendy siguen evadiendo las raíces espinosas. Saltan y se ubican encima de los libreros. Pronto se dan cuenta que están rodeados y el polvo cian se va a cercando.

 **Naruto:** Tks,- entra en su modo chakra- ¡Wendy, Charle, no respiren!- toma a ambas chicas con dos brazos de chakra, despliega sus alas del Nanabi y su con mano izquierda forma un rasengan. Destroza el techo y sale despedido hacia el cielo. Miran la ciudad que está cubierta casi totalmente por la maleza.

 **Wendy:** ¡Cuidado, abajo!

Naruto baja la mirada para ver cómo las malezas espinosas quieren atraparlo. Evade cómo puede, pero más raíces se van formando de las existentes. Pronto Naruto se encuentra atrapado en una enorme valla formada por las raíces espinosas. En el último hueco de luz que queda puede observar cómo todas las espinas se apoderaron de Magnolia. Todo se encuentra en silencio.

 **Naruto:** ¡Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!

El jutsu divide a la mitad la valla que los aprisionaba. Volando a toda velocidad va a las afueras de Magnolia y aterriza a 50 metros de la ciudad. Naruto deja a Wendy y Charle en el suelo y desactiva su modo chakra. Con la respiración algo acelerada observan cómo su hogar se convirtió en un jardín espinoso amurallado. En la lejanía pueden ver cómo una torre de malezas se alza en la locación que antes era el gremio.

 **Naruto:** ¿cómo demonios pasó esto?

 **Charle:** mmm…

 **Wendy:** ¿Tienes alguna idea?

 **Charle:** es más un presentimiento.

 **Naruto:** ¿Cual?

 **Charle:** Bueno, en el libro decía que después de que la princesa cayó dormida la maldición se esparció por el reino.

 **Wendy:** tiene razón. Cuando ese polvo azul entró, la bibliotecaria se desmayó.

 **Naruto:** Entonces, la pócima en serio se basa en el libro.

 **Charle:** y tu no quisiste terminar de leerlo.

 **Naruto:** Es esto bien, error mio. En cualquier caso, eso significa que debemos regresar a la biblioteca.

 **Wendy:** si.

Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada de la ciudad, que ahora parece una fortaleza con todos los picos sobresalidos alrededor de ella. Una espesa neblina rondaba la zona. Al llegar a la entrada notaban cómo el interior parecía tornarse un laberinto. Al alzar la cabeza notan cómo las esporas somníferas crean una cúpula sobre el jardín.

 **Naruto:** parece que no podemos ir volando.

 **Charle:** no queda de otra. Entremos.

 **Wendy:** si.

Al internarse más en la ciudad espinoza. La niebla se torna más densa haciendo más difícil ubicarse. Naruto levanta su brazo y activa su modo chakra en la mano haciendo de antorcha.

 **Naruto:** inspecciona la calle donde se encuentra- mmm… reconocer esta calle, la biblioteca debería estar a dos cuadras.

 **Charle:** ¿Estas seguro?

 **Naruto:** si.

 **Wendy:** ¿No gastas mucha energía haciendo eso?

 **Naruto:** tranquila, además no es como si tuviéramos que estar peleando- más adelante se puede ver un enorme edificio- mira, te lo dije.

Cuando se acercan notan cómo lo que si es la biblioteca está cubierta totalmente por plantas.

 **Naruto:** que molestos- corta unas cuantas raíces con un hechizo de viento pero se vuelven a generar- parece no quiere que entremos.

 **Wendy:** podríamos hacer varios ataque seguidos para lograr pasar.

 **Charle:** no estoy segura, puede que vuelvan a atacarnos y ni en tierra o aire tenemos escape.

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué podemos hacer?

 **¿?:** ahno, ¿Po por que qui quieren pasar?

Pregunto una tímida voz infantil.

Los tres se dan vuelta. Naruto se queda petrificado al ver que la voz que les hablo era la de una versión de 6 años de Hinata brillando en una luz blanca.

 **Naruto:** Hi hinata?

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Por ahora los capitulos seran un poco más seguido. Por que si se fijaron esta historia ya va a llegar a un año( en parte porque me ausente cuatro meses) . Bueno aca ya deje un poco en claro lo que va a ocurrir. Esta parte de la historia va a terminar (espero) el treinta de mayo, ya falta poco. Una cosa más estoy trabajando en algo extra de Naruto y lo publicare después de esto va a ser corto pero más dedicado a la acción. Eso es todo hasta la próxima.**


	41. Verdadero

**-verdadero…-**

Naruto, Wendy y Charle, se encontraban a la entrada de la biblioteca toda cubierta por malezas espinosas. La neblina a su alrededor ya era bastante tétrica, sumando la encrucijada de cómo entrar al edificio. Se suma la repentina aparición de una tierna pero fantasmagórica presencia de una versión infantil de la princesa de este cuento. Nada tenía sentido.

 **Wendy:** Na Naruto-nii. ¿Ella es es Hinata-Neechan?- bastante inquieta por la presencia en frente de ella.

 **Naruto:** Pe pero es imposible, Hinata está dormida en el gremio.

 **Charle:** recuerden, todo esto fue creado por una pócima de la cual no sabemos sus efectos.

 **Naruto:** maldición esto no tiene sentido.

 **Hinata:** a ah no, disculpen pero… ¿Qui Quien es Hinata?- los tres se quedan pensativos ante la duda de le pequeña aparición.

 **Naruto:** se arrodilla para estar cerca de la brillante niña- disculpa…- quiere tocar su hombro pero Hinata infantil retrocede demostrando estar muy tímida- disculpa, ¿Qué hace una niña como tu en este lugar?

 **Hinata:** No no lo se, solo recuerdo que desperté hace un rato y… y…- se nota como Hinata está cada vez más tensa.

 **Naruto:** o oye ¿Qué sucede?

 **Hinata:** ¡Ra rápido, tenemos que huir!- vacila con miedo e inseguridad.

 **Naruto:** La tímida infante parece refugiarse en los brazos de Naruto- tran tranquila.

 **Hinata:** no, tenemos que irnos rápido. Hay que huir.

 **Wendy:** ¿Huir, de que?

Es ese instante se escucha el inconfundible sonido de un rugido. Entonces se hace notoria la presencia de la criatura cuando a la vuelta de la biblioteca se muestra una enorme silueta, alta, algo voluptuosa al principio, delgada por el cuello y terminando arriba con un par de ojos avellana brillantes.

 **Charle:** ¡Corran!

Acatando la sugerencia, todos comienzan la huida de la bestia. Con la infante de Hinata siendo cargado en los brazos de Naruto. La salida aérea no es una opción. Y el estar dentro del jardín de las plantas que anteriormente los atacaron es bastante desventajoso. Trataban de perderse en el laberinto, lamentablemente era sencillo sentir la presencia del monstruo que los perseguía. Llegaron a la calle principal de Magnolia, se notaba ya que no se encontraban las murallas espinosas. Cuando menos lo notaron la criatura alzó vuelo y bloqueo la siguiente salida. Al estar enfrente de ellos el monstruo se identifica como un dragón compuesto por niebla gris, haciendo más difícil el verlo.

 **Naruto:** rayos, ¡Wendy¡

 **Wendy:** ¡Tenryu no… Houko!- dispara su rugido hacia la bestia.

El monstruo empieza a difuminarse con la ventisca creada por Wendy. El dragón desapareció. Los héroes suspiran aliviados. La despreocupación no dura cuando la neblina alrededor vuelve a conformar el dragón.

 **Naruto:** oh, vamos.

La criatura prepara su aliento, al lanzarlo se nota como se trata de la neblina somnífera que cubría a la ciudad, en forma de cúpula. Naruto y Wendy lo evaden separándose. Para empeorar las cosas, el aliento de la bestia provoca el crecimiento de las plantas espinosas y una pared divide a Wendy y Charle de Naruto y Hinata. El dragón no presta atención a las chicas y se centra en la pequeña Hinata que se encontraba en la espalda del rubio. El monstruo da una embestida Naruto la evade saltando lo más alto que puede, aun el aire apunta su mano al dragón debajo de él.

 **Naruto:** fuuton, bomba rasengan.- la esfera es disparada y al chocar explota en una corrida de viento.

Naruto aterriza y trata de correr a otra salida, pero el dragón se vuelve a formar. Con su aliento cian bloquea todas las salidas y acorrala al héroe en el centro de la calle. La bestia desciende y se posiciona delante de él. Naruto no ve alguna forma de escapar. En su espalda, la niña Hinata no puede ocultar su miedo y deja salir sus lágrimas. Naruto al ver eso, baja a Hinata al suelo. Hace frente al dragón nuboso.

 **Naruto:** ¡Oye maldito!¿¡Te hace sentir bien hacer llorar a una niña!?

La infantil Hinata mira con asombro cómo el joven que acababa de conocer esta enfrentando a su demonio.

 **Naruto:** ¡Si quieres pelear con alguien!¡Hazlo conmigo¡ tajuu… ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Con cuatro clones a su alrededor, Naruto comienza su contraataque al dragón. Este quiere rechazarlo creando una pared, pero Naruto y sus clones saltan sobre esta, cada uno con un rasengan en mano. La bestia recurre a la fuerza bruta con sus brazos, lamentablemente el shinobi es más ágil. Sin espacio para lanzar su rugido, el dragón da un barrido con su cola, nuevamente esquivado con un gran salto. Todos los Naruto se posicionan a varios metros del dragón.

 **Naruto:** bien, ¡Ahora!- con esas palabras, un clon escondido atrás de la pared espinosa de defensa, desaparece y envía gran energía Sennin a los demás. Los cinco Naruto en modo Sennin crean un Rasen Shuriken cada uno- ¡Ten esto maldito¡!Fuuton, Gran cataclismo… Rasen Shuriken!

Se arrojan los cinco ataques que rotan entre si, al llegar al objetivo colisionan, se elevan con el enemigo y explotan en una gran esfera de ventiscas que despeja por completo el cielo. Por consecuencia toda la niebla alrededor se disipa y deja pasar algunos rayos de luz. Toda la escena es vista por la niña de ojos perla, que queda más que sorprendida. El dragón parecía que no iba a volver además de que la cúpula de esporas desapareció y la niebla parece menos densa.

Toda la escena fue presenciada por la infantil Hinata que todavía está asombrada por la demostración de poder del rubio. Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su tierno rostro. Con todo en calma tanto Naruto con Wendy y Charle se acercan a la niña.

 **Naruto:** ¿Estan todas bien?- dice en frente de ellas.

 **Wendy:** si, eso fue asombroso Naruto-nii.

 **Hinata:** Na Naruto..?- pronuncia en voz baja- Tu nombre es… Naruto¿verdad?- dice ya más relajada.

 **Naruto:** si, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Hinata:** con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- gracias, por salvarme- dice muy feliz.

 **Naruto:** ah, no fue nada, aunque ese dragón era bastante molesto.

 **Hinata:** no me refiero a eso… - ese comentario deja en duda a todos.

 **Naruto:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Hinata:** ¿No te acuerdas?... de ese día nevado…

El escenario cambia completamente y pasan de la ciudad cubierta de enredaderas a un bosque nevado, que veía algo borroso. En ese bosque tres abusones ponían de rodillas a la niña Hyuga obligando la a que se disculpe por algo que no iso. En eso el infante Naruto entra en escena y da la cara por la pequeña, trata de usar los clones de sombra pero sin éxito. Recibe una carcajada de los abusivos y da un golpe en respuesta, lamentablemente no es rival para aquellos niños. Luego llega el guardián de Hinata, los bullis se retiran y Ko se lleva a Hinata con sigo dejando solo y desvalido al pequeño rubio. La niña se aleja viendo sin poder hacer nada. El ambiente se vuelve más brillante y regresan a Magnolia.

 **Hinata:** … Nunca pude agradecerle por salvarme en aquella ocasión- comienza a brillar y soltar mas lagrimas- gracias, en verdad muchas gracias- desaparece por completo dejando una esfera de luz blanca.

Naruto quiere tocar la luz pero esta se mueve y se adentra en el pecho del rubio.

 **Naruto:** no te preocupes, porque de verdad lo haría una y otra vez.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué qué fue eso?

 **Naruto:** Creo que fue la primera vez que Hinata y yo nos vimos.

 **Charle:** entonces, ¿La pequeña Hinata que vimos era un recuerdo?

 **Naruto:** eso creo.- mira el cielo despejado- bueno, vamos a la biblioteca.

Cómo dijo Naruto, regresaron al edificio. Y sin rastros del polvo somnífero pudieron entrar por agujero que dejaron al escapar. Solo se fueron hace una hora pero estaba a la viva imagen de un lugar abandonado en el tiempo. El libro está justo en la mesa que lo dejaron. Movieron las plantas arriba de esta, levantaron tres sillas y se sentaron para renovar la lectura.

 **Naruto:** pasado el tiempo de que la maldición se apoderada de todo el reino, el joven con el que una vez la princesa se había juntado escucha sobre la maldición y decide ir en su rescate. Al llegar se encuentra con lo inesperado, tanto el pueblo como el palacio fueron consumidos por arbustos espinosos. Decidido en su misión, galopa en su corcel, desenvaina su espada y corta abriéndose paso en la maleza. Desde la altura un cuervo ve la prueba de valentía, el plumífero desciende y ataca los ojos del príncipe logrando tumbarlo de su caballo. Con espada aun en mano logra golpear al ave al suelo y lo aplasta con su pie. Su compañero cuadrupedo se habia alejado y su vista estaba un poco estropeada, eso no lo detuvo de llegar al de la entrada del palacio. Donde lo esperaba una mujer vestida de negro que se presenta la provocadora de esta tragedia. El héroe quiere atacar pero la mujer usa magia negra de llamas e impide su paso. Acto seguido se moda de la inutilidad del aventurero y se transforma en un enorme dragón negro. El príncipe quiere usar espada pero es tumbado de inmediato casi al borde del abismo, arrinconado el príncipe ya no sabe qué hacer. El dragón se prepara para un último rugido. El héroe ve una abertura y lanza su espada al vientre del monstruo que toca con dolor su barriga. El príncipe salta a la bestia, recupera su espada y corta parte de la pierna del dragón. Este se desbalancea y cae por el precipicio destruyendo el puente en un último intento de aferrarse. El príncipe escapa del derrumbe y ve cómo la bruja termina siendo aplastada por los restos del puente. Algo herido pero decidido. Sube la torre, entra a la alcoba de la princesa y la ve ahí reposando tan hermosa como el día que la conoció. Dejó su espada y capa en el piso se acercó a la cama. Recordó las palabras de las tres ancianas que le informaron de la situación de la princesa. Para romper el maleficio debió ser despertada por un beso de amor verdadero- Naruto cierra el libro.

 **Wendy:** un beso de amor verdadero… creo que tenemos algunos problemas.

 **Charle:** supongo que sí, ¿Verdad?¿Eh?- se da cuenta que Naruto ya no está sentado al lado de ellas.- ¿A dónde vas?

 **Naruto:** ¿Que más?- se da vuelta mostrando toda seguridad- voy a despertar a la persona que más amo en este y en otros mundos.- dice con una gran sonrisa.

Wendy y Charle se quedan algo sorprendidas por declaración tan segura que dio el rubio. Luego sonrieron al saber que sentía lo mismo por ella.

 **Eso es todo por ahora, creo que los estoy haciendo algo cortos, nose diganme que les parece. Igual todavia queda capitulos. Hasta la próxima.**


	42. Tiene

**-Tiene…-**

En este momento, Naruto, Wendy y Charle, están saliendo de la biblioteca después de terminar el libro con la solución en meta. El cielo de la tarde no iba a tardar en tornarse oscuro, así que apresuraron el paso. Sin las esporas rondando por la ciudad ir por los tejados era más efectivo. Su destino era claro, la torre de plantas levantada sobre lo que antes estaba el gremio. Cuando parecía que no iba a haber inconvenientes ven como varios tallos se levantan en frente de ellos, a diferencia de lo ordinarios esto tenían en sus extremos una boca con grandes fauces. Estas plantas carnívoras quieren atacar. Naruto y Wendy los evaden pero las plantas son ágiles y cambian su rumbo sin problemas. Alrededor del edificio en que se encuentran, comienzan a crecer más tallos monstruosos. Cuando uno de los tallos logra atrapar a Naruto enredándose con su cuello, otro se posiciona delante de él, abre sus mandíbulas y escupe una enorme espina. Por suerte Naruto logra activar su modo Chakra y la atrapa con una extensión, cambia su naturaleza y libera el ácido de Saiken. Más enemigos cada vez más grandes llegan.

 **Naruto:** Maldición.

 **Wendy:** ¡Yo me encargo!- Charle eleva a Wendy- ¡Tenryu no… Yokugeki!- dos torbellinos se generan abriendo paso para escapar.

Ante la guardia de plantas monstruosas, los tres retroceden a una zona más segura. Naruto, Wendy y Charle llegan al canal central de la ciudad. Como era de esperarse, todo está cubierto por plantas. Los tres se sientan en un banco cerca de la orilla para descansar. A pesar de que no fue una batalla dura, estaban bastante exhaustos. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, Naruto levanto la espina que le había disparado ese monstruo.

 **Naruto:** Maldición, cuando al fin teníamos suerte.

 **Wendy:** no, no te preocupes... Naruto-niisan… estoy… estoy segura que lo lograremos- todavía recuperando el aliento

 **Charle:** Wendy, ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces muy cansada, no creo que fuera una gran pelea.

 **Naruto:** ahora que lo pienso. También estoy demasiado cansado para algo tan corto.

 **Charle:** todavía hay algo de niebla, puede que tenga un efecto de debilitamiento?

 **Naruto:** es probable.

 **Lucy:** claro que no- aparece detrás de ellos actuando demasiada relajada, vistiendo un Bikini.

 **Wendy:** ¡Lu Lucy-san!¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 **Lucy:** Es bastante extraño lo que ocurre ¿Verdad?

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué no estás atrapada como los demás?

 **Lucy:** ¿Aree? No entiendo nada de lo que dices- sonriendo de forma despistada- lo único que recuerdo es que estaba jugando con unos chicos al billar en un bar, luego todos se empezaban a dormir y después solo sabía que estaba dentro de Horologium, atrapada por un montón de plantas. Así que eso es todo.

 **Naruto:** oye, dijiste que la niebla no nos debilitaba. ¿Es cierto?

 **Lucy:** ¿Eeh?¿Yo dije algo como eso?

 **Charle:** ¡concéntrate!

 **Lucy:** Creo que cuando escape del bar use a Tauro para cortar esas cosas. Algo extraño paso.

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

 **Lucy:** si mal recuerdo, esas lianas ataron a Tauro y obligaron a una ida forzosa. Luego llame a Loki, lo mismo casi le sucede a él. Me sacó de ese lugar y me dijo que me alejara de esas plantas ya que absorben energía por contacto.

 **Naruto:** ¿Absorben?

 **Lucy:** también creo que dijo que incluso absorbía los ataques mágicos.

 **Naruto:** ¿¡Incluso las técnicas!?

 **Charle:** tiene sentido. De esa forma fue que no paraban de aparecer.

 **Wendy:** entonces, ¿Deberíamos evitar pelear?

 **Naruto:** es probable, pero si no tenemos cuidado nos rodearan de nuevo.

 **Charle:** ¿Y por qué no vamos volado?

 **Naruto:** es posible, pero podría ser cómo cuando escapamos de la ciudad y nos encerrarán.

 **Wendy:** sí que es un problema.

 **Lucy:** oigan, ¿Porque no le preguntan a el?

El grupo confundido por la pregunta, voltea para ver detrás de ellos a otro dragón enorme igual al anterior con la diferencia de estar de estar hecho de la plantas espinosas. Todos, exceptuado a Lucy están paralizados por la sorpresa. Entonces la criatura lanza un rugido acompañado de espinas. algunas pequeñas y otras grandes pero todas de un color no verde sino púrpura oscuro. Con una reacción rápida les esquivan a tiempo, con Lucy arrastrada por Naruto. cuando aterrizan se dan cuenta que la rubia voluptuosa se quedó dormida.

 **Naruto:** ¡Vamos, no te quedes dormida ahora!- mira con más atención y nota una espina clavada en la espalda baja de la rubia- rayos, ahora esto.

El dragón los tiene en la mira de nuevo. Su cabeza comienza a estirarse al estar hecho de raíces y trata de morder al grupo, que comienza su retirada. la bestia los persigue por las angostas calles y callejones corriendo arriba de las estructuras. Al ingresar a una calle ancha el dragón aparece en frente de ellos, por reflejo Naruto arroja a Lucy dentro de la primera ventana que vio.

 **Wendy:** ¡Naruto-nii!

 **Naruto:** ahh, lo siento, ahora me encargo de esto.

Naruto crea un clon que lo lanza arriba del monstruo, cuando lo ve arriba de él desata su aliento, siguiendo una cadena Naruto sigue apareciendo clones para evadir las espinas. La bestia no nota cómo uno de las copias esta atras de el tomando su cola. El clon de Naruto jala de la cola y voltea al dragón azotandolo contra al piso. El aire, el original, tiene preparado un rasengan hecho con el chakra de Shukaku rebosando de su patrón de sellado. Naruto desciende rápido e impacta la técnica en contra el pecho de la criatura, que deja salir un grito de dolor. Los sellos rápidamente comienzan a invadir el cuerpo vegetal del dragón, cuando lo cubren completamente el sello se cierra inmovilizando al árbol dragón. quedó quieto sin moverse. Naruto bajo de su pecho y se junto con sus compañeras.

 **Naruto:** ¿Estan bien?

 **Wendy:** sí, buen trabajo con el dragón.

 **Naruto:** no creo que vuelva a molestarnos.

 **Charle:** yo todavia no me relajaria- apuntando cómo en frente del dragón, de las raíces se está formado el brazo del monstruo derrotado- acuerdate que todo este jardín es el enemigo- del hombro del brazo ya formado se empieza a asomar la cabeza- mejor vayámonos.

 **Naruto:** S si.

 **Wendy:** apenas comienza la caminata cuando recuerda- o oigan,¿Que pasara con Lucy-san?- señalando que sigue inconsciente en el edificio al que fue arrojada por Naruto.

 **Naruto:** bu bueno, creo que seria muy problematico llevarla cargada todo el tiempo.

 **Charle:** opino lo mismo.

 **Wendy:** su supongo que si.

Empiezan a alejarse del lugar en el que el Dragón se está regenerando. Naruto toma la delantera. Atrás Charle, mientras vuela, se da cuenta de la expresión algo aliviada de Wendy. La felina decide preguntar.

 **Charle:** ¿Que sucede?

 **Wendy:** es es que estoy aliviada que Lucy-san no hablara acerca de Erza.

 **Charle:** es cierto- mira a Naruto delante de ellas- sinceramente no tengo idea de que pasaría si él se enterase de eso ahora.

 **Wendy:** yo… yo pienso que Naruto-nii seguiría adelante, sin importar lo que pase.

 **Charle:** aunque también es probable que cause problemas con nuestra vida diaria.

Ambas se quedan en silencio. Mientras corrían alrededor de la plaza norte de Magnolia, notaron cómo la raíces no había siquiera tocado la rotonda. Se detuvieron para mirar mejor y antes de notarlo, el árbol emblema de Magnolia cambio sus hojas verdes a las arcoiris de un momento a otro. Tambien una niebla se alzo alrededor de la plaza. Naruto todavía inquietado por lo que ocurría observó de reojo todo a su alrededor. Cuando menos lo noto, vio al pie del árbol reluciente a una pequeña niña de doce años bastante peculiar, no solo por el hecho de que emanaba una ligera luz rosa. Wendy y Charle también se dieron cuenta de eso. los tres bajaron para acercarse a la niña. Ya más de cerca se dieron cuenta de que llevaba unas ropas bastante abrigadas con un gran campeón crema y distinguía por su cabello azul oscuro. Naruto no lo dudo.

 **Wendy:** Nii-san, ¿Acaso ella es..?

 **Naruto:** ahno, disculpa- con esa llamada, la niña se volteo confirmando su identidad, desvelando una hermosa sonrisa- T tu eres, Hinata¿Verdad?- dirigiéndose a la versión de doce años de Hinata fantasmagórica.

 **Hinata:** ¿Hinata?¿Te estas refiriendo a mi?- dice un tanto confundida sin perder una expresión dulce- Lo siento shonen-san, pero en estos momentos no tengo recuerdos.

 **Naruto:** ¿Eeh?

 **Charle:** si que luce extraña, con esa expresión de felicidad.

 **Hinata:** ¿Felicidad?¿Así es la expresión que tengo?- pregunta de forma inocente, luego observa el árbol multicolor- no lo se pero… creo que esa palabra no define lo que siento.

 **Wendy:** ¿Y cómo es que te sientes?

 **Hinata:** no sé cómo expresarlo pero… cada vez que miro este árbol, siento que observó algo que llena de esperanza, algo que me dice que camine hacia futuro… o al menos eso dicen los pocos recuerdos que tengo.

 **Wendy:** cre creo que eso se llama amor.

 **Hinata:** amor… todavia no entiendo nada, pero creo que a esa palabra le falta mucho para describir lo que siento.- mientras sigue viendo el árbol con nostalgia.

 **Naruto:** entonces, ¿solo apareciste aquí hace poco?

 **Hinata:** así es, Shonen-san.

 **Naruto:** ¿Sho Shonen? sabes, mi nombre es Uzu…- su presentación es interrumpida por el dragón hecho de plantas recién restablecido- rayos. ¡Todas atrás!

El dragón sobrevuela la escena observando cómo un ave rapaz. En cuanto ve a los cuatro en el árbol, desciende en un extremo de la plaza enfrente de ellos. El dragón grita en acto de presencia. Naruto se prepara para la pelea al igual que Wendy y Charle están listas para seguirlos. Por otro lado, Hinata pre adolescente sigue con la mirada algo perdida sin poder leer la situación. Entonces la criatura lanza su rugido acompañado de sus espinas envenenadas. Charle se eleva llevando a Wendy, Naruto salta para su derecha sin percatarse que Hinata joven no se movió ni un centímetro, mientras el tiempo se movía lento vio cómo ella seguía con esa sonrisa inocente, cómo los senbon pasaban al lado de ella y se incrustaban en el árbol. La verdadera sorprese fue cuando en Hinata brotaron heridas alineadas con los lugares que fue herido el árbol. Mientras los pequeños charcos de sangre aparecían en su abrigo y ella inconsciente de que debe sentir. Naruto al fin toca el suelo y no duda en tomar a Hinata y alejarse de la vista del dragón. El monstruo herbolario los perseguía, nuevamente solo concentrado en la chica fantasmagórica. Naruto llega, con Hinata en sus brazos, a la cima de una de las escaleras de la plaza. Entonces se da cuenta que la bestia no los perseguía, solo se quedo abajo viendolos. El dragón se voltea para observar el reluciente árbol y se dirige hacia el. la pequeña Hinata toma a Naruto del pecho y dice, sin cambiar su sonrisa…

 **Hinata:** por favor, que no lo lastime.

 **Naruto:** a expensas de saber que va a pasar si lastima al árbol- déjamelo a mí- reposa a la niña adolorida en el suelo y salta de nuevo- ¡Wendy, que no llegue al árbol!

 **Wendy:** Si- Lanza su rugido para detener el paso del monstruo.

El dragón quiere golpear a Wendy con su brazo, pero atrás llega naruto que salta arriba de él con una odama rasengan, lo ataca en la espalda pero tiene que retroceder ya que la bestia saca espinas a voluntad de todo su cuerpo. Entonces el dragón hace todo lo posible para mantener las distancias cortas entre él y ambos shinobis que evaden constantemente las aproximaciones de su enemigo. La pelea es observada por una agonizante Hinata que sigue acostada en el suelo sin saber que sentir. Sus ojos, aunque traten de mostrar felicidad, pierden el brillo. mientras ve a esas dos personas que acaba de conocer, protegiéndola a ella y a ese árbol que por alguna razón significa tanto para ella.

El dragón sin perder tiempo gira y golpea a Wendy y Charle alejándolas de la pelea. Naruto se distrae por eso y no ve venir el puñetazo de su oponente. Naruto recibe el golpe y es azotado en contra del arbol. Sin querer dar cuartel la criatura dispara una espina normal al rubio en el hombro izquierdo. También esta llega al árbol y lastima a Hinata. El dragón se prepara para dar un último rugido a Naruto. El sin perder su voluntad.

 **Naruto:** oye maldito, no te olvides que estás peleando contra dos de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail.

Seguido de eso la bestia recibe un golpe directo del rugido de viento de Wendy, que lo aleja del rubio. Entonces Naruto se quita la espina de su hombro y crea dos clones.

 **Naruto:** ahora pagaras por lastimar a mis amigos.

 **Wendy:** ve por él, Naruto-nii.

Todavía en el suelo…

 **Hinata:** ¿Na Naruto… kun?

Naruto corre hacia el monstruo, uno de sus clones lo lanza arriba, el dragón levanta el cuello olvidándose de los otros dos, que lo petan el el vientre con un par de Cho Odama Rasengan. La bestia es despedida al aire donde lo espera el original con un rasengan de fuego hecho con el chakra de Son. Naruto logra acertar el golpe y comienza a quemar al dragón.

 **Naruto:** ¡Todavía falta!

Con esas palabras apareció, debajo del dragón, uno de los clones golpeándolo con un rasengan de sellado. Mientras que el fuego arriba lo calcinaba, estaba siendo inmovilizado desde abajo. Cuando Naruto aterrizó, fue presidido por un manojo de raíces quemadas e inmovilizados. Naruto se sentó por su herida y el desgaste de energía. Mo paso nada en lo que Wendy fue a ayudarlo a recuperarse.

 **Wendy:** fue fantástico Naruto-nii.

 **Naruto:** vamos, no lo habría logrado sin ti.

 **Wendy:** aun así, siempre te estas sobre esfuerzas.

 **Naruto:** si no lo hiciera no podría volver a sonreir en frente de ella.- demostrando su clásica sonrisa.

 **Hinata:** ¡Es cierto!- aparece Hinata, sin heridas, en frente de ellos. Y a su alrededor se va formando la ilusión del campo de entrenamiento de Konoha- Eres alguien más fuerte que Neji-niisan.

 **Naruto:** ¡tienes razón, yo también soy bastante fuerte!, jeje- pronuncia un joven Naruto de 12 años, tratando de lucir alegre.

El actual Naruto, Wendy y Charle, se quedan callados ante la presentación de otro recuerdo. Ningún personaje dice algo por un corto momento.

 **Hinata:** estoy segura que puedes vencerlo, Naruto-kun.- el niño rubio quedó espabilado por la repentina afirmación de Hinata.- sabes, cuando me animaste en las preliminares, me sentí muy feliz, como si me hubiera hecho más fuerte, cómo si yo… valiera algo… digo que si alguien me viera, pereciera que no cambie nada. pero en verdad siento que me volví más fuerte gracias a ti.

 **Naruto:** dime Hinata ¿En verdad piensas que soy fuerte?... la verdad es que siempre lo arruino y finjo ser fuerte porque me siento frustrado… tal vez parezca fuerte desde tu punto de vista pero…

 **Hinata:** ¡Eso no es cierto!- dice con valentía- es cierto que a veces caes, pero siempre haz sido… desde mi punto de vista. Un fracasado orgulloso… cada que vez que te veo siento que me corazón se estremece. siempre quieres superarte… No eres perfecto… cometes errores, pero tú aprendes de ellos… Y yo… Siento que esa es tu verdadera fuerza… Por eso creo que eres alguien muy fuerte - dijo mientra juega un poco con sus dedos y se esconde un poco detrás de uno de los troncos

 **Naruto:** ja, tienes razón, siempre he sido el último en todo, me estaba preocupando por nada. gracias Hinata, me sentía algo caído, pero gracias ati ahora me siento mucho mejor.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun. me alegro.

 **Naruto:** Bueno, me voy al estadio. Ven a ver cómo vencer a Neji. gracias de nuevo- comienza a alejarse. se detiene- Hinata, siempre he pensado en ti cómo…- la niña se llena de esperanzas- cómo una persona oscura, tímida y extraña.- esa esperanza quedó aplastada- pero sabes… realmente me gusta, la gente como tu.

Todo el ambiente se ilumina en puro blanco, con la silueta del niño transformándose en es hermoso árbol multicolor y la joven Hinata todavía en trance por esas palabras.

El recuerdo termina y todo vuelve a la normalidad. El grupo sigue viendo a Hinata que al fin se voltea a verlos.

 **Hinata:** Ese día, mi corazón se llenó de un sentimiento muy cálido, que no quería dejar ir nunca más- Naruto se pone de pie y se acerca a la niña que comenzó a desvanecerse- gracias, muchas gracias. por darme este sentimiento- termina por desaparecer y dejar una esfera flotante rosa que enseguida entra al pecho de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** no, gracias a ti.

Los tres recobraron su camino a la torre. Al pasar por donde antes habían sido atacados, notaron cómo esos monstruos herbolarios ya no estaban, y a medida que pasaban no pareciera que iban a aparecer. Queda poco para que el día acabe y Naruto mira firme a su futuro. Uno que quiere vivir con aquella persona, sin retroceder nunca.


	43. Un

**-Un...-**

El sendero era derecho hasta la torre de la princesa construida por plantas espinosas y terminado en un jardín de delicadas flores. Naruto junto con sus acompañantes estaban caminando derecho hacia allí. Con sus ropas malgastadas, con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero con una voluntad inquebrantable. La puesta del sol se estaba haciendo presente detrás del fuerte espinoso. Cuando al fin faltaba una cuadra para llegar, una enorme llamarada roja se alza por el este magnolia. El grupo se detiene para ver mejor la escena. El rugido de una bestia se escucha con claridad. Wendy hace notar cómo sobre el cielo se ve la imagen de un dragón rojo con lo que aparenta un jinete sobre. Mayor sorpresa fue el ver que cuando se despejo la llamarada, se vio a Erza scarlet con su armadura del cielo. Desde lejos podían ver cómo utilizaba sus espadas para hacer frente a la criatura. Naruto se canso de observar y se dirigió a la batalla, seguido por su hermana y la gata blanca.

Cuando llegaron, Erza se encontraba sobre un edificio combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con el jinete. Pero Naruto no divisó al dragón. Cuando menos lo supieron, la criatura caía en picada sobre ellos. El dragón simplemente se estrella contra el suelo generando una explosión, y reensamblandose el aire otra vez. Las llamas rojas se reducen mostrando que Naruto utilizó su modo chakra nivel dos para cubrirlo a el y a sus amigas.

 **Naruto:** ¿Se encuentran bien?- disolviendo el manto que uso para protegerlas.

 **Wendy:** si, muchas gracias Naruto-nii.

 **Charle:** ¿De donde salen estas cosas?

 **Naruto:** no lose y no me importa, por ahora necesita ayuda. Wendy, Charle, encarganse del dragón.

 **Wendy:** dejalo en nosotras.

Charle sube a la espalda de la niña y ambas se encaminan a su lucha, mientras se elevan Wendy no logra evitar preocuparse por la presencia de Erza. Pero ahora tiene una mayor preocupación en frente de ella. El rubio escaló el edificio enseguida se encontró en la cima con ambas gladiadoras. Siendo una de ellas su compañera Erza, la verdadera sorpresa, aunque no tanto, fue que la segunda combatiente era otro espectro de Hinata. Siendo esta vez de color rojo y una versión de dieciséis años, además de estar sumamente enojada.

 **Erza:** ¿¡Na Naruto!?¿Qu Qué estás… aquí?- vacila sumamente sonrojada.

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Erza, te ayudare.

 **Hinata:** ¿Naruto?- pregunta confundida sin perder su rostro de enojo.

 **Naruto:** Si, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto… ¿¡Ghaaa!?- grita de dolor al recibir un puñetazo directo, siendo empujado al borde del saliente y terminando colgando de una mano. Y esa mano es pisoteada por la HInata Carmesí.

 **Hinata:** Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… aahhh- grita y pisa más fuerte la mano del rubio- no lo se, pero tengo ese nombre en la cabeza, no se porque me irrita tanto escucharlo. pero lo único que se es que te odio… Te odio...Te odio muchísimo.

 **Naruto:** Hinata.

 **Hinata:** ¡Dimelo! ¿¡Qué fue lo que me hiciste!?- pisando más fuerte.

 **Erza:** ¡Dejalo de una vez!- atacando por detrás, haciendo que la malvada Hinata evada y regrese atrás. Naruto aprovecha para levantarse- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Naruto:** S si, ¿Que le sucede a esta Hinata? las demás ni siquiera nos conocen.

 **Erza:** ¿Las demás?¿Había más versiones de ella por la ciudad?- la versión roja de Hinata crea un círculo mágico en cada mano- mejor hablamos más tarde.

 **Naruto:** si.

 **Kurama:** oye chico ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

 **Naruto:** Si.

El rubio entre en modo chakra nivel dos mientras que Erza se equipa con un Hakama y unos vendajes en el pecho. Ambos corren y empiezan a pelear a la par con la furia Hinata. La fantasmagórica mujer puede igualar a Naruto y Erza al mismo tiempo, utilizando los círculos mágicos para chocar contra las espadas de la pelirroja y los golpes dorados de Naruto. Con el la derecha y Erza a la izquierda dan un ataque simultáneo, siendo el puño y la katana atrapados con facilidad. HInata rota y lanza a sus oponentes a la esquina de nuevo, quedándose ella con la espada y literalmente el manto de chakra del Kyubi, provocando que naruto pierda el modo. Ellos dos caen juntos y observan cómo la carmesi Hinata rompe el arma y absorbe la energía arrebatada.

 **Naruto:** Maldicion.

 **Erza:** ¿Cómo hizo eso?

 **Naruto:** Así que es cierto, tu tienes el chakra robado de Kurama.

 **Erza:** ¡¿Eh?! ¿Dices que ella robo tu poder?

 **Naruto:** Todas la raíces de la ciudad, mientras las toques o utilizas ataques de energía lo absorberá.

 **Hinata:** ¿Chakra?¿Kurama? No se de que hablas, simplemente se que tu simple presencia me hace enojar- enojandose más.

 **Erza:** Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? mientras más energía gastamos, más fuerte se hara.

Naruto maldijo entre dientes en lo que Hinata se lanza de nuevo a ellos. Mientras tanto arriba en los cielos, Wendy se batía a duelo con el dragón rojo. El lanzaba su rugido de llamas rojas, Wendy las desvía con su Tenryu no Yokugeki. Para su sorpresa, el monstruo es muy rápido y aparece enseguida delante de ella. Charle logra retroceder a su máxima velocidad, pero todavía son perseguidas. El dragón abre sus alas y dispara varias brazas a ambas.

 **Charle:** Es demasiado molesto.

La gata voladora apenas esquiva los disparos, siendo que la criatura aprovecho para posicionarse detrás de ellas. Wendy reacciona y suelta un rugido que la separa de su compañera. Obviamente ella cae seguida por su enemigo y su felina amiga. Charle se fuerza a superarlo y llega Wendy a tiempo antes que fuera devorada. Y se elevan para escapar del monstruo.

 **Wendy:** Gracias.

 **Charle:** No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso.

 **Wendy:** mira abajo mientras son perseguidas- lo siento pero tengo que volver a hacer algo como eso.

 **Charle:** Si tienes algún plan te escucho.

 **Wendy:** Sube más alto a tu máxima velocidad, luego prepárate para recogerme.

 **Charle:** ¿Estas segura?

 **Wendy:** no te preocupes, se lo que hago.

Aun dudando de la estrategia, Charle obedece y eleva a su amiga lo más rápido que puede. Seguidos por la incansable bestia, desde abajo casi no se distinguía su ubicación. Los movimientos del Dragón se hacían más lentos mientras que las dos chicas se encontraban con que era pesado respirar. Wendy da una mirada abajo muy decidida de lo que va a hacer.

 **Wendy:** ¡Ahora suéltame!- Charle obedece y deja caer a la niña.

Mientras se va acercando más a su rival, Wendy gira para estabilizarse. Cuando está yendo de cara al dragón su tatuaje azul de dragon en su brazo comienza a brillar. Prepara su mano derecha en la que empieza a acumularse viento y energía.

 **Wendy:** Te mostrare- su enemigo se aproxima cada vez más- ¡La fuerza que recibí de Naruto-niisan!- La esfera giratoria se forma completamente en su mano, mientras que alrededor de ella apareció la silueta de Grandine.- ¡Tenryo no… Rasengan!- por momentos en la piel de Wendy aparecen ciertas marcas parecidas a las de Naruto en su modo chakra,. La técnica mejorada de la chica choca el aliento de la bestia superandolo rotundamente y al primer contacto con el cuerpo del dragón este comienza a deshacerse ante el poder de Wendy. Y termina con él desapareciendo. A Continuación Charle atrapa a su inseparable amiga y se alejan un poco del lugar.

 **Charle:** Buen trabajo, Wendy- hablando con su algo cansada amiga.

 **Wendy:** Je- sonríe minuciosamente,

Aunque ese alivio se ve interrumpido por los rastros de energía roja dejados por el dragón, que cómo burbujas se van juntando nuevamente, aunque lento el proceso se notaba cómo su enemigo todavía no se había ido.

Abajo, Hinata seguía superando además de volviendose mas fuerte que sus oponente. Naruto retrocede después de recibir un golpe, se nota cómo se desactiva su modo sennin y su cansancio. Erza estaba arrodillada apoyándose en su única espada disponible. Hinata carmesí era todo lo contrario, siendo que desbordaba de poder. Naruto quiere dar un puñetazo pero es atrapado con facilidad y su mano derecha es doblada causándole dolor, Sin querer soltarla, Hinata atrae al rubio da otro golpe al mentón y lo deja tumbado en el suelo. Erza comienza a demostrar su ira al verlo sufrir. La carmesí chica posa su pie sobre el.

 **Hinata:** Te odio, no se porque, pero te odio… y en cuanto te vallas- simula una lanza de chakra rojo con su mano- por fin me calmaré.

Naruto apenas puede moverse y no puede temer a los ojos llenos de odio de Hinata. Su cuerpo ya no resiste ver esa mirada y baja la cabeza. El fantasma carmesí desciende su lanza para acabar con esto.

 **Erza:** ¡Como si lo fuera a permitir!- aparece gritando y tumbando con toda su energía restante a Hinata. La pelirroja se para en frente de Naruto para pelear hasta el final.

 **Hinata:** Eres muy molesta, si quieres morir, te lo cumplire con gusto.

Erza arremete nuevamente contra la peliazul, con su espada trata mantener la distancia, pero la diferencia de energía es demasiada, apenas puede mantenerse de pie. Hinata quiere apuñalarla, pero Erza logra bloquearlo y en consecuencia pierdo su última espada. Ella retrocede demasiado cansada y a punto de desmayarse.

 **Naruto:** logrando ponerse de pie- ya basta Erza, yo me…

 **Erza:** ¡No digas eso!- grita sorprendiendo a ambos presentes- No lo digas de nuevo… siempre, cada vez es asi, tu siempre me proteges, por una vez… por una vez...- se voltea mostrando una sonrisa con lágrimas- Quiero mostrarte el amor que siento.

 **Naruto:** ¿A Amor?

 **Erza:** Yo… Yo te amo, Naruto… Tu fuerza, tu valor, tu amabilidad, tu forma de ser, todo de ti… amo todo de ti…

 **Naruto:** E Erza- dice todavía sorprendido.

 **Erza:** Así que… por favor… déjame demostrarte mis sentimientos- la lagrimas salen a cántaros y sus piernas parecen que van a dar más.

Logra dar un paso, pero eso es todo. Erza sucumbe ante el cansancio. Naruto toma la tarea de atraparla, sin importar su dolor. Aunque no puede evitar caer también hacia atrás. Quedando Scarlet en los brazos de su amado.

 **Erza:** Que patética soy… después de lo que dije- sin parar de sonreír o llorar.

 **Naruto:** E Erza, y yo…

 **Erza:** Esta bien… se donde esta tu corazón… solamente no quería que terminara sin decírtelo- Naruto sigue abrumado por la repentina confesión- Por favor dilo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Eh?

 **Erza:** Di a quien amas- su lágrimas se desbordan sacando toda su tristeza- por favor dilo… por favor, rompe mi corazon- intentando ocultar su rostro.

 **Naruto:** traga todo su valor- Erza… yo… Solo amo a una persona… que estuvo esperando por mi demasiado tiempo… A esa persona le hice demasiado daño por mi estupidez… Y no quiero que alguien así vuelva sufrir por mi culpa… Así que… lo siento… Yo amo a… ¡Mi adora Hinata!

De más está decir que Erza parecía estar secándose por dentro. No solo ella sino también Naruto al hacer más daño a otra querida amiga. Al círculo de tristeza se une Hinata carmesí que al fin desde que apareció cambia esa expresión de ira, demostrando un rostro más dócil lleno de lágrimas. En las alturas, el dragón que se estaba enfrentando a Wendy se desvanece, las dos compañeras bajan la mirada viendo cómo se forma otro recuerdo.

Naruto se encuentra hablando con Kiba y Shino, Naruto se desconcierta por momento al oír cierto sonido de sorpresa. A unos cuantos metros, doblando la esquina, una tímida Hinata se escondía de sus sentimientos tomando su corazón.

 **Hinata:** (Naruto… Oi que habia vuelto a la aldea, pero… No No, después de tanto tiempo, no sabría qué decirle… ¿Qué debo hacer?... Yo, Yo.)

 **Naruto:** Sabia que eras tú Hinata ¿Como estas?- aparece de repente al lado de ella dejándola totalmente espabilada- ¿Porque te escondes?

Hinata se desmaya antes de poder decir o balbucear algo y todo se vuelve borroso. Se escuchan latidos de corazón resonando, la chica abre lentamente los ojos, sin poder identificar donde esta, aclara su mente y recuerda que acaba de reencontrarse con Naruto. piensa detenidamente las cosas cuando…

 **Naruto:** Hinata, no digas nada y ven conmigo- apareciendo de la nada otra vez,

 **Hinata:** (¿Eh?¿Quiere que me valla con el?, Yo, Yo no puedo)

Se desmaya por segunda vez terminado con el recuerdo. Todo regresa a la normalidad, con Naruto y Erza en el suelo, Hinata carmesí con unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría y con Wendy y Charle llegando del cielo.

 **Hinata:** Ese día, estaba muy enojada, no contigo sino conmigo misma, por no tener el valor para afrontar mis sentimientos, siempre pensé en que si era más valiente, nuestra historia pudo salir distinta- apunta su mano a Naruto y regresa el chakra robado, haciendo que recupere sus fuerzas, seguido el se levanta en lo que ella comienza a brillar y desvanecerse- Lamento no ser una mujer valiente- con una cálida sonrisa.

 **Naruto:** No, te equivocas… eres alguien realmente valiente que puedo afrontar lo que siente a pesar de que duela… Yo soy el que lo siente- abraza a la imagen de Hinata en lo que el último rayo de sol se iba. Y junto con el la carmesi Hinata, volviéndose una esfera roja e ingresando al pecho del rubio.

La noche se hizo presente. Ninguna luz de la ciudad se hizo presente, siendo la luna y las estrellas encargadas de guiar el camino de ahora en adelante. Todos regresaron al suelo, con Naruto cargando a Erza. Wendy y Charle se adelantaron al leer bien la situación. Desde la lejanía no sabían que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos, pero por la cara de aflicción de su hermano supieron que Naruto afrontó los sentimientos de Erza. El las alcanzo sin tratar de ocultar el disgusto que sintió al causar daño otra vez. Dejando a la pelirroja descansar en la primera banca que encontraron, el grupo camino en la oscuridad siendo solo iluminadas ciertas manchas que no eran oscurecida por las nubes.

Naruto, como siempre a sido, camino sin detenerse a la recta final de este cuento de hadas que vive con Hinata. La torre tapaba el brillo de la luna. Sus cuerpos ya no daban más, pero se mostraban decididos a enfrentar al último enemigo que los aguardaba delante de la puerta del gremio. Naruto y sus hermanas, se detuvieron a unos pasos frente a la silueta verde oscura que los estaba esperando. Con una apariencia masculina promedio y una voz serena algo distorsionada pronuncia.

 **Silueta:** Te estaba esperando, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Bien eso es todo por ahora. se que no es mucho y que tarde demasiado, pero ya empiezo a escribir para acabar hoy el siguiente y último capítulo de este arco. ya casi acaba, espero dar un último esfuerzo como sea, hasta la noche.**


	44. Final Feliz

**-Final feliz-**

La noche cubría toda la ciudad, dejándola totalmente oscura. Siendo que los rayos de la luna se colaban a través de las nubes. Resaltando algunas iluminadas que daban vista de los héroes y la última aparición que se interponía entre ellos y a princesa. El viento aportaba el ambiente de seriedad. La iluminación apuntaba a la misteriosa silueta verde oscura. El desgaste del rubio era evidente en su ropa y piel. Wendy también se encontraba en sus últimas luego de esa lucha contra el dragón rojo. Y Charle, su energía también fue robada. La silueta parece observar a sus adversarios haciendo énfasis en Naruto.

 **Silueta:** Te estuve esperando, Uzumaki Naruto.- dice con su extraña voz- Es impresionante que hayas llegado hasta aquí y te puedas mantener de pie.

 **Naruto:** Dime¿Quien eres tu?¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 **Silueta:** ¿Quién soy? Solo soy la representación física de este jardín… ¿Que es lo que quiero? Solamente quiero hacer lo unico para lo que fui creado.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y que sería eso?- pregunta serio.

 **Silueta:** Crecer y... - Los héroes esperaban la respuesta- Consumir todo- una respuesta más que ambiciosa.

 **Wendy:** ¿Significa que cubrirás todo el mundo con tus plantas?

 **Silueta:** Así es, el nombre "Belle au bois dormant" me fue concebido por la similitud que presento con esa vieja historia. Para que yo despierte tengo que tomar la energía de alguna persona. Esa persona cae en un sueño profundo y su vida nunca corre peligro, es más, ya que tengo que mantenerla con vida, nunca envejece o tiene alguna otra necesidad. Aunque me consideraban demasiado peligroso así que decidieron darme el último toque para hacerme totalmente parecido al cuento. Y es la forma de acabar con mi presencia.

 **Naruto:** te refieres a…

 **Silueta:** exacto, para que la persona afectada tiene que ser besada por su amor verdadero- Naruto tragó saliva ante la confirmación de la forma de romper el hechizo- Aunque sabes, eso sería demasiado perjudicial para mi objetivo… Asi que te pido que retrocedas o tendré que asesinarte- pronuncia con toda seguridad- ¿Aceptas mi petición?

 **Naruto:** ¿Enserio crees que me daré por vencido… ¡Cuando alguien tan importante para mi sigue atrapada alla arriba!?- bastante enojado.

 **Silueta:** Esta es mi última advertencia, si no retrocedes ahora sufrirás un destino peor que la muerte.- sus presentes oponentes no dan signos de rendirse- ya veo, entonces…

El silencio puro se apoderó de la escena. Ahora Naruto comienza su asalto corriendo hacia su enemigo, comienza con un golpe derecho que es interceptado con facilidad. La silueta obliga a Naruto a bajar la cabeza para dar un uppercut certero en su mento y mandarlo a volar, la silueta salta para atacar en el aire. Pero es detenido por el rugido de dragón de Wendy, Naruto se recupera y aterriza de pie. La silueta retrocede un poco al bajar.

 **Silueta:** creo que será molesta la presencia de la niña- levanta su brazo en señal y enseguida de todo los tallos grandes y espinosos comienzan a salir varios humanoides herbolarios presentando algunas púas por el cuerpo. Seguido la silueta apunta su dedo a Wendy- acabenla.

Estas personas plantas comienzan a rodear a la niña con una caminata zombi más rápida. Uno de estos enemigos trata de golpearla pero da una voltereta acertando a su cabeza. Atrás de ella uno quiere atraparla, se voltea y corta al enemigo en el torso obligándolo a retroceder. Otros tres la rodean, en respuesta Wendy salta y patea directamente su cabeza, se impulsa en esta y clava su kunai en la cabeza del segundo, seguido es elevada por Charle.

 **Wendy:** No te preocupes Naruto-nii, yo estaré bien encárgate de él.- se aleja junto con Charle y son perseguidas por la reciente formada multitud de monstruos.

En escena se quedan Naruto y su enigmático contrincante.

 **Silueta:** impresionante, no esperaba que ella fuera tan buena en combate físico.

 **Naruto:** si, estoy rodeado de personas asombrosas.

 **Silueta:** aun así, la ausencia de la niña disminuye tus probabilidades de ganar.

 **Naruto:** corre apresurado a su enemigo- ¡Eso lo veremos!- grita mientras accede al segundo manto de chakra combinado con el modo sabio.

Naruto choca el puño en contra que es empujada unos cuantos metros sin caerse. El rubio vuelve a arremeter contra el enemigo, esta vez con un rasengan en cada mano. Salta y estira su brazo queriendo atacar pero es evadido y el rasengan se incrusta en el suelo, Naruto aterriza y vuelve a utilizar la misma forma de atacar. Ahora la silueta toma e inmoviliza ambos brazos de chakra, comenzando a absorber la energía.

 **Silueta:** ¿Qué oportunidad tienes en contra de alguien que no puede cansarse?

 **Naruto:** No lo se, pero contra alguien tan tonto como tú estoy seguro- de su pecho aparece otra mano con un Rasengan Planetario que impacta directo en su rival, que deja salir un sonido de dolor.

La silueta se estrella y atraviesa una de las muralla exteriores del gremio Fairy Tail. Al aterrizar Naruto aparece para encajar otro puñetazo en el estómago. La silueta se recupera rápido y bloqueó una patada de parte del rubio. Y se separan, ahora la pelea paso del frente del edificio a su patio derecho.

 **Silueta:** lo admito, me estoy confiando un poco contigo.

 **Naruto:** y eso que aún no has visto nada- su brazo izquierdo forma la cabeza de son y el derecho la cabeza de Saiken.

De respectivas extremidades son disparadas esferas de lava y un chorro a presión de agua.

Ambos poderes devastan la tierra a su paso hasta la Silueta que se queda inmóvil. Cuando ambos ataques se juntan en el objetivo causan una explosión alrededor del enemigo. Sin importar que acertó el primer disparo Naruto sigue descargando tanto poder como le sea posible. Se detiene luego de estar varios segundos así. Donde estaba su oponente solo había una nube de humo.

 **Naruto:** jeje- dice algo cansado.

 **Silueta:** ¿Eso es todo?- dejando a Naruto con una sonrisa penosa- ¿Enserio creíste que eso sería suficiente?- se acerca, abandonado la zona humeante mostrando en sus manos hielo y fuego.

 **Naruto:** je, asi que tambien puedes usar el eterno robado de quienes están atrapados.

 **Silueta:** Fue bastante conveniente que en este lugar se encuentren magos muy poderosos- su silueta de hombre promedio cambia con la presencia de cuernos y alas de demonio y el revuelto de su cabello.

 **Naruto:** Oh vamos¿Ahora el Satan Soul de Mirajane?

La silueta ataca a Naruto formando una espada de Hierro de su mano derecha. Naruto logra bloquearlo pero la silueta sigue empujando. Ya a punto de salir de los terrenos del gremio a las calles de nuevo, el rubio grita y choca su cabeza en contra de la silueta, terminando con ambos retrocediendo. Naruto corre de nuevo e invoca una espada medieval simple de un pergamino y la provee de su chakra dorado. Comienza con un corte transversal desde arriba seguido de una toma de brazo con una patada para alejarlo. Ambos vuelven a arremeter y chocan metales a toda velocidad. Naruto ve una abertura y lastima su pierna, desvía ambas espadas a su izquierda y aprovecha para un puño directo al rostro. Naruto lo logra pero su enemigo no parece afectado por el golpe, en realidad estaba absorbiendo su energía otra vez. Naruto trata de retirar su brazo pero es atrapado. La silueta prepara su palma derecha.

 **Silueta:** Eres patético- y golpea con un Jouken al rubio haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Mientras Naruto se retuerce la siniestra silueta lo pisotea con fuerza una vez, Naruto mira cómo esa figura sin rostro lo observa de forma despreciable.

 **Silueta:** dime, ¿Porque sigues luchando?

 **Naruto:** Por que Hinata me necesita, no necesito otra razón.

 **Silueta:** ¿Porque te interesa ayudarla?

 **Naruto:** Por que yo…

 **Silueta:** La amas, ¿Verdad?

 **Naruto:** Si.

 **Silueta:** ¿Porque la amas?

 **Naruto:** Por que…

 **Silueta:** ¿Por pena?¿Por lástima?¿Por obligación?

 **Naruto:** ¡No! Yo…

 **Silueta:** Entonces¿Porque la amas?¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar tu mirada de ella de un día para otro?

 **Naruto:** ¡¿De que estas hablando?! Yo…

 **Silueta:** Lo mires como lo mires eres alguien despreciable. Fingiendo que sientes lo mismo que una persona hacia ti solo porque insistió por un tiempo.

 **Naruto:** ¡Eso no es cierto!Yo…

 **Silueta:** ¿Realmente puedes decir que es amor lo que sientes?¿Solamente por escuchar que alguien te ha querido por mucho tiempo te enamoras de esa persona? Ere alguien realmente de lo peor.

 **Naruto:** ¡Callate!¿¡Que sabes tu de mi!?

 **Silueta:** Sé lo suficiente cómo para saber que tus sentimientos son falsos y no tienes razón de estar aquí tratando de salvarla.

 **Naruto:** ¿Crees que por solo decirme eso me rendire tan facil!?

 **Silueta:** Veo Que sigues en la negación, así que no tengo más alternativa que acabar con esto- su brazo izquierdo se transforma completamente en una espada con dientes, la aproxima al cuello de Naruto y se enciende en fuego. La silueta alza su arma-Sayonara… Nisekoi-kun.

La espada del juicio final de Naruto desciende. Pero antes que lo alcance, él dispara una mini Bijudama desde su boca estrellando en contra del rostro de la silueta. La explosión la aleja bastante. Sin querer dejar ir la oportunidad Naruto comienza dando tantos golpes como pueda descargando toda su ira, no deja apertura para que responda, entre la lluvia de golpes da un Uppercut seguido de un golpe al estómago que lo deja al borde del acantilado. Naruto quiere acabar con otra BijuuDama, se acerca a él para finalizar. Pero la silueta se contorsiona rápido y toca cuatro puntos en el pecho de Naruto que provoca que pierda la concentración. De nuevo el enemigo se acerca a él, lo tomó del brazo y lo azota contra el suelo. La silueta retrocede alejándose del borde.

 **Silueta:** Tu persistencia empieza a molestarme- retomando su forma original.

 **Naruto:** ¿Que te digo? Esta en mi naturaleza- todavía adolorido del tórax.

 **Silueta:** Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Cual es la razón de tu amor hacia Hinata? Yo todavia creo que es por conveniencia. Ya que en este mundo no hay nadie más que conozca tu historia.

 **Naruto:** Nada de eso importa. Y probablemente en parte sea por lastima… pero aun así… Hinata siempre estuvo apoyándome incluso si nunca pude notarla. Ella nunca me abandonó. Y aunque fuera otra persona, que me haya acompañado por tanto tiempo o que apenas la conozca yo seguiría luchando para salvarla. Porque… Por que a diferencia de ti… ¡Yo si conozco a Hinata!

 **Silueta:** lindo discurso… pero todavía no me convences, aunque poco importa ya que terminaste de aburrir y decidí matarte de una vez.

 **Naruto:** No me ganaras tan fácilmente- con su chakra manifiesta una enorme mano y en esta se forma y crece una esfera rasengan- ¡Ven aquí!¡Sempu Cho Oodama Dai Rasengan!- Avanza con su enorme esfera giratoria.

 **Silueta:** interesante- utilizando el rasengan que había robado copia la técnica de Naruto- mmm, no es suficiente- A la esfera gigante le aporta el poder de los compañeros de gremio, convirtiéndola en un- ¡Toma esto!¡HanRasen Cho Odama Dai Bakuhatsu!

Ambos guerreros se lanzan uno al otro, al impactar ambas técnicas, desde la lejania, Wendy puede notar una enorme aureola de energía mientras seguía peleando contra los zombis plantas. Ambas esferas estaban igualadas, al principio, la situación empeora para Naruto que poco es empujado. Sin querer rendirse da un grito mientras da todo de si para superar a su enemigo. Un esfuerzo en vano cuando el rasengan de la silueta empieza a desbordar todo el poder almacenado dentro de esta. EL rasengan de Naruto empieza a desestabilizarse, pronto pierde una capa y se reduce a un Cho Oodama rasengan, Naruto comienza retroceder por la fuerza de nuevo y pierde otro nivel de su técnica quedando con una Oodama rasengan, que no resiste mucho terminando con un simple rasengan. Y Naruto resiste todo lo que puede al estar al borde del acantilado.

 **Silueta:** Se acabó- dice mientras supera el último esfuerzo del héroe.

Una enorme explosión destruye gran parte del despeñadero, mandando a lo lejos las pocas rocas que sobrevivieron. Mientras el polvo se disipaba, se observa a Naruto, todavía resistiendo con el manto del segundo nivel de chakra. siendo colgado de su cabellera por la mano de la silueta, que estaba flotando.

 **Silueta:** Solo una cosa más- el antebrazo de la silueta se torna en una luz púrpura y entra al pecho de Naruto, provocando dolor y la absorción completa del chakra del nueve colas- Gracias por tu tributo a mi causa- posa su pie en el débil Naruto y lo patea hasta el centro del lago.

La silueta se da la vuelta, para dejar morir a su contrincante. Lo detiene el sonido de un chapoteo en el agua, se da la vuelta para confirmar su impresión. Era cierto, ekçl rubio no se daba por vencido sin importar de la obvia dificultad que tenía para mantenerse sobre la superficie acuática. El héroe logra estabilizarse y observa con la vista algo perdida a la silueta.

 **Silueta:** En serio eres molesto- apunta con su palma y forma una mini BijuDama- muerete esta vez- dispara la esfera oscura.

La BijuDama llega hasta Naruto, el puede ver claramente que está por explotar delante de él. Cómo lo predicho el estallido levantó bastantes olas además de dejar un rastro de vapor. La silueta opta por irse.

 **Naruto:** O oye- dice más que lastimado.

 **Silueta:** esto se volvió aburrido desde hace un rato sabes, ¿Eh?- para sorpresa de la sombra, el rubio estaba siendo sostenido por las anteriores apariciones de Hinata en sus tres versiones. La tímida infante, la cariñosa niña y la furiosa adolescente. todas ellas con una mirada seria observando al enemigo que lastimó a su querido Naruto- Esto es extraño, no pensé que ellas todavía estuvieran a tu lado.

 **Naruto:** Te lo dije ¿No?... Hinata siempre ha estado a mi lado- vuelve a ponerse de pie el solo, pero esta vez con más fuerza que antes- ¡Y desde ahora prometo que siempre estaré al lado suyo sin importar que!

 **-** **The Last: Naruto the Movie ost - 36 - The Last-**

Las tres fantasmas vuelven a entrar en su interior y el Entra en su modo chakra de primer nivel no muy estable, con la diferencia que ahora presentaba los colores blanco, rosa y rojo, sumado a su clásico amarillo. Su cuerpo se estabiliza y pone firme mirando a su contrincante.

 **Silueta:** Creo que la única forma de matarte...- entra en el segundo modo chakra de Naruto con la distinción de ser de color morado- ¡Es golpearte hasta que no seas más que una mancha de sangre!

El enemigo desciende a toda velocidad desprendiendo toda su rabia, Naruto corre a toda velocidad, a pocos centímetros de chocar. Naruto desaparece en un rayo y reaparece sobre la silueta para golpearlo en la nuca. No se detiene ahí, toma su pie y lo lanza alto, para proseguir con un golpe al estómago. Que, no solo hace gritar de dolor, abre un orificio en la cara formando una boca que escupe algo parecido a la sangre.

La silueta es alejada varios metros y aprovecha ese lapso, de menos de un segundo, para recuperarse y bloquear el siguiente golpe de Naruto. Que no se detiene solo con uno y llega hasta él con una rafaga de furia. Naruto, gracias a su perseverancia, rompe su barrera, da un gancho al estómago, dos a al rostro y termina con una patada giratoria para atrás. La silueta vuelve a volar y aterrizar estable sobre el agua.

Mostrando signos de desesperación libera todo el chakra que puede hasta forma a un Kyuubi oscuro de color púrpura. La silueta comienza su avalancha de ira hasta Naruto que lo recibe dando un extenso salto que termina con transformándose en la nueva versión del zorro con sus actuales colores. Naruto muerde el cuello del zorro púrpura, gira y tumba a su enemigo. Ya sobre él, usa su mano izquierda para inmovilizar su cuello y comienza dar varios puños al rostro. En un punto, la silueta desactiva su modo Bijuu y vuelve a encenderlo para liberarse y encajar un gancho a Naruto. Aprovechando la abertura lo alza con ambas manos, lo arroja terminando con una BijuuDama. Naruto desactiva momentáneamente su modo para concentrar todo su poder en una mano de Kurama y poder desviar el ataque. Al aterrizar vuelve a tomar la forma del zorro. La silueta sigue mirando a su adversario con mucho odio.

 **Silueta:** ¿Porque sigues luchando?¿Acaso eres tan despreciable como para dar falsas esperanzas a Hinata?!

 **Naruto:** ¡Cállate!¡¿Acaso crees que no conozco todo el daño que le hice aHinata?!... es cierto, que a estas alturas no tengo derecho a recibir nada de ella, pero… pero… ¡¿CÓMO PODRÍA ABANDONAR A UNA PERSONA QUE SIEMPRE A ESTADO A MI LADO?!- Avanza a toda velocidad posicionándose sobre la cabeza del zorro.

 **Silueta:** ¡TU ARROGANCIA SOLO LA LASTIMA CADA VEZ!¡¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?!- ubicándose a la par del rubio.

Ambos Kyuubi corren mutuamente al otro. Naruto y la sombra saltan con todo su fuerza, las bestias chocan cabezas provocando una rafaga de viento que se expande por todo el lago. Mientras tanto, todavía suspendidos.

 **Naruto:** ¡YA LO SE, MALDICIÓN!¡Y ES POR ESO QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A LASTIMARLA!

Chocan la planta de sus pies y se alejan absorbiendo a los respectivos Kyuubi. Se miran y se lanzan de nuevo a la pelea, siendo que entran en un círculo de golpes que van y golpes bloqueados. Naruto logra tomar ambos brazos de la silueta, pero esta saca una risa acompañada de un rasengan oscuro planetario desde su pecho. La técnica daña a Naruto, alejándose y dejándolo desprevenido. Efectivamente la silueta crea cuatro clones de sombra y da una serie de cinco patadas. Y el original termina lanzándolo lo más alto posible con un puño de fuego. Recuperándose un poco, Naruto ve cómo la silueta y sus clones ya tienen preparados cinco Rasen Shurikens.

 **Silueta:** ¡Muerete de una vez!¡Gran cataclismo HanRasen Shuriken!- La técnica robada actúa de la misma forma que la original y se dirige a toda velocidad a Naruto.

El rubio piensa rápido y con saca un tercer brazo de Chakra. A la vista de la silueta el estalla, aunque eso estaba lejos de la realidad. Eso se hace evidente cuando aterriza algo herido y desprendiendo humo de su mano izquierda. haciendo evidente el uso de una BijuuDama. Naruto sigue firme y con su sonrisa.

 **Naruto:** ¿Que pasa sonrisitas?

 **Silueta:** Ya hace tiempo me harté de ti- empieza a levitar y se ubica entre Naruto y la torre donde está cautiva Hinata- Voy a acabar con esto.

 **Naruto:** Yo tampoco quiero perder más el tiempo aquí- Levanta su mano derecha intacta, lentamente se va formando un rasengan.

 **Silueta:** ¿Crees que eso es impresionante?Puedo hacer un millon cómo esos- demostrando sus palabras forma una BijuuDama Rasengan siendo orbitada por el poder de los miembros del gremio.

Mientras que naruto va perdiendo su nuevo modo cuando este se incorpora al Rasengan creando uno de tres colores. Este comienza a rotar más rápido y deslumbrar. Ante los ojos del enemigo, Naruto estaba siendo rodeado por esos tres fantasmas. Con toda su ira cargada, la silueta desciende en afán de terminar esta pelea de una vez por todas. Naruto corre como nunca antes en su vida. En cada paso, puede verlo, puede sentirlo, todos los días que vivió, debió vivir y va a vivir junto a su irremplazable Hinata.

 **Naruto:** ¡Toma esto!- salta con toda la fuerza que le permite su corazón- ¡Este Rasengan va hacia donde siempre debió haber ido!

 **Silueta:** ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Ambos ataques están por chocar

 **Naruto:** ¡HYUGA HINATA NO… RASENGAN!

Rasengan tricolor y BijuuDama rasengan colisionan y la barrera de poder se hace presente. La diferencia de tamaños no importa ya que ambos se mantienen a la par de su contrincante. Eso cambia cuando de todas las plantas de la ciudad comienzan a deslumbrar y dirigir energía a la silueta que muestra un sonrisa con su recién formada boca. El enorme rasengan oscuro empieza a liberar más poder que opaca al rasengan tricolor de naruto.

 **Silueta:** ¡Dime!¡¿Qué oportunidad tienes contra todo esto?!

 **Naruto:** maldicion- no pierde su mirada seria decisiva- Todavia no, todavia no… ¡Todavia no has visto nada!

 **Silueta:** ¿¡Que!?

En la mano de Naruto se forma el símbolo del poder Yang. Y desde el corazón de su rasengan una llama dorada crece hasta formar una llamarada que supera ampliamente el poder de su enemigo, Esta luz dorada se vuelve más grande al poder ser notada por Wendy que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la ciudad. aparentando ser el amanecer en medio de la noche. El rasengan super cargado empieza a abrirse paso empujando la BijuuDama.

 **Silueta:** ¡¿Pero… QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?!

 **Naruto:** ¡Yo soy…- finalmente destruye la técnica rival- UZUMAKI NARUTO, Y APÁRTATE DE MI CAMINO!

La silueta es atravesada por el rasengan de llamarada dorada y es destruida desapareciendo como la sombra que es. Mientras que Naruto sigue con su trayectoria, como un cometa. En su camino que deja un rastro dorado llega a la habitación más alta de la torre destruyendo la pared.

 **-The Last: Naruto the Movie ost - 40 - Naruto and Hinata-**

El caballero dorado, luego de recorrer varios peligros, de derrotar a la bestia que cautivaba a su princesa y demostrar la pureza de sus sentimientos, llega a la habitación de Hinata, Camina lento por lo débil y lo lastimado de su cuerpo físico. Cada paso, solo con el objetivo de ver el rostro detrás de eso velo que cubría la cama. Avanza por el cuerto de jardín de flores, la apacibilidad de su portadora era notable. Sube una pequeña escalinata de 3 escalones. Llega a la cama donde la puede ver más claramente cómo nunca en su vida. Naruto traga un poco de saliva por su nerviosismo. Agacha la cabeza lentamente para acercarse más a ese angelical rostro. Sus labios finalmente tocan los de ella. Naruto no es capaz de expresar la suavidad y sensación mágica que este beso le llenaba. Poco a poco el se aleja un poco mientras ella empieza a abrir los ojos. Ella está un poco confundida al principio, pero se percata de su situación al no estar en aquel callejón.

 **Hinata:** ¿Naruto-kun?¿Dónde estamos?¿Eh?- se sorprende al ver que el se sienta para estar a su altura, ve todo lugar, en donde esta ella-¿Que fue lo que paso,Naruto-kun?

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, ya todo acabo.

 **Hinata:** ¿Acabo? No entiendo na…-es interrumpida por el rubio que da otro beso, esta vez certero de lo que hace y se aleja un poco.

 **Naruto:** Hinata… Yo… Te amo.

Hinata no puede hacer más que sorprenderse de lo que acaba de ocurrir. No pasa nada en lo que se tira a derramar lágrimas. No entiende muy bien lo que está sucediendo pero sabe algo, este es un sueño hecho realidad.


	45. Perdona a este tonto

**-Perdona a este tonto-**

La noche iluminada por la luna nos muestra cómo el enorme jardín en que se había convertido Magnolia se desvanece. Cada uno de los tallos y raíces espinosas se encogian y retraen al punto de origen. En la cima de la torre, Naruto y Hinata se estaban abrazando a la par que la habitación formada por un jardín de flores se deshacía. Cuando el techo, las paredes y el piso se iban despejando, la pareja comenzó a flotar, con el despejado cielo nocturno. Hinata mostró la sonrisa más tierna y llena de gozo que alguna vez mostró. Los dos iban descendiendo mientras giraban mostrando un baile. Mientras más bajaba, las imágenes de infantes de ellos dos bailando se hicieron presentes, primero unos pequeños bailando en un bosque nevado, con los copos de nieve al compás. Luego ellos de trece años bailando juntos en un campo primaveral. Con varios pétalos danzando alrededor de ellos. Después sus versiones de diesiseis años bailando al aire libre del patio de la escuela acompañados por las hojas de verano y rodeados por todos sus amigos y conocidos. Finalmente se encontraban ellos danzando elegantemente en la plaza central de Magnolia rodeados por las hojas mágicas de otoño y sus compañeros de gremio. Durante el baile Hinata cierra los ojos y se acerca a Naruto. Regresando a la realidad, los dos ya aterrizan en el tercer piso del gremio, con el techo y paredes destruidas, dándose un tierno beso.

Sus labios se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. Y para gracia de Hinata, por primera vez se podía ver el rostro ruborizado de Naruto. El correspondía a la sonrisa de ella. Entonces mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, Naruto dijo.

 **Naruto:** bu bueno… yo, lamento la tardanza- dijo apenado.

 **Hinata:** sin decir nada tomó la mejilla del rubio- no, yo lo lamento… por mí cobardía- dice desconcertando a Naruto- al final… te deje toda la responsabilidad a ti.

 **Naruto:** No es así… yo fui un tonto… sin querer que lastime. Muchas veces… es por eso que ya no quiero verte triste… así que… ¿po podrías perdonar a este tonto?- dice Naruto.

 **Hinata:** sin dejar ir su rostro dice- si… mi tonto Naruto-kun- mientras se abalanza para abrazarlo.

Naruto corresponde la acción envolviendola con sus brazos. Se quedaron en esa posición por un rato sin importar nada más alrededor. Mientras continuaba sumergido en el regocijo de tenerla en sus brazos. Naruto se percató de un par de miradas traviesas que lo observaban detrás de la pared destruida. Allí se encontraban Wendy y Charle mirando a sus hermanos muy acaramelados. Naruto se avergonzó un poco y se separa de Hinata. Entonces ellas dos se acercan a la pareja.

 **Wendy:** ¡Hinata-nee! ¡Que alegría!- dice mientras se abalanza sobre su hermana.

 **Charle:** me alegro que te encuentres bien- comenta la felina.

 **Hinata:** Si, aunque no se que paso.

 **Wendy:** eso no importa, al fin despertaste- sin separarse de ella con unas cuantas lágrimas.

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, luego te explico que paso- dice tomándola del hombro.

La familia reunida se acerca a el borde de la habitación observando la noche despejada. La mayoría de ellos aliviados de acabar con todas las peleas. Entonces Hinata deja salir una leve risa

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Hinata:** Bueno, me dijiste que no me preocupara pero veo que ocurrió mucho mientras dormía- haciendo notar que gran parte de la ciudad está invadida por huecos y baches.

 **Naruto:** Jaja. Parece que tengo mucho trabajo en cuanto los demás despierten.

 **Wendy:** ¿Cuanto crees que eso tarde?

 **Charle:** estoy segura que en un par de horas todos ya estarán arriba.

 **Naruto:** mmm

 **Hinata:** ¿Que sucede?

 **Naruto:** No lo se, pero siento que algo se me está olvidando.

 **Charle:** con tu cabeza no me sorprenderia.

 **Wendy:** estoy segura que todo está bien.

 **Naruto:** bueno. Si era un problema ya lo veré más tarde.

 **Hinata:** vamos a revisar a los demás.

 **Naruto:** si.

Seguido de esas palabras los cuatro bajaron para verificar el estado de sus amigos. Para su alivio ninguno parece haber sufrido daño alguno. "Ojala pudieran decir lo mismo del gremio" pensaban ellos. También habían desaparecido los efectos de las posiones que los afectan. Una hora para el amanecer y los héroes irónicamente necesitaban un buen sueño. Más allá de ventanas rotas y baches y huecos en el suelo, no habían demasiados daños, para variar. Naruto y Hinata iban tomados de la mano adelantados por Wendy y Charle. Faltaba poco para su destino. Lo que la familia reunida, no notaba que en lo más alto de un edificio se encontraba una figura pelirroja observandolos con una lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. Cuando llegaron a su hogar, la damas entraron primero, antes de ingresar Naruto volteo en la dirección donde sitio a alguien para no ver a nadie. Entonces entra.

Erza Scarlet por su parte recorre su camino hasta llegar a una taberna. Cómo la puerta estaba rota, entra sin problemas. Lo primero que hace es prepararse una taza de té, luego se sienta para beberlo. Entonces saca una burla y dice.

 **Erza:** está amargo.

Deja la tasa en su lugar y toma a la inconsciente Lucy que había estado tumbada ahí desde que Naruto la arrojó por la ventana. La toma en brazos y se va disfrutando del silencio.

Luego de un par de horas las personas fueron despertando. Algo débiles al comienzo, pero se recuperaron en un rato. Para el medio día toda Magnolia ya se había recuperado y en el gremio Fairy Tail las dudas eran mayores. Todos los miembros sentían como si le hubieran drenado su poder mágico, de hecho así fue. Cuando lograron componerse iniciaron algunas reparaciones, pequeñas para cubrir los hoyos en las paredes. En ese momento, las personas más preocupadas eran Mirajane, Levy y Polyushka. Sentadas en la barra.

 **Mirajane:** ¿Que fue lo que pasó? No recuerdo nada- dice preocupada- ¿Realmente no sabes nada?

 **Levy:** No, lo siento. Solo desperté y todo el segundo piso estaba destruido. Y no había ningún rastro de Hinata.

 **Polyushka:** rayos, por esto no me gusta involucrarme con los humanos.

 **Mirajane:** Mejor regreso a buscarlos- mientras se levanta de su asiento. Pero se detiene enseguida.

 **Levy:** ¿Mira?¿Qué ocurre?... ¡ah!- dice sorprendida de ver al grupo desaparecido entrando por la puerta principal.- ¡Hinata!- dice Junto con Mirajane, mientras corren hasta su amiga para abrazarla.

 **Hinata:** Vamos. Lamento haber desaparecido. Pero… tenía que…- dice avergonzada volteando sus ojos a Naruto. Que igualmente se ruboriza.

Levy y Mirajane se extrañaron por esa forma de actuar de sus amigos. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, esos ya se habían perdido en sus miradas. Fue ese momento que se les encendió la vela a ambas chicas.

 **Levy:** are, are. Hinata-chan. No sabía que fueras tan atrevida que a la primera oportunidad te lanzas hacia el- dice de forma muy picarona.

 **Mirajane:** ¿Quien diría que la chica más inocente fue la primera en convertirse en toda una mujer?- de forma inocente.

Hinata y Naruto se tornaron en color rojo por ese tipo de insinuaciones. Y más por el hecho de que lo dijeron en voz alta y varios en el gremio lo escucharon. Las mujeres por supuesto no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre la pobre Hinata que era impotente ante la multitud. La chica solo recibía preguntas cómo "¿En serio hiciste eso?", "¿Cómo estuvo?", "¿Desde cuando salen?" o "¿Cómo es Naruto?".

 **Hinata:** Y Yo Yo… Etto Etto… yo por favor… no es lo que pien…. ¡Aaahhh! Ayudame Naruto-kun… - fue lo último que se le oyó decir a Hinata mientras su brazo desaparece en medio de la multitud.

 **Naruto:** lo siento Hinata, hay enemigos que no puedo derrotar- comenta alejado de la escena junto a Wendy y Charle.

 **Charle:** ¿No deberías ayudarla?

 **Naruto:** Tengo algo de miedo de acercarme.

Es cuando Natsu,Gray y Elfman se acercan al rubio. Viendo algo confundidos, además de ya haber vuelto a la normalidad.

 **Gray:** oye Naruto ¿Sabes que les pasa a las chicas? Desde que desperté nada tiene sentido.

 **Naruto:** bueno la verdad, ¿cómo decirlo?... Hinata y yo… comenzamos a salir.

No pasa nada en lo que Gray y Elfman se quedan boquiabiertos por esa noticia. Natsu por supuesto no reaccionó nada.

 **Natsu:** ¿Comenzaron a salir?¿cómo… se van de viaje?- entonces recibe un golpe en la nuca de Gray- auch auch ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Gray:** si seras idiota. Está diciendo que el y ella son novio y novia.

 **Natsu:** ¿¡Eh!?¿Entonces se van a casar?

 **Naruto:** ¿Ca… casar? Bueno eso… es un poco temprano para eso pero bueno… me encantaria casarme con Hinata- diciendo la última frase con tanta naturalidad.

Ante esa declaración los tres hombres se quedaron demasiado sorprendidos. Luego de eso algunos hombres del gremio también empezaron a rodear a Naruto y a invadirlo de preguntas. Por su parte, Wendy y Charle se alejaron mientras veían caer a su hermano.

 **Charle:** Puede que sea el más fuerte pero sigue siendo un tonto.

 **Wendy:** bueno, asi es Naruto-nii.

La atención de las dos chicas se dirige a la puerta principal, en donde están llegando Erza y Lucy.

 **Lucy:** gracias por traerme Erza. Lamento ser una molestia- siendo cargada por la pelirroja.

 **Erza:** No hay problema, aunque seas algo pesada. Sigo siendo tu camarada.

 **Lucy:** ¡Qué cruel!... aunque todavía no entiendo cuando me lastime tanto.

En medio de su charla, ambas se dan cuenta que la atención de los miembros del gremio estaba en Naruto y Hinata. Que habían sido acorralados.

 **Lucy:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Levy:** ah Lucy-chan, ¿No te enteraste? Naruto y Hinata estan saliendo.

 **Lucy:** ¡¿En serio!?

 **Levy:** ¡Si! Y parece que yan han avanzado mucho.

 **Lucy:** ¡Aahh! Que lindo. Vayamos a hablar con ella- dice tomando la mano de Levy y yendo juntas a acorralar a su amiga, dejando sola a Erza. La pelirroja solo se queda ahí mirando cómo la pareja que todos esperaban se hizo realidad.

 **Mirajane:** ¿No es una imagen muy reconfortante verdad?- dice la peliblanca apareciendo a su lado sin mirarla.

 **Erza:** No estoy de humor- dice irritada.

 **Mirajane:** Ya lo se, solo… me divierte ver tu cara cuando pierdes en un "Te lo dije".

 **Erza:** bueno da igual… tenias razón… ya no importa- volteandose a la entrada.

 **Mirajane:** ¿Te confesaste, no es así?

 **Erza:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Mirajane:** ¿Ya lo olvidaste?...

 **-Fragmento del capítulo 14-**

 **Mirajane:** Me acuerdo cuando pensaba como tú, e igual que yo vas a terminar llorando a cántaros en tu cuarto.

 **Erza:** Te recuerdo que soy la mujer más fuerte del gremio, además ya te lo dije no soy como tu. No perderé.

 **Mirajane:** Solo te dire dos cosas para terminar, primero yo soy la mujer más fuerte del gremio. Y segundo- se acerca a su oído y susurra- él ya me rechazo varias veces.

 **Erza:** aun atónita por sus palabras- Tu… ¿Y aun así continuaste?

 **Mirajane:** Te lo acabo de decir. Yo soy la mujer más fuerte, en ambos sentidos- se voltea y se retira.

 **-Fin fragmento-**

 **Mirajane:** En ese momento, más que advertirte… sentía algo de celos. Imaginarme a ti con él era más irritante que el hecho de que no me eligiera.

 **Erza:** ya veo, ambas perdimos- comienza a caminar para irse del gremio- por cierto… si yo perdí en contra de Hinata. ¿Tu contra quien perdiste?

 **Mirajane:** Supongo que… también en contra de Hinata. Aunque el no lo supiera.

 **Erza:** ya veo, por eso dijiste eso en ese momento- se va del edificio.

 **Mirajane:** ¿Vas a tu cuarto?- dice burlándose.

 **Erza:** Callate… Quiero estar sola- se retira.

 **Mirajane:** jijiji- después de ver irse a su amiga pelirroja, voltea para ver a Naruto. Mientras lo ve ahí tratando de calmar a sus compañeros. Recuerda esas palabras que le dijo hace tiempo…

 **Naruto:** Mi Mira… yo, lo siento… pero no estoy interesado en eso… solo no hay nadie especial en mi vida ahora.

Mirajane recuerda bien ese rostro dudoso que mostró, sabiendo que estaba pensando en ella. Con una sonrisa típica se dirige a trabajar detrás de la barra.

Después de que pudieran escapar del exhaustivo interrogatorio de sus compañeros. Naruto y Hinata lograron poder sentarse juntos, con Wendy y Charle. En la mesa, a pesar de que ya no estaban rodeados, siguen siendo el centro de la charla.

 **Naruto:** aahh, estoy exhausto. Nunca pense que seria asi- dice recostando su torso en la mesa

 **Hinata:** bueno, creo que era predecible que todos se iban a sorprender al enterarse.

 **Naruto:** Aun asi es demasiado para mi.

 **Charle:** oye, hay algo que quería preguntarte.

 **Naruto:** ¿Que es?

 **Charle:** ¿Cómo derrotaste a ese sujeto? Si mal recuerdo el había absorbido la energía de todos los de la ciudad.

 **Wendy:** ciertamente pude sentir todo su poder además de que pude ver que tuviste varios problemas.

 **Naruto:** ah eso, bueno… No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero fue como si mi chakra hubiera subido de nivel.

 **Hinata:** ¿Subir de nivel?

 **Charle:** Eso no tiene sentido.

 **Naruto:** ya se los dije, no fue que era eso.

 **Kurama:** ese fue modo chakra de los seis caminos- dice el zorro haciendo aparición en el interior de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** ¿¡Kurama!?

 **Kurama:** ¿Te acuerdas que cuando llegaste a este mundo el viejo Rokudo te dijo que podrías acceder a un modo superior? Bueno eso es el modo chakra de los seis caminos, aunque lo que pudiste hacer ayer fue solo una pizca de ese modo.

 **Naruto:** Entiendo, gracias Kurama.

 **Hinata:** El Kyubi te dijo algo ¿Verdad?

 **Naruto:** si, me dijo que lo que utilicé en esa pelea fue el poder del viejo sabio que conocimos.

 **Hinata:** Entonces ya puedes usar toda tu fuerza.

 **Naruto:** No, Kurama me dijo que solo fue una pequeña parte pero estoy seguro que estoy muy cerca

 **Charle:** Disculpa pero ¿De qué están hablando?

 **Naruto:** Oh cierto. Nunca les conté del sabio de los seis caminos, bueno veran…- Naruto procede a contarles la historia del sabio legendario- y Bueno cuando llegamos a Magnolia lo conocimos y nos dijo que nos daría una recompensa. Eso fue un nuevo nivel de poder para ambos.

 **Wendy:** asombroso. Debió ser una persona extremadamente poderosa.

 **Charle:** ya veo. Entonces ambos todavía pueden llegar más lejos.

 **Hinata:** Yo no estoy tan segura de que tan fuerte soy.

 **Naruto:** ah cierto, la última vez estuviste bajo la influencia del nirvana.

 **Hinata:** ¿A que te refieres?

 **Naruto:** Bueno, cuando peleamos en ese entonces, tú también pudiste liberar algo de ese poder tenseigan.

 **Hinata:** ¿Asi fue? Entonces ¿yo también me estoy haciendo fuerte?

 **Naruto:** Tu ya eres muy fuerte Hinata- dice mientras la toma de la mano.

 **Hinata:** muy sonrojada dice- Naruto-kun… yo, yo… KKYYAAA!- grita mientras aparta a Naruto con fuerza haciendo que se caiga de su silla- A Are… lo lo siento Na Naruto-kun yo yo solo… todavía no me acostumbro a estar tan cerca de ti- proclama muy avergonzada.

 **Naruto:** tirado en el suelo, de forma entrecortada dice- Es esta bien Hinata. Yo tampoco soy muy bueno en esto.

Hinata ayuda a levantarse a su novio, aunque le cueste creerlo. Mientras ella trata de calmar sus heridas de la caída. Charle y Wendy sonríen al ver esta escena. De por fin ver a sus, hasta el momento hermanos, juntos como pareja.

 **Charle:** are are, me pregunto si el podra sobrevivir ahora.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nii siempre fue algo tonto, pero siempre hace las cosas con su corazón.

 **Charle:** ambos son tontos.

 **Wendy:** jijiji, tienes razón… pero así son ellos.

Mientras la familia disfrutaba de su compañía. Un gran mal entraba por la destruida puerta del gremio. Las risas y juegos fueron cambiados a miedo y pavor cuando un aura oscura hacía presencia dentro del edificio. Todos y cada uno miraba con temor a la presencia en la puerta.

 **Makarov:** Ustedes mocosos…- dice con la mirada baja- ¡¿PORQUE NO LOS PUEDO DEJAR SOLOS UN DÍA?!- Gritaba el maestro del gremio mientras crecía como un gigante y arrasaba con todos a su paso.

 **Un capítulo termina y uno nuevo comienza.**

 **Naruto: No puedo creer que alfin tengo novia… y una tan linda.**

 **Hinata: por por favor Naruto-kun no tan fuerte.**

 **Naruto: En el próximo capítulo.**

 **El examen de mago clase A**

 **¿Quién era ese sujeto?**

 **No se lo pierdan.**


	46. El aniversario de Wendy

**-El aniversario de Wendy-**

Naruto y Hinata finalmente habían formalizado su relación, al fin. Y fue justo a tiempo para una celebración muy especial para la familia. Fue justo en este día, el 8 de julio del año x777, cuando Naruto y Hinata tomaron el papel de hermanos mayores de la pequeña Dragon-Slayer del cielo aunque la hayan conocido el siete prefieren celebrar el día de su adopción. Cada año se toman un par de días para acampar en las montañas. Y en esta ocasión el lugar son unas montañas al este de Fiore, cerca de la capital.

En estos momentos están llegando a un pueblo al pie de la montaña donde acamparan. Pero al llegar a la entrada del pueblo se encuentran que las calles y algunos locales estaban maltratados y derrumbados, extrañamente con varias plumas dispersas. El grupo de ellos cuatro, Naruto, Hinata, Wendy y Charle, observan cómo una turba de ciudadanos estaban reunidos en la plaza central. Van para averiguar qué sucede y se encuentran que los aldeanos estaban exigiendo algo al aparente líder del lugar, parado sobre un escenario.

 **Aldeano 1:** ¿Cómo puede permitir que algo como esto pase cada dia?

 **Aldeano 2:** Haga algo o su casa será la siguiente destruida.

 **Aldeana 1:** Por favor alcalde Poe, no podemos seguir viviendo de este modo.

El hombre joven que estaba parado en medio de la trifulca, que parecía algo tímido, trataba de calmar a sus ciudadanos.

 **Poe:** Por favor entiendan, se que estos últimos meses han sido duros, pero si no nos esforzamos por cumplir la cuota del trabajo, no podremos pedir ayuda a algún gremio.

 **Aldeano 2:** ¿Tan poca es tu valentía para ir tu mismo por ayuda?- dice antes de lanzarle un tomate.

Seguido por eso, el joven hombre es abucheado y humillado con vegetales por el resto de la multitud. Cuando lograron bajarlo del escenario lo arrojaron al lodo y se fueron de ahí. Con su orgullo destruido, el joven alcalde solo se sintió frustrado. Cuando quiso levantarse, Naruto tendió su mano para ayudarlo, tambien entrego una manta para que se limpie.

 **Poe:** Gracias.

 **Naruto:** No hay problema. Disculpa pero ¿Que esta pasando aqui?

 **Poe:** ah esto, bueno últimamente hemos estado bajo el ataque de bestias que viven en las montañas.

 **Hinata:** ¿Porque no piden ayuda?

 **Poe:** Lo intentamos, pero cuando explico la a algún gremio responde que una misión de este tipo vale más de lo que podemos ofrecer. El pueblo es pequeño y dependemos principalmente de lo que plantamos.

 **Wendy:** ¿Porque no cambian de lugar?

 **Poe:** Eso no es discutible. Verán a pesar del lugar un poco aislado. Aquí la tierra nos permite plantar alimentos de mejor calidad, es lo mismo para las demás aldeas que rodean las montañas.

 **Naruto:** ya veo.

 **Poe:** pero si no logro hacer algo pronto. Todos se irán. Hemos estado aquí por generaciones, muy pocas personas tienen otro lugar a donde ir.

 **Naruto:** Veo que te preocupes por ellos.

 **Poe:** Si, conozco a casi todos. No es que quiera detenernos aquí pero no quiero que les ocurra algo- los héroes ven el rostro de sinceridad del joven- ahh pero si que soy patetico. No puedo hacer nada para defenderlos.

Naruto voltea a ver a su familia, ellas asienten la cabeza entiendo al rubio. Entonces Naruto toma el hombro del alcalde.

 **Naruto:** Entiendo, te ayudaremos.

 **Poe:** ¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? Esto es algo peligroso.

 **Naruto:** Que no te sorprenda saber que somos del gremio Fairy Tail- levantando su manga para mostrar su emblema.

 **Poe:** ¿Realmente nos ayudarán? Pero no puedo pagarles mucho…- se detiene al ver la mano de Naruto en frente de él.

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes por eso, dijiste que tienen la mejor cosecha ¿Verdad? Solo invitanos a comer y será suficiente.

 **Poe:** ¡¿De verdad?!- Naruto asiente- Entonces les prometo que prepararemos un banquete en su honor.

El joven alcalde no pudo evitar saltar de la alegría.

Naruto y sus compañeras se hospedaron en una posada del pueblo cortesía del alcalde. Al día siguiente ellos cuatro se dirigieron a la entrada al bosque donde aparecían esas bestias. En ese lugar esperaron hasta que llegaron. Se empezaron a oír pasos agigantados.

 **Naruto:** lo siento Wendy, parece que no podremos acampar este año.

 **Wendy:** Está bien, esto es más importante.

 **Hinata:** seguro de esto Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto:** Tranquila, estos monstruos no deben ser nada. Los pasos se acercan cada vez más, atrás de ellos los aldeanos se van escondiendo en sus casas. Una gran sombra empieza a cubrir al grupo a la vez que un rostro de desconcierto se dibuja en ellos cuatro. La gran bestia se posiciona con sus garras en frente de ellos mostrándose como un gigantesco gallo. Los héroes se quedaron con su estupefacción por unos momentos. El gran gallo no venía solo. Atrás de él se veía volando a un Albatros de color azul, también de tamaño descomunal. El ave voladora se adentra rápidamente al pueblo.

 **Naruto:** ¡Hinata, Wendy!

Sus compañeras asintieron mientras seguían al Albatros mientras que Naruto hacía frente al gallo. Enfrente de él chocó sus puños.

 **Naruto:** Prepárate porque hoy ceno pollo- sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sin darle importancia al rubio el gallo solo lo patea mandandolo a volar varias cuadras acabando estrellado en un tejado. Naruto se soba la cabeza mientras se levanta.

 **Naruto:** auch auch, ¿De donde saco tal fuerza?- mirando al gallo que se adentra más en el pueblo- bueno no importa, mejor acabo esto.

Naruto salta de cabeza sin pensar, llegando con el gallo, prepara su puño pero este solo da un rápido picoteo incrustando al ninja en el suelo. El ave de corral se aleja dejando a Naruto tendido en ese agujero. El se levanta con algunas heridas en su rostro. Observa al gallo con rabia. El corre hacia el.

 **Naruto:** ¡Maldito!- dice levantando un gran puño de chakra amarillo.

Entonces golpea al ave con una gran fuerza bruta. Después de noquear al pájaro que lo humilló Naruto se fue calmando poco a poco y se sienta en el suelo. Entonces el Albatros con el que peleaban Hinata y Wendy cayó en frente, seguido aterrizan sus compañeras.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?- no recibe respuesta- ¿Naruto-kun?

 **Naruto:** se pone de pie ocultando su rostro. Entonces mira a su familia- Oigan chicas… ¿No tienen ganas de comer pollo?- dice de forma sádica. Pero entonces…- ¿Are?- la lengua del gallo en el suelo le envolvía el torso, seguido el gallo se lleva a Naruto al pico.

 **Hinata / Wendy / Charle: • • • •** ¡¿Eeeeehhh?!

Naruto, ensalivado y asqueado, batallaba por salir del pico de ese gallo. Se abría y se cerraba con Naruto haciendo fuerza y gritando, Una y otra vez escupiendo esa sustancio que cubría todo su cuerpo. En un punto Naruto usa su brazo y pierna como gato para mantener el pico abierto y con enojo prepara un rasengan, pero entonces su cara es envuelta por la lengua y es llevado hasta la garganta,

Desde afuera las tres chicas todavia no podían creer que Naruto este por ser tragando por un gallo. Cuando se veía que el rubio estaba trabado en el cuello, Hinata prepara cuatro dedos y se acerca al plumífero liberando una gran onda de choque en un punto de su abdomen, noqueando e induciendo al vómito. Naruto es salvado pero expulsado cubierto de baba y algo moco de gallo. Además de su orgullo pisoteado. Entonces se terminó con el gallo y el albatros noqueados.

Luego de unos cuantos baldazo de agua fría a un shockeado Naruto, para limpiarlo un poco, y algo de colonia. Al alcalde se reunió con ellos al lado de las aves derrotadas y amordazadas.

 **Poe:** Muchas gracias por salvar nuestro pueblo. Cómo prometí, les haremos un banquete como agradecimiento.

 **Hinata:** Fue un gusto ayudar.

 **Wendy:** espero que sea suficiente

 **Poe:** ¿A que te refieres?

 **Wendy:** digo que pasara con esos dos.

 **Poe:** aunque no quiera, los aldeanos seguramente querrán cocinarlos.

 **Naruto:** ¡¿Y cual es el problema con eso?!¡Más bien quiero a estas aves para comer!- gritó muy enojado.

 **Hinata:** Parece que sigue irritado.

 **Naruto:** Solo me alegra de que hayamos terminado rápido.- entonces Naruto se tropieza y cae de rostro al piso. Mirando sus pies, estos se enrollaron con las sogas que tenía los pajarracos. Para empeorar las cosas el gallo se pone pie, dejando de cabeza a Naruto.

El gallo toma al albatros y sale corriendo con Naruto todavía colgando y a punto de vomitar, dejando a Poe, Hinata, Wendy y Charle. Mirando con duda sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

 **Poe:** ¿Porque sera que tenía el presentimiento de que iba a pasar esto?- comenta dejando a las chicas reír de pena por la mala suerte y transparencia del shinobi rubio.

Enseguida Wendy y Charle se elevan para seguir a las aves secuestradoras. Hinata los seguía pie. Mientras que Poe se quedó atrás por ir a buscar un caballo. Ya hundidos en el bosque de la montaña Naruto se sentía mareado sin posibilidad de soltarse. Wendy guia a Hinata hasta lo más profundo. Pareciera que esas aves no se detendrían. Entonces Wendy y Charle ven cómo los pajarracos entrar a una cueva y aterrizan para esperar a Hinata y a Poe.

En cuanto llegan se preparan para entrar. Siendo que las chicas van primero. Entonces mientras se adentran más en la caverna se dan cuenta que esta es más profunda de lo que pensaron. En un punto oyen el sonido del chapoteo de agua, seguido por el llamado de un gallo, luego de una vaca y otros sonidos de animales de campo. Lo que dejó muy confundidos a los cuatro. Más adelante cen una luz, van hasta ella para ver que detrás de esta abertura se encontraba un manantial lleno de animales de ganadería y otras especies del bosque.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué es esto?

 **Charle:** parece un refugio de vida silvestre.

 **Poe:** Esos son…

 **Hinata:** ¿Que sucede?

 **Poe:** Estoy seguro que estos son los animales de nuestro pueblo.

 **Hinata:** ¿De que habla?

 **Poe:** hace algunas semanas hubo un temporal por esta zona y todos nuestros animales escaparon. Creímos que habían sido arrastrados por los diluvios. Por eso estábamos tan preocupados por nuestras plantaciones.

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo habrán terminado aquí?

Mirando más alrededor se dieron cuenta que Naruto estaba tumbado sobre una pila de la comida robada. Las chicas saltaron para ayudarlo. Arrastraron a ninja hasta la entrada del manantial junto a Poe y le ofrecieron algo de agua. Cuando se recuperó el explicaron la situación.

 **Naruto:** ya veo. Conque por eso robaban la comida.

 **Poe:** todo el pueblo los odia pero esos dos salvaron a nuestros animales.

 **Hinata:** debería ir a avisar a los demás de este descubrimiento, estoy segura que se pondrán felices.

 **Poe:** si tiene razón, en un rato regreso con ayuda para regresarlos.

El joven se va del manantial dejando a la familia observando la acción de esas dos aves. Wendy no puede evitar sacar una pequeña risa.

 **Charle:** ¿Que sucede?

 **Wendy:** Nada, es solo que es gracioso.

 **Naruto:** ¿Que?

 **Wendy:** Dos desconocidos que encuentras en el bosque, que se ofrecen a cuidarte y tratarte como su familia…- esas palabras ponen felices a los miembros de su familia- es bastante gracioso.

 **Naruto:** si, tienes razón.

 **Hinata:** Una extraña y divertida casualidad.

 **Charle:** Que nunca cambiaríamos.

Más tarde Poe regresó junto a algunos aldeanos para guiar a los animales de regreso al pueblo. No sin antes dejar una gran muestra de agradecimiento a esas dos aves. Luego de eso, ya en el pueblo, Naruto y las demás recibieron su propia jugosa recompensa.

Al día siguiente se había acabado el tiempo que recibieron para su viaje y tenían que regresar. Se despidieron del amable pueblo y su joven alcalde. En el camino fuera de la montaña, entre los árboles vieron al gallo y el albatros que los observaban. Entonces el gallo se acercó a Naruto y se inclinó.

 **Naruto:** sonriendo dice- No fue nada.

Entonces en rociado por la baba de la gigantesca ave, dejándolo perplejo a él y a sus compañeras. Entre el chorro de baba cae el singular monedero de sapo del rubio, haciendo entender que se lo quería devolver. Los dos pájaros se retiran dejando a Naruto sumiéndose en la ira.

 **Hinata:** Etto ¿Naruto-kun?

 **Naruto:** levanta la mirada mostrando todo su enojo- Definitivamente… ¡Me los voy a comer!

Grita el rubio.


	47. ¿Quien era ese sujeto?

**-Examen de mago clase s-**

 **-¿Quién era ese sujeto?-**

Las expectativas eran altas entre los miembros del gremio, ahora mismo el maestro Makarov está por anunciar quienes tendrán la oportunidad de ascender a la clasificación de mago S. Sobre el escenario estaban Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts y Naruto, acompañando al maestro. Entre el público...

 **Lucy:** si que están todos emocionados

 **Wendy:** Por supuesto, esta prueba solo se puede hacer cada cuatro años. Pocos son elegidos. Además de que solo uno puede ascender.

 **Lucy:** suena muy duro, si fuera elegida dudo que pueda hacer algo.

 **Charle:** ¿Que te hace creer que serás elegida?- dice deprimiendo a Lucy.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun fue el elegido la vez pasada, nos dijo que casi muere cuando se enfrentó a Gildarts.

 **Lucy:** ¿¡EEHHH!? ¿Naruto se pudo enfrentar a el?

 **Hinata:** Enfrentamiento no es lo más indicado, fue más bien una lección que una prueba. Naruto-kun comentó que la fuerza de él entonces no podía ni siquiera compararse con la de Gildarts.

 **Lucy:** enfrentarse a los actuales magos de Clase S. Parece que nadie la tendrá fácil este año.- Voltea para ver una extraña escena, Kana Alberona no solo no estaba bebiendo, sino que también estaba seria más bien se encontraba afligida.

 **Makarov:** ¡Muy bien todos!- dice llamando la atención del gremio- Los elegidos en esta ocasión… los que se ganaron el derecho de participar son… Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Hinata Hyuga, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy Mcgarden y Mest Gryder.

Todos en el gremio explotan de emoción por los elegidos. En especial Natsu que empezaba a quemar la madera de debajo de sus pies.

 **Wendy:** ¡Grandioso Nee-san!

 **Lucy:** Felicidades Hinata-san.

 **Hinata:** Gracias, prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

 **Lucy:** te estare apoyando.

El maestro llama la atención de nuevo.

 **Makarov:** Muy bien, para los elegidos el examen sera asi. En unos días iremos a la isla Tenrou, lugar sagrado para nuestro gremio.

 **Lucy:** ¿Isla Tenrou?

 **Hinata:** Ese lugar fue el hogar de la primera maestra del gremio. Además de ser su lugar de descanso.

 **Makarov:** la prueba será llegar hasta la tumba de la primera maestra, para eso los candidatos deberán recorrer alguno de los caminos de la isla. En el cual cuatro de ellos tienen trampas ocultas y en los demás los estarán esperando cualquiera de los magos de clase S actuales.

 **Lucy:** Ehhh! Eso significa que.

 **Natsu:** El que se encuentre con Gildarts se lleva el premio gordo- dice emocionado.

 **Lucy:** eres un tonto.

El público presente se empezó a exaltar, no sabían qué esperar de las pruebas de este año.

 **Makarov:** A los participantes también se les permitirá llevar a algún compañero que no esté calificado para el examen. Aparte de los seleccionados y sus compañeros nadie más podrá ir al sitio del examen… Bien eso es todo, espero grandes cosas de los participantes de este año.

El maestro se retira dejando el escenario vacío. Enseguida los seleccionados van reclutando a sus compañeros. Natsu toma a Happy, Gray ya se había comprometido con Loky hace un tiempo, en su tristeza Juvia acepta de compañera a Lisanna, ya que Freed y Bickslow se aliaron, Evergreen toma a Elfman para asistir al examen, en cuanto a Levy solo es tomada por Gajeel.

Hinata no lo duda y escoge a Wendy para que puedan ir juntas.

 **Wendy:** Gracias Hinata-nee, te prometo que me esforzare.- y abraza a su hermana, en esa escena se acuerda- pero entonces…

 **Hinata:** ¿Que pasara con Charle?

 **Hinata:** Cierto, solo puedo llevar una acompañante. No había pensado en eso. Me disculpo Charle.

 **Charle:** No hay de qué preocuparse, que sea una gata exceed no significa que no pueda estar sola un par de días.

Entonces el mago que había sido aprendiz de Mystogan, llamado Mest se acerca a las chicas. Y con un tono amable dice.

 **Mest:** Disculpen, no pude evitar escuchar pero si no tienes problemas puedes ir como mi acompañante. Ah, pero no necesitas preocuparte de estar a mi lado.

 **Charle:** ¿Enserio? Que extraña proposición.

 **Mest:** Bueno no quiero que me molesten demasiado en estos días antes del examen. Además, no es por presumir pero no creo necesitar un compañero ¿Que dices? Ambos obtenemos algo.

 **Wendy:** Acepta Charle, me siento muy triste si me alejo demasiado de ti- dice de una forma demasiado tierna.

 **Charle:** Ya que lo ofreciste no hay problema, pero espero que no estes pensando en nada extraño.

 **Mest:** Entonces, ya que todo está resuelto me retiro. Nos vemos en la isla Tenrou- entonces se aleja actuando bastante formal.

 **Wendy:** No sabia que Mest fuera tan amable.

 **Charle:** ¿En serio? De seguro se trae algo entre manos.

Hinata solo se quedo observando pensativa cómo se alejaba ese compañero de gremio. Es cuando su hermana se da cuenta de ello.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué sucede Hinata-nee?

 **Hinata:** A nada, solo me preguntaba de la última vez que lo vimos.

 **Wendy:** Ahora que lo mencionas, el siempre estaba de viaje, es bastante extraño que haya aparecido tan de repente.

Las chicas deciden no prestar atención a sus dudas y prosiguen a juntarse con Naruto. Que ya las estaba esperando en la entrada.

 **Naruto:** Felicidades Hinata. Esfuérzate- dice mientras levanta su pulgar.

 **Hinata:** Gracias Naruto-kun, prometo que ganare.

 **Naruto:** Así se dice.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-nii, adivina quién será la compañera de Hinata-nee.

 **Naruto:** No puede ser nadie más que tu Wendy- dice mientras acaricia su cabeza- ¿Eh? Entonces ¿Charle se quedara sola mientras estamos de viaje?

 **Charle:** Parece que no. Hace un momento Mest se acercó y me propuso que fuera su compañera para que pudiera ir a la isla con ustedes.

 **Wendy:** Vamos a ir todos juntos esta vez ¿No es genial? La última vez cuando solo tu pudiste ir fue muy triste para nosotras tres.

Wendy seguía hablando pero Naruto no prestó atención ya que cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Mest su cabeza se sentía rara, como si cada vez que intentaba escarbar en sus recuerdos alguien estuviera punzando su cerebro. Voltea para verlo más allá, sentado bebiendo, Naruto no sabe qué pensar.

 **Mirajane:** ¡Oye Mest, te dije que dejaras de morder las mesas!- grita enojada.

 **Mest:** Todavía mordiendo- lo siento, es que quería saber qué sabor tenía. Ñam Ñam.

En Naruto solo paso el pensamiento.

 **Naruto:** No, solo es otro bicho raro de Fairy Tail- desilusionado de sus propias sospechas.

Dejando el tema de Mest a un lado Naruto decide que deben pasar estos dos días preparándose para el examen. Hinata acepta la ayuda de Naruto y cómo lo dicho ellos dos se encargan de hacer más fuerte a Hinata, Wendy no se quedaba atrás practicando su rugido hasta el punto de poder competir en contra de Naruto.

El día de partida llegó, partieron a la mañana así que para mediodía ya se estaban acercando a la isla Tenrou. Naruto posó en la proa del barco para ver la isla acercándose.

 **Naruto:** Ahh que recuerdos, estoy seguro que este año será más interesante.

 **Wendy:** Este año está Hinata-nee, seria emocionante si le tocara pelear contro ti.

 **Hinata:** No estoy segura si eso seria bueno, todavía hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros.

 **Naruto:** No digas eso Hinata- se acerca a su novia y la toma de los hombros- Se que eres la única que podría darme una pelea emocionante.

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun- dice perdida en sus ojos.

 **Charle:** cof están en público cof- comenta sacando a la pareja de su burbuja.

Ambos se separan algo apenados por no estar acostumbrados a actuar como una pareja. Mirando la cubierta notan que Cana llevo a Lucy como compañera. Entonces se da la señal de que están por llegar.

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, ahora tengo que adelantarme, nos … nos vemos- dice tímido tratando de besar la mejilla de Hinata. Aunque ella tampoco escapa de tornarse roja. Luego de un rápido y casi imperceptible beso se aleja bastante avergonzado el rubio. Y Hinata no logra escapar de su petrificación.

 **Wendy:** Que lindos se ven juntos- comenta.

 **Charle:** En serio, solo son unos niños.

 **Wendy:** Pero se siente un poco extraño, ahora que son pareja… ¿Verdad Hinata-nee? ¿Eh, Hinata-nee?- decía llamando a su hermana que todavía no salía de su burbuja.

 **Charle:** ¿Que te dije?

 **Wendy:** con una cara apenada dice- Puede que tengas razón.

Wendy y Charle observan bien la cubierta con todos los participantes. Las parejas se están preparando para el examen, la emoción de algunos y los nervios de otros se hacía notar. Pero entonces se extrañan que no veían a Mest por ningún lado. Comienzan a caminar para ver si lo encontraban pero, no había rastro de él. Entonces Wendy se acerca a la barandilla y logra ver que Mest se encontraba en la popa, extrañamente con su mano en su oreja. Ambas chicas sospechan y se se acercan para oír que sucedía con su compañero. En cuclillas se acercan y logran escuchar "Entendido, avisare si hay algún movimiento extraño, esperen el informe" y aleja la mano de su oreja. Mest se voltea rápidamente pero no ve nadie. Por su parte Wendy y Charle estaban flotando un poco más arriba del bote.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué será de lo que estaba hablando?

 **Charle:** Parecía como si estuviera recibiendo órdenes de alguien… en contra nuestra.

 **Wendy:** ¿Porque Mest haría eso? El nunca habia echo algo cómo…

 **Charle:** ¿Tú también lo sientes? Ese punzón en tu cerebro.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-niisan tenía razón. Hay extraño en el ¿Que deberíamos hacer?

 **Charle:** Por ahora actuemos de forma normal, hay que averiguar qué quiere conseguir- entonces desciende de nuevo en el bote- escucha, ire cómo su compañera y te buscaré si ocurre algo.

 **Wendy:** Está bien, ten cuidado.

Las compañeras se separan, Wendy regresa para despertar a Hinata y Charle se acerca al hombre de las incógnitas.

 **Charle:** Oye Mest.

 **Mest:** se voltea para ver a la minina- ¿Que sucede, necesitas algo?

 **Charle:** Según las reglas debo estar a tu lado hasta que seas eliminado o termine la competencia. Además no puedo ir por ahí sola ni acompañar a otro participante. ¿Te parece bien?

 **Mest:** Eh, oh si. Esta bien. Pero no te preocupes por ayudarme, puedo arreglármelas solo.

 **Charle:** ¿Quien dijo que te iba a yudar?- dice de forma arrogante hiriendo a Mest.

Del centro de la isla se alza una bengala que da señal de inicio. Sin dudarlo, todos los participantes se lanzan a tierra para iniciar la competencia. Cada uno toma los diferentes caminos disponibles.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del océano, más alejado de la isla. Un gran barco volador negro se avecinaba y sobre la cubierta se encontraba la maga oscura Ultear acompañada por 6 los siete parientes del purgatorio. Todos en frente del maestro de Grimoire Heart, el así llamado Hades. En frente suyo se encontraban los siete parientes del purgatorio y atrás de ellos una gran armada de todos los miembros de su gremio.

Los siete parientes eran Ultear Milkovich, la mujer que manipulo a Jellal y al consejo mágico, un hombre alto y moreno llamado Azuma, un hombre rubio y de gran cabellera llamado Zancrow. Un sujeto presumido llamado Rustyrose, un ser antropomorfo de un cabra masculina con lentes oscuros, Capricornio. Una joven chica de pelo corto y rosa, Meredy. Y por último sujeto enorme y gordo de piel blanca.

 **Hades:** Finalmente, la resurrección de Zeref esta a nuestro alcance. Y el sueño del mundo de Magia verdadera se hará realidad.

 **Zancrow:** Al fin un mundo sin esa plaga de estorbos- agrega con una sonrisa desquiciada.

 **Rustyrose:** siempre tan impetuoso.

En eso Ultear se acerca al maestro Hades desplegando su esfera de Arca del tiempo.

 **Ultear:** Maestro, nos estamos acercando a la isla. Pero al parecer los miembros del gremio de Fiore, Fairy tail, se encuentran allí- mostrando a los mencionados en su esfera- ellos fueron los responsables de la derrota de Oración seis en la recuperación del Nirvana. Creo que deberíamos tomar precauciones.

 **Hades:** ¿Y que con eso? Fairy tail no se interpondrá en nuestro camino, ya tenemos todo lo necesario para la resurrección de Zeref.

 **Zancrow:** ¿Que sucede Ultear? ¿Tienes miedo?

Entonces Meredy se pone en medio del rubio y Ultear.

 **Meredy:** Sí que tienes agallas para molestar a Ur-Sama- amenazandolo.

 **Rustyrose:** oh cielos, todos aquí tienen la lengua aguda.

 **Ultear:** toma el hombro de Meredy para enseñarle su rostro de enojo- no me llames así.

Meredy temblorosa se disculpa.

 **Hades:** ¡SUFICIENTE!- grita alarmado a todos los presentes- estamos ante un punto importante de nuestro plan. Dejen de pelear por idioteces- azota el suelo metálico con su cadena de magia, asustando a algunos- Solo un poco más, y nuestro mundo completo de solo magia será realidad. Todo gracias al gran Zeref.

Los miembros del ejército alzan los puños en apoyo hacia su maestro.

 **Ultear:** ¿Y fairy Tail?

 **Hades:** Es hora que las hadas conozcan el verdadero poder de los demonios.

Y la nave continúa su camino hacia la isla Tenrou.

Regresando con el examen de clase S, la situación actual era esta, Juvia y Lisanna fueron eliminadas por Erza. Elfman y Evergreen se habían perdido. Gajeel y Levy avanzaron sin toparse con alguien, lo mismo con Lucy y Cana. Hinata y Wendy atravesaron la cueva luego de derrotar y descalificar a Freed y Bickslow. Natsu y Happy seguían recorriendo el bosque. Y ahora, dentro de una cueva, Mest y Charle cruzan caminos con Gray y Loki.

 **Gray:** Parece que la suerte no está de tu lado hoy Mest.

 **Loki:** Lo siento, pero debemos descalificar los. no es nada personal.

El sospechoso mago se prepara para pelear.

 **Mest:** Eso lo veremos. Charle, quédate atras.

 **Charle:** Por supuesto.

Mest corre hacia ambos chicos, se acerca a Loki a gran velocidad mientras Gray salta hacia atrás. Loki cruza puños con Mest para mantenerlo ocupado. Entonces se ve como atrás Gray ya tenía prepara su técnica.

 **Gray:** Ice Maker, Trap- se va formando un camino de hielo hasta Mest, Loki salta y el hielo llega hasta los pies de Mest y luego cubre sus piernas.

 **Loki:** Aprieta los dientes- dice mientras da un golpe directo al rostro del mago.

Mest cae al suelo bastante adolorido.

 **Gray:** Como dije, hoy no tuviste suerte. Oye Charle ¿No vas a pelear?

 **Charle:** Por supuesto que no, este tipo no me importa.

 **Gray:** Qué fría eres- dice asustado.

 **Loki:** Mira quien habla.

 **Gray:** En fin, eso significa que ganamos. Nos vemos- dice alejándose.

Charle se acerca a su compañero herido.

 **Charle:** Cielos, mira cómo acabaste por tu fanfarria. Debiste traer a algún otro miembro más fuerte.

 **Mest:** se sienta en el lugar- jaja, bueno creo que lo merezco…- se pone de pie- bueno ya que perdimos vamos a recorrer la isla.

 **Charle:** oye ¿Que pasa con tus heridas?

 **Mest:** tranquila ellos no me golpearon tan fuerte. Además…

 **Charle:** ¿Además?

 **Mest:** Eshtoy sheguro que hay mushas cosas sabroshas en esta ishla- dice mordiendo una estalagmitas.

 **Charle:** ¡Idiota!... maldición tenía que venir con este bicho raro, oh Wendy ¿Que estarás haciendo?

Yendo con Gray y Loki.

 **Gray:** Oye, ¿No crees que Mest se vio muy débil alla atras?

 **Loki:** Si ¿Acaso siempre fue así?

 **Gray:** Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo muy bien si alguna vez peleamos.

En este momento Naruto se encontraba solo en el medio de un claro del bosque meditando. Entonces se escucha el sonido de dos personas acercándose. Esas dos siluetas se acercan por la espalda de Naruto. Entonces él se levanta mostrando su modo sennin.

 **Naruto:** Las estaba esperando… Hinata y Wendy- dirigiéndose a su familia- parece que realmente estamos unidos.

 **Hinata:** Si, estaba esperando esto.

 **Wendy:** Te mostraremos que nosotras también nos estamos fortaleciendo.

 **Naruto** Eso es lo espero, no obstante… - choca su puño con su palma- no sera nada facil pasar de este punto.

 **Las verdaderas batallas están por empezar, donde solo los fuertes sobreviven.**

 **Naruto: muy bien, devuelta a la acciones. Ya te habias tardado Kurama.**

 **KuramaKiri: mis disculpas.**

 **Naruto: Bueno en fin, algo raro está por suceder. El el proximo capitulo**

" **El asalto de los demonios"**

 **No se lo pierdan**


End file.
